Mon corps sans mon coeur
by lemon-in-twilight
Summary: Bella est une croqueuse d'homme, Edward aussi de jupons. Qu'arrivera-t-il à leur première rencontre? Rating M pour LEMONS.
1. Prologue

**Première chose: La saga Twilight ne m'appartiens pas... comme vous devez vous en douter. J'ai peut-être beaucoup d'imagination... mais pas autant que ça... =) **

**Alors bienvenue à tous!! J'espère que vous aimerez ma première fiction. Soyez indulgents... **

**Les personnages sont tous humains et cette fiction contiendra des lemons... à partir du chapitre 5 ... **

**Voilà un petit résumé:**

Bella emménage à Forks avec son frère Emmett, et son demi-frère, Jasper... les trois sont très liées ensembles... Bella est comme on dirait: Une fille qui couche à droite à gauche... Quand elle arrivera au lycée, prête à coucher avec tous les garçons, elle rencontrera Edward Cullen; Un gars qui lui aussi couche à droite a gauche... Qu'arrivera-t-il si les deux se rencontre... se changeront-ils mutuellement? Passeront-ils l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire? Lire pour le découvrir...

Je n'aime pas faire des résumés, alors, ne vous fiez pas trop dessus...

**Prologue:**

Je souhaitais m'enfuir... le fuir... tout simplement... Je ne voulais plus le voir... il m'a détruit de l'intérieur... je faisais ce que j'aimais et il m'a enlever ce plaisir... je ne pouvais regretter cette partie de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant... j'ai des frères qui m'aiment... un père qui m'aimait même si je ne le voyais pas souvent... Mais cette fois-ci, s'en était trop! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter cette torture qui me dévorait de l'intérieur!! Peut-être un jour je recommencerais à vivre... mais pas aujourd'hui... et ce moment... j'ai juste une envie... pleurer et oublier...

**Voilà, il est court, mais c'est le but d'un prologue... **

**Vos commentaires? **

**Bisouxxx Amé**


	2. Début de l'histoire

**Début de l'histoire:**

Je me réveillais, encore une fois, à Phénix dans les bras d'un autre gars, aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais vraiment pas dans mon état normal, j'avais le pressentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal... disons plus que d'habitude... mais je ne me rappelais pas quoi. Ces deux dernières années n'avaient pas étés super. Ma mère s'était trouvé un nouveau petit ami, Phil, c'était un joueur de base-ball. Il avait un fils, Jasper, avec qui je m'entendais extrêmement bien, je l'aimais autant qu'il m'aimait...comme un frère aime sa sœur et ainsi de suite...

Ensuite, j'étais devenue une...comment dire...une traîner? Mais je m'assumais. Je ne savais pas vraiment la cause de ce changement mais j'avais changé du jour au lendemain. Je passais de mecs en mecs à chaque nuit, ou presque. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à mon frère, Emmett, si je suis devenue comme ça... enfin, je crois. Lui aussi couchait à droite à gauche, donc, il ne me jugeait pas non plus... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment. En fait, il couche toujours de droite à gauche... Jasper m'avait accepté comme j'étais, il ne me jugeait pas non plus, il me soutenais et même, trouvais ça amusant de voir un gars me coller aux baskets. Et bien sûr, quand un des gars devenait trop collant à mon goût, ou celui de mes frères, ils allaient convaincre le gars de me laisser tranquille par je ne sais quelle moyen et la journée d'après, le gars ne m'adressait plus aucun regard.

Mais aujourd'hui, ma mère m'annonça que je devais quitter Phénix avec mes frères, prétextant qu'il serait temps que Jasper rencontre mon père (et là, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre Jasper et mon père), mais aussi qu'il faudrait que je le revois un peu, ça faisait environ 5 ans que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Mais je ne voulais pas y retourner, j'étais bien sous le soleil de Phénix, je ne tenais pas à aller dans cette bourgade pluvieuse. Mais, je ne savais pas, aujourd'hui qu'en déménageant là-bas, j'allais me faire un adversaire qui ne serait pas facile à battre... ou au moins, à maîtriser.

-----------------------------

**Il faut bien un début à tout... Laissez une trace de votre passage**

**Bisouxxx Amé **


	3. Rencontre avec Charlie

**Chapitre 1: La rencontre avec Charlie**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, j'habite à Phénix, en Arizona, avec ma mère, Renée, mon beau-père, Phil, mon demi-frère, Jasper et mon frère, Emmett. Jasper est le fils de Phil et Emmett est mon vrai frère. Les deux m'aiment énormément et je les aimes autant tout les deux, Jasper tiens beaucoup à moi, et c'est réciproque, je l'aime autant qu'il m'aime. Il m'a toujours soutenu dans toutes mes décisions, il m'aidait quand un garçons devenait trop collant avec moi et, le plus important, il ne me jugeait pas comme toutes les autres filles du lycée le faisait, lui, il comprenait mon choix et l'acceptait. Emmett, lui, l'acceptait aussi...enfin, il était obliger de l'accepter m'ayant donner l'exemple...Emmett était le plus grand des coureur de jupons de tout le lycée, si ce n'est pas de tout Phénix. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns comme les miens, mais, il avait aussi une musculature des plus imposantes, voilà pourquoi quand un gars devenait vraiment trop collant et que Jasper n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, Emmett s'occupait de lui...je ne savais pas ce qu'il en faisait, mais les mecs arrêtaient toujours de me tourner autour. J'aimais Emmett, plus que tout au monde, même s il pouvait devenir agaçant avec ses blagues faites à nos dépend à Jasper et moi.

Jasper et Emmett s'entendent à merveille tous les deux, ils se battent, en riant bien sûr, ils font des blagues qui font rire tout le monde et Emmett trouve toujours le moyen de me faire sortir de mes gonds et quand Jasper n'arrivait pas à me calmer juste en me serrant dans ses bras, j'allais défoncer le sac de frappe qui était dans le garage en écoutant de la musique forte sur mon ipod, cela réussissais toujours à me détendre. Ma mère m'avait fait prendre des cours de boxe afin que je puisse me défendre contre les garçons et aussi contre mon exubérant de frère qui passait son temps à me narguer.

Et c'est exactement ce que je faisais aujourd'hui: je défonçais le sac de frappe puisque aujourd'hui, je devais quitter Phénix, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il faut dire que j'étais juste un tout petit peu insolente avec les autres élèves et les professeurs, que je m'étais fait une réputation de traîner à travers tout le lycée, puisque j'avais coucher avec presque tout les mecs du lycée et que j'étais la pire garce de tout l'Univers question insultes et vêtements. Mais je ne comprenais quand même pas pourquoi je devais quitter le soleil chaud de l'Arizona pour emménager avec mon demi-frère et mon frère dans la bourgade pluvieuse de Forks où habite Charlie, mon père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tes frères veillerons sur toi, me rassura ma mère, une fois rendus à l'aéroport.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Jasper peut-être, mais Emmett ne ferait que m'embêter durant tout le trajet. Nous montâmes dans l'avion qui devait bientôt décoller, je m'assis à côté du hublot et Jasper s'était installé à côté de moi, il sait très bien que je n'aimais pas les avions donc, il me prit la main pour me donner du courage. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête auquel il répondit par un magnifique sourire. Emmett, lui, s'était installé plus loin et commençais déjà à draguer l'hôtesse de l'air. Je levais une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel et soufflais devant tant de subtilité de la part d'Emmett. Il faut dire qu'il était très fort dans le jeu de séduire les filles, je crois même que c'est en l'observant que je suis devenue, moi aussi, une experte dans ce domaine.

Après quelques heures de vol, nous arrivâmes à Forks et bien sûr, il pleuvait des cordes, je regardais au ciel et soupirais, le soleil de Phénix me manquait déjà.

- Bella!

Charlie arriva en courant vers nous et me pris dans ses bras, Jasper me regardait compatissant et Emmett s'était accrocher une moue contrariée sur le visage. Il voyait bien que notre père me préférait à lui, je lui fis un petit sourire désoler pour lui dire que je l'aimais fort. Mon père me relâcha et alla vers mon frère, il le prit également dans ses bras, quand il le relâcha, il regarda Jasper d'un air méfiant, il faut dire que Jasper était d'une beauté époustouflante, et mon père devait se sentir menacé... et aussi, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Je décidais donc de faire les présentations.

-Alors, papa, c'est Jasper, mon beau-frère, et Jasper, c'est mon père, Charlie.  
-Enchanté Monsieur, dit Jasper en lui tenant la main et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
-Enchanté également, fit Charlie en lui prenant la main afin de la serrer, avec un sourire forcé sur le visage qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Je savais bien qu'il ne devait pas adorer Jasper, mais moi et Emmett, on l'adorait, alors, mon père serait obligé de l'aimer également, ou au moins, le tolérer.

-Je peux conduire, lançais-je, brisant la tension qui s'était installé dans l'air.  
-Il n'en est pas question, refusa mon père. Je suis sûr que l'on n'arriverait pas vivants à la maison, plaisanta-t-il.

Je me renfrognais et tout le monde partit dans un grand rire, mais celui qui ressortait le plus était celui d'Emmett avec son rire d'ours. Bien sûr, quand il vit que je le toisais méchamment, il redoubla d'hilarité. C'est vrai que je ne devais pas l'intimider.

Nous embarquâmes dans la voiture, Emmett en avant, Jasper et moi en arrière et mon père au volant. Le trajet ce fit en silence, mon père regardait de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur, il avait dû remarquer la complicité entre Jasper et moi. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je montrais la maison à Jasper puisque Emmett l'avait déjà vu. Après ça, je rentrais direction la cuisine, je commençais à mourir de faim, je n'avais pas mangé cette cochonnerie dans l'avion. Je me fis un repas vite fait et commençais à sentir la fatigue, alors, j'annonçais que j'allais me coucher, tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Déjà! Mais il n'est que 9h!  
-Eh oui, Emmett, déjà, je suis crevée de fatigue et on a la rentrée à l'école demain, alors bonne nuit!  
-Bonne nuit! Dirent-ils tous en cœur résignés mais déçus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et montais dans ma chambre, je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer et j'allais dans mon lit je m'endormis presque instantanément.

--------------------------------------------------

**Commentaires ? **

**Bisouxxx Amé **


	4. Le lycée de Forks

**Chapitre 2 : Le lycée de Forks **

Le lendemain matin, puisque je n'avais pas encore mis de réveil dans ma chambre de Forks, c'est Jasper qui vint me réveiller.

-Allez...debout la marmotte. C'est l'heure de te lever, il est 7h30...chuchota-t-il doucement pour ne pas me brusquer...il savait que je n'aimais pas les réveils d'Emmett.

-Je t'aime Jasper...soufflais-je endormie.  
Il rit doucement et je tapotais la place à côté de mon lit pour qu'il se couche à côté de moi, ce qu'il fit doucement et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes... mais pourquoi cette marque d'affection tout à coup? Ria-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas les réveils d'Emmett...tu es gentil toi, tu n'arrive pas avec des casseroles et une cuillère en bois pour venir me réveiller... soufflais-je endormie.

Il rit une seconde fois.

-Tu rêves encore Bella... Tu dis n'importe quoi! Mais il faut que tu te lèves, il faut que tu t'habille pour aller en mettre pleins la vue aux garçons du lycée de Forks...Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella. Ria-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Mon père entra dans la chambre à cet instant, Jasper était toujours couché, moi dans ses bras et il me caressait les cheveux. Mon père resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte avant de dire quelque chose.

-Bella, fit-il autoritaire. Je croyais que c'était ton frère...

-Mais c'est mon frère papa! Je ne voulais pas aller à l'école ce matin et Jasper me donnait du courage...riais-je  
doucement, plongeant ma tête dans le cou de Jasper.

-Bella!... Va dans la douche immédiatement.

-Oui papa... soufflais-je.

Je me défis des bras de Jasper qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et cherchais des vêtements propres. Mais avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, je passais devant Jasper, lui donnais un baiser sur la joue et lui glissais à l'oreille « Bonne chance avec Charlie...je suis désolé... ». Sur ce, je me relevais, fis un sourire à Charlie et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain en vitesse afin de prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller au lycée... eh oui, premier jour d'école pour la famille Swan et le jeune Withlock qui nous accompagnait, ce qui voulait dire, nouveaux garçons, et nouvelles filles pour Emmett. L'eau chaude de la douche me fit énormément de bien et je me perdis dans mes pensés. Jasper avait décidé de rester au moins un an à Forks, il avait dit que c'était pour ne pas me laisser seule dans une nouvelle école et me laisser le temps de me faire de vrais amis, mais, moi, je soupçonnais que c'était pour faire de nouvelles rencontres. J'avais assez hâte de me rendre dans un nouveau lycée, je voulais voir si les gars de Forks en valait la peine. Je sortis de la douche avec dans ma tête des plans plus diaboliques que d'autres afin de réussir à mettre les garçons du lycée de Forks (ce qui veut dire environ la moitié de la ville) dans mon lit, ou ailleurs, dépendamment... C'est dans mes pensés que je m'habillais avec les derniers vêtements d'automne à la mode qu'il me restait, j'allais devoir aller faire les boutiques!!! J'adorais faire les boutiques, j'achetais souvent de la lingerie. C'était ça ou les robes courtes et les minijupes. Oui, Oui, traîner, je sais!

Ayant finit ma toilette, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais en entrant dans la cuisine, je n'avais pas remarqué la petite marche qui séparait la pièce de la cuisine et la pièce du salon et, je trébuchais dessus, Jasper me rattrapa juste avant que ma tête ne touche le sol et me releva. Il me regarda amusé et je soupirais.

-Ca va, garde ce que tu as à dire pour toi s'il te plait. Va te trouver une autre occupation que moi!

-Toujours aussi prévenante, soupira-t-il, hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Comment veux-tu que je puisse m'amuser si tu me prives de mon occupation préférée?  
-J'en sais rien moi! Trouve toi une copine qui pourra te supporter! Ah non désoler, c'est impossible, j'avais oublier,... excuse mon erreur, ça n'existe pas une fille comme ça! Fis-je sarcastiquement.  
Il fit une moue craquante et je lui fis un sourire angélique: j'avais gagner! J'adorais énerver mon frère, en fait, mes frères, c'était moi aussi mon occupation préférée! Mais ils savaient que je les aimais plus que tout au monde et que je voulais juste qu'ils réagissent.  
-Bon, allez, vas te préparer pour au lieu de dire des stupidités Miss Catastrophe!

-Mais... je suis prête, annonçais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
Jasper me regarda longuement avec sa moue craquante, un sourire fendit son visage d'ange.

- Ca ne parait pas beaucoup, surtout avec juste un shorty! Ria-t-il.

Je me regardais et constatais également que j'étais seulement en shorty sexy, avec un t-shirt, je levais les yeux vers Jasper et il me sourit. Je retournais dans ma chambre, me déshabillais et cherchais des sous-vêtements convenables...c'est à dire, provocants, mis une minijupe en jeans bleu foncé et me regardais dans le miroir, je n'avais mis qu'un t-shirt, je décidais alors de m'en occuper maintenant. J'enfilais un chandail également noir serré qui faisait ressortir ma poitrine. J'enfilais également une paire de bottes noires en cuir à talons haut, je savais bien ce que je risquais en mettant ces bottes mais bon, il faut souffrir pour être belle, comme on dit. Je coiffais un peu mieux mes cheveux en les laissant tombés en cascade sur mes épaules. J'enfilais ma veste tout aussi sexy et descendis pour voir la réaction de Jasper.

-Et voilà!!! Je suis prête, annonçais-je du haut des escaliers en descendant doucement pour ne pas risquer de m'humilier en descendant.

Jasper m'attendait en bas de l'escalier, il se retourna et quand il me vit, il écarquilla les yeux, sa mâchoire se décrocha et je souris, c'était exactement la réaction que je cherchais à obtenir. Je m'arrêtais au milieu des escaliers et mis ma main sur ma hanche.

-Alors, comment tu me trouves?

-Je... Tu... c'est..... C'est trop!

J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine déconfite et il se renfrogna, ce qui redoubla mon hilarité. Il avait été lui aussi se préparer et il portait un t-shirt blanc moulant sa musculature parfaite, ainsi qu'un jeans normal et une veste de cuir super sexy qui lui allait à merveille. Ce que je remarquais le plus fut ses lunettes de soleil qu'il portait.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec des lunettes de soleil dans un endroit aussi humide que Forks?

-C'est pour le style ma chère,... tu me trouve pas plus sexy avec des lunettes de soleil?

-Ben oui Jasper, tu es plus sexy avec tes lunettes de soleil, rigolais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Même que si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je coucherais avec toi maintenant...ajoutais-je, m'approchant de lui, toujours en voulant le provoquer.

-Et si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je coucherais avec toi également, fit-il, en se rapprochant lui aussi et posant une main sur ma hanche, me déstabilisant d'un coup, je savais qu'il rigolait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il éclata de rire une fois de plus et je me renfrognais. Emmett arriva.

-Bella, je sais que tu es en manque, mais tu ne peux pas coucher avec ton frère, fit-il réprobateur.  
Nous rîmes tous à sa remarque, mais il se stoppa quand il vit de quelle façon j'était habillée, il écarquilla les yeux, je souris et Jasper éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

-Sincèrement Bella,... tu ne crois pas que tu... abuses pour le premier jour de cours....demanda Emmett mal à l'aise, pour la première fois.

-Mais non, je suis toujours habillée de cette façon Emmett chéri! Il te faut des lunettes!

-Non,... ce n'est pas ça, mais... tu connais papa, si il te voit habiller comme ça, tu n'y survivras peut-être pas.

-Tu oublis qui je suis peut-être, je suis Bella Swan et papa m'adore...il ne pourra jamais rien me faire...tu verras bien par toi-même!

-Très bien, alors, bonne chance Miss Catastrophe...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Tu sais que je déteste ça! Criais-je, hors de moi.

-Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger quand Jasper t'appelle comme ça non?

-Jasper le fait d'une façon attentionnée...toi, c'est pour m'énerver! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, je me tournais vers Jasper. Une chance que tu es là, sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné l'idée d'être sa sœur et je serais parti en appartement à l'age de 3 ans!

-Mais de rien Bella... soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- N'empêche, continua Emmett. Ça ne te dirait pas de changer de style de vie maintenant qu'on est avec papa, ça serait un nouveau départ non?

-Non! Et toi hein? Ça ne te dirait pas de changer de style de vie maintenant qu'on est avec papa, ça serait un nouveau départ... non? L'imitais-je à la perfection.

Il soupira devant ma tête de mule que j'affichais et de plus, il détestait que je l'imite, ce qui me fis sourire.

-Alors, tu vas changer? Insistais-je.

-Pas pour l'instant, j'attends de trouver la bonne personne... s'exaspéra-t-il en souriant.  
-bon, ce n'est pas qu'on va être en retard si vous n'arrêtez pas vos discussions, s'impatienta Jasper. Mais il faudrait y aller maintenant...

Il regarda sa montre quelques instants.

-Ah non, on est déjà en retard, constata-t-il.

Nous sortîmes donc de la maison embarquâmes tous dans la Mercedes noire de jasper qu'il avait fait transférer ici, de Phénix et démarrâmes en route pour le lycée de Forks. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le stationnement du lycée, toutes les voitures étaient vielles ou bientôt HS, il n'y avait que deux voitures plus neuves et je devinais plus rapide que les autres, une Volvo argenté aux vitres teintés (je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi ces vitres étaient tintées quand il n'y avait aucun soleil à Forks?) et une décapotable rouge, les deux voitures garées une à côté de l'autre. Jasper se gara à côté de la Volvo et nous débarquâmes de sa voiture. Il n'y avait personne dans le stationnement puisque les cours étaient déjà commencés. Malheureusement, aucuns regards pour moi ce matin, je soupirais. Nous passâmes donc au bureau d'accueil afin de recevoir nos horaires de cours.

-Bonjour, commençais-je en entrant. Nous sommes nouveaux à l'école.

-Oui, bien sûr, quels sont vos noms?

-Je suis... Isabella Swan (je grimaçais, je n'aimais pas dire mon nom au complet), voici Emmett Swan et Jasper Withlock.

La secrétaire fouilla dans ces papiers un instant et nous tendis finalement un horaire à chacun, ainsi qu'un plan de l'école et une feuille à faire signer par tout nos professeurs. Avant de partir, la secrétaire me dit que je devais respecter le code vestimentaire et blablabla, elle n'allait quand même pas m'obliger à porter des chiffons celle-là. Nous sortâmes du bureau d'accueil et nous dirigeâmes chacun vers notre premier cours, j'avais maths avec Jasper, puisqu'il était du même âge que moi. Emmett, lui, qui avait un an de plus que nous, allait en histoire. Je n'avais donc aucun souci à me faire, je ne serais dans aucuns de ses cours et je ne m'en plaindrais pas, avec toutes les stupides blagues qu'il pouvait faire, je ne tenais pas à passer mon année à côté de mon frère...surtout que je n'avais pas de sac de frappe avec moi...à moins qu'il en ai un dans le gymnase, je notais dans un petit coin de me tête de bien regarder et de demander si il y en avait un quelque part. Avant de partir à nos cours respectifs, Emmett nous annonça qu'il avait un entraînement de football ce midi et nous dit de ne pas l'attendre à la cafétéria. Jasper et moi acquiesçâmes et partîmes ensembles à notre cours de Maths pendant que Emmett se rendait à son cours d'Histoire.


	5. La rentrée des classe

**Chapitre 3 : La rentrée des classe **

Jasper et moi entrâmes dans la classe de Maths, tous les élèves se retournèrent à notre arrivée et ouvrirent de grands yeux. Quand le professeur me vit, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais se reprit rapidement.

-Hum...vous...vous êtes en retard jeunes gens.

-Et alors? Fis-je arrogante en levant un sourcil et posant une main sur ma hanche.

Jasper me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et je grimaçais en levant les yeux au ciel, il avait frappé un peu fort. Mais je me repris quand même.

-Désolé, nous avons dû passer au bureau d'accueil afin de prendre un plan ainsi que notre horaire de cours, ajoutais-je avec un de mes sourires des plus angéliques.

-Très bien, ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, tâchez d'être à l'heure.

-Oui Monsieur, répondîmes en cœur.

-Veuillez maintenant prendre place afin que je puisse continuer mon cours.

Il ne restait plus de place pour deux bureaux côtes à côtes, pour Jasper et moi. Je dûs donc, aller m'asseoir à coté d'une certaine Jessica qui me jeta des regards noirs toute la période, je me demandais ce qu'elle me voulais celle-là. Quand la cloche sonna, je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers Jasper qui s'était installé à trois bureaux de moi, mais je trébuchais dans quelque chose et il n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper, je me retournais, toujours par terre, afin de regarder ce qui m'avait fait trébucher et je vis Jessica, un sourire fier sur le visage, 'elle m'avait fait un croche pied! Je me relevais brusquement et me dirigeais vers elle, arrivée à sa hauteur, je la fusillais du regard. Jessica en fit de même.

-Toi, ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça! Lui dis-je en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

-Sinon quoi? Ria-t-elle.

-Tu verra bien, sifflais-je entre mes dents, menaçante.

Elle frissonna quelque peu mais garda son regard noir pointé dans ma direction.

-Alors, maintenant, tire-toi de ma vue. Ajoutais-je.

Elle se retourna et partit en marchant d'abord, puis, en courant, je lui avais fait peur et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je me retournais vers Jasper et vis qu'il me regardait amusé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tu resteras toujours la même, soupira-t-il en souriant toujours.

-J'ai donc de la chance que tu m'adores comme je suis! Souriais-je, angéliquement.

Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et je lui souris, ce que je l'adorais mon frère!

-Bon, on y va, on va être en retard, annonçais-je.

-T'as quoi comme cours maintenant?

-Histoire, toi?

-Anglais...Alors, on se retrouve à la cafétéria?

-Bien sûr!

Il sourit, m'adressa un clin d'oeil et partit vers son cours d'Anglais pendant que je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'Histoire. Le cours passa assez rapidement, on enseignait toute des choses que j'avais apprises à Phénix. Je pouvais donc me concentrer sur les garçons de mon cours d'Histoire. Je remarquais qu'un certains Mike Newton n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, la quatrième fois qu'il se tourna dans ma direction, je lui fis un clin d'œil accompagner d'un magnifique sourire. Le pauvre, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque. Je me repris tout de même, il serait une proie bien trop facile pour moi. Alors, je décidais de laisser tomber, malheureusement, le petit Newton ne le prenait pas ainsi. Quand la cloche sonna, il me bloqua le passage en s'appuyant sur mon bureau.

-Tu veux manger avec mes amis et moi ce midi, je suis sûr qu'ils t'adoreront et tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de monde ici, je vais te les présentés.

-Merci Mike, ça serait très gentil de ta part, mais...

-Allez, je t'en pris, me coupa-t-il. Ca serait bien.

-Bon, d'accord... Acceptais-je après une minute de réflexion.

-Génial, tu me rejoins à la cafétéria, ou tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton casier?

-Je te rejoins à la cafétéria, dis-je avec un sourire. J'ai quelqu'un à voir avant...

Il tressaillit, sûrement à cause du sourire charmeur que je venais de lui lancer, mais se reprit, secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits et repartit vers la cafétéria. Je devais aller parler à Jasper. Je le trouvais justement devant son casier, il portait toujours ces lunettes de soleil je m'avançais vers lui et lui dis que je ne pourrais pas manger avec lui ce midi, il ne parut pas surpris.

-Je suppose que tu viens de te mettre en chasse aux mecs, sourit-il et reprit. Très bien, mais vous allez faire ça chez lui, il est pas question que je t'entendes crier une fois de plus

-D'accord Jasper, souriais-je, de toute façons, de un, tu fais beaucoup plus de bruits en te battant avec Emmett et deux, je n'ai toujours pas trouver quelqu'un d'assez bien alors, je suis libre comme l'air...

-Bell's, tu es toujours libre comme l'air, ria-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, et c'est GÉ-NI-AL!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la cafétéria. Quand nous entrâmes, je vis Mike me faire de grands signes de la main.

-Bon, je crois que tu es attendue, alors, je vais y aller, bye ma belle.

-Bye Jazz!

Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et partit vers une table éloignée avec quelques personnes qu'il avait dû rencontrer dans son cours d'Anglais. Je n'avais toujours pas vue Emmett, mais si je me souvenais bien, il m'avait dit que l'équipe de football avait un entraînement ce midi et qu'il irait ce faire accepter dans l'équipe... Cher Emmett... il avait vraiment trop confiance en lui! J'allais me prendre un petit quelque chose à manger et me dirigeais vers Mike et ses amis quand je remarquais que Jessica était avec eux, celle-ci était toujours aussi froide avec moi mais je m'en fichais comme de mes premiers souliers... non, je tiens toujours à tout mes souliers, alors, je me foutais d'elle comme du premier mec avec qui j'avais coucher... d'ailleurs, je ne me rappelais plus de son prénom. Mais là, je m'égare... reprenons, alors, pendant toute l'heure du dîner, Mike meubla bien la conversation et me présenta toutes les personnes de la table. Je fis la connaissance d'Angela qui était timide, mais que j'aimais bien. Mike nous proposa, à tous, d'aller à la plage de La Push sur la réserve Quileute à ce qui parait, mais je refusais, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idée.

-Allez Bella, je t'en pris, viens, ça va être génial!

-Non Mike, je n'en ai pas envie...

Je détournais le regard et croisais celui suppliant d'Angela, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule avec cette peste de Jessica.

-Bon, d'accord...cédais-je.

Mike se mit à sourire bêtement, il devait penser que je venais pour lui. Angela me fit un petit sourire accompagner d'un « Merci » silencieux je lui fit un clin d'œil accompagner d'un sourire. Nous avons donc prévus une sortie à la Push samedi, puisqu'il annoncerait peut-être beau, on ne peut jamais ce fier à la météo, surtout quand elle annonce un soleil à Forks. Soudain, j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me fixait, je me retournais rapidement et je les vis, elles étaient deux, l'une d'elles attira tout de suite mon attention avec sa beauté spectaculaire, elle était vraiment magnifique, si elle ne paraissait pas si renfermée, j'aurais pue croire qu'elle se tapait tout les mecs du lycée, un peu comme moi =), mais elle paraissait bien trop colérique, voir associable. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascades et son visage était magnifique. Je portais mon attention sur l'autre fille assise à ses côtés, était plus petite, elle avait des cheveux noirs et courts avec des mèches qui partait dans tout les sens, elle était certes moins jolie que la blonde, mais elles avaient quelque chose en commun, elles devaient être sœur, mais elles semblaient si proche et différentes l'une de l'autre.

-Qui sont-elles?

Mike se retourna vers moi et suivit mon regard.

-Ces filles sont les Cullen, elles ont été adoptées par le docteur Cullen et son épouse, ces filles sont magnifiques,... (Raclement de gorge)... mais pas autant que toi, ajouta-t-il, un sourire béat sur le visage, et en essayant d'avoir une voix sexy qui me donna juste envie de vomir.

-Mike, arrête de la draguer...je ne voie même pas ce que tu lui trouve, cracha Jessica.

Je levais les yeux au ciel... Comme la jalousie pouvait nous faire dire des choses stupides parfois!

-Quoi, tu aimes mieux quand il te regarde toi... quoique, même moi je n'arrive pas à te regarder plus que 5 secondes sans avoir envie de vomir, alors lui... crachais-je à mon tour.

Elle me dévisagea avec colère un moment, avant de prendre son plateau et jeter les reste dans les poubelles et sortie en trombe de la cafétéria. Angela étouffa un rire et je souris.

-Tu ne devrais pas la mettre en colère...souffla Mike en s'approcha de moi, comme si ce qu'il venait de me dire était un secret.

-Et dis moi pourquoi je te pris!

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui et le fusilla du regard, furieuse, comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer que je me laisserais faire par une garce pareil...c'état moi la garce, je l'avais toujours été et je le resterais toujours! Mais en attendant, j'attendais la réponse de Mike qui ne venait toujours pas.

-Parce qu'elle à des contacts... souffla-t-il après avoir hésiter encore quelques instants.

Je me relavais furieuse en faisant basculer ma chaise, tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je fixais Mike en agitant les bras dans tout les sens, cherchant quelque chose à frapper, pour me calmer, puisque je ne trouvais pas Jasper, qui lui, réussissait toujours à me calmer. Je me stoppais et regardais Mike en le pointant du doigt.

-Bon, ok, écoute chéri, c'est pas parce que toi, tu as peur d'elle et parce qu'elle à des stupides contacts que je vais me laisser faire, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir cette garce, parce que si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver.

La rage montait en moi, non mais je rêve, Mike Newton voulait me dire quoi faire! Il avait perdu sa chance d'un jour m'avoir dans son lit celui-là. Si j'avais eu un sac de frappe avec moi, maintenant, il ne serait déjà plus qu'un tas de poussière. Je sentis à cet instant quelqu'un me tirer doucement par derrière et me retournais brusquement en me débattant. Jasper me tirait gentiment vers la sortie où je le suivis toujours en colère, il m'amena dehors afin de m'empêcher de faire une gaffe. Je pris une grande respiration et me calmais, juste la présence de Jasper pouvait m'apaiser, sa présence et un sac de frappe, bien sûr. Je me réfugiais dans ces bras et calait ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur boisée. Il me caressa le dos d'une main et les cheveux de l'autre. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants mais la cloche sonna, me sortant de ma bulle.

-Tu as quel cours maintenant, me chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille pendant que ma tête était toujours calée dans son cou et qu'il me serrait toujours dans ces bras.

-Biologie...toi?

-Éducation Physique

-Ah, justement, pourrais-tu me dire si il y aurait un sac de frappe dans le gymnase ou même, si il y a une salle de gym afin que je puisses extérioriser ma colère, parce que je suppose que tu ne sera pas toujours là pour m'aider à surmonter ces sautes d'humeurs et en plus, il n'y en à pas à la maison, demandais-je en me décollant doucement de lui et le fixant dans les yeux.

-D'accord, je vais regarder... au fait, tu aurais pas vue Emmett?... je voulais lui demander comment s'était passer son recrutement pour l'équipe de football...

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce matin... bon, on va arrivée en retard, à tantôt, je t'aime fort, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi Miss Catastrophe, ria-t-il.

Je lui fis une tête offusquée et lui balançais mon poing dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle pendant un moment, il se plia en deux sur le coup de la douleur et je lui fis un sourire vainqueur.

-Ouch! Putain Bella! Ta mère n'aurait peut-être pas dû t'inscrire à ses cours de boxes quand tu étais plus jeune, ça m'aurait épargné des blessures potentiellement graves pour ma santé, sourit-il en se relevant doucement. Aller, maintenant, files, tu va être en retard!

Je lui souris une dernière fois en me rendis à mon prochain cours... Je n'avais toujours pas vue Emmett et je commençais à stresser de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui...même si j'aime bien ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos à faire des blagues sur moi et mes conquêtes.


	6. Edward Cullen

**Chapitre 4 : Edward Cullen **

Quand j'entrais dans mon cours de bio, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, le professeur (encore un homme) me reluqua, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ces yeux se postèrent sur ma poitrine et y restèrent pendant quelques instants, je levais les yeux au ciel. Après un moment, je me raclais la gorge pour le ramener à l'ordre et il me regarda dans les yeux en rougissant, je lui souris.

-Mlle Isabella Swan... souffla-t-il admiratif. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans notre classe.

-On se demande pourquoi, murmurais-je, trop bas pour que quelqu'un ne puisse m'entendre, et continuais plus fort. Bella, appelez-moi Bella.

-Bon, si vous insistez...maintenant, veuillez prendre place à côté de Monsieur Cullen.

-Qui est ce Monsieur Cullen? Demandais-je impatiente.

-C'est moi ma belle...

Je levais les yeux vers ce doux ténor et en restais bouche bée. Il était beau comme un dieu, les cheveux cuivrés, des yeux verts perçant et une musculature parfaite, pas aussi impressionnante que celle d'Emmett mais un peu plus que Jasper, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses intensions, et je devrais aller m'asseoir avec lui? GÉ-NI-AL....J'avais peut-être finalement trouvé un mec digne de coucher avec moi... ce soir au moins. Je me demandais également pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué dans la cafétéria au déjeuner. Je fis un sourire au professeur et me rendis au même bureau que ce Cullen et levais les yeux vers lui quelques secondes, il me faisait un magnifique sourire en coin....Et quel sourire dites donc! Je relevais les yeux vers les siens et restais quelques instants plonger dans ces yeux verts, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, j'en oublie même de respirer, il sourit doucement et approcha lentement sa bouche de mon oreille. Je restais figée sur place.

-Respire ma belle, m'ordonna-t-il en embrassant discrètement le creux de mon cou, son souffle chaud me donna des frissons, il reprit ensuite sa position initiale sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit

Je me rendis alors compte que je commençais à suffoquer, je pris une grande respiration, détournant mon regard par la même occasion et ce sourire amusé qui venait d'apparaître sur son magnifique visage d'Apollon. Il ne pouvait pas m'éblouir, c'est moi qui éblouie les gens d'habitude, finalement, la chasse risquerais d'être plus dure que je le croyais. Il ne m'adressa plus la parole de toute la période, mais je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, je ne le regardais pas non plus, jouant l'indifférente. Mais au moment où la cloche sonna, je rangeais mes affaires lentement quand je sentis soudain un souffle chaud sur mon épaule et une main vint se poser sur ma hanche, un torse était entièrement coller à mon dos et cette personne souleva doucement mes cheveux et m'embrassa dans le cou, je frissonnais et tournais ma tête dans sa direction, l'Apollon qui me servait de voisin était proche, très proche de mon visage, à peine 5 centimètres séparaient nos visages l'un de l'autre. Mon souffle se fit saccadé, je pouvais même sentir mon cœur battre jusque dans mes tempes, sa main poser sur ma hanche remonta doucement et j'éprouvais une irrépressible envie de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'approchais de lui, réduisant la distance entre nos lèvres mais il se déroba et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Je suis Edward Cullen et au fait, bienvenue à Forks, ma belle, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire suffisant.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa dans le cou une dernière fois et prit une grande inspiration. Il retira ensuite sa main de sur ma hanche et sortit de la classe, je restais là, bouche bée, à me demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il était exactement comme moi, il était en chasse, il m'avait prise comme proie et moi, j'en avais fait autant... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour l'éloigner de moi... mais il fallait l'avouer, Edward Cullen me rendait déjà folle, alors, je ne veux pas imaginer demain, ou les jours suivants. Je finis de ramasser des affaires et partis rejoindre Jasper qui devait m'attendre dans le stationnement. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le déjeuner. Quand j'arrivais dans le stationnement, il était là, adossé à sa Mercedes noire, plus beau que jamais avec son sac en bandoulière, je m'approchais de lui en souriant.

-Alors ma belle, comment s'est passer ton cours de bio?

-Super, grognais-je entre mes dents et mon sourire disparu.

-Bien, moi aussi, merci de t'en soucier... allez, vas-y, dis moi ce qui t'arrive.

-Rien! Dis-je agressivement puis, je baissais la tête honteuse.

-Bella...soupira-t-il doucement en posant un doigt dessous mon menton pour me relever la tête, il me regarda de son regard pénétrant à qui on ne peut rien cacher.

-Bon, d'accord... Il y a un gars dans mon cours de bio, je suis assise à la même table et... il est... comme moi... je veux dire... en... en chasse.

Jasper éclata de rire et je me renfrognais.

-Ca ne serait pas le fameux Edward Cullen par hasard? Sourit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

-Comment tu le sais? M'étonnas-je.

-Eh bien...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe que c'était gênant. Puis, il reprit.

-Dans presque tous mes cours, il y a une fille qui dit qu'il est... génial, non, elles disent fantastique... au lit... j'aimerais bien voir qui est le meilleur entre lui et toi... tu me diras si les rumeurs sont vraies quand tu aura coucher avec lui, ajouta-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Rêve toujours! Je ne veux même pas l'approcher... Mais sinon... que disent toutes ses filles à propos de lui? Je veux des détails, ajoutais-je.

-Je t'en pris Bella, me force pas à te raconter ça ici! Chuchota-t-il avec un mini sourire, signe qu'il s'amusait, mais que c'était gênant.

-Tant que ça, m'écriais-je, les quelques personnes présentes dans le stationnement se retournèrent vers nous.

-Oui, a ce qui parait...marmonna-t-il. Baisse le ton maintenant!

-Très bien! Je vais demander des détails à quelqu'un d'autre... ah, pendant que j'y pense, des amis m'ont invités à aller à La Push samedi... vous voudriez pas venir Emmett et toi?

-D'accord... ça semble amusant, et je suppose que tu vas ''chasser'' là-bas? Sourit-il.

-Non,... en fait,... j'aimerais que Emmett et toi me débarrassiez de quelqu'un qui commence à devenir trop collant... s'il te plait, ajoutais-je avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Bon, très bien ma belle, j'accepte, je déteste quand tu me fais ces yeux là, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister!

Je lui tirais la langue et partis vers mon cours après lui avoir dit au revoir et de ne pas oublier que je suis là et qu'il devait nous ramenés à la maison Emmett et moi... il avait déjà oublié de venir me chercher une fois quand nous étions à Phénix et j'avais attendue une heure sur le stationnement du lycée avant qu'il ne revienne me chercher et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il l'avait retardé aussi longtemps à la maison... Je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'éducation physique, j'entrais dans les vestiaires et me changeais, la tenue de sport pour les filles était un short sport serrer noir avec un top blanc qui mettait nos formes en valeurs. Quand je sortis des vestiaires, les gars me déshabillaient du regard et les filles me jetaient des regards noirs dont je ne me souciais guère. Je remarquais qu'une des filles était aussi belle et sexy dans sa tenue que moi, dans les miens, c'était la fille que j'avais remarqué à la cafétéria qui était avec la fille sublime qui avait l'air associable dans la cafétéria. Elle s'approcha de moi en souriant et...en sautillant?!?

-Salut! Je m'appelle Alice, tu dois être Bella, Edward m'a un peu parler de toi, m'annonça-t-elle continuant toujours de sautiller.

-Enchanté Alice, oui, c'est bien moi,... qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'a raconté à propos de moi?

-Il.....il m'a dit que... que....bafouilla-t-elle en perdant soudainement son sourire et se dandinant sur place.

-Que? L'encourageais-je en relevant un sourcil, désireuse qu'elle aboutisse enfin.

-Eh bien, il a dit que.... tu devais... être bonne....au...au lit...

Alice regardait par terre. J'en restais bouche bée, Edward Cullen trouvais que j'avais l'air bonne au lit...au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé. En fait, ça me plaisait assez qu'il pense que je sois bonne et c'était vrai, j'étais bonne, mes nombreuses conquêtes me l'ont dit, chacun d'entres eux. Alice avait relevé la tête et me regardais intensément.

-Mais bon, tu couches avec lui si tu veux, mais fait attention à toi...

-Oui, merci Alice.

-De rien... Bon, maintenant, les choses sérieuses, tu veux venir faire du shopping avec moi ce week-end? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Mais...euh...je ne te connais même pas encore... tu vas peut-être un peu trop vite non?

-Mais non! Tu me connais, je suis la sœur d'Edward... et je suis certaine qu'on deviendra les meilleures amies du monde!

Je lui souris, amusé. Alors, comme ça, elle était la soeur d'Edward...intéressant...

-Et en plus, nous avons 1h15 pour apprendre à mieux se connaître...Reprit-elle. Alors...tu viens faire du shopping avec moi ce week-end?

-Je suis désoler Alice, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévue ce week-end...on pourrait faire ça la fin de semaine prochaine, je suis libre tout le week-end.

-D'accord, je viendrais te chercher, chez toi, à 14h...bon, on y vas?

-Où ça?

-Dans le gymnase, on fait de la course aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui...génial, bougonnais-je.

Alice rit un bon cou et m'entraîna dans le gymnase où le professeur encore un homme (y a-t-il juste des enseignants hommes ici!) nous a laissés discutés ensemble tout le cours, Alice lui avait fait accroire que je m'étais fait mal à la cheville et que je ne pouvais pas courir, et que quelqu'un devrait peut-être rester avec elle, le professeur, attiré par sa poitrine à accepter même s'il n'avait rien suivit de ce qu'elle avait dit. Pendant notre séance de discussion, j'appris beaucoup sur sa vie avant, elle avait été enlever par un certains James quand elle était petite et il l'avait maltraitée, elle avait garder quelques cicatrices dont une, sur l'avant-bras et une autre dans le cou, quand je lui avait demander comment il lui avait fait celle-là, elle me répondit qu'elle ne s'en rappelais plus mais que cela devait être un coup de couteau. Je m'étonnais beaucoup qu'elle me parle de tout ça avec une telle légèreté, comme on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais, au moins, elle s'était remise du choc de l'attaque de James.

Elle me parla ensuite un peu d'Edward, elle me raconta qu'il était peut-être le seul mec à avoir coucher avec toutes les filles du lycée sauf elle et moi, bien sûr, mais ce qui, je me doutais, allait bientôt changer et elle serait bientôt la seule fille à ne pas avoir coucher avec Edward Cullen. Elle me raconta ensuite qu'il jouait du piano, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache puisque c'était un peu féminin, enfin d'après ce qu'il pensait. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ah les mecs et leur manie de toujours vouloir être ''masculin''... enfin, je me comprends.

Je lui parlais ensuite de ma vie à Phénix, comment j'adorais le soleil là-bas et pourquoi j'avais dû partir et quitter le magnifique soleil de Phénix.

Je lui parlais ensuite de mes frères, Emmett qui était une espèce d'ours en peluche, imposant vu du dehors, mais tendre à l'intérieur. Et qu'il faisait aussi beaucoup de blagues aux dépends des autres.

-J'aime bien Emmett, mais ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois! Au moins, il y a Jasper, lui, il est super gentil avec moi et il ne me juge pas sur ce que je fais... ou comment j'agis. Il me soutient dans mes actes et c'est la seule personne qui arrive à me calmer, même avec la boule d'énergie que je peux être parfois!...

-Jasper, c'est ton demi-frère, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je le considère comme un vrai frère, peut-être plus même, on est extrêmement liés ensembles, il ne me juge pas, il m'apprécie comme je suis... et il est très sexy, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux et elle remarqua mon sourire amusé et sourit également.

-Tu pourra le rencontrer un de ces jours...ça vaut la peine...

-Oui, il a l'air gentil.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre tout les deux. Vous êtes tout les deux des personnes à qui ont s'attache très rapidement et...

-Oh Bella!

Alice ne me laissa pas terminer qu'elle me sauta dans les bras, je fus surprise par cette réaction, mais lui rendis son accolade en souriant et pensant à Jasper qui allait peut-être bientôt avoir une nouvelle admiratrice...


	7. L'entraînement de football

**Chapitre 5 : L'entraînement de football**

Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien pendant tout le cours. Quand la cloche sonna, Alice me proposa de passer chez elle pour rencontrer ses parents et le reste de sa famille, bien que l'idée de retrouver Edward était tentante, je refusais.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Alice.

-Je dois retrouver mes frères et demander à Emmett comment s'est passer son recrutement dans l'équipe de football, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée!

-Et tu ne le verras pas avant ce soir... Affirma Alice, je fronçais les sourcils, suspicieuse.

-Comment ça?

-Il y a entraînement ce soir, alors, si ton frère à été prit dans l'équipe, ce qui doit être le cas, vue comment tu me l'a représenter, il ne sera pas là avant 5h ce soir.

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

-Edward fait partit de l'équipe, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu ne soie pas déjà au courrant puisque toute les groupies d'Edward assistent à l'entraînement de football juste pour le voir, et elles n'arrêtent pas d'en parler!

Bien entendue, les groupies d'Edward... ça ne m'étonnait qu'a moitié, s'il est aussi beau que bon, alors, il doit être le capitaine de l'équipe...

- Edward est le capitaine de l'équipe, affirma Alice comme si elle avait lut dans mes pensés. Et c'est mon frère... alors... je dois assister à tous ces entraînements, soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

Je ris devant sa mine toute triste, elle qui depuis tout à l'heure sautillait partout. Soudain, elle reprit son air joyeux et recommença à sautiller partout... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Je fronçais les sourcils et attendis qu'elle me renseigne sur la raison de ce soudain débordement d'enthousiasme, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Eh! Si tu venais assister à l'entraînement avec moi aujourd'hui!!! Tu pourras revoir Edward et ton frère en même temps!

-Mais et Jasper lui?

-Bien amène-le!

-Oui, comme ça, tu pourras enfin faire sa connaissance, souriais-je. Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête... que tu ne me dis pas d'ailleurs, et que j'aimerais bien savoir!

-Ah, ça non Bella, c'est une surprise!

Je soupirais, je n'aimais pas les surprises, j'ai été traumatisée quand Emmett m'as fait une ''surprise'' en remplaçant mon sac de boxe par un sac remplit de farine. Résultat, quand j'avais frapper dessus, le sac avait explosé et je m'étais retrouver couverte de farine de la tête au pieds! Depuis ce jour, je détestais les surprises... surtout celles d'Emmett.

-Alors, tu viens, oui? S'impatienta Alice en me sortant de mes pensées et me tirant par le bras vers les gradins.

-Mais Alice, il faut que je préviennes Jasper avant, il va me chercher... enfin, peut-être pas, mais il faut quand même que je lui dises.

Alice se figea au nom de Jasper, elle se tourna vers moi.

-D'accord, je t'accompagne.

-Bien entendue, souriais-je, assez bas pour ne pas quelle l'entende.

-Je t'ai entendue, me reprocha-t-elle et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire.

Je n'avais pas parlé assez bas apparemment. Nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans le stationnement pour rejoindre Jasper. Il m'attendait, accoudé à sa Mercedes, toujours en portant ses fameuses lunettes de soleil, je levais les yeux au ciel. Nous le rejoignirent et je remarquais qu'Alice sautillait au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait de lui. Quand il nous vit, Jasper s'avança dans notre direction et nous sourit. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main.

-Salut ma belle, t'étais où, ça fait 10 minutes que je t'attends, remarqua-t-il en regardant sa montre et me prenant dans ces bras. Quand il remarqua Alice, il lui tendit gentiment la main en souriant. Salut, je m'appelle Jasper Withlock, le frère de Bella, toi?

-A...Ali...Alice... C...Cullen, la future... meilleure amie de... Bella, bafouilla-t-elle en serrant la main de Jasper, pendant que lui, il lui souriait, mi-amical, mi-amusé.

-Jasper, Alice voulait que j'assiste à l'entraînement de football avec elle... pour... voir...si... Emmett a été prit dans l'équipe.

-Oui, parce que mon frère m'oblige à y assister alors...ajouta Alice.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant... fit Jasper avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non Jasper! C'est pas ce que tu crois!.... C'est Alice qui m'a obligé!! M'écriais-je.

-Hum hum... fit-il toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

Alice sourit elle aussi moqueusement, signe qu'elle était du côté de Jasper et qu'elle pensait exactement comme lui.

-J'aurais jamais dû vous présenter l'un à l'autre, je l'avais dis, vous êtes trop pareil, grognais-je entre mes dents.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, ça va, on y va maintenant, m'impatientais-je.

-Oui, oui, se reprit Alice.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper.

-Tu nous accompagnes?

-Oh oui, je veux trop te voir entrain de draguer le fameux Edward Cullen, rit-il, rejoins ensuite par Alice.

Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel. Nous partîmes vers les gradins, d'où l'on pourrait voir les joueurs de l'équipe. Quand je jetais un coup d'œil aux gradins, j'ouvrais les yeux sous la surprise. Il y avait des centaines de filles, environ toutes les filles du lycée au complet était dans les gradins. Alice remarqua ma surprise et intervint.

-Je te l'avais dit, les groupies n'arrêtent pas de parler de leurs entraînement ou du moins, de l'entraînement d'Edward...

-Wow, souffla Jasper. Tu vas avoir de la compétition Bella, ria-t-il après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Pour réponse, je lui jetais un regard noir auquel il répondit par un baiser soufflé accompagner d'un sourire angélique. Alice éclata de rire.

-Il faut dire qu'il a raison Bella, tu vas avoir du chemin à faire pour te rendre jusqu'à Edward... Avec toutes ces groupies qui lui colles au fesses. Même si il ne les aimes pas, toi, tu vas devoir les affrontés.

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, je ne suis PAS intéressée, mentis-je en m'avançant vers les gradins pour m'assoire.

-Ah non Bella! Cria-t-elle hystérique.

Je me stoppais et me retournais pour savoir qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de crier comme ça.

-On ne s'assoit pas dans les gradins parmi toutes les Edward addicts, s'écria-t-elle, on s'assoit en avant, on a la meilleure vue sur les joueurs, insinua-t-elle en me lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, puis, elle avança vers le terrain.

-On s'assoit en avant... mais où en avant. Demandais-je.

-Sur les genoux des joueurs remplaçant, répondit-elle par dessus son épaule, en nous devançant.

Je me figeais.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Oui Bella... ce que tu peux être naïve parfois! Ria-t-elle, rejoins par Jasper. En fait, reprit-elle avec sérieux, on a un banc spécial, comme je suis la soeur d'Edward, j'ai droit à mon banc personnel!

Nous hochâmes la tête et la suivit jusqu'au fameux banc, il était placé tout proche du banc des remplaçants, donc, devant le terrain, nous offrant une vue superbe sur le terrain et les joueurs, je m'installais à la droite de Jasper et Alice, à sa gauche.

Les joueurs firent leur entrée et les groupies s'agitèrent, demandant après Edward, je remarquais mon frère, qui m'aperçut et m'envoya un signe de tête accompagner d'un clin d'oeil. Edward arriva à la fin de tous. Comme on dit: on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Les Edward addicts crièrent son nom accompagné de "je t'aime!". Je me retournais pour les regarder, elle avaient même des pancartes avec écrit "Edward, prends-moi!" je ne pus qu'éclater de rire à cette phrase, étais-je la seule à voir un double sens à ces mots?

Je me retournais vers le terrain et remarquais que la moitié des joueurs avaient enlevé leurs chandails afin de délimiter les équipes. Bien sûr, au bonheur de ces groupies, Edward se lança dans une sorte de strip-tease en se déhanchant et exagérant tout ces mouvement. Il commença par enlever son casque, lentement, puis, retira son chandail, sensuellement. Je crus ''entendre'' les Edward addicts bavées derrière moi. Et je dois dire qu'elles avaient leurs raisons, si je croyais qu'Edward Cullen était un Apollon habillé, le voir torse nue était... Woahh, très Woahh!!! Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi. J'avais envie de lui, je le voulais. J'entendis Jasper demander discrètement à Alice si il faisait toujours ça. Je vis Alice, tout aussi abasourdie que Jasper et moi, hausser les épaules en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est la première fois qu'il se donne autant en spectacle... et je crois savoir pourquoi..., ajouta-t-elle en penchant sa tête dans ma direction.

-Alice, la prévins-je en reprenant une certaine contenance.

Je l'entendis soupirer et demander à Jasper quand j'accepterais cette évidence. Jasper lui sourit en répondant par un haussement d'épaule. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et repris mon examen du corps d'Edward. Mais... il avait changé de place. Il était rendu devant moi, avec son sourire en coin.

-Alors... tu as apprécié le spectacle, sourit-t-il.

Je le fixais longuement et me retournais pour être sûre que c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait. Tout ce que je vis fut les regards noirs que me lançaient les « addicts ». Je me retournais ensuite vers Edward qui souriait toujours. Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me glissa à l'oreille.

-On se revoit après le match...

Je me tournais dans sa direction, je n'allais pas craquer cette fois!

- D'accord... argumentais-je en le prenant par le cou et le rapprochant de moi pour murmurer dans son oreille. Mais seulement si tu fais une belle performance à l'entraînement...

Quand je repris ma place, il me fit son sourire en coin. Oh oui j'allais le rencontrer à la fin du match. Et ça allait être une rencontre des plus intéressantes. Edward m'embrassa dans le cou. Ça en devenait une habitude! Il passa prêt de sa soeur, lui envoya un baiser soufflé suivit d'un clin d'œil, auquel Alice répondit par un sourire et il repartit vers le terrain. Il donna des ordres aux joueurs et ils se mirent tous en position.

-Donc, c'était ça ta surprise je suppose...soufflais-je à Alice en passant par dessus Jasper pour lui parler.

Elle me fit un sourire amusé et hocha la tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel et retournais à ma place pour voir comment allait se passer l'entraînement. Il se passa bien, même très bien, Edward me lançait des petits regards appuyés et à chaque fois, je lui faisais un signe de tête accompagné de sourire malicieux. À la fin du match, toute l'équipe se rendit vers les douches, mais je fis un signe à Edward pour qu'il reste où il était, ce qu'il fit sans argumenter. Je me retournais vers Jasper et Alice et annonçait à Jasper que je reviendrais à pied à la maison et qu'il pourrait aller reconduire Alice chez elle. Ce qu'il accepta, Alice également. Je souris et partis rejoindre Edward qui était planté sur le terrain, sous le regard horrifié de toutes ces groupies. Je m'avançais vers lui en souriant malicieusement.

-Toujours aussi sexy à ce que je vois...souffla-t-il.

-Toujours... la seule chose qui a peut-être changé en moi entre ce matin et maintenant est la chaleur que je ressens dans toutes les parties de mon corps quand je te vois, annonçais-je avec ma voix la plus sexy et mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

-J'adore cet effet qui arrive souvent quand une personne du sexe opposé s'approche de moi.

-J'adore aussi, alors je vais faire grimper la température dans ton corps également...

Je m'avançais vers lui, me collant à son torse ruisselant de sueur. Je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres, un baiser chaste comparer à ce que j'avais envie de faire. Je descendis lentement vers son cou et l'embrassais, comme il me l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me collant d'avantage à lui Je posais ma main dans son cou, gardant le contact de mes lèvres contre son cou. J'ajoutais cependant des mouvements de succions dans son cou et commençais à mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé... chuchotais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

-De quoi tu parles...? Souffla-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant mon cou.

-Je suis bonne au lit... excellente même... on pourra tester qui est le meilleur entre nous deux... d'après ce que j'ai entendue, tu es plutôt doué...

Je mordillais son lobe d'oreille et passais ma main sur son torse, le caressant. Je voulais aller plus loin quand les membres de l'équipe sortirent l'un après l'autre des vestiaires. Je me rappelais alors où nous étions: au milieu du terrain de football, devant les spectateurs, ou plutôt, ses groupies. Je vis Emmett me faire un sourire accompagner d'un clin d'oeil puis, d'un signe de tête vers les vestiaires, il me disait qu'ils étaient vides et que je pouvais y aller. Il savait très bien comment cela allait se terminer... moi aussi, Edward aussi, et ses groupies aussi sûrement, d'ailleurs, elles continuaient de nous observés en me dévisageant. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et donnais, à Edward, un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Je lui pris la main et lui dit.

-J'ai besoins d'une bonne douche... qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir la prendre avec moi? Tu es couvert de sueur, ça te ferait du bien également.

Il acquiesça et je nous dirigeais rapidement vers les vestiaires des joueurs, arrivés dans les douches, je retirais rapidement mon chandail et allait vers lui. J'embrassais son cou, sa mâchoire, son menton. Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin moi aussi. Je finis par atteindre ces lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit aussitôt. Ce fut un baiser électrisant, il avait très bon goût. Je laissais échapper un gémissement et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il se détacha de moi quelques instants.

-Tu dois connaître les règles... une personne, une fois seulement, m'avertit-il.

-Je connais les règles... J'ai peut-être même plus d'expériences que toi dans ce domaine, souriais-je en l'embrassant.

Sa main se posa dans le creux de mes reins afin de me rapprocher de lui, et son autre main alla se poser dans mon cou. Mon corps était entièrement collé au sien. Sa main au creux de mes reins descendit, il releva ma jupe plus haut sur mon ventre et déplaça ma culotte sur le côté afin d'y avoir plein accès. Il caressa mon clitoris avec ses doigts d'experts, puis, il s'accroupit en me regardant dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de mon intimité. Je m'adossais contre le mur du vestiaire, il me prit par les hanches afin que je ne bouge pas... je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais bouger de là, j'étais trop bien, sous ces caresses. C'était une expérience que j'avais déjà faite, mais jamais les sensations n'avaient étés aussi forts et violents. Edward donna un coup de langue sur mon intimité et je me cambrais. Il donna encore quelques coups de langues avant d'enfoncer deux doigts en moi en les incurvant pour trouver le point sensible dans mon corps. Sa langue gâtait toujours mon clitoris et après quelques minutes, je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder, alors, je le repoussais doucement et le remontais vers mon visage, replaçais descendit ma jupe pour qu'elle arrive à la hauteur normal et repris possession de ses lèvres.

Toujours en gardant nos lèvres scellées, je le repoussais vers une douche, il ouvrit rapidement les robinets de la douche, même s'il nous restait quelques vêtements et se colla ensuite tout contre moi, me faisant ressentir son érection contre mon intimité déjà bien mouillé. Je déposais des baisers le long de son torse, en descendant jusqu'à ces pantalons. Je détachais lentement les boutons et les fis glisser au sol. Je les lançais plus loin afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop trempés sous la douche. Je retournais ensuite à ma tâche et fis descendre son boxer. Son sexe était à la hauteur de mon visage et je pus admirer sa virilité exposée à mes yeux.

-Je vois que la nature t'a bien gâté, lâchais-je tout sourire.

-C'est aussi une de mes plus grandes qualités, dit-il, la voix rauque de désirs.

-Si tu considères cela comme une qualité..., soufflais-je ponctuant ma phrase de coup de langue sur son membre. Alors... je veux découvrir... toutes... ces qualités cachées.

Je le pris en bouche et commençais des mouvements de succions. Je savais tout de même que cela ne pourrait arriver puisqu'il était comme moi et que c'était juste une fois par personne, sans traitements de faveurs pour la plupart du temps. Par contre, il n'en dit rien ce qui m'étonna, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des râles rauques face au plaisir que je lui donnais. Sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière. Il était encore plus beau avec l'eau qui nous éclaboussions, quelques gouttelettes tombaient sur son torse, le rendant encore plus beau... plus beau que dans mes rêves. Je m'exécutais pour le faire entrer totalement en moi, c'était compliqué puisqu'il était long, mais je me relaxais et le pris entièrement en bouche. Il siffla entre ses dents et je m'activais sur son sexe et faisant des mouvement rapides. Je passais mes mains sur sa musculature et quand je le sentis prêt à jouir, je me relevais, je voulais le sentir en moi...maintenant!

Je sortis un préservatif que j'avais toujours dans mes poches et le posa sur son membre. Il me repoussa gentiment par les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Il colla son membre contre mon intimité au dessus de ma culotte et je soupirais. Il dégrafa ma jupe qui s'était déplacé, avec nos activités mouvementées, avec empressement. Il retira ma culotte aussi rapidement que ma jupe et souleva mes jambes pour que je les accroche à sa taille, ce que je fis. Il me paqua brutalement contre le mur... mais j'aimais quand c'était brusque. Il entra en moi aussi brusquement et nous gémissions à l'unisson. J'aimais son sexe, j'aimais son torse nu, j'aimais le fait que c'était lui qui me prenait comme une bête dans les vestiaires du lycée. Je voulais que jamais cela ne s'arrête... mais après quelques poussées bestiales, c'est le cas de le dire, je le sentis amplifier ses mouvements, signe qu'il allait bientôt venir. Et j'étais proche aussi.

-Putain, je vais venir...viens avec moi ma belle!!!

Il glissa une main entre nos corps et elle rejoignit mon intimité, il manipula rapidement mon clitoris sans diminuer ses mouvements en moi. Quelques instants après, nous atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme. Je me cambrais sous les émotions qu'il faisait naître en moi. Dans un râle de plaisir, je le sentis venir violement dans le préservatif. Il se retira de moi et me reposa sur le sol, l'eau coulait toujours sur nos corps nus. Il enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans une poubelle proche des douches.

-C'était Woahh...encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, lâcha-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

-Moi aussi... c'était génial

Quand nous reprîmes nos esprits, nous nous rhabillâmes et Edward m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture, la fameuse Volvo argentée que j'avais remarqué ce matin... Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait être qu'a lui. Nous embarquâmes dans sa Volvo, je lui donnais l'adresse de chez moi et il démarra sans un mot.


	8. À la maison

**Chapitre 6 : À la maison**

Edward avait le regard rivé sur la route et ne parlais pas non plus. Je ne m'en souciais aucunement puisque j'aimais le silence. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour observer le paysage et me rendis compte qu'il faisait déjà noir... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué! L'heure affichée sur le tableau de bord indiquait 20h16, je fronçais les sourcils: On avait pris autant de temps que ça!

-Est-ce qu'elle est bonne cette heure, demandais-je en la pointant du doigt.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas vue le temps passer...

Il détourna le regard de sur la route et planta son regard dans le mien. Un sourire fendit son magnifique visage.

-Le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie...

Il me regardait toujours et je crus fondre sur place...ça devait bien être la troisième fois aujourd'hui... Je détournais le regard.

-Tu devrais regarder la route, fis-je soudainement gêner.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais! J'étais sensé être la Bella intouchable, qui cache ses émotions au vues de tous. Mais quand Edward me regardait comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue... dans tous les sens du terme. Je m'étais promis que je ne laisserais pas m'avoir de cette façon, que j'embarquerais dans son jeu et le battrais... peut-être j'essaierais en tout cas. J'allais battre Edward Cullen sur son propre terrain. J'allais faire exploser son score de meilleur coureur de tout le lycée.

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin de regarder la route puisque je la connais par cœur.

Le son de sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées pour le moins sadique ou perverses...au choix. Je regardais dans sa direction. Contrôle sur soi-même, victoire sur lui et le plus important, intouchable. Voilà ce donc je devais me rappeler quand il était proche de moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche moi que tu connaisse la route par cœur? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de me dévisager, crachais-je.

Il ne parut pas surprit de ma réaction mais détourna ses yeux vers la route et ne m'adressa plus la parole de tout le trajet. Je me sentais mal, mais ça avait toujours été mon style de vie. J'accrochais un mec que je trouvais assez bien, je l'aguichais un peu, on couchait ensemble et l'instant d'après, je jouais les filles froides pour ne pas que cela recommence. Non mais, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi moi, de changer du jour au lendemain?... D'une fille qui veux une relation stable avec quelqu'un? Non, il ne faut même pas y penser!

La voiture se stoppa net et, sur le coup, j'étais un peu perdue, mais Edward m'indiqua qu'on était arrivés chez moi.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte?

-Ca va, je suis capable de marcher!

Je débarquais de la voiture sans même un merci, mais je croisais le regard d'Edward et il sourit, un sourire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant? Crachais-je.

-Toi, répondit-il franchement. Tu n'as pas à être froide avec moi, je ne cherche pas non plus une relation avec une fille... je recherche le sexe, un point c'est tout.

D'un côté, je me sentis soulagée, mais une part de moi était quand même un peu triste. Je lui fis un sourire triste et lâchais un petit ''merci'' avant de fermer la porte et marchais jusqu'à chez moi. Quand j'ouvris la porte, Emmett me sauta dessus.

-Alors p'tite soeur, je veux tout savoir, s'écria-t-il en me serrant très fort dans ses bras.

-Du calme Emmett, tu vas l'écraser et elle ne pourra plus rien te raconter, fit une voix que j'adorais entendre.

Jasper se tenait en haut des escaliers, avec une chemise décontractée, déboutonnée qui laissait voir ses muscles bien dessinés, il avait un sourire amusé sur le visage et seule sa présence suffit à me faire décompresser de la soirée que j'avais eue.

-Salut Bell's, alors, ta soirée, demanda-t-il avec son sourire sur le visage.

Je le défiais du regard.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que je fais avec les mecs, fis-je taquine.

-Moi je veux savoir!!! S'écria Emmett, alors, Jazz, tu fermes ta bouche et tu l'écoutes ou tu t'en vas!

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qu'Emmett pouvait paraître enfantin parfois... Je me rendis dans le salon, voulant m'asseoir un peu. Emmett s'assit à côté de moi, toujours aussi impatient. Jasper arriva avec un verre de limonade avec des glaçons et s'assit dans un fauteuil pas trop loin, à notre droite. Je levais un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Ben quoi? Questionna-t-il en amenant son verre de limonade à sa bouche et prenant une gorgée.

-Ca t'intéresse vraiment?

-Bien oui, tu te rappelle pas, je t'ai dit que je voudrais bien savoir qui est le meilleur entre vous deux?

Là, j'étais vraiment surprise: Jasper qui s'intéressais soudainement à ma vie sexuelle? Je suis dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi? Emmett s'en venait de plus en plus impatient et regardait Jasper d'un regard noir lui disant silencieusement de se taire. Je décidais de commencer pour le dérider un peu.

-Bon d'accord, alors, quand le match à finit, ....

Je leur racontais tout, en quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Ce qu'on avait fait, ce que j'avais ressentit, etc. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long de mon récit, mais plusieurs fois, Jasper faillit s'étrangler avec sa limonade. Je finissais donc mon récit.

-Il m'as déposé à la maison et dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'être froide comme je le faisais et quand je suis rentrée, Emmett m'as sauté dessus, finis-je en pointant Emmett puis, Jasper. Et toi, tu m'as aidé et on se retrouve tous assis ici, avec Emmett qui se ronge les ongles pour s'empêcher de sauter sur la prochaine fille qui va passer!

Emmett se renfrognait et Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire devant cette figure qu'il faisait que quand il était vraiment gêner. Puis, son expression changea subitement et j'y vis une étincelle joueuse, je m'arrêtais de rire sur le champ et le fixais droit dans les yeux en me levant du canapé et reculant, mettant mes mains devant moi comme pour me protéger.

-Non Emmett, n'y pense même pas...

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Bella! Sourit-il, continuant de s'avancer dangereusement.

-Attention, j'ai fait mal à Jazz tantôt, en lui mettant un coup de poing!

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Bella. Recommença Emmett.

Il continuait de se rapprocher de moi avec un sourire taquin et sadique en même temps et je reculais à tâtons jusqu'à ce que je trébuche sur le fauteuil où Jasper était assit et lui tombait dessus. Je me réfugiais dans ses bras en calant ma tête dans son torse.

-JASPER!! Sauve moi!! Suppliais-je ironiquement en me collant d'avantage à lui, m'agrippant encore plus à sa chemise.

Je le sentis rire doucement et il se pencha pour m'embrasser dans le cou, susurrant: ''désoler, je ne peux pas t'aider...''. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que je sentis le contenu du verre de limonade froide couler le long de mon cou et de mon dos. Je sursautais, toujours collée sur Jasper et lâchais un petit cri de surprise je me retournais, me dégageais des bras de Jasper qui m'entouraient maintenant la taille et sautais sur un Emmett hilare. Je le renversais sur le canapé où nous étions assis quelques instants plus tôt. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui (non, non, pas en mal XD) et lui donnais un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa la respiration quelques instants. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser dans la douche. Je courus en haut des escaliers, jusqu'à la salle de bain d'où j'entendis Jasper éclater de rire. Je barrais la porte de la salle de bain rapidement au moment où j'entendis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche, me déshabillais et m'engouffrais dans la douche. J'entendis les coups de poing d'Emmett dans la porte.

-Bella! Tu paix rien pour attendre! Cria-t-il.

-Arrête de frapper dans la porte Emmett, je ne suis pas sûre que papa apprécierait que tu brises la porte, criais-je à mon tour.

J'entendis un grognement familier, puis, plus rien. Je continuais ma douche tranquillement quand l'eau devint soudain froide, très froide, glacée même. Pourtant, cela faisait à peine 5 minutes que j'étais dans la douche, il ne pouvait pas déjà manquer d'eau chaude....

-EMMETT!!!!!! Criais-je ayant tout compris.

Je l'entendis rire par-dessus le bruit que faisait la douche. Je sortis précipitamment de la douche, sans prendre de serviette, voulant seulement éviter le contact de l'eau glacé, au moment où Jasper entrait paniqué dans la salle de bain, à l'idée que je me sois faite mal ou qu'Emmett m'ai fait du mal. Il resta pétrifier et moi aussi, un en face de l'autre. Emmett arriva hilare dans la salle de bain, donna une tape amicale sur le dos de Jasper et me vit, complètement nue, avec Jasper qui s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Emmett s'arrêta de rire immédiatement et se figea lui aussi. Je me retournais pour me cacher.

-Bon, ça va, vous sortez maintenant! M'impatientais-je, toujours en leurs tournant le dos.

Emmett se repris en premier et tira Jasper par le bras hors de la salle de bain et refermant la porte derrière eux. Je souris en secouant la tête. Je n'étais pas pudique, mais le fait que mes deux frères m'aient vus toute nue en même temps... c'était un peu trop pour moi... Je pris une serviette et m'enveloppais dedans. Je n'avais pas encore finit ma douche, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'Emmett me refasses ce coup là. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre et me couchais sans même prendre le temps de mettre mon pyjama et m'endormis. Ma nuit fut peuplée de quelques cauchemars habituels: quelqu'un disait mon nom, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer qui. Je me faisais empoigner par derrière... etc. Ce cauchemar, c'est devenus une habitude, mes frères essayaient toujours de découvrir ce que j'avais, mais je ne leur avais toujours pas dit, je ne le savais pas moi-même...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

POV Jasper

J'adorais Bella, depuis toujours, j'étais devenu quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se confier ses craintes, elle savait que je ne la jugerais pas. La voir toute nue dans la salle de bain avait été... une expérience à ne pas manquer... et je me doutais qu'Emmett allait l'énerver avec ça encore longtemps. Depuis que je la connaissais, Bella parlait souvent la nuit. La plupart du temps, elle disait des choses comme « Lâchez-moi », ou encore, elle criait sans aucune raison. Personne ne savait pourquoi, même moi, son frère, meilleur ami et confident, elle ne me l'avait pas dit, à Emmett non plus. Ce soir là, Charlie n'était toujours pas rentrer, Emmett m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était Shérif et qu'il travaillait toujours le soir. Et il ne revenait pas avant minuit 2h du matin. Il était environ 11h 36 et Bella était partit se coucher depuis environ 1h, elle commença à crier et gémir dans son sommeil.

-C'est pas possible, il faut faire quelque chose pour elle! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qui ne va pas? M'écriais-je, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas mec, dit Emmett, elle fait ça depuis 2-3 ans. Mais avant de te connaître, c'était pire...

-Tu sais pourquoi?

-Non, elle ne veut même pas m'en parler, quand je lui demande, elle se fâche et me frappe, fit-il en se frottant le bras, et elle frappe fort mec!

Je ris doucement avent de l'informer que j'allais voir si elle était correcte. Je montais les escaliers et me rendis devant la chambre de Bella d'où je l'entendais crier dans son sommeil. Je poussais doucement la porte et la vis, elle gigotait et gémissait. Le couverte qui était censé couvrir ses épaules était rendue à ses pieds tellement elle bougeait dans son sommeil. Je m'approchais d'elle et remis la couverture en place. Bella cria de nouveau.

-Nooonnn, lâchez moi!

Je soupirais...qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour elle? Pour qu'elle arrête de crier dans son sommeil... Installer comme ça, elle semblait si fragile, elle ne ressemblait pas à la Bella rebelle et intouchable qui se fout de tout. Elle avait l'air d'une personne qui souffre, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider! Je fis ce que je faisais souvent quand elle ne se sentait pas bien et me couchais près d'elle, sur le dos, les bras au dessus de ma tête. Elle se retourna souvent et finit par poser sa tête sur mon torse et soupirer d'aise. Sa main s'agrippait à ma chemise et elle frissonna. Je la serrais dans mes bras en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Edward... soupira-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils: «Edward?» depuis quand elle rêvait de ses dernière conquête? En fait, jamais. Je crois qu'elle se foutais bien de se qui arrivait aux mecs avec qui elle couchait... Mais Edward semblait différent des autres types, d'après moi, il n'était qu'un autre type avec qui Bella avait couché, mais Bella semblait le voir comme quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle, quelqu'un pour qui elle ne voulait plus souffrir...

-Je suis désoler, souffla-t-elle une seconde fois.

Je la serrais encore une fois dans mes bras, voulant la rassurer au maximum, je lui caressais le bras et cela fonctionna, elle se détendit d'un coup et elle ne parla plus, elle s'était détendue... Je l'embrassais sur le front une dernière fois et la collait d'avantage à moi. Je m'endormis, bercé par sa respiration de nouveau régulière.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bella POV

Les cauchemars s'étaient envolés, pour laisser place à un rêve. Edward .tait là, et me tendait la main. Je la pris sans hésiter, il me tira jusqu'à un endroit magnifique, une clairière, je n'avais jamais vue quelque chose d'aussi beau et aussi coloré de toute ma vie. Edward s'approchait de moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Après quelques secondes, nos lèvres et il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je frissonnais sous ses baisés, et il le savais et s'en servait. Il m'allongea sur le sol et continua son chemin jusqu'à ma clavicule. Il mordit légèrement ma clavicule. Et commença sa descente jusqu'à mon ventre où il déposa de légers baisés. Je me cambrai son ce contact. Il descendit encore plus bas, à la limite de mon jeans...

DONGGGGG!!!!!!!! DONGGGGG!!!!!!!! DONGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Je me levais en sursaut et la première chose que je vis fut que j'étais dans les bras de Jasper qui était aussi étonné et endormis que moi. Je levais les yeux et vis Emmett, plier en deux en riant, avec deux casseroles dans les mains. Je grognais et réfugiais ma tête dans le cou de Jasper. Je détestais les réveils d'Emmett. C'est décidé, dès demain, j'allais m'installer un vrai réveille-matin!

-Ah non Bella! Tu ne vas pas coucher avec ton frère ce matin!! Je refuse d'y assister!

Je le regardais mutine et me relevais et me mit à califourchon sur le ventre de Jasper qui me regardait étonné. Je lui fis un clin d'œil qu'Emmett ne pouvais pas voir et il compris ce que je voulais faire. Je me retournais vers Emmett qui avait lâché ses casseroles et nous regardait choqué.

-Alors...je suppose que tu vas nous laissés tranquilles... souriais-je diaboliquement en approchant mon visage du cou de Jasper et l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas créer une réaction non voulue et assez bien contenue jusqu'à maintenant de sa part.

Je remontais lentement vers sa bouche en frôlant sa mâchoire avec mon nez. Emmett partit en quatrième vitesse et j'éclatais de rire en collant mon front contre son torse, je fus vite rejoins dans mon hilarité par Jasper.

-Je suis désoler... j'ai pas pu résister... dis-je en souriant.

-C'est pas grave, mais tu veux bien... dit-il en faisait un geste pour me demander de m'enlever de sur lui.

-Oh oui...désoler

Je débarquais de sur lui et m'étendis à ses côtés. Nous restâmes comme cela un moment.

-Jazz? Demandais-je soudainement.

-Hum?

-Pourquoi t'es dans mon lit?... C'est bien la dernière place où je pensais te retrouver ce matin... ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

-Désoler Bell's, mais je t'ai entendue crier dans ton sommeil et je me suis inquiété, alors, je suis monté et, comme tu dis que seule ma présence t'apaise, j'ai décider de me coucher à côté de toi... Ca à plutôt bien fonctionné... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je resterais ici toute la nuit... et tu avais raison sur une chose...

-Laquelle?

-Les réveils d'Emmett sont affreux! Ria-t-il.

Je ris doucement.

-Évidemment qu'ils le sont...  
Je regardais l'heure sur la montre de Jasper et sursautais.

-Dépêches-toi Parce que sinon, Emmett va rappliquer ici avec un seau d'eau.

Il rit et s'étira doucement. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain mais remarquais qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé et me regardait.

-Je suis très sérieuse, ajoutais-je pour qu'il me croie. Il va vraiment le faire si on ne se dépêche pas!

Il me regarda incrédule, puis, vis que j'étais vraiment sérieuse et son expression changea de l'incrédulité à la crainte et il se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre se changer. Je ris et m'avança vers mon dressing pour décider de ce que j'allais mettre ce matin...


	9. La nouvelle conquête

**Chapitre 7**

Quand je fus prête, c'est-à-dire, avec un chandail noir, argenté, une petite veste en jeans, et un jeans long, qui je trouvais me faisaient des belles fesses, accompagné de talons hauts argentés, je m'étais passé un coup de maquillage... J'avais décidé d'être à peu près légale aujourd'hui... Alors je descendis les escaliers mais il n'y avait personne en bas. Je me rendis dans le salon et vis une note. Je m'approchais et vis qu'elle venait de Charlie:

_Bon matin les enfants.__  
__Je ne serais pas là ce soir non plus.__  
__Il y a un nouveaux cas qui vient d'être déclaré.__  
__Alors, je vous laisse un peu d'argent pour__  
__Vous commander de la pizza ou d'autre chose.__  
__Bonne journée!__  
__Charlie_

Je reposais la note et vis l'argent déposé à côté. Je le ramassais et l'amenais dans la cuisine en mettant l'argent dans mes poches. Arrivé dans la cuisine, je trouvais Emmett entrain de remplir un seau d'eau. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé, alors, je m'accoudais sur le cadre de la porte et attendis en soupirant.

-Trop tard gros nounours, je suis déjà levé!

Il sursauta et quelques gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent par terre.

-Toi oui, mais pas Jasper... je ne l'ai pas vue, sauf peut-être quand tu lui as sauter dessus ce matin dans ton lit, d'ailleurs, la partie de jambe en l'air avec ton frère, c'était bien? fit-il sarcastiquement.

Il lâcha le seau d'eau dans le lavabo pour qu'il finisse de se remplir tout seul et se retourna vers moi.

-Oui, génial, tu veux tout savoir je suppose, alors, voilà, je lui ai monté dess...

-STOP!!!

Il se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains et se mit à fredonner et fermer les yeux. Pendant que j'inventais ce que j'avais supposément fait avec Jasper. Il ouvra un œil pour voir si j'avais finit de parler mais le referma aussitôt quand il vit mes lèvres qui bougeaient toujours, je me mis à rire, mais continuais.

-Alors, il a prit les devants et m'as retourné sur le dos et s'est positionner à l'entré de...

Je m'arrêtais net en voyant Jasper accoudé au même endroit que moi quelques instants plus tôt, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et Emmett se déboucha les oreilles lentement et arrêta de fredonner un air inconnu. Jasper me regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole.

-Allez, continue je t'en pris, je suis curieux de savoir ce que j'ai fais ensuite.

-Très drôle! Argumentais-je. Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là?

-Oh, une bonne dizaine de minutes, ria-t-il.

-Bon, ok, j'arrête, tu nous conduis au lycée maintenant, m'impatientais-je.

-Ah non! S'écria Emmett. Il n'est pas question que je monte en voiture avec des personnes qui font des incestes!! Je refuse!

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un peu plus et il frappait du pied.

-Très bien, acceptais-je, tu prendras la Jeep que papa t'as faite livré de Phénix.

Je m'approchais de Jasper et l'embrassais sur la joue en le tirant par le col.

-Alors, tu viens mon chéri, avant qu'Emmett nous fasse une crise de nerfs.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier nous regardait choqué. J'agrippais le col de la chemise de Jasper et l'amenait dehors avec moi, en riant. Emmett restait planté là, toujours aussi choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, à nous regardés partir. Je lui criais un « Au revoir » avant de sortir de la maison, et toujours en tirant un Jasper hilare avec moi. Quand nous arrivâmes dehors, Jasper m'ouvrit la porte.

-Après toi ma chérie, déclara-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, jouant toujours le jeux.

-Merci mon chéri, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, les gestes habituelles quoi!

Il sourit et referma la porte et me rejoignit dans la voiture. Avant de démarrer, je vis Emmett, qui nous regardait partir, l'air dégoûter. Je ris un bon coup.

-Ce Emmett, ce qu'il peut être naïf, m'écriais-je.

Jasper sourit.

-C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il, on peut lui faire accroire n'importe quoi.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage, mais Jasper roulait bien trop vite pour que je distingue quoi que ce soit. J'abandonnais et regardais devant moi. Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, dans le stationnement, la Volvo d'Edward se tenait à l'endroit où je l'avais vue hier et Jasper se stationna complètement à l'autre bout du stationnement. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Je me suis dit que comme tu évitais toutes tes anciennes proies, le plus loin serait le mieux, sourit-il.

-Merci, soufflais-je en sortant de la voiture.

À l'autre bout du stationnement, se tenait Edward, avec une nouvelle fille à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela me faisait un pincement au cœur de les voir ensembles, peu m'importe qui était cette fille. Jasper arriva derrière moi et me prit par la taille, geste qu'il faisait souvent pour me protéger.

-Ca va aller, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, merci, soufflais-je avec un petit sourire.

Jasper me traîna vers mon premier cours. Je ne faisais même pas attention où j'allais. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Edward me faisait autant d'effet, peut-être ça façon d'approcher les filles, de leur en faire voir toutes les couleurs, ce petit sourire qu'il faisait quand il voulait en attraper une, ça façon de toujours avoir les cheveux dépeignés mais incroyablement sexy. Il fallais que je me le sorte de la tête! C'était décider, au revoir Edward Cullen et bonjour les mecs pour une nuit!  
Jasper m'avait laissé devant la porte de mon prochain cours. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentil quand il le voulait, je l'adorais vraiment. C'était vraiment un bon amis, mais je n'irais jamais plus loin avec lui, et il le savait. Je me tournais et lui sautais dans les bras.

-Merci d'être toi Jazz!

Il rit doucement.

-De rien Bella... Tu sais que tu peux sortir des drôles de phrases parfois!

-Je sais, affirmais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. À tantôt Jazz, je te rejoins à la cafétéria tantôt...

-Ouais, à tantôt.

Et il repartit vers son prochain cours. Je restais en place quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Mike qui venait vers moi, je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vue et me retournait pour aller à mon cours.

-Eh Bella!

Je soupirais et continuais de marcher comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je me retournais quelques instants pour voir où il était, et vis qu'il me suivait toujours. J'accélérais le pas mais fonçais dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui me retint par les épaules pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je levais les yeux et vis un garçon avec le teint halé, et très musclé. Il était vraiment très beau, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux de la même couleur. Il avait le visage joyeux et un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Bella! M'appela une seconde fois Mike.

Je jetais un regard affolé au mec devant moi et il comprit que j'avais besoin d'aide. Il me fit un clin d'oeil pour accepter et il mit une main sur le bas de mon dos. Mike s'approcha doucement de nous avec un regard méfiant. Le garçon resserra sa prise sur ma hanche et me rapprocha de lui. Étrangement, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, je me collai donc plus à lui. Mike arriva à notre hauteur et dévisagea le mec à mes côtés.

-Bella...

Sa voix était grave et presque possessive. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de me tourner autour Mike tu vois bien que je suis avec...

Je pris connaissance que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Il reprit où e m'était arrêter.

-Jacob, Jacob Black. Je viens juste d'emménager ici et je suis tombé sur cette fille magnifique à mes côtés, je lui ai parlé, et on est ensemble maintenant, alors fiche lui la paix!

Mike ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je réprimais un sourire amusé. Les yeux de Mike lancèrent des éclairs et il se retourna et partit d'un pas furieux. J'éclatais de rire et me retournais vers Jacob.

-Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi!

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Bella Swan, me présentais-je en lui tendant la main.

-Jacob Black, dit-il en me serrant la main.

Je lui souris et nous restèrent comme ça quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, annonça le début des cours, je sursautais et lui demandais quel cours il avait, le même que moi: culture religieuse! Beurk! Je détestais la religion, ça ne servait à rien! Je me tournais vers Jacob et lui demandais:

-Eh, Jacob, viendrais-tu au ciné avec moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en religion!

-Ok, mais appelle moi Jake.

-Ok, Jake alors...

Nous sortîmes ensemble de l'enceinte du lycée.

-On prends ma voiture, m'exclamais-je, et je conduis!

-C'est bon avec moi!

Nous embarquâmes dans la voiture de Jasper, je me suis dis qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, à moins que l'on couche ensemble dans sa voiture. Là, il va m'étriper!  
Je démarrais en trombe, j'adorais également la vitesse, pas autant que Jasper, mais quand même... Jacob paraissait à l'aise dans la voiture, il était complètement détendu. Comme si il était avec une amie qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Je décidais de faire la conversation.

-Alors, t'es nouveau à l'école?

-Ouais, en fait, je rentre officiellement à l'école la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai décider de venir jeter un coup d'œil sur la marchandise, dit-il en me jetant un regard brûlant.

Je lui souris.

-Alors, satisfait de la marchandise?

-Je ne sais pas, il me faudrait un avant goût...

Je le considérais longuement, je pourrais bien le faire, après tout, il est nouveau, mais il fallait que je le mette en garde:

-Alors, Jacob, c'est d'accord, mais il faut que tu sache... je suis comment dire... une traîner... J'ai couché avec la moitié des gars à mon ancienne école, et je compte bien faire la même chose ici...

-Je m'en fiche... me coupa-t-il en s'approchant pour m'embrasser.

Je ne le repoussais pas, j'aimais la sensation. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et me rapprocha de lui. Je me collais à lui autant qu'on le pouvait dans une Mercedes. Je me séparais de lui et passais par-dessus le banc d'en avant pour aller sur la banquette arrière et j'attendis qu'il daigne venir me rejoindre. Il me regarda un instant et léchant sa lèvre inférieur. Il enjamba ensuite le siège avent et se retrouva sur moi en moins de deux secondes. Je l'agrippais par le col de son T-shirt et l'embrassais avec toute la puissance que j'avais. Il m'enleva ma veste doucement, déposant des baisers à chaque bout de peau de plus en plus découverte. Quand elle fut complètement enlevée, je lui enlevais son chandail en embrassant moi aussi tout les bouts de peaux découvert à présent. Je restais bouche bée devant sa musculature époustouflante.

-Woahh... j'adore les muscles... je suis servis avec toi...

Il rit doucement et releva mon menton pour un nouveau baiser. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse, appréciant la sensation, lui aussi apparemment, puisqu'il frissonna à mon contact. Je souris et il se décolla.

-Alors, tu trouves ça drôle?

-Oui... dis-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon sourire.

-D'accord, dans ce cas là...

Il me releva et m'assit sur ses genoux mon dos collé à son torse. Il passa mes mains dans mon dos et détacha mon soutien-gorge. Il fit glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras et je réprimais un gémissement en me mordant les lèvres. Toutes ces sensations... j'aimais bien finalement. Mon soutien-gorge retirer, il prit un de mes seins en main et il pressa mon mamelon. Il voulait me faire perdre la tête... il allait réussir! Il voulait jouer avec moi, il allait perdre. Je collais mes fesses sur lui, et recherchais une friction contre son membre dur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en lâchant un soupir. Il agrippa mes hanches et colla mon derrière à sa dureté. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement. Il pencha sa tête vers moi et embrassa ma nuque. Il descendit sur ma colonne vertébrale en laissant une ligne de baisers légers...trop légers. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus réprimer un gémissement et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

Il passa ses mains sur tout mon corps ou presque. Je m'agrippais à la tête du siège d'en avant et réprimais un autre gémissement. Ces mains atterrirent sur mon ventre et il y dessina des formes incompréhensibles. Une de ses mains descendit vers mon pantalon et il fit sauter le bouton et descendit la fermeture Éclair. Il me releva quelques secondes pour faire glisser mon pantalon et maintenant, il nous restait, ma culotte, son pantalon (qui allait bientôt disparaître) et ses boxers (qui allaient aussi disparaître bientôt). Mais avant que j'amorce un quelconque mouvement, il posa sa main sur mon intimité et me caressa légèrement, si légèrement que je ne sentis presque rien. J'arquais mon dos, cherchant plus de contact, et appuyais ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il comprenne que je voulais plus que ce qu'il faisait. Il comprit et, après avoir jouer longtemps avec l'élastique, me retira enfin mon dernier vêtement. Quand ses mains remontèrent, il laissait courir ses doigts sur mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon ventre, pour redescendre vers mon intimité. Il me caressa quelques instants, puis, entra un doigt en moi, puis, un deuxième, j'échappais un gémissement quand il entra un troisième doigt en moi. Il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient plus rapides les uns que les autres. Il faisait tourner ses doigts en moi, explorant toutes les parties de mon intimité, pendant que son pouce s'activait sur mon clitoris. Je jouis violemment sur sa main, pendant qu'il pétrissait un de mes seins, et embrassait ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui me donna des frissons.

Quand je revins sur Terre, je tournais la tête et vis qu'il me regardait avec des yeux presque noir de désir. Je pris possession de sa bouche et me retournais. Je fis descendre rapidement son pantalon et son boxer. J'allais approcher ma bouche de son sexe quand il m'arrêta et me plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il me releva un peu et je positionnais son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il me descendit lentement, me laissant m'habituer à sa grosseur. Quand je me fus ajusté, je commençais à me déhancher sur son sexe. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et lâcha un râle de plaisir. J'agrippais ses cheveux et le tira doucement vers moi afin de l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser et nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Encore une fois, le manque de souffle dût nous faire arrêter. Il se jeta presque sur mon cou et le parsema de baisers. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt jouir, il devait jouir en même temps que moi.

-Jacob, j'ai besoin que tu jouisses en même temps que moi! Dis-je en amplifiant mes mouvements.

-Je n'attends que toi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

C'est tout ce que j'attendais, je me laissais submerger par l'orgasme et il en fit de même, pendant que nos mouvements devenaient de plus en plus maladroits, et nos respirations, de plus en plus saccadés. Quand l'orgasme fut passé, il me souleva et me retira de sur lui en m'asseyant sur le banc à ses côtés.

-Oh merde, jura Jacob.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? M'inquiétais-je.

Il évita mon regard mais je pris sa tête dans mes mains en encrais mon regard dans le sien.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je... Je suis désoler... j'ai... je n'ai pas... mis de... préservatif...

J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon hilarité, mais c'était peine perdue. Il prit un air vexé. Et je me repris.

-Je suis désoler Jacob... C'est la première fois qu'un mec se désole de ne pas avoir mit un préservatif... Mais t'inquiète pas, je prends la pilule...

Il soupira soulagé et je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais je le coupais.

-Bon, alors, on se le fait ce cinéma!

-C'est d'accord.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et j'enjambais les sièges avant pour repris ma place de conductrice. Jacob fit de même, mais sur le siège passager.


	10. Le cinema

**Chapitre 8**

Sur la route du cinéma, il me lançait quelques regards. Je me retournais pour faire la conversation et oublier comment il me regardait.

-Alors, tu as été satisfait de la marchandise? Tu rentreras au lycée la semaine prochaine?

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et prit une allure décontractée.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as été satisfaisante, mais les autres, je ne sais pas

J'ouvris la bouche en grand et il me fit un sourire suffisant.

-Quoi? Alors, tu es....

-Ouais! Un coureur de jupons... et tu viens de te faire avoir ma belle.

-Oh non! Pas un autre...

J'avais déjà de la difficulté à me sortir le premier de la tête, si il faut qu'un deuxième entre en scène. Il souriait toujours avec son air supérieur, ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout! Oui, il m'avait eu, oui, je détestais de m'être fais prendre au piège... Je piégeais d'habitude. C'était la deuxième fois que je me faisais avoir par un mec! Bon, ok, il faut dire que je les ai allumés à chaque fois... Mais merde! Combien de coureurs de jupons y avait-il dans cette ville?!? Même à Phénix il n'y en avait pas un. Jacob me souriait toujours avec son air suffisant.

-Bon, ok, tu m'as eu... et alors? Toi aussi tu t'es fait prendre je te signale. Maintenant, tu me fais disparaître ce sourire stupide, où je te laisse sur le bord de la route... et je ne m'arrêterais pas pour que tu descendes! M'écriais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, moqueur, puis, disparu en voyant mon air sérieux. Je continuais de rouler en direction du cinéma. Quand je me souvins de Jasper, sa voiture, le sexe dans sa voiture... Oh merde! J'allais me faire tuer! Bon, ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, non? Bon, je retournais ma concentration sur la route. Mais je sentais le regard constant de Jacob sur moi. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous allâmes où il fallait acheter les billets. Jacob prit la parole.

-2 billets pour _Halloween_, s'il vous plait.

Un film d'horreur! Non mais ça ne va pas! Je ris nerveusement en poussant Jacob et approchant le comptoir, voulant rectifier cette erreur.

-Non, non, non, 1 billet pour Halloween, et un autre pour... hum... ce film là, derrière vous... _the preposal_.

Jacob me regarda étrangement.

-Oh, ça va hein! Arrête de me fixer comme si j'avais un troisième œil! M'exclamais-je. Je ne supporte pas les films d'horreur. C'est tout!

Jacob leva les yeux en l'air et m'écarta doucement pour demander à la vendeuse de billets si il pouvait changer le sien pour le film que j'avais choisit. Elle fit une moue frustrée mais ne passa aucun commentaire dérangeant, et changea son billet. Jacob paya et se retourna et me fit un sourire forcé. Je lui souris, vainqueur et nous allâmes prendre des trucs à manger. Enfin, Jacob alla prendre des trucs à manger. Il prit un pop-corn géant ainsi qu'un breuvage de la même grosseur. Je le regardais abasourdie. Comment pouvait-il entrer autant de nourriture dans sa bouche. Je m'approchais de lui en levant les sourcils.

-Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas manger tout ça!

-Eh oui chérie, il faut reprendre des forces quand quelqu'un te les vides.

Je fis la grimace. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ce type. J'allais lui faire ravaler ce sourire moqueur à celui-là. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle que nous avait indiquée l' ''ouvreur'' à l'entrée. Le film avait déjà commencé quand nous sommes entrés. Je me dirigeais vers le milieu de la salle, Jacob s'assit à côté de moi et mit directement sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ris jaune et me tournais vers lui en enlevant sa main de sur ma cuisse. Mais en me tournant vers lui, j'entraperçus une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la même salle que nous, une personne que je connaissais un peu trop. Je me calais dans mon siège le plus possible et remontais les pans de ma veste sur mon visage, espérant que ça me cacherait un tant soit peu de Charlie qui venait d'entrer, au bras d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Jacob remarqua mon comportement étrange et se retourna pour regarder l'entrée, mais je lui pris la tête pour ne pas qu'il se retourne et l'embrassais en guettant les faits et gestes de Charlie. Jacob me prit par la taille. Enfin, Charlie se trouva un siège, dans le fond de la salle, assez proche de la porte. Trop proche de la porte. Je ne pouvais donc pas sortir et je ne pouvais pas non plus passer de l'autre côté en essayant d'être ''subtile'' puisque cela attirerait son attention plus que d'autres choses. Je relâchais finalement Jacob qui était aussi essoufflé que moi. Je repris mes esprits et Jacob reposa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je le foudroyais du regard.

-Non, mais arrête, t'as pas compris la première fois, chuchotais-je.

-La seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que tu t'es jeté sur moi comme le lion se jette sur un mouton.

-Ouais, ben fais gaffe, parce que c'est moi le lion et je peux te bouffer très facilement.

-J'attends juste ça chérie.

Je fis la grimace et il sourit, content de sa répartie.

-Bella?!?

Je me figeais. Ce n'était pas Jacob qui venait de parler, mais une personne qui n'était évidemment pas contente de me trouver ici en compagnie d'un garçon. Au moins, j'étais habiller plus ou moins bien aujourd'hui. Bien, pour moi, mais sûrement vulgaire pour un père qui venait de surprendre sa fille au cinéma pendant qu'elle devait être au lycée à suivre gentiment ses cours du matin. Je commençais à paniquer... Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Avait-il entendu ce que Jacob venait de me dire? Je me retournais lentement, prête à subir son courroux. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était bien Charlie qui se tenait devant moi, les yeux interrogateurs. Au moins, le choc avait remplacé sa colère. Puis, il reprit contenance et fixa la main de Jacob toujours posé sur ma cuisse. Je la lui retirais rapidement, mais un peu trop tard pour Charlie. La femme avec qui il était accompagné nous regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je fis à Charlie mon sourire le plus angélique et je l'espérais assez bien pour faire retomber un peu sa colère. Il inspira profondément et prit finalement la parole.

-Bella, je veux te voir, dehors. Immédiatement!

Il avait prit une voix calme, mais je me doutais qu'il ne le resterait pas bien longtemps. Je me levais doucement, mais Jacob me retint et prit la parole.

-Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Jacob! Tais-toi s'il te plait!... Je te présente Charlie, mon père...

Jacob, jusque là en colère que l'on nous dérange, était maintenant mal à l'aise, et je comprenais pourquoi... Charlie parut encore plus en colère.

-Dehors jeune fille! Tout de suite!

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes qui nous regardaient tous ou presque et décidais de sortir de la salle pour parler à Charlie. Dès que nous eûmes franchit la porte, il éclata.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, avec un garçon qui était entrain de te tripoter devant tout le monde? Répond-moi! Exigea-t-il.

-Je...je... nous avions un cours de religion...

Il me regarda incrédule.

-Oui, et alors?

-Je déteste la religion!

Au moment où il allait me passer un savon, il tourna les yeux vers une porte, attiré par le bruit et resta figé quelques instants. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

-Emmett!

Charlie et moi avions parlés en même temps. Lui, plus qu'énervé, et moi, de surprise et d'amusement. Il était en compagnie d'une petite rousse qui s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ou comme si elle marquait son territoire - ce qui est impossible, avec la personnalité d'Emmett. J'étouffais un rire quand mon frère parut, d'abord choqué, puis surprit. Ensuite, il délaissa la rousse pour venir m'enlacer affectueusement.

-Ah, Bell's, je me demandais justement où t'étais passer. Jasper est là lui aussi?

Je lui fis un sourire, mais mon regard l'avertissait de se taire.

-Salut gros nounours, t'es avec qui maintenant? Questionnais-je essayant d'oublier la présence de Charlie à nos côtés qui fulminait littéralement.

-Elle s'appelle Victoria, dit-il. Une nouvelle conquête, me chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que ni Charlie, ni Victoria ne l'entende.

Je lui souris et il me demanda à son tour avec qui j'étais.

-Jacob... une nouvelle conquête, chuchotais-je également en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Eh, je suis toujours là, et vous me devez tout les deux une explication! Emmett! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Explosa Charlie.

Emmett, maintenant très détendu, avait passé un bras par-dessus mes épaules et répondit à Charlie d'une voix calme et relaxe, ce qui ne me surprit pas.

-J'avais un cours de Maths.

-Et Alors?!?

-Je déteste les Maths!

Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue pour étouffer le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres. Charlie se calma, un peu, mais était tout de même en colère. Soudain, Emmett éclata de rire. Je le regardais comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, quand il me montra d'un signe de tête Jasper qui venait également d'entrer.

-Jazz?!?

J'étais sous la totale surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?! Merde, merde, merde, j'avais pas vérifier sa voiture. Charlie était à bout de nerfs, j'eu peur qu'il nous fasses une crise cardiaque. Mais Jasper nous aperçus et nous rejoint, hésitant en voyant notre père. Charlie semblait exaspéré. Je repris mon sérieux avant Emmett et me jetais dans les bras de Jasper qui m'accueillit avec un sourire.

-On est mal barrés, chuchotais-je à son oreille. T'es venu avec qui? Je la connais? Questionnais-je plus fort.

Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et chuchota.

-Personne, je te cherchais...

Charlie interrompit notre discussion et demanda à Jasper quelle était la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

-J'avais cours de français...

Charlie lâcha un râle exaspéré et retourna dans la salle du cinéma. Il allait décompresser un peu, et ce soir, on allait de faire tuer.

-Et je te cherchais, ajouta Jasper à mon intention.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Jacob vint nous rejoindre ainsi que Victoria qui était resté à l'écart. Je racontais à Jacob ce qu'il s'était passé et il trouva ça amusant également.

-Alors, quel film on va voir? S'exclama Emmett de sa voix tonitruante.

-Choisi! Souriais-je.

-Halloween!

Mon sourire se dissipa, mais Jacob laissa échapper un cri de victoire en brandissant son poing en l'air. Jasper sentit mon malaise et vint me prendre par les épaules.

-Ca va aller Bell's, je suis là...

J'hochais la tête, pas trop convaincue, même si je savais qu'il était bon pour me relaxer quand j'en avait besoin. Il me prit par la main et nous nous rendîmes tous dans la salle où se déroulait le film, je me collais contre Jasper qui s'était installé à ma droite, Jacob était à ma gauche, suivit par Emmett, et Victoria. Emmett et Victoria se tenaient la main, et Jacob gardait sa main sur le bras de son banc, attendant la mienne, qui n'était pas prête d'aller s'y loger. Le film se déroula tranquillement... au début. Quand une scène devenait trop pour moi, je serrais la cuisse de Jasper et cachait ma tâte dans son cou. À chaque fois, il raffermissait sa prise autour de mon cou et embrassait mon front. Je me sentais mieux dans ces bras. Je respirais son odeur boisée et cannelle et cela me permettait de rester et finir le film.

Souvent, j'agrippais sa cuisse quand je faisais le saut, et il me prenait la main pour la serrer, me montrer qu'il était là. Quand le film se termina enfin, il était environ midi. Nous décidâmes de retourner en cours. J'allais vers la voiture de Jasper, Jacob était plus loin, à parler avec Emmett. Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin et appelais Jasper qui me rejoignit. Je le regardais en levant un sourcil.

-Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici?

-J'ai pris un taxi...Je me demandais où t'étais et je suis tombé sur Newton... Je lui demander si il savait où tu étais, et il m'a répondu que t'était partie avec un type barraqué. Comme ma voiture n'était plus dans le stationnement, j'en ai déduit que tu serais ici, sourit-il.

Je laissais échapper un rire amusé. C'est vrai qu'avant, j'amenais toutes mes futures conquêtes au cinéma, pour les préliminaires...

-Alors, tu veux embarquer? C'est ta voiture après tout!

Je le regardais en lui tendant les clefs de sa voiture. Il hésita quelques secondes. Je faisais donc mes yeux de chien battus.

-D'accord...

Gagné! Je lui souris et pris place côté passager. Je vis Jacob qui nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fis un sourire arrogant et me tournait vers Jasper. J'avais ma vengeance!

-Démarre!

Il sourit en voyant que je regardais Jacob et démarra à toute vitesse. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et il ne bougea pas d'un poil, finit par secouer la tête et se retourna vers Emmett. J'en conclus qu'il lui avait demandé de monter avec lui, mais nous étions déjà loin.

-Je suppose qu'il n'était pas très bon pour le sexe celui-là, ria Jasper.

-En fait, il était plutôt doué... mais il m'a énervé. Et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis énervée... surtout avec Emmett! Rigolais-je.

-Oh oui.

Il me rejoignit dans mon hilarité. Après quelques instants, nous étions arrivés au lycée.

-T'aurais pas pu prendre ton temps pour une fois! Grognais-je.

Il ria et sortit de la voiture. Je restais dans mon banc et le vis s'éloigner. Mais quand il remarqua que je ne l'avais pas suivis, il ria et revint sur ses pas. Il m'ouvrit la porte, mais je me tassais dans mon siège.

-Non! Je t'en pris, Jazz! Je ne veux pas y aller! Je t'en pris... Je t'en pris... Aller, on va voir un autre film.

Je pleurnichais maintenant, mais je ne m'en fichais pas mal, c'est aussi comme ça que j'arrivais à l'embobiner. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et marmonna "t'es impossible". Puis, plus fort, il dit.

-Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois Bella. T'as cours de bio maintenant oublie pas, sourit-il.

Au souvenir qu'Edward était dans mon cours de bio, je sautais du banc et me jeta dans les bras de Jasper.

-D'accord! J'y vais!!!

Il sourit et me prit par la taille pour m'amener à la porte de mon cours. Je déposais un baiser bruyant sur sa joue et entrais, tout sourire, dans la classe. Presque tous les élèves étaient assis et le professeur n'était pas là. Tout comme Edward. Un sentiment de tristesse me gagna. J'avais vraiment souhaité le revoir... Je ne savais pas pourquoi... J'allais donc m'asseoir à la place que l'on m'avait assignée hier, je gribouillais dans un cahier, les yeux baissés, en attendant le professeur. La porte s'ouvrit et je relevais les yeux, pleine d'espoir...


	11. Prit sur le fait

**Chapitre 9 **

La porte s'ouvrit et je relevais les yeux. M. Banner entra dans la classe. Je baissais les yeux une fois de plus, déçus que ce ne fût pas Edward. Pendant la moitié du cours, je gribouillais dans mon cahier. Mais, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Cette fois, je ne fis pas attention. Mais quand une voix que je connaissais me tira de mes gribouillages et je souris, sans lever les yeux.

- Quel est votre excuse cette fois-ci, Monsieur Cullen?

Cette fois, je relevais les yeux. Il semblait gêner, il avait les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, et son T-shirt était froissé. Je relevais le sourcils, attendant sa réponse, je me doutais bien du pourquoi il était en retard. Mais je voulais entendre celle qu'il donnerait à M. Banner.

-Je... je devais... euh...euh...

D'accord, il n'a pas d'excuse... Je levais les yeux au ciel et décidais de l'aider... Vite, une excuse... J'en trouvais une et me levais de sur ma chaise.

-Il devait faire une course pour moi, l'aidais-je en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. J'étais malade ce matin, et Edward s'inquiétait pour moi, alors, il s'est rendu chez moi ce midi, et mon père, qui était inquiet, lui a demandé d'aller acheter quelque chose. Alors, il y est allé, mais, avant qu'il revienne, je n'étais pas tout à fait guérie, mais j'ai décider de venir suivre les cours... alors, il est arrivé en retard...

J'ajoutais un toussotement à la fin de ma phrase, pour faire plus "vrai" et Edward me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais, j'étais une piètre menteuse, mais c'est la seule solution qui m'était venue à l'esprit. M. Banner nous regarda tour à tour d'un regard suspicieux. Toujours pas convaincu, il hocha tout de même la tête et assigna à Edward la place à côté de moi. Edward vint s'y asseoir et me sourit en me lançant un clin d'oeil. J'arrachais une page du cahier dans lequel je gribouillais et écrivais de ma plus belle écriture:

**Alors, t'as pris du bon temps avec une nana?**

Il sourit en voyant le papier. Il gribouilla quelques mots et me tendit la feuille. Son écriture était beaucoup mieux que la mienne, en italique, pas trop petit, ni trop gros...

_  
_Pas autant qu'avec toi, mais oui, assez. Toi?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Comment sais-tu ça?

Tu sais ton cher Mike, il était tellement jaloux qu'il s'est plaint à tout le monde... Jacob si je me rappelle... alors, c'était bien?

**C'était géniaaaaal! Tu sais, je crois que tu vas avoir de la concurrence, mais on pourrait tester un jour... lequel est le meilleur...**  
_  
_**Tu me proposes un plan à trois?**

Je levais les yeux, il souriait, je ne savais pas si il voulait vraiment le faire ou si c'était une blague. Je ne cachais pas mon sourire en lui donnant ma réponse.

On ne sait jamais...

Je relevais un sourcil, et souris malicieusement, attendant sa réponse. M. Banner arriva derrière Edward et lui arracha la feuille des mains.

-Allons, allons, allons... Échange de papier en cours, voyons ce qui ce dit.

Je regardais Edward, amusée, il me regardait de la même façon avec un petit sourire. Je voulais voir la réaction de Banner. Je me doutais qu'il lirait le message à voix haute, et je voulais voir comment il réagirait. Edward et moi le regardâmes amusé pendant qu'il en lisait le contenu dans sa tête pour commencer. Puis, nous regarda, gêner et dit:

-Peut-être que je ne lirais pas ce message... après tout, c'est votre vie privé et cela ne nous regardent pas.

Je fus un peu déçu et Edward aussi je suppose. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa réaction et celle des autres élèves. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, je me levais et dis.

-Mais ce ne serait pas juste envers les autres élèves, vous lisez leurs messages en classe mais pas les nôtres.

Les élèves m'appuyèrent bruyamment et Edward se leva à son tour.

-C'est vrai... mais si vous voulez, on peut faire une mise en scène... pas vrai Bella?

-Aucun problème. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Rien que je n'ai pas vu en tout cas, sourit-il.

Banner s'assit à son bureau et nous regarda, gêner. Je pris la main d'Edward et l'entraînais en avant de tous les élèves qui nous regardaient, curieux. Je leur souris et Banner nous tendit le bout de papier, mais je refusais.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai écrit sur ce bout de papier.

Je fis comme si c'était une conversation entre Edward et moi, seuls. Je m'assis sur le bord d'un bureau, les jambes écartés et pendantes des deux côtés. Edward restait debout à m'observer et je commençais notre conversation.

-Alors, t'as eu du bon temps avec une nana?

-Pas autant qu'avec toi... mais assez. Toi?

Je me recomposais une figure étonnée.

-Comment tu sais ça?

- Tu sais ton cher Mike, il était tellement jaloux qu'il s'est plaint à tout le monde... C'est Jacob son nom, si je me rappelle bien... alors, c'était bien?

On entendait des gloussements venir de la classe. Mais, Edward et moi les oubliions.

-C'était géniaaaaal... D'ailleurs, il est comme toi, ajoutais-je en le pointant du doigt. Mais je suis sûre que tu es meilleur que lui.

À partir de maintenant, on commençait à entrer dans le sujet de notre conversation et oublier le reste de la classe. Edward s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses mains, encra ses yeux verts dans les miens et d'une voix assurée dit.

-Je suis le meilleur.

-On pourrait tester un de ses quatre...

Il vint se loger entre mes jambes et mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour se retenir. Nos lèvres était à peine à 5 centimètres l'une de l'autre. Mon souffle se fit saccadé.

-Tu me proposes un plan à trois?

- On ne sait jamais... Un jour peut-être...

Je lui souris et nous nous regardâmes un moment. Les yeux d'Edward faisaient des allers-retours entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je savais ce qui allait suivre, Edward le savait également. Je me mordis les lèvres de désir et il se colla plus à moi. Nous étions tellement collés l'un à l'autre, qu'on ne pourrait même pas y passer une feuille de papier. Il mit sa main dans mon cou et approcha ses lèvres des miennes quand un raclement de gorge nous arrêta et nous fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. D'habitude, j'aurais envoyé promener la personne qui nous avaient interrompus, mais là, j'étais hypnotisée par les yeux d'Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvais y lire et comprendre les sentiments que moi-même je ne comprenais pas. Je baissais les yeux et Edward soupira. Banner nous interrompit une seconde fois.

-Alors, M. Cullen, vous qui trouvez mon cours si passionnant pour envoyé des papiers plutôt... illégaux en classe. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre plus de notre temps en répondant, je vais...

Edward le coupa et me regarda, mais parlait à toute la classe.

-Alors, si jamais on décide de se faire un plan à trois... Qui voudrait participer avec nous?

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main. Une fille que je ne connaissais pas attira l'attention d'Edward, lui, la connaissait bien sûr.

-Jane, chérie...

Il me relâcha et alla vers elle, il lui chuchota quelque chose que je ne pus entendre mais elle sembla furieuse. Elle ramassa ses cahiers et sortit de la classe en trombe. J'étouffais un rire. Banner allait la rappeler quand la cloche sonna. Je restais en place, Edward aussi, mais les autres élèves sortirent. Je regardais Edward dans les yeux, attendant que les élèves passent. Banner avait déjà quitté en vitesse, et si je ne me trompais pas, il avait une bosse dans son pantalon. Enfin, il ne resta plus qu'Edward et moi. Je relevais un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Jane?

-Qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre toi. Je lui ai dit aussi que je l'avais tester mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à se ''qualifier''.

Je riais légèrement. Et me rendis vers la porte tout, en lui parlant par-dessus mon épaule.

-Bon, je suis un peu rouillée... ça fait quand même (je regardais l'horloge de la classe) 3h que j'ai pas eu un mec sous la main. J'te laisse Edward, je vais me chercher un quelqu'un qui pourra satisfaire mes désirs.

Par-dessus mon épaule, je le vis froncer légèrement les sourcils. Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Mais quand il m'interpella, je m'arrêtais mais ne me retournais pas.

-Ose me dire que _je_ n'ai pas satisfait tout des désirs l'autre nuit.

Je me retournais lentement, affrontant une nouvelle fois son regard perçant.

-Tu l'as fais... mais j'aime les jeux, alors... tu ne pourras pas y participer... pas avec moi en tout cas...

Il me regardait incrédule. Mais je ne lui expliquais pas. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire et sortit de la classe sans plus un mot. J'avais besoin d'aller chasser un peu...

Quand je sortis, j'attrapais un mec par le col et l'entraînais dans une pièce vide et sombre en face du cours de bio. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, mais je collais ma main devant sa bouche. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et posais ma main sur son pantalon, créant une réaction immédiate. Je le caressais par-dessus le tissu. Je ne le connaissais pas encore, je ne l'avais pas vue, mais tout ce qui m'intéressait, était que ce soit bien un mec...

Je détachais le bouton de sa fermeture éclair et descendit son pantalon avec son boxeur à ses chevilles. Il voulut m'enlever ma veste, mais je repoussais ses mains. Je détachais le bouton de mon pantalon et m'appuyais sur un mur, attendant qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Il se jeta pratiquement sur ma bouche et je manquais de m'étouffer. Une fois remise, j'agrippais le col de sa chemise et l'approcha de moi.

-Alors... qu'est-ce que t'attends?...

Je sortis un de mes préservatifs de secours et lui tendis. Il l'enfila rapidement, descendit mon pantalon et ma petite culotte et m'agrippa par les fesses. J'enlaçais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me pénétra doucement... pas assez vite à mon goût. Je serrais mes jambes autour de lui, le suppliant de me prendre plus fort, ce qu'il fit. Il entra complètement en moi. Tout ce qui m'intéressait maintenant, était les va-et-vient qu'il faisait. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, et prit un de mes seins en main par-dessus le tissu de mon chandail et le pétrit. J'échappais un gémissement et donna un coup de hanche. Il grogna et continua ses va-et-vient. Je sentais qu'il était proche... mais pas moi. Il se relâcha dans un râle de plaisir, mais comme je n'étais pas rendue là, je simulais... c'était la troisième fois que je simulais, en tout, en 3 ans. Il n'y vit que du feu.

Je me retirais de lui, me rhabillais rapidement et me tournais vers lui. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la noirceur, donc, je vis qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et un visage qui exprimait maintenant qu'il était aux anges. Bien entendu, avec le traitement que je lui ai fait subir... Je l'avais déjà vue au lycée, et si je me souviens bien, il se prénomme Éric. Je ne lui adressais pas la parole et sortit du placard pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Adossé au mur d'en face se trouvait Edward, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Je m'approchais de lui d'un air boudeur, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

-Alors, la chasse a été bonne, sourit-il.

Je marmonnais un "non" puis, une idée me vint en tête. Je m'approchais de lui en ayant retrouvé le sourire et l'agrippais par sa boucle de ceinture pour l'amener dans une classe vide.

-Mais...tu pourrais sûrement m'aider...J'ai pas été satisfaite avec l'autre mec.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur son torse, par dessus sa chemise entrouverte. Il ne m'arrêta pas et savoura cette caresse. Il me regarda un instant, puis, referma la porte et vint m'agripper par les hanches.

-Enfin... C'est avec plaisir chéri...


	12. L'entente

**Chapitre 10 : L'entente **

_-Avec plaisir chérie._

Il baissa la tête pour m'embrasser longuement. Je regardais l'heure du coin de l'oeil. Il nous restait 10 minutes... Je brisais mon baiser avec Edward pour lui parler, mais il attaqua mon cou et mon lobe d'oreille.

-Fais juste me prendre Edward, on n'aura pas assez de temps sinon, suppliais-je, tant bien que mal en m'appuyant contre un mur.

-Prends le temps Bella... souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il passa une main sur mon sein gauche, qu'il pétrit par-dessus ma camisole pendant qu'il continuait mordiller et sucer mon cou. Je fermais les yeux savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau brûlante et rejetais ma tête en arrière, lui donnant plus d'espace pour embrasser mon cou. Je l'attirais contre mes lèvres et l'embrassais passionnément. Il passa sa main libre dans mes cheveux, pour aller agripper ma nuque et conserver le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt et caressais d'abords ses abdos, puis remontais pour le lui enlever complètement. Une fois son chandail enlever, il m'enleva ma veste rapidement et essayant de garder le contact de sa peau et la mienne, il laissa courir ses doigts le long de mes bras. Il passa sa main sous mon chandail et m'agrippa les hanches. Gardant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, il me colla à lui et m'embrassa dans le cou, descendant jusqu'à mon décolleté. Il embrassa la naissance de ma poitrine et retirait ma camisole d'un coup. Sa main gauche était appuyé contre le mur sur lequel j'étais accoté et il passa sa main droite dans mon dos en détacha mon soutien-gorge et le fit glisser rapidement. Il retourna à sa tâche en me prenant un sein en croupe et serrant ma pointe durcit entre son pouce et son index. Il prit mon autre sein en bouche et mordilla légèrement mon téton, ce qui me fit gémir.

-Edward...Edward, je t'en pris, prends-moi! Vite, j'en ai besoin! Maintenant!

Mais il continua son traitement et ignora ma supplication. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais entrelacé ma jambe droite à la sienne et me retenais debout de l'autre. Sa bouche revint finalement sur la mienne pour un nouveau baiser. Sa main libre passa entre nos corps entrelacés et fit sauter le bouton de mon jeans. Il délaissa ma bouche pour faire descendre mon pantalon. Je fis de même avec lui. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied et revint vers moi pour m'entraîner dans un autre baiser enflammé.

Il agrippa mes fesses et me souleva. Il alla me porter jusqu'à une des tables vides de la classe et se positionna sur moi, ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, il appuya son érection contre moi. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et soupirais fortement. Il embrassa mon cou, mon décolleté, déposa un baiser "chaste" sur chacun de mes seins et mon ventre. Il passa sa langue sur mon nombril en jouant avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement avec ses doigts. Après quelques secondes, il n'en pouvait plus... et moi non plus. Il me le retira et je fis de même avec son boxeur. Il remonta le long de mon corps pour m'embrasser et au moment où il allait entrer en moi, la cloche sonna. Il soupira et allait partir, mais j'attachais mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et il comprit. Il se positionna de façon à ce que son sexe soit à mon entré, mais il ne bougea pas. Je soulevais mes hanches pour essayer de le faire entrer moi-même en moi. Mais il agrippa mes hanches fermement, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Je me tortillais sous lui pour obtenir une quelconque friction. Mais il m'agrippait trop fermement, je ne pouvais plus bouger mes hanches. Je commençais à devenir désespérée d'un contact, je levais les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il me regardait amusé par ma réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, m'écriais-je, plus qu'impatiente.

-J'ai plus de préservatifs avec moi, j'ai utilisé le dernier que j'avais avec ma dernière nana.

Il avait la voix rauque de désir, la mienne l'était également. Je lui répondis rapidement.

-Pas grave, je prends la pilule. Maintenant, vas-y ou je vais mourir de désir.

Il entra brusquement en moi, je laissais échapper un cri de plaisir. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Je grognais de frustration. Ses mains toujours sur mes hanches n'avaient pas relâché leur prise sur moi. Je ne pouvais toujours pas les bouger, mais mes mains étaient libres. J'agrippais sa chevelure d'une main. Et de l'autre, je lui caressais le torse. Il frissonna et donna un coup de rein.

J'échappais une nouvelle fois, un cri de plaisir. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, les entrelaça ensemble et les emmena au dessus de ma tête. Il bougea de plus en plus vite en moi et je sentais que j'étais proche du plaisir que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Il m'embrassa et ses mouvements devint de plus en plus vite et puissants.

-Edward!!!

-Allez chérie, viens pour moi... viens avec moi...

Il donna un autre coup de rein et je me cambrais.

-Maintenant Bella! Ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mes parois se resserrèrent d'un coup et je criais mon plaisir, accompagné de son prénom et de quelques "putains". Il se cambra et se déversa en moi dans un cri rauque. Nous étions haletant tout les deux. Il avait enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et respirait difficilement. Tout son corps était collé au mien et mes bras entouraient son cou. Je le serrais contre moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte... je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Il serra mes hanches plus fortement, mais sans me faire mal. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants, reprenant notre respiration. Quand il se releva, il s'habilla rapidement et revint vers moi. Je n'avais pas bougé. Edward m'aida à m'habiller, lentement...très lentement, laissant ses doigts courir sur ma peau nue.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres et soudain, je pus déterminer quel était le sentiment qui me tenaillait l'estomac quand j'étais près de lui... Je commençais à tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Le coureur de jupons du lycée... et j'étais une "croqueuse d'homme"... même si on voulait, ça serait dur d'être ensemble puisque tout les deux voulions séduire le sexe opposé, le chasser... Ca serait dur d'être ensemble...

Edward finit de m'habiller pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées. Il avait finit par me mettre mes talons haut et il remonta doucement, frôlant ma jambe recouvert du tissus de mon pantalon de ses lèvres. Je poussa un soupir de bien être et ferma les yeux. Edward déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me releva un peu, et m'assis sur le bord du bureau. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit la main. Je le regardais, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire après ce qui s'était passé.

-Écoute, je sais que d'habitude, c'est une fois par personne... Mais, je te l'ai demandé parce que je savais que tu serais bien pour moi... Je ne voulais pas de performances médiocres comme avec Éric... il est vraiment nul...

Il sourit, je continuais mon monologue.

-Je sais bien que j'aurais pas dus... c'est contre mes principes! Mais...

Il me coupa en m'embrassant. Quand il se recula, il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi Bella... souffla-t-il en me serrant la main.

-Euh... Moi non plus, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, Edward, mais on ne peut pas être ensemble...on "chasse"... c'est un jeu de séduction entre nos "proies" et nous-même... je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher, même si j'essayais... et je sais que toi non plus...

Il acquiesça légèrement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais... continuais-je, plus enthousiaste et il releva les yeux avec espoir. Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est continuer de coucher et sortir ensemble... mais on ne le dit à personne, comme ça, on pourra aller voir ailleurs... séduire d'autres personnes... les chasser...

Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire. Il m'embrassa tendrement, et me prit par la taille pour approfondir notre baiser. Quand nous nous relâchâmes, nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle.

-J'accepte cette entente, sourit-il.

Il me prit la main et me tira hors de la classe toujours vide, en m'embrassant et souriant. Quand nous ouvrîmes la porte, nous nous figeâmes tout les deux et notre sourire diminua immédiatement. Le directeur était devant nous, les bras croisés, tapant du pied. Je regardais Edward... là par exemple, je n'étais plus amusé... j'étais paniquer, parce que de un, si Banner lui avait raconter notre "conversation" en classe, on est mal. Et deux, il nous avait sûrement entendu crier... Où trois, c'était tout simplement parce que nous n'étions pas en cours...mais j'en doutais. Je faisais un petit sourire innocent.

-Monsieur le directeur... qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

Il commençait à être en colère.

-J'ai entendus des... cris, et comme les cours sont commencés depuis au moins 15 minutes, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait... alors, dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

-Vous êtes tous pervers dans cette école ou quoi?! M'exclamais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Maintenant, il était vraiment en colère. Edward essayait de réprimer un sourire, c'était plutôt raté, mais il le dissimula en baissant la tête.

-Dans mon bureau... tout les deux! Je vais appeler vos parents!

Oh, oh, déjà que Charlie allait me passer un savon pour le cinéma, si il savait aussi que j'avais couché avec Edward dans une classe vide... je me ferais bien tuer! Il était plutôt vieux jeu... ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il me croit toujours vierge! Mais je ne pouvais rien dire appart de suivre le directeur dans son bureau. Il marchait devant nous et Edward et moi étions derrière lui, Edward me prit la main et je lui chuchotais.

-Je suis morte! Si mon père apprend ça, je suis foutue... il m'a surprise au ciné avec Jake. Il était vert de rage parce qu'il avait sa main sur ma cuisse!

-J'aimerais te sortir de cette situation, Bella... mais comme t'as vue plutôt, je suis pas très bon pour les excuses.

Il grimaçait, et serrait ma main un peu plus fort. C'est tout ce qu'Il pouvait faire dans un moment pareil... Nous étions arrivés dans le bureau directeur. Comme dans tous les bureaux de directeurs, sa table de travail était grande, avec une chaise qui avait l'air plutôt confortable, et en face, deux chaises normales sur lesquelles Edward et moi prîmes place, attendant notre châtiment. Le directeur s'assit sur le coin de son bureau et nous regarda.

-Bon... écoutez moi bien tout les deux. Je sais qu'à votre âge, vous pouvez avoir des... pulsions...

Je levais les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Edward. Les "pulsions" comme il dit, n'étaient pas un sujet que je voulais aborder avec mon directeur.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans les classes du lycée... prenez une chambre d'hôtel la prochaine fois... bien que je désapprouve votre comportement, j'espère au moins que vous voue êtes protégés... parce que vous savez toutes les maladies que vous pouvez attrapés en pratiquant ce genre de choses: le Sida, la syphilis,...

Il continua son monologue sur les pulsions, les MTS, la contraception et les préservatifs pendant au moins 20 minutes, pendant lequel Edward et moi levâmes les yeux et soupirâmes à de nombreuses reprises.

-Alors, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, je vais devoir en informer vos parents...

Il s'avança vers le téléphone et sous la panique. L'adrénaline monta dans mon corps et je me levais d'un bon.

-Ca va pas non ?! Vous nous avez fait endurer votre petit cours sur la sexualité pendant 20 minutes au moins! Je croyais que la torture était prohibée des écoles! Et maintenant, vous voulez en plus appeler nos parents!! Non mais je rêve! Quel genre de directeur êtes-vous donc?!

Edward me tira par en arrière et prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra, dessinant des cercles sur le dessus. Il essayait de me calmer, mas j'étais plus qu'en colère.

-Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez prendre note que je suis votre supérieur et que je pourrais vous donnez une retenue pour vous apprendre à tenir votre langue.

-À d'autres... et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous êtes mon supérieur? Qu'est ce que vous faite de la charte des droits de l'homme? Tout les hommes naissent libres et égaux! Si vous voulez vraiment me coller une retenue, eh bien faites-le, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de vous, je sais très bien me défendre seule!

Le directeur était plus qu'en colère, ces yeux étaient deux petites fentes et ces lèvres, en une lige parfaite, mais je m'en fichais. Il voulait appeler mes parents, mais il n'en était pas question... pas pour moi en tout cas!

-M. Cullen, veuillez calmer Mlle Swan s'il vous plait, pendant que je donne un coup téléphone...

-Oui monsieur.

Edward me tira par le bras pour me faire sortir du bureau. Je regardais le directeur et je commençais à avoir des envies de meurtres! Non mais pour qui il se prends lui pour me dire quoi faire?! J'ai toujours été indépendante et ce n'est pas lui qui me fera changer! Edward avait réussit à me faire sortir dehors, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les serra. Mes mains étaient rendues deux poings tellement serrés que mes jointures en étaient blanches. L'adrénaline commença à redescendre et mes mains commencèrent à trembler d'elles-mêmes. Edward le remarqua et me prit dans ces bras.

-Ça va aller Bella, je suis là, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je vais lui en coller une, tu vas voir!

Il rit légèrement et seul ce son fut suffisant pour m'apaiser. Je le serrais contre moi et il me caressait les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire... je ne saurais pas quoi dire à Charlie, paniquais-je, toujours lovée dans ces bras.

-Mais cela à dût t'arriver avant non? Ne me fais pas croire que c'est la première fois que tu faisais ça dans une salle de cours.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et le regardais.

-Non, mais avant, j'étais avec Renée, elle ne faisait rien parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce que je faisais depuis longtemps... mais Charlie, lui, doit toujours penser que je suis vierge...

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça?

-Environ 3 ans...

-Et Charlie ne le sait pas encore? S'exclama-t-il surprit.

Je hochais la tête en signe de négation.

-Il est très protecteur... et il est le chef de la police... ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il aille chercher tout les gars avec qui j'ai coucher pour, soit les tués, soit les enfermés...

-Mlle Swan, M. Cullen, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait.

Mes mains se refermèrent deux poings. Edward prit ma main, m'embrassa sur les lèvres et m'amena dans le bureau. Il m'assit sur ses genoux et posa une main sur mon ventre pour me retenir, et de l'autre, il caressait ma colonne vertébrale.

-Alors, M. Cullen, j'ai appeler vos parents, et ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un appelait chez vous pour se plaindre de vos pratiques peu catholiques.

Je me retournais, amusée et surprise. Il haussa les épaules en embrassa ma joue.

-Par contre, Mlle Swan, j'ai appelé votre père. Il dit que c'est votre première fois... mais il vous attendra à la maison ce soir.

Je me tendis, prête à lui mettre mon poing dans le ventre. Edward sentant mon comportement, me serra plus fort contre lui et dessina des cercles sur mon ventre. Je me détendis sur le champ et vis que le directeur nous regarda étonnés.

-Vous pouvez partir... mais si vous penser encore avoir le besoin de faire l'amour, faites-le ailleurs que dans des sales de classes vides...

Je fronçais les sourcils au mot ''amour''. On avait fait l'amour? Je me repassais la scène dans ma tête: Edward qui m'embrasse passionnément, le fait qu'il ait entrelacés nos doigts pendant qu'il donnait ses coups de reins... Son regard brûlant sur moi... Oui, on avait bien fait l'amour...


	13. La colère d'un père

**Chapitre 11: La colère d'un père**

**POV Edward**

Avec Bella, nous sortîmes de l'enceinte du lycée, mais je la sentais plutôt molle. Elle était pour ainsi dire catatonique. Quoi que je la comprenne, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, si son père l'apprenait, elle se ferait tuer... Mais elle avait eu l'air plutôt forte devant le directeur, ça devait être sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais quand il avait parlé de "faire l'amour", une cloche avait sonnée dans ma tête, oui, je lui avais fait l'amour. Je l'avais ressentis et avait joint mes mains aux siennes et en l'embrassant passionnément... Cela m'avait réveillé, j'étais amoureux d'une fille... pas n'importe quelle fille, Bella Swan...

Quand nous atteignîmes le stationnement, Bella n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, moi non plus. Mais quand je la vis monter dans sa voiture, je la rattrapais par la taille et la tirais par derrière. Elle se retourna vers moi, me questionnant du regard.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse conduire dans cet état, Bella. Monte dans ma voiture, je vais aller te reconduire chez toi...

Elle me regarda longuement, assimilant ce que je venais de lui dire. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état, elle paraissait vide... Elle finit par hocher la tête et je posais ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la diriger. Elle me suivit docilement et nous arrivâmes à ma Volvo et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle entra et murmura un petit "merci"et j'attachais sa ceinture, en profitant de sa proximité pour l'embrasser. Elle parut surprise mais finit par attacher ses mains dans mon cou et me rendis mon baiser. Je me détachais d'elle et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle me rendit, mais sans l'étincelle qui animait ses yeux depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Je refermais sa porte et allais vers le coté conducteur, m'installais, et démarrais. Je savais très bien où elle habitait puisque Charlie était un ami de mon père, Carlisle, et nous allions souvent chez lui avant que ces enfants n'arrivent. J'avais juste rencontré son frère, Emmett, parce qu'il était dans mon équipe de football.

Nous étions presque arrivés chez elle et nous n'avions pas échangé une seule parole. Bella marmonnait parfois des petites phrases comme :"Il va me tuer." ou encore "Je suis morte". Elle avait sa tête appuyer contre la vitre et je la sentais tendue... trop tendue. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et la serrait. Elle serra ma main dans la sienne et je la sentis se détendre à mon simple contact. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, elle n'avait pas bougé, je soupirais et allait vers sa porte. Je lui ouvris et lui tendais la main, elle se jeta littéralement dessus et la serra très fort. Elle semblait plutôt désespérée, elle cherchait un contact, quelqu'un à qui se tenir...J'aurais bien aimé être cette personne, mais je me dis qu'elle aurait plus de problèmes si j'entrais avec elle... et si son père en faisait trop, elle avait 2 frères, dont Emmett. Je ne savais pas qui était l'autre, mais pendant un entraînement, Emmett avait dit d'une voix forte qu'il avait surpris Bella et son frère en pleine action... Je n'avais pas osé lui demander si c'était vrai, mais je ne croyais pas vraiment Emmett...

Dans l'entrée, la voiture de Charlie était en place, Bella eut un frisson. Je la raccompagnais à sa porte et l'embrassais.

-Bonne chance... et si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.., t'as mon numéros de portable.

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Oui, tu l'as, je l'ai entrer dans ton portable hier quand tu avais le dos tourné, souriais-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, bien faible...

-Merci...

Elle entra doucement dans la maison, craintive. Je retournais vers ma Volvo, mais avant de démarrer, je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil pardessus le siège passager, mais ne vit aucuns mouvements à l'intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils et démarra, je ressentais de la culpabilité de la laisser seule devant son père qui devait être plus qu'en colère...

**POV Bella**

J'entrais lentement, ayant vue la voiture de Charlie dans l'entrée. Justement, il m'attendait, les bras croisés, tapant du pied, dans le milieu du salon. Je baissais les yeux, insulter le directeur était une chose, mais Charlie... il me collerait bien une gifle, il n'est pas violent, mais je n'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il devait être en recevant l'appel du directeur.

-Viens t'asseoir Bella...

Il parlait calmement, mais comme on dit: "C'est le calme avant la tempête". J'allais donc m'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui, la tête baissée. Il était toujours debout, dans la même position. Il finit par exploser.

-Franchement Bella! Faire l'amour dans une salle de cours!? Explique moi ce qui t'as pris?!?

J'aurais préféré qu'il commence par me chicaner pour le cinéma...

-Je...j'ai...on a eu une "pulsion", essayais-je en me servant du terme qu'avait employer le directeur.

Piètre excuse puisque sa colère redoubla.

-C'est normal d'avoir des pulsions à ton âge... mais tu peux aussi les oublier.

-Parce que c'est ce que tu faisais toi peut-être quand tu étais jeune?! Explosais-je.

Il me regarda choqué, puis, reprit contenance.

-Ce n'est pas ça le sujet! C'était avec qui? Jacob? Celui qui t'a tripoter devant tout le monde au cinéma?

-Non! Et arrête de me crier dessus!!

-Veux-tu vraiment que je te cris dessus, merde Bella! Le sexe, ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère!

Je le regardais incrédule... si seulement il savait... J'entendis une voiture se garer. Jasper et Emmett, bien sûr, ils entrèrent dans la maison et nous rejoignîmes dans le salon. Il s'arrêtèrent net tout les deux en voyant Charlie qui était rouge de colère et moi, les larmes aux yeux. Jasper se précipita vers moi.

-Bell's, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

-J'ai... je l'ai fait... dans une salle de cours... le directeur à appeler Char... papa et lui a raconter... et il ne l'as pas prit...

Jasper me prit dans ses bras et frotta mon dos. Emmett partit d'un grand éclat de rire, ce qui nous surprit tous les trois. Je le regardais, choqué, il le remarqua et s'arrêta de rire.

-Je suis désoler Bell's, je ne ris pas de toi, je ris de papa...dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Charlie le regarda incrédule.

-Et pourquoi je te pris?

Maintenant, c'est Emmett qui le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, quand il reprit la parole, son ton était réprobateur.

-Eh bien... un jour, Renée m'a dit que vous étiez entrain de coucher ensemble dans un placard de votre lycée justement,... quand un autre élève vous as surprit et dénoncés... Alors, je ne voit pas pourquoi tu es en colère après Bell's.

Nous regardions tous Charlie qui commençait à bafouiller des explications incohérentes. Je le regardais en colère.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus quand toi-même ça t'est déjà arrivé?!

-Je...Je... nous étions plus vieux que toi!

Emmett le coupa une seconde fois.

-Ah, pourtant, maman m'as dit que toi, tu avais 18 ans, et elle, 17...

Je réprimais un sourire, amusée. Comme j'adorais Emmett!!!

-D'accord! Vous avez gagné pour cette histoire... soit chanceuse pour cette fois! Mais il reste un problème à résoudre... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les 3 au cinéma?!?

Moi et Emmett bafouillèrent, cherchant quoi dire. Mais Jasper lui, savait quoi dire.

-Et vous, que faisiez-vous au cinéma avec une femme qu'aucun de nous ne connaissaient?

Je souriais et Charlie bafouilla à son tour. Je levais un sourcil et Emmett aussi.

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires! En attendant, vous êtes tous consignés à la maison pour 1 mois! Et si un seul d'entre vous argumente, j'ajouterais une semaine à chacun d'entre vous.

J'eu un mouvement de rage mais Jasper me retint et Emmett me lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Emmett, continua Charlie plus calmement. Tu pourras aller à tes entraînements mais c'est tout. Tu reviendras ici tout de suite après!

Nous baissâmes tous la tête, mais je bouillonnais intérieurement. Jasper le sentit encore une fois et me prit par la main. Il m'amena dans une pièce de la maison qui, d'après mes souvenirs, ne contenait presque rien. Il me regarda avec un sourire et avait une main sur la poignée.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi... Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi...

Il ouvrit la porte. Il avait réaménager la pièce en salle de sport, le plancher était recouvert de tapis bleu comme dans les salles de gymnastique, il y avait des altères qui devaient être pour Emmett et Jazz, un tapis roulant. Et dans le milieu, il y avait un sac de boxe et des gants par terre. Je lui souris et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Merci Jazz, je commençais justement à en avoir besoin! C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?

-Oui... avec l'aide d'Emmett. Charlie a été réticent au début, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était soit une salle de sport, ou des trous dans les murs de la maison.

Je lui souris. C'est vrai que j'aurais finit par faire des trous dans les murs à force de refouler ma colère. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et allais me préparer pour commencer un entraînement. Au moment où j'allais me changer, la porte sonna.

-Le dîner est servit, cria Charlie.

Je laissais échapper un soupir, mais au moment où j'allais dire que je n'avais pas faim, mon ventre cria. Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais je descendis. Charlie avait commandé de la pizza. Emmett était déjà entrain de s'empiffrer. Je m'installais et Jazz arriva et s'assit à côté de moi en me faisant un clin d'oeil. J'étais plutôt de mauvaise humeur, j'aurais aimé m'entraîner quelques heures au moins... je ne voyais pas le temps passer quand je m'entraînais.

Le dîner se fit dans un silence, personne n'osant parler. Quand j'eus finit de manger, je courus dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je mis un jogging blanc, avec des motifs, et un chandail de la même couleur, qui s'arrêtait juste en bas de ma poitrine, laissant voir mon ventre. Je sortis de ma chambre en prenant mon ipod, et alla dans la nouvelle salle de sport. Je mis mes écouteurs et appuya sur ''play'', une chanson (headstrong – trapt) commença. Je montais le son au bout, Emmett disait que ça me bousillerait les oreilles, mais quand il courait sur le terrain de football pour s'entraîner, il mettait la musique aussi forte. J'enfilais les gants de boxe et commençait à frapper et donner des coups de pieds dans le sac. La libération que je ressentais était telle que j'en laissais échapper un soupir qui contenait toute la pression que j'avais eu ces derniers jours. Une nouvelle chanson commença (tears dont fall – BFMV). J'aimais bien les chansons fortes quand je m'entraînais, puisque cela me permettait de couvrir le bruit de mes pensées. Plusieurs chansons passèrent et je continuais de me défouler. Je frappais dans le sac de frappe quand quelqu'un tapota l'épaule, je me retournais surprise et lui balançais mon poing dans le ventre. Emmett se plia en deux sous la douleur et je restais surprise. J'enlevais mes écouteurs et on pouvait toujours entendre la musique résonner dans la pièce combinée avec les gémissements de douleur d'Emmett. J'étouffais un rire.

-Emmett... arrête de me surprendre... ça fait au moins 10 fois que tu me fais ce coup là et à chaque fois, tu te ramasse un coup dans le ventre. Quand tu vas comprendre?! M'énervais-je.

-Bell's merde! À quoi tu pensais pour frapper aussi fort?

Je me figeais... à quoi je pensais? Je fronçais les sourcils.

-J'ai frapper plus fort que d'habitude?

-Oh, oui, crois-moi sur parole...

Il était toujours plié en deux, se retenant le ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre et l'aidais à se relever.

- Je suis désoler, je... j'étais ailleurs...

-Ouais... bon... je voulais juste savoir... Avec qui tu t'es fait surprendre dans la salle de classe?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mais... si je disais que c'était avec Edward, il me dirait que je n'ai pas respecter les règles et blablabla...

-Éric... et je te jure, il est vraiment nul!

Il éclata de rire.

-Bell's, t'es insatiable...

-Je sais... mais il y a des hommes qui sont nul... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, tu devrais aller te coucher, il est presque minuit... et... sérieux, il faut que tu prennes une bonne douche...

Il plissa le nez et sortit. J'enlevais mes gants, mes jointures étaient presque en sang. Je n'y fis pas attention, et, suivant le conseil d'Emmett, allais prendre une douche et allais au lit, crevée.


	14. Entraînement intensif

**Chapitre 12 : Entraînement intensif**

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit, la lumière de la lune éclairait ma chambre. Je n'avais plus sommeil et il devait être environ 4h30 du matin. Une envie d'aller faire de la boxe me prit. Je me levais donc, et sans faire un bruit, m'habillais de la même façon qu'hier, mais avec un ensemble de couleur noir. Je me rendis dans la salle de sport que Jasper et Emmett avait aménagé pour moi, fermais la porte derrière moi et mis mes écouteurs. Je commençais à frapper sur le sac de boxe après avoir enfiler les gants et sans m'en rendre compte, la lumière du jour commençais à entrer dans la pièce.

Jasper et Emmett n'avaient pas pensé à mettre une horloge, alors, quand je fus à bout de souffle, je sortis de la salle, toujours mes gants aux mains et cherchais une horloge. Je rencontrais Charlie qui sirotait son café en lisant le journal. Je me rendis vers lui et quand il m'aperçut, il leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

-Bella?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, avec tes gants de boxes et couverte de sueur?

J'allais prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire, m'adossais au comptoir et but une gorgée, avant de lui répondre.

-Je me suis réveiller vers 4h30 et je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis aller m'entraîner... il est quel heure?

-Il est... (il regarda sa montre) 6h46. Tu devrais aller te recoucher...

-Non... je vais bien, j'ai même encore de l'énergie à revendre...

Je pris une autre gorgé d'eau et ajoutais.

-Je crois même que je vais aller courir... Je te revois ce soir je suppose?

-Oui, je vais arriver à temps pour le souper. Mais, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu es privée de sortie...

Je le regardais dans les yeux et vis qu'il était sérieux.

-Mais Emmett, lui, peut aller à ses entraînements de foot, alors pourquoi pas moi?

-Les entraînements d'Emmett sont obligatoires. Courir ne t'est pas indispensable.

Je détestais quand il jouait son rôle de père! Je commençais à m'agiter.

-C'est ça, tu veux que je deviennes une grosse baleine et que je déprime.... seule... dans mon coin.... honteuse!

J'avais pris mon air de chien battu pour le convaincre. Il me considéra longuement, puis, hocha la tête de haut en bas en soupirant pour me donner son accord. Je lui souris e le remercia en l'embrassant. Avant de sortir, j'ajoutais.

-Pas besoin de commander de la pizza ce soir, je vais cuisiner.

Je pris mon ipod et ma bouteille d'eau et sortais pour aller courir. Je plaçais mes écouteurs en place et partis en direction d'un mini terrain de soccer que j'avais trouvé quand j'étais plus jeune, il était éloigné des places publiques, voilà pourquoi j'étais étonnée qu'il en existe un si loin. Je l'avais découvert avec Emmett quand nous étions enfant. J'aimais bien courir avec Emmett, il me dépassait toujours, mais c'était quand même amusant. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour s'arrêter devant moi et que je lui fonce dedans. Il était déjà plus bâti que moi, alors, je retombais toujours 5 mètres plus loin. Bien entendu, il éclatait toujours de rire. Encore aujourd'hui, à Phénix, parfois, on allait sur son terrain de football et on courait ensemble, il s'arrêtait encore, me faisant lui rentrer dedans mais cette fois, Je ne rebondissais pas 5 mètres plus loin, mais 10. Et Jasper était toujours là pour m'aider à me relever. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait toujours de cacher un petit rire, mais au moins, c'est l'intention qui compte. Je pouvais tout pardonner à Jazz. Depuis que je le connaissais, c'était devenu plus qu'un frère pour moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais arrivé au terrain de soccer. Je m'arrêtais en voyant une silhouette d'homme torse nu qui courait. Quand il tourna un coin et me fit face, je remarquais sa chevelure cuivrée et ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Quand il me remarqua, il se stoppa, un peu haletant, à ma hauteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me suis réveiller vers 4h30 du matin, et j'avais de l'énergie à revendre, alors, je me sui entraîner et j'ai finis par aller courir. Toi?

-Je commence toujours mes journées avec un entraînement intensif, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit? Je croyais qu'il était trop caché pour que quelqu'un le trouve...

-Je jouais avec Emmett dans la foret quand il m'a poussé dans un buisson et j'ai débouché sur ce terrain. Toi?

-J'ai amener une de mes conquêtes dans la foret également, et elle a voulue me pousser contre un arbre, mais j'ai trébucher sur une branche et suis tombé ici... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais comme entraînement ce matin?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit par les hanches et me rapprocha de lui.

-Je me demandais juste si je pouvais faire partit de ton entraînement de ce matin.

Je lui souris et d'une voix sensuelle, lui dit.

-T'as finis ton entraînement?

-Non, je le commence...

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, et remonta jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. Quand ces lèvres approchèrent des miennes, je me reculais rapidement de lui.

-Alors... on peut le finir ensemble, j'allais justement courir moi aussi. On fait la course?

-D'accord! On fait trois tours de terrain et c'est le premier qui arrive à cet endroit qui gagne.

-Ok... tu perdras quoi?

Il sourit.

-Le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi pendant deux semaines.

-Accepter... et je perdrais quoi... si je perds?

-Même chose.

-Ok...

On se plaçait tout les deux sur une ligne de départ imaginaire et je commençais à compter.

-1...

Il me regarda dans les yeux et continua le décompte.

-2...

Il se retourna vers le parcours et je finis.

-3!

Nous partîmes en même temps, je n'étais pas fatiguer une miette, je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette énergie mais j'en avais à revendre! Nous atteignîmes le deuxième virage et je le dépassais de 2 mètres environ. Je lui lançais un petit regard.

-Tu vas perdre!

-Je ne vais pas perdre, cria-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu te tiens derrière moi?

-Parce que j'aime la vue!

Je souris et remis ma concentration sur le terrain. Nous avions finit le premier tour et je gardais toujours ma longueur d'avance. Le prochain virage, Edward accéléra et me dépassa. Je repris de la vitesse et le dépassais quand on amorçait le troisième tour. La course se passait bien pour moi, j'avais retrouvé ma longueur d'avance. Mais Edward s'avança à ma hauteur, me claqua les fesses et repartit en sprint dans le dernier virage. Il me dépassa et je ralentis pour marcher avec un sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien qu'il avait gagné. Il arriva à la ligne d'arrivée et commença à marcher vers moi. Je souriais toujours, il  
me prit dans ce bras et m'embrassa passionnément.

-Félicitation, lui dis-je en me séparant de ses lèvres.

-Tu me félicites en te séparant de moi! Je mérite bien plus qu'un baiser, non?

-Tu as raison...

Je le repoussais contre un arbre et l'embrassais férocement, il ouvrit ses lèvres et caressa la mienne, je l'ouvris également et sa langue batailla contre la mienne pour la domination. Au bout d'un moment à batailler, je me séparais de lui et le défia du regard.

-Tu as déjà gagné une course, tu pourrais me laisser gagner cette bataille non?

-D'accord, sourit-il en m'agrippant les hanches.

Il me colla contre lui, je l'embrassais, comme convenu, il me laissa la voix libre et ma langue explora sa bouche, elle rejoint la sienne avec envie. Sa main remonta de ma hanche à mon cou et il me rapprocha encore plus. Il me repoussa et me colla contre l'arbre. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt et remonta pour caresser ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour embrasser légèrement mon décolleté et il fit ensuite passer mon chandail par-dessus ma tête. Il embrassa mon cou et la commissure de mes lèvres avant de passer une main sous mes genoux.

Il me souleva comme une mariée et m'allongea sur l'herbe du terrain. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à mon ventre et s'attaquais à l'élastique de mon pantalon. Je n'avais pas peur que quelqu'un nous trouvent ici, puisque c'était un endroit plutôt inconnue, D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais toujours que l'herbe ne soit jamais plus haute que dix centimètres. Mais je m'égarais un peu... Edward abaissa mon pantalon, et mon shorty suivit quelques instants plus tard. Il remonta ce placer entre mes jambes, créa une friction entre nos deux sexes et m'embrassa.

Un gémissement sortis de ma bouche, étouffé par la sienne. J'essayais, en vain, de lui retirer son short en gardant le contact de ses lèvres contre ma bouche, mais la friction qu'il donnait entre nos corps me laissais gémissante et étendue par terre en savourant cette sensation.

-Edward,... (Un autre coup de reins) Edward, je t'en pris, enlève moi ce short, bébé.

Il sourit et se releva un peu pour l'enlever, mais j'en profitais et lui sautais dessus pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Nous tombâmes à la renverse, dans la position que je voulais.

-Tout compte fais, je vais le faire moi même, dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches et y restèrent pendant que j'attaquais son cou de mordillements, suçotement, etc. Quand je descendis et embrassais son torse de la même façon, il dut me relâcher, mes hanches étant maintenant hors d'atteinte. Je continuais ma descente vers le mont de son short, l'embrassais par dessus le tissu et fis descendre son short avec mes dents. Son short enlever, je remontais en l'embrassais sur la bouche en le caressant de ma main par-dessus son boxer. Il gémit et je passais ma main dans mon boxer et l'abaissais un peu pour sentir son sexe bien dur et commençais un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, et en continuant mes mouvements avec ma main, descendis ma tête au niveau de son sexe et prit le gland en bouche. Il lâcha un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Je continuais cette fellation en prenant son membre en main en suçant toujours le gland. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche entrouverte. Je le relâchais, mais continuais mes mouvements avec ma main.

-Edward, regarde moi chérie, je veux te voir quand tu vas jouir.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et me regarda dans les yeux, satisfaite, je reprenais où je m'étais arrêter et le repris en bouche. Ces yeux se fermèrent à moitié, mais se rouvrirent quand je ralentis mes mouvements. Mon regard ne lâchait pas le sien, et à chaque fois qu'il me lâchait du regard, je ralentissais ou m'arrêtais complètement. Quand il comprit le message, ces yeux restaient encrés dans les miens, il se plaça sur ces coudes et je continuais de le sucer.

-Bella... Bella, je vais venir!...

J'accélérais mes va-et-vient et comme il avait dit, il vint dans ma bouche et j'avalais. Je continuais de le regarder et il faisait de même. Je continuais à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucune goutte. Je me relevais et il me regardait toujours dans les yeux.

-Ton tour maintenant, dit-il, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Il me prit par les hanches et m'embrassa furieusement. Il me coucha sur le sol et descendit, embrassa mon cou, mon décolleté, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon nombril, entre mon nombril et mon intimité. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes, et y passa un doigt sur toute la longueur. Je me cambrais à ce contact et gémissais de plaisir. Son doigt fit plusieurs allers-retours, il me regardait intensément et me demandait d'en faire autant.

Je levais tant bien que mal les yeux sur lui et il sourit diaboliquement. Il approcha sa bouche de mon clitoris, mais à la dernière seconde, il souffla légèrement sur toute mon intimité. Je me cambrais et gémissais. Jamais je n'avais vécu une telle sensation. Je me retrouvais coucher dans l'herbe, à sa merci, et lui, il me torturait de la plus délicieuses des manières. Cette sensation était si intense, par réflexe, j'eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais me ressaisis. Edward, n'avait rien remarquer et posa sa langue sur mon intimité, d'abord, avec de petits coup de langues, puis, sa caresse s'intensifia et il entra sa langue en moi, il fit quelques va-et-vient, et s'en fut finit de moi. Les cris de plaisir que je lâchais lorsque mon orgasme arriva résonnèrent dans tout le terrain.

Edward se releva, fier de lui et remontais jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il embrassa avec tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait y mettre. Je l'agrippais par le cou et collait mes hanches contre son membre, dur à nouveau. Edward me pénétra avec puissance, ce qui me fit échapper un cri de plaisir. Les sensations qu'il me donnait étaient incroyables! Tellement puissantes!

De mes lèvres s'échappaient des gémissements et cris de plaisir, mélangé à quelques grognements, ainsi que le prénom de mon dieu du sexe et le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée... Le lycée!!! J'atteignis le poignet d'Edward tant bien que mal, à cause de ses mouvements de reins qui étaient toujours plus puissants et me rendais folle... Je regardais l'heure avec autant de difficulté, mais Edward semblait perdu dans une fougue phénoménale. Il restait environ 30 minutes avant le début des cours... Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de prendre une douche et m'habiller, mais je m'en foutais un peu. Ce qui m'intéressais à l'instant, était Edward et ces coups de reins toujours plus puissants que le précédant. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour tenir aussi longtemps, alors que moi-même, je me sentais proche du 7ème ciel.

J'accotais mes pieds sur ses épaules, étant trèèèèès souple, pour lui donner plus de profondeur. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il trouva la force d'en donner un plus monstrueux que les autres et atteignit le point le plus sensible en moi, mon point G. Mes gémissement et cris sonnèrent deux fois plus et Edward s'en rendit compte, il comprit et il frappa ce même point plusieurs fois. J'atteignais le Nirvana en même temps qu'Edward. Nous restâmes dans cette position environ deux minutes, attendant que les spasmes aient complètement disparus. Peut de mecs avaient réussit à stimuler mon point G, trois ou quatre maximum. Mais j'étais bien contente qu'Edward soit l'un d'entre eux. Edward se retira de moi et m'embrassa.

-C'était génial!

-Ouais... mais, ça m'étonne que ça ne t'ai pas prit plus de temps avant de te rendre au 7ème ciel, souriais-je.

-J'attendais de te montrer le Nirvana.

Souriante, je me retournais et m'habillais, il fit de même. Quand il m'entoura la taille de ses bras, je commençais à me sentir fatiguée, mais c'était tolérable. Je regardais sa montre et vit qu'il nous restait environ 15 minutes avant que les cours commencent.

-Nous allons être en retard, annonçais-je.

Il regardait sa montre à son tour et me regarda.

-Pas nécessairement...

Je le regardais interrogative.

-On va passer chez toi et tu prendras des vêtements propres et ce que tu as besoins pour une douche.

Il s'avança vers sa voiture, décider, et je restais clouée sur place, étonné par cette demande...


	15. Rêve ou cauchemar

**Chapitre 13**

Je le regardais en levant un sourcil. Edward était déjà dans sa voiture à m'attendre. Il se retourna vers moi.

-Ben alors, tu veux être à l'heure où non?

Ce fut le déclic dans ma tête, je me précipitais dans sa voiture et il démarra. Il prit la direction de chez moi.

-Et toi? Comment vas-tu faire pour tes vêtements?

-J'ai toujours des vêtements de rechange dans mon sac...

Il parut pensif pendant quelques instants et changea sa direction vers le lycée. Il se retourna vers moi qui le questionnais du regard.

-Je crois que j'ai des vêtements pour toi également, et si je me rappelle bien, Alice garde toujours un sac de toilette, avec de shampoing, revitalisant, etc... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs... Mais j'ai tout ce dont tu auras besoin dans le coffre.

-Mais et si son sac n'est pas dans le coffre...

-Je te donnerais des vêtements à moi... mais je doute qu'il n'y ait rien pour toi...

Nous arrivâmes dans le stationnement du lycée, il y avait plusieurs élèves et je fus prise de panique, ne voulant pas que tout le monde nous voient: 1. ensemble, et 2. Couvert de sueur...

Mais Edward alla se garer dans l'allée la plus proche du terrain de football, où il devait y avoir maximum 4 personnes. Je me demandais si il voulait que l'on aille sous les arroseurs du terrain pour prendre une douche... froide... Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander, que nous étions dehors, à prendre ce que nous aurions besoin... enfin, il sortait ce que nous aurons besoins. Il referma le coffre de la valise et prit ma main dans la sienne pour m'amener vers les vestiaires (ouf, j'ai eu peur). Arrivés à l'intérieur, il me demanda de l'attendre dans un coin sombre pour me cacher pendant qu'il regarderait si quelques personnes traînaient dans les vestiaires. Je l'entendis donner un ordre à quelques personnes, et quelques secondes plus tard, quatre élèves passèrent sans me voir, comme j'étais trop replié dans l'ombre. Edward arriva et vint me prendre par la main et m'amena sous les douches. Nous étions pressés par le temps. Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Déshabille-toi, il nous reste 7 minutes...

En me déshabillant, je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler sa musculature parfaite. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il me sourit et me poussa sous les douches une fois complètement nue. Il prit quelque chose dans le sac d'Alice... un shampoing. À ma plus grande surprise, il me tendit une débarbouillette pour que je me lave et il me lava les cheveux lui-même. Je levais les yeux surprise et il me sourit en continuant son traitement. Sans m'en rendre compte, un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il sourit encore plus mais me réprimanda.

-Désoler chérie, on a pas le temps pour ça... et je crois que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour calmer tes... "Pulsions"...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'avança vers les robinets et les manipula jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit glacée... Surprise, je me collais contre son torse, essayant de trouver le plus de chaleur possible. Il me repoussa doucement et finit de laver mes cheveux, mais je n'avais pas finit de me laver. Alors, le temps qu'il se lavait lui-même, je me dépêchais de finir. Nous finissâmes en même temps et il me tendit une serviette. Il en enroula une autour de sa taille et revint vers moi pour me donner des vêtements... que je n'avais toujours pas vue. Il sortit une jupe kaki style armée, suivit d'un top blanc, ou... un morceau de tissu plutôt, qui croisait sur la poitrine et finissait attaché dans le dos. On pouvait voir mon dos et mon ventre. Je me mis à protester contre cet ensemble.

-Edward, t'es malade, je vais me faire tuer par le proviseur!

-Bella, soupira-t-il, c'est ça, ou encore... (Il fouilla dans le sac) ça!

L'ensemble était un mini short en cuire, qui couvrirait à peine ma culotte ainsi qu'un autre morceau de tissu en cuir pour recouvrir ma poitrine. Il me regarda amusé.

-Personnellement, j'aimerais mieux te voir te déhancher dans l'ensemble de cuir, sourit-il.

-Très bien, on va faire un compromis... Si je met l'ensemble de cuir comme sous-vêtement, je ne pourrais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi rien que pour une semaine!

Il réfléchit quelques instants et me sourit diaboliquement. Je n'aimais pas ce sourire, en temps normal oui, mais dans cette condition, je m'en serais passé.

-Très bien Bella, j'accepte, si, et seulement si, tu ne met pas le short de cuir en dessous de ta jupe!

-T'es qu'un pervers!... Très bien... allez, donne, on va être en retard!

Il me tendit les vêtements, ainsi qu'une paire de botte noire en cuir qui montait jusqu'en bas de mes genoux, il prit bien soin de me montrer de "soutien-gorge" en cuir que j'allais devoir porter en dessous en souriant. Je m'habillais rapidement sous son regard insistant. Il s'habilla sans me lâcher du regard, je remarquais que le "soutien-gorge" en cuir noir se voyait en dessous du chandail blanc. Quand nous eûmes finit, il regarda sa montre.

-Merde, vite Bella, il reste 2 minutes avant le début des cours!!

Nous sortâmes rapidement des vestiaires, je lançais mes vêtements et sous-vêtements d'exercice par la fenêtre de la voiture qui était à demi ouverte et couru jusqu'à mon cours de Maths, avec Jasper, pendant qu'Edward partait vers le sien. Il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans le stationnement. J'arrivai dans l'encadrement de la porte au moment où la cloche sonnait. Je soupirais de soulagement, mais malheureusement, le professeur était déjà en place et avait commencer son cours. Il me regarda dans les yeux, même s'il loucha sur ma poitrine. Jasper, qui était installé au milieu de la classe, une place vide à ses côtés, remarqua le regard du professeur sur moi et se racla la gorge en jetant un regard mauvais au professeur. Celui-ci leva les yeux de sur ma poitrine et rencontra le regard de Jasper, mauvais. J'étouffais un petit rire et allait me placer aux côtés de Jazz qui regardait toujours le professeur dans les yeux, le défiant de regarder encore une fois mon décolleté. Le prof finit par abandonner et se retourna vers le tableau pour continuer son cours. J'approchais ma chaise de celle de Jasper et l'embrassais sur la joue.

-Merci, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

J'entendis un grognement étouffé derrière nous et vit Jessica Stanley, verte de rage. Je lui souris et mordillais le lobe d'oreille de Jazz, qui se pinça les lèvres, sûrement pour étouffer un gémissement. Ne sachant pas ce qui me prenait, il se tourna, sa bouche étant à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je ne pus résister à l'embrasser... pour voir la réaction de Jessica, bien sûr... que je regardais du coin de l'oeil. Jasper était plus que surprit que je l'embrasse et il resta sous le choc, mais je pris le collet de son chandail et le collais à moi. Ces lèvres dansèrent finalement avec les miennes et Jessica était plus que furieuse. Puis, son regard changea, diabolique, et elle leva la main en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention du professeur, je vis qu'il se retourna et resta sous le choc. Je relâchais finalement les lèvres de Jasper, mais allais attaquer son cou. Je pris son lobe d'oreille dans ma bouche.

-Joue le jeu, s'il te plait, susurrais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et soupira. Je sentais les yeux de tous les élèves sur nous, mais toujours aucune parole ou réprimande venant du professeur, juste quelques raclements de gorge. Jasper leva une main pour la poser dans mon cou, me rapprochant de lui. Je remontais encore le long de sa mâchoire pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Je me levais de sur ma chaise et alla sur les genoux de Jasper, à califourchon. Son pantalon commençait à devenir serrer, et je le sentais. J'entendais le professeur nous réprimandés, mais sans jamais venir nous séparés. Je continuais en faisant une friction entre nos corps et il grogna. Il m'embrassa dans le cou jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Bella, ne va pas trop loin, grogna-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler avec toi...

-Je sais, dis-je en me levant de sur lui et l'amenant en dehors de la classe, sous le regard médusé de plusieurs élèves ainsi que le professeur.

Il nous rappela, mais j'étais trop absorbée dans mon baiser avec Jasper... Une fois sortis de la classe, il me plaqua contre le mur et je gémis. Nous étions prit dans une fougue, incapable de nous arrêter. Il passa une main sous ma jupe et grogna quand il sentit que je n'avais pas de sous-vêtement.

-Bella, merde... je t'avais prévenue!... putain, tu es trempée!...

-Oui, Jazz, juste pour toi...

Il grogna à mes paroles et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes... En moins de 2 heures, j'avais été 2 fois en plein acte sexuelle, dans un lieu publique... Jasper entra deux doigts en moi et je me cambrais, essayant en vain, de retenir un gémissement. Il commença des va-et-vient au moment où nous entendîmes une porte claquée. Nous nous redressâmes en même temps, mais Jasper ne retira pas ses doigts de mon intimité. Nous étions, collés, moi, appuyée sur les casiers, dans un lycée bondé d'élèves, tout les deux à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit de pas, mais rien. Juste à la pensée que l'on pouvait se faire prendre (ou plutôt surprendre, parce que j'attendais justement de me faire prendre), mon intimité s'humidifiait encore plus. Jasper le sentis et retourna son attention sur moi en souriant, il incurva ses doigts et les bougeant de plus en plus vite. L'orgasme me prit d'un coup et je gémissais. Jasper essayait en vain de couvrir le son de mes gémissements avec sa bouche, mais la sensation était trop puissante.

Quand je revins sur la terre ferme, Jasper me souriait tendrement. Je l'attirais vers moi en agrippant sa boucle de ceinture et la défit rapidement. Je détachai le bouton de son pantalon et descendis sa fermeture éclair. Son boxer ensuite... Il m'embrassa en souriant et relevant ma jupe. Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein, j'essayais de retenir un cri, mais ne pus retenir un gémissement. Ces coups de reins se firent de plus en plus puissants et j'aimais ça. Il grognait de plaisir et je sentis qu'il était proche de jouir.

-Bella, vient avec moi ma belle...

Il descendit sa main où nous étions joint et il manipula mon clitoris. J'arrivais à mon paroxysme quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il vint en moi en grognant.

-Bella, chérie, réveille toi ma belle...

Une main qui caressait mes cheveux me réveilla. Je grognais en comprenant que tout ce que j'avais vécus n'était qu'un rêve. J'allais avoir de la difficulté à respecter ma promesse faite à Edward de ne coucher qu'avec lui que pour une semaine maintenant... Je levais les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait la main et vis Jasper, il me souriait tendrement. Cela me ramena directement hors de la classe, avec lui, qui venait de me faire jouir et je rougis. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi les rougeurs? C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir, demanda-t-il amusé, pendant que moi, je rougissais encore plus.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour ma santé. Je lui souris timidement. Eh voilà, maintenant, je fantasmais sur mon demi-frère. Je décidais de le questionner sur la question qui me brûlait les lèvres...

-Hum... Jazz... qu'est-ce que.... qu'est-ce qu'on a... fait... avant que je m'endorme?

-Avant que tu tombes comme une massue tu veux dire? Tu m'as remercié de t'avoir aidé avec le prof, et ensuite, tu m'as embrassé sur la joue... C'est tout... pourquoi cette question?

-Oh, pour rien... soufflais-je en rougissant.

Son sourire s'agrandit, amusé et il me regarda, je supposais qu'il avait compris.

-T'as fait un rêve coquin! Ria-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu gémissais... je suppose que je faisais partis de ton rêve, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

-Oh, ça va hein, je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus!! Me défendis-je.

Il s'esclaffa et revint au sérieux et continua.

-Je devais être super doué pour que tu gémisses aussi fort, sourit-il.

-Oui, oui, t'étais génial, maintenant, tu arrêtes de m'énerver avec ça.

J'essayais d'être en colère, mais n'y arrivais pas avec lui à mes côtés. Pendant tout le reste du cours, Jasper me posa des questions sur ce que nous avions fait, où nous étions, etc. Je commençais à me plaindre, mais il continuait de me poser ces questions sur ce rêve. Quand la cloche sonna, j'accueillais la fin de ce cours avec délivrance, Jasper partit en courant dans une autre direction. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais être en sécurité de ces questions, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement d'admiration derrière moi me fasses me retourné.

-Jolie tenue, sourit Emmett.

Il était accoté contre le mur, dans une posture relax... Dans une posture d'Emmett quoi...

-Oh, d'accord, hein! J'allais me mettre en retard à force de courir sur le terrain et j'ai rencontré Edward...

Il leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bref, continuais-je. Nous sommes arrivés ici et il m'a donné des "vêtements" propres...

-Ouais, ouais... c'est ça, il t'a juste donné des vêtements. En tout cas... il parait que tu as eu un rêve coquin avec Jasper!!

-Oh, ça va hein, ne commence pas toi aussi...Et d'ailleurs, comment tu sais ça?!

-Tu sais, les rumeurs circulent très vite à Forks.

-Bon, ok, mais arrête de m'embêter avec ça!

-D'accord, d'accord, mais d'abords, tu vas me donner quelques renseignements sur ton rêve...

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de ma relation sexuelle avec lui, le coupais-je, continuant de faire semblant.

-Na, Jasper m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai, alors, je veux savoir ton rêve!

Je soupirais et marchais vers mon prochain cours, Emmett sur mes talons. Il me bombarda de questions jusqu'à ce que je sois rendue à mon prochain cours, qui, malheureusement, était à l'autre bout du lycée. Il me laissa en me prenant par la taille et m'embrassant sur la joue et je lui souriais en entendant quelques soupirs de filles qui devaient pensés que l'on sortait ensemble. Il regarda par-dessus mon épaule et fis un signe de la main, accompagné de son sourire de séducteur et je levais les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris la tête entre mes mains, et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Il ne bougea pas, plus que surprit et se décolla. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

-Il faut bien faire croire que tu n'es pas disponible... tu attireras plus de nanas comme ça, souriais-je.

-Ouaaaaais, mais ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ça, m'avertit-il avec un sourire.

-Tu feras quoi sinon?

-Tu pourrais être étonné de ce que je sais faire quand il s'agit de te jouer un mauvais tour, dit-il par-dessus son épaule en s'en allant.

-Malheureusement, c'est bien la seule chose dans laquelle tu es doué, bougonnais-je une fois Emmett rendu assez loin.

J'entrais dans la classe en regardant devant moi. Les garçons étaient en admiration devant moi pour ma tenue, et les filles me regardaient hautaines. Mais je m'en fichais royalement... j'allais à une place vide et serrais mes jambes pour ne pas que l'on voit que je ne portais par de culottes, et suivait le cours avec le regard des garçons, constamment sur moi. Je devais me l'avouer... mon rêve avec Jasper avait éveiller mon désir et je devrais trouver Edward rapidement où je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse de ne coucher qu'avec lui...


	16. En manque

**Chapitre 14: le manque...**

Le cours ce passa d'une lenteur abominable... jamais les aiguilles de l'horloge n'avaient ''ticker'' aussi lentement. Jamais le prof n'avait été aussi ennuyant, jamais je n'avais baillée autant dans un seul cours... Bref, je m'ennuyais! Je n'écoutais pas ce que le prof disait... trop occupée à essayer de calmer la boule de chaleur qui s'était formée à la fin de mon premier cours. Depuis que le cours avait commencé, je pensais à ce qu'il pourrait arrivé à Edward si je mettais la main sur lui au déjeuner. Cela ne m'avais pas bien aidé à calmer cette douleur de plus en plus forte dans mon ventre, bien au contraire. De temps en temps, quand la douleur ce faisait trop forte, je serrais les jambes le plus possible et m'avançais sur ma chaise, créant une mini friction entre mon sexe et le plastique de la chaise, mais c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire dans cet endroit.

Je regardais l'horloge pour la millionième fois du cours. 15 minutes... longues... interminables... abominables... Je soupirais de lassitude, c'était une vrai torture... de plus, c'était l'heure du déjeuner... mais je n'avais faim que d'Edward!

Un nouveau regard à l'horloge... 12 minutes restantes!!! Je suivais les aiguilles de l'horloge.... 5 secondes... 10 secondes...15 secondes...

-Miss Swan!

20 secondes... 25 secondes...

-Miss Swan!!

Je levais les yeux vers le professeur et levais un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? Pas une question j'espère... comme si j'avais écouté une seule seconde... et il faut me prendre au mot! Le professeur, dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom, m'interpella une seconde fois.

-Miss Swan, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui vous impatiente autant pour que vous regardiez l'horloge comme si c'était votre dernier repas sur Terre?!

Je me détournais des aiguilles de l'horloge que j'étais encore entrain de fixer, pour le regarder et lui lançais un sourire diabolique.

-Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir?

-Oui, Miss Swan... Quand je vous pose une question, vous devez y répondre, exigea-t-il.

N'importe qui ce serait méfier devant ce regard diabolique, mais pas lui... je me demandais bien pourquoi...

-Très bien, dis-je nonchalamment. Vous l'aurez voulu... Je pensais au traitement que j'allais faire subir à un certain mec, si je tombais sur lui ''par hasard''... je pensais à toutes les position dans lesquelles je pourrais lui faire crier mon nom, une fois que votre cours ennuyant serait finit...

Il me regardait, choqué, la majorité des autres élèves aussi d'ailleurs, mais quelques uns étouffèrent des petits rires. Le professeur reprit contenance.

-Bien, si mon cours vous semble tellement ennuyant, vous pouvez partir...

-Enfin, marmonnais-je en prenant mes cahiers et me dirigeant vers la porte. J'allais sortir quand il m'interpella une seconde fois.

-Évidemment, si vous quitter cette classe, vous devrez aller direction le directeur, ajouta-t-il.

Je soupirais, plus qu'énerver. Ma partie de jambes en l'air allait peut-être attendre un peu finalement, j'avais rendez-vous avec un sac de boxe. Jazz m'avait confirmé qu'il en avait un dans la salle de gym. Je me retournais vers le prof qui me regardait également en levant un sourcil, attendant ma décision. Avant, je serais sortie quatrième vitesse pour aller rejoindre Edward, mais cette fois-ci était différente, je m'étais faite prendre en pleine action par le directeur, et je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien le prendre que la première fois... Je devais me tenir le mieux possible (aussi bien que mon statue me l'autorise, bien sûr), puisque les rumeurs à Forks allaient vite... très vite, étant donné que tout le monde connaît tout le monde... Cela ne serait pas long, mon père serait déjà au courant.

Je n'avais toujours pas prit ma décision, donc, je lui fis une grimace arrogante, et m'assis par terre pour les 6 prochaines minutes... Le prof leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais continua son cours sans m'accorder un regard de plus... La cloche sonna enfin et je me jetais littéralement sur la poignée de la porte. Juste au moment où j'allais sortir de la classe et toucher enfin mon but, le prof m'interpella pour la je ne sais combientième fois! Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. J'allais définitivement aller faire un tour à la salle de gym. Je lâchais finalement la poignée de la porte et m'avançais vers son bureau.

-Oui Monsieur, crachais-je.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous arrive... Pourquoi agissez-vous de cette façon avec tout le monde?

-Quoi? Vous allez me psychanalyser? Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Mademoiselle Swan, veuillez-vous adresser mieux que ça devant le personnel enseignant. Et je ne veux pas vous psychanalyser, je veux vous aider, soupira-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, et certainement pas de vous! Ce que j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est un sac de boxe, Jasper Withlock, ou Edward Cullen! Criais-je hors de moi.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais je me retournais sans lui avoir expliquer quoi que ce soit, et n'en ayant pas du tout l'intention. Non, mais! Pour qui il se prenait cet idiot? Un psy? Il a choisit d'aller en enseignement au lieu de psychothérapie, alors, qu'il me laisse faire ce que je veux!

-Au revoir Monsieur... dis-je par-dessus mon épaule.

-Farrell, Monsieur Farrell.

Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire. Je sortis de la classe sans un mot de plus et me rendis à la cafétéria, si Edward arrivait à me détendre, je n'aurais pas besoin du sac de boxe... J'entrais dans la cafétéria, ne me prenant rien à manger, sachant d'avance que je ne mangerais rien de toute façon. Je m'assis à la table où Mike Newton et ses amis étaient installés. Je pris place à ses côtés et il posa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût et cherchais Edward du coin de l'oeil. À sa table habituelle, il n'y avait que ses deux soeurs, Alice et Rosalie. Je fronçais les sourcils. Où était-il? Et où était Jasper? Et Emmett?? Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour eux. Je n'y pensais pas plus longtemps, puisque Mike fit ''tomber'' son bras de sur mes épaules, à mes hanches. Il me caressa le bas du dos avec son pouce. Le fait que j'eus été en manque de contact aussi longtemps me fit lâcher prise, je ramenais sa main vers mon ventre, et la descendis vers mon intimité trempée, en ce moment. Mais ce n'étais vraiment pas à cause de lui. Mike releva ma jupe et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, directement sur ma peau. Ce fut un autre choc, mais pas de plaisir ou de bien être, non, cette fois, je pensais à Jasper, et l'image de mon sac de boxe me revint en mémoire. Ma colère aussi d'ailleurs. Je retirais la main de Mike de sur moi et me levais. J'allais voir les soeurs d'Edward, Alice me regardais en sautillant joyeusement sur sa chaise, et Rosalie me regardait hautaine, mais je m'adressais à Alice.

-Salut Alice, saurais-tu où est... Emmett? Je commence à m'ennuyer de lui...

J'allais dire Edward, mais comme on avait décidé de garder notre relation secrète, je devais bien me tenir... Au nom d'Emmett, Rosalie fit un bond sur son siège et darda un regard noir sur moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?! Cracha-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette nana? Elle est pas bien ou quoi... ça devait être une nouvelle conquête d'Emmett qui s'accroche trop à lui et qui pense que parce qu'il l'a sauté, elle a tout les droits sur lui... elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil celle-là... Je décidais de l'énerver un peu.

-Eh bien, j'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit, qui m'a mise dans tous mes états, alors, tu comprends pourquoi il faut que je le trouve le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse... m'éteindre, souriais-je.

Alice étouffa un rire pour ne pas déplaire à sa soeur, mais Rosalie lui lança un regard noir et elle lui expliqua qu'Emmett était mon frère. À ses mots, Rosalie me regarda choqué... Ce qu'elle peut être bête! Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-En fait, c'était un rêve sur Jasper, lâchais-je avant de comprendre ce que je disais.

Elles me regardèrent avec les yeux ronds... Oups...

-Bon...euh... je... je ...je vais y aller, si tu peux juste me dire où est mon frère?

-Hum, oui, commença Alice, Emmett est aux recrutements, ça se passe sur deux jours, et comme Emmett à été prit dans l'équipe hier, il doit s'y rendre aujourd'hui pour évaluer les autres gars... Mais je n'en sais rien pour Jasper..

-Euh... merde... ok... bon, j'y vais... j'ai rendez-vous avec un sac de boxe.

À ces mots, je quittais la cafétéria pour me rendre dans le gym, il y avait pleins de couloirs à emprunté et je remarquais aussi beaucoup de pièces qui avaient l'air inoccupés... ça serait parfait pour... Hum.... Oui, bon... le gym... J'arrivais devant la porte éloignée et l'ouvris, personne à l'intérieur. Je me rendis jusqu'au sac et enlevais le chandail blanc mais gardais le morceau de cuir qui me servait de soutien-gorge ainsi que la jupe - n'ayant pas de culotte en dessous. J'enfilais les gants de boxes qui traînaient parterre et commençais à frapper. Je frappais de toute mes forces et donnais des coups de pieds dans le sac, mais il me manquait quelque chose: 1. Je n'avais pas vraiment les vêtements appropriés, et 2. Je n'avais pas de musique. Je retirais les gants, frustrée, et les jetaient par terre, quand je remarquais un système de son juste derrière moi, je me demandais d'ailleurs comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir en entrant dans la pièce... Je me dirigeais vers cette immense technologie. Je l'enclenchais et une musique (Lamb of God - Ruin) commença. Je levais un sourcil... c'était quoi cette chanson?!? Je l'avais déjà entendu, mais ne l'avais pas dans mon ipod. Elle criait plus que nécessaire, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment. Je mis le son au maximum et remis les gants de boxe. Je recommençais à  
frapper avec plus d'entrain et donner des coups de pieds dans le sac, la musique plein volume. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta subitement. Je me retournais et vis Jasper qui me souriait. Je cherchais mon souffle et allais lui sauter dans les bras.

-Oh Jazz, tu m'as tellement manqué!!

-Je vais bien, Bella, mais Bella... ta jupe se relève...

Je rougis instantanément. Ok, il m'avait déjà vue toute nue, la fois où il était entré en catastrophe dans la salle de bain, mais quand même, j'espérais que cela se fasse le moins souvent possible. Je me décollais de lui doucement et replaçais ma jupe. Lui, en attendant, me souriait.

-D'accord, tu arrêtes de me reloocker...

Déjà que c'est Edward qui l'avait fait ce matin....

-Jazz? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Quoi Bell's?

Il était sur ses gardes.

-Tu n'aurais pas un pantalon ou un short pour moi... ce n'est pas très confortable en jupe.

-Oui, j'en ai un, attends...

Il alla vers des casiers aménagés un peu plus loin, puis, revint vers moi en me tendant une paire de short noirs, pas très sexy.

-Pas très sexy, confirma-t-il, mais assez confortable. Tu veux des boxers aussi?

Il retenait un sourire, je décidais de le prendre à son propre jeu.

-Oui, si tu en as, bien sûr... sinon, je prendrais ceux que tu portes en ce moment, souriais-je.

-Attends ici, sourit-il à son tour.

Il retourna vers les casiers et en sortis une paire de boxers.

-Merci, tu peux sortir le temps que je me change?

-Non.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu parfois!

Je soupirais, me retournais et enfilais les boxers sans retirer ma jupe. Ensuite, j'enlevais ma jupe et mis ses shorts. Je me retournais vers lui et il siffla d'admiration.

-Je ne dirais plus jamais qu'elles ne sont pas sexy...

Je souris et retournais frapper dans le sac, sans bien sûr, sans avoir oublier de rallumer la musique à plein volume. Pendant que je frappais, je sentais le regard de Jasper dans mon dos et cela m'empêchais de me concentrée. Quand je me retournais vers lui pour lui dire d'arrêter de me fixer, je vis qu'il avait deux trucs dans lesquels les boxers frappent dedans pour s'entraîner _(NdA: si quelqu'un connais le nom, s'il vous plaît, faites le moi savoir :S )_ . Il y en avait un rouge et un bleu. Je remarquais qu'il avait retirer son chandail lui aussi.... OMG, il était vraiment sexy... et je ne le remarquais que maintenant... après avoir fantasmé sur lui. Il m'encouragea en souriant. Il me donna quelques indications pour me mettre en position et il me dit de commencer à frapper... Alors, je frappais. De toutes mes forces, et lui, gardait sa position, les genoux un peu repliés, les deux mains dans les airs, à tenir ces ''trucs'' bleu et rouge... et son chandail enlever. J'étais plus confortable, maintenant que j'avais des vêtements plus ou moins adaptés. Quand je fus à bout de souffle, Jazz me regardait en souriant. Je lui souris à mon tour... pour rien, juste le fait qu'il soit avec moi. En essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je décidais de lui poser quelques questions.

-Alors... Tu peux me dire où tu étais quand la cloche est sonnée!! Je ne t'ai pas vue dans la cafétéria!!

Son sourire s'agrandit, amusé, et il prit la parole.

-J'étais avec quelqu'un...

Ma colère s'envola aussitôt, en pensant que peut-être mon Jasper avait trouvé une fille. Je le bombardais de questions en m'agrippant à son torse et me pendant à son cou. Il resta de marbre.

-Allez!!! Jazz, j't'en pris... dis moi c'est qui?... C'est une fille au moins? Oh, je t'en pris, dis-moi pas que c'était un gars!!

Il rit légèrement de mon comportement et me repoussa doucement.

-En fait... oui, c'était avec un gars... (Mon expression changea... j'en restais stupéfaite!!)... Mais pas pour la raison que tu crois! J'étais... au recrutement de football...

Mon visage s'éclaira. Je lui sautais dans les bras une deuxième fois.

-Et, tu as été pris?!!

-Eh bien... Oui... Ils m'ont prit en défenseur...

-Mais c'est génial! Mais j'espère que tu ne ramèneras pas tes futurs groupies dans la maison.

Je tapais du pied en pointant mon doigt dans sa direction.

-Je me fais bien comprendre?!!

-Oui chérie... sourit-il.

Il me prit par les hanches et me serra contre son torse en embrassant le dessus de ma tête.

-Tu es la seule groupie que je veux avoir...

-Ouais, et je serais ta fan numéros un! Affirmais-je en lui montrant un doigt pour ''un''.

Il voulut mordre mon doigt mais je l'enlevais précipitamment et lui envoyais un coup de poing dans le ventre... un peu trop fort peut-être, puisqu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Je laissais échapper un rire.

-Comment as-tu pus être pris dans l'équipe si tu d'effondres par terre quand je te frappe? Demandais-je, mi-incrédule, mi-amusée.

Il était toujours plié sur le sol en gémissant, mais quand il entendit ce que je lui avait dit, il me regarda, juste à son regard, je sus qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête... et qu'il avait fait semblant d'avoir mal... Je n'eus pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement qu'il me saisit par la cheville et la tira vers lui. Je tombais sur le dos et il se mit à califourchon sur moi. J'étais clouée au sol, j'essayais de me débattre, mais il prit mes poignets et, d'une main, les soulevèrent au dessus de ma tête. J'étais maintenant immobilisé, tout son corps était collé au mien. Ma poitrine ballottait avec les mouvements de ma respiration saccadée. Je le regardais dans les yeux et sourit. J'allais lui donner un petit coup de genoux dans les partit (J'ai quand même dit ''petit'' c'est mon frère après tout!) pour le repousser gentiment quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je tournais la tête, et Jasper, toujours sur moi, fit de même. Emmett, qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte éclata de rire. Nous levâmes tout les deux un sourcil. Quand il se calma, il articula difficilement.

-Quoi, Bella... tu as décider d'assouvir ton fantasme... Pas très discret dans une salle d'entraînement.

Il ouvrit la porte au complet, et nous vîmes le reste de l'équipe s'entasser dans la porte. Je restais bouche bée, Jasper aussi, il était tellement surprit qu'il ne bougeait pas de sur moi.. .moi, qui ne portais qu'un morceau de cuir et une paire de short.... Jasper couvrait ma poitrine avec son torse collé au mien. Une voix forte tonna de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Eh bien! Pourquoi vous êtes tous devant le gym et non dedans à vous entraînés!!

Edward entra dans la salle où le silence régnait maintenant et nous vit. Il leva un sourcil.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il paraissait vraiment surprit, il devais penser que j'étais entrain de passer les préliminaires avec Jasper... il faut dire qu'il ne savait pas que c'était mon frère... je pense qu'il sait juste qu'Emmett est mon frère. Il attendait une réponse et me regardait, méprisant... ok, c'est ce qu'on avait dit que l'on ferait... mais il n'était pas obligé de le faire avec autant de réalisme... Le reste de l'équipe nous regardaient, amusé, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire... Je me défis de l'emprise de Jasper et les gars lâchèrent un sifflement d'admiration... devant mon ''soutien-gorge'' sûrement... Edward réprima un petit sourire, content de lui. Je levais les yeux au ciel et jouait son jeu en m'approchant de lui.

-Eh bien... je joue à mon jeu préféré... chasser.

Je m'approchais toujours de lui et je le vis déglutir difficilement. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et collais ma poitrine contre son torse et lui chuchotais à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Mais tu as déjà joué avec moi... alors, tu es inutilisable.

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, léchais et mordais un peu, en regardant les autres membres de l'équipe qui me regardait faire. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure... d'accord, j'étais aussi dans l'inutilité pour les autres en ce moment, mais après une semaine, il va bien me falloir un nouveau tableau de chasse... Je commençais à m'éloigner d'Edward et demandais ma jupe à Jazz qui me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant que j'allais me donner en spectacle encore une fois...Quand il revint, il me sourit en me tendant ma jupe. Je retournais mon attention sur l'équipe qui bavait presque devant moi... tous sauf Emmett, qui regardait ailleurs, il savait que je ne voulais pas qu'il intervienne, sinon, il leurs aurait déjà fait ravaler leurs langues. Je souris et me retournais pour être dos à eux. J'enlevais le short que Jasper m'avait prêter, et le lui balançais. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil en passant et il me sourit en secouant la tête... ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait faire ça... J'entendis quelques gars me siffler quand ils virent que je portais les boxers d'un autre gars. Edward, lui, fronça les sourcils, il ne m'avait dit pas de culottes. Il savait bien que j'allais devoir les retirer un moment ou à un autre...

Au désespoir des gars (Edward compris), j'enfilais ma jupe par dessus le boxer de Jazz... Mais je n'avais pas encore finit mon spectacle... Je passais mes doigts en dessous de ma jupe et prit l'élastique du boxer entre mes doigts, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward et lui lançais un regard aguicheur.

-Edward... tu viendrais m'aider... s'il te plaît... j'ai de la difficulté à enlever les boxers de Jasper _(NdA: Je sais, ça sonne bizarre... mais bon... allez, on continue...)_

-Non, je veux le faire, s'écria un gars surexcité.

-Désoler... honneur au capitaine... une autre fois peut-être, ajoutais-je en faisant mon sourire aguicheur.

Edward me regarda incrédule, mais s'avança tout de même vers moi. Le regard d'Emmett qui tomba sur moi, me réprimanda. C'était la première fois que je faisais mon show que je demandais l'aide de quelqu'un... Enfin... de ce qu'il sait. Quand Edward se colla à mon dos, me serrant la taille de ses bras de fers, Emmett détourna le regard une seconde fois. Je ris légèrement et Edward m'embrassa dans le cou, sous le regard de ses coéquipiers. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et le laissais faire. Il jouait avec mon corps... et Dieu sait combien j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment. Ces mains sur ma taille remontèrent jusqu'à la limite du morceau de cuir, il dévia sa trajectoire et ces mains passèrent sur les côtés de ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais bruyamment. Les éclats de voix des joueurs ce firent entendre... ils auraient aimés être à la place du capitaine de l'équipe en ce moment.

Les mains d'Edward descendirent sensuellement de chaque côté de mon corps. Quand ces mains eurent dépassé le tissus de ma jupe, sur ma cuisse, il me retourna pour que je soit face à lui, ses mains se reposèrent le plus bas où il pouvait aller: Mes fesses. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, descendit sur ma clavicule, la longea jusqu'à mon épaule, et descendit vers ma poitrine, encore une fois, il se rendit à la limite du cuir, avec ses lèvres et passa par-dessus en l'effleurant du bout des lèvres et du nez. Je soupirais de plaisir et me mordis la lèvre. Les lèvres d'Edward effleurèrent mon ventre au complet, y déposant des baisers partout et je me cambrais. Ses lèvres atteignirent le tissu de ma jupe et il s'arrêta, il ne bougeait plus sa tête. Ses mains vinrent longer mes cuisses, qu'il caressa, il était si doux, c'était nouveau autant de douceur avec lui. Je passais une de mes mains, resté inactive jusqu'à maintenant, dans ces boucles cuivrées, gardant le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau brûlante de désirs. Je gémis et les exclamations des joueurs ne se firent que plus fortes... J'avais l'habitude...

Les doigts d'Edward se faufilèrent, tout aussi doucement qu'avant, sous ma jupe qu'il remonta un peu en même temps que ces mains remontaient vers le boxer. J'avais confiance en lui, il ne m'exposerait pas à ses joueurs, de un, parce qu'il est possessif, et de deux, parce qu'il a du respect pour moi, malgré ce que je suis. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'élastique et il commença à le descendre doucement. Ma jupe redescendait au fur et à mesure qu'il abaissait mon boxer. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et vis, malgré les mouvements d'encouragements des joueurs, Jasper, qui me regardait, calme, les bras croisés, mais il avait un plis sur le front, et la tête légèrement penché par derrière qui m'indiquait qu'il se questionnait. Je lui poserais la question plus tard. Je remarquais aussi Emmett, à l'arrière, qui regardait le derrière de la tête des joueurs, les lèvres pincés, les poings serrés. il était en colère celui-là. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour le calmer, mais je n'en avais pas la possibilité tant qu'Edward était penché sur moi, me retirant mon boxer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était à mi chemin de parterre, quand il fut au sol, je le pris avec un orteil et le lançait à Jasper qui le rattrapa parfaitement bien. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil, attendant qu'il me rende un sourire, mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui m'étonna au plus haut point. Il me rendait toujours mes clins d'oeil! Edward se releva doucement, retraçant le même parcours avec ses lèvres. Les exclamations se firent plus forte quand il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. J'étais surprise qu'il le fasse, mais acceptais ce baiser avec joie.

Il se décolla et me fit un clin d'oeil avec un sourire. Je lui fis un sourire également et me tournais pour mettre une autre musique. (Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake - Love Sex Magic) Je revins vers lui, les joueurs nous regardèrent, étonnés, mais existés. Jasper fronça encore plus les sourcils, il semblait suspicieux. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle plus tard. Emmett aussi avait les sourcils froncés, mais je ne m'en fis pas... Je m'avançais vers Edward en mordant sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure. Je me retournais et collait mes fesses sur son sexe, qui durcit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il me prit par les hanches et me colla plus à lui, je passais une main par-dessus ma tête et allait agripper ses cheveux. Je le tirais doucement à moi et ondulais mon corps au rythme de la musique. J'avais de l'expérience pour faire cela... je l'avais fait au moins 2 ans de temps... Je me retournais pour lui faire face et mis une mais sur son épaule, me défis de son emprise et laissa ma main se balader sur son corps. Je tournais autour de lui, je m'arrêtais, après avoir fait un tour, devant lui. Je posais une main dans son cou et descendais tout mon corps lentement le long du sien, passant ma main partout dessus.

Je remontais mes lèvres vers les siennes, mais la musique s'arrêta brusquement, me faisant me retourner. Le directeur avait le fil électrique dans ces mains. Il venait de tirer dessus pour arrêter la musique. Il regarda tout à tour, l'équipe, Jasper, Edward et moi...

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici! Tonna-t-il.

Je me mordis l'intérieure de la joue, cherchant une excuse, mais n'en trouvais aucune. Eh merde, j'allais encore me faire griller par Charlie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir cette vie aussi médiocre?!! Le regard du proviseur se dirigea sur moi.

-Mademoiselle Swan... encore... Va-t-il falloir vous faire surveiller pour que vous arrêtiez vos bêtises? J'ai passé l'éponge la première fois, puisque vous étiez nouvelle, mais cette fois, s'en est trop. Vous aurez deux heures de retenue. Allez en cours maintenant, la cloche va bientôt sonner.

Je sortis en colère. Edward me suivit et toute l'équipe sortit du gym, se rendant à leurs cours probablement... Une fois hors de la vue des autres, Edward me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa furieusement...


	17. Un cours innoubliable

**Chapitre 15 : un cours inoubliable... **

Il mit ses mains sur mes cuisses et releva ma jupe. Autant dire que j'étais super excitée... et lui aussi... je pouvais sentir son membre durcit collé contre mon intimité. J'étais déjà essoufflée pour avoir fais mon spectacle. Edward avait passé sa main sous ma jupe quand la cloche sonna.

Je soupirais et me dégageais de son emprise. La cloche avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me dirigeais vers la classe de biologie d'un pas lourd... Je n'avais toujours pas eu ma dose de sexe de l'après-midi! Je commençais à devenir en manque. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le professeur nous informa qu'aujourd'hui, on écoutait un documentaire sur la sexualité... ironique, les deux personnes qui couchaient avec tout le monde étaient dans la même classe. Quand nous entrâmes, Edward et moi dans la classe, il ne restait plus de place pour moi, pour une raison inconnue, il manquait une chaise. Edward ne m'offrit pas sa chaise, ce qui m'étonna, mais plusieurs gars m'offrirent leur place et je refusais gentiment. Le professeur ferma les lumières et commença le documentaire, je m'assis sur un bureau. Quand, pour la centième fois, je refusais la place qu'un gars m'offrait, je me sentis tirée par derrière et me retrouvais sur les genoux d'Edward, il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

-Merci...  
-De rien Sexy, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou et glissa sa main sur mon ventre me collant sur lui pour ne pas que je tombe.

Le film débuta et la prise d'Edward se resserrait sur mon ventre quand, dans le film, une scène "exemple" de position passait à l'écran. Edward avança sa bouche vers moi et me donna une ligne de baiser électrisant dans le cou, je laissais ma tête retomber sur son épaule pendant qu'une de ses mains qui était posée sur mon ventre commença à remonter vers ma poitrine. Je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir et fermais les yeux. Ses mains restèrent sur ma poitrine, elles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, pourtant, je sentais, contre mes fesses, qu'il avait envie de me toucher partout. Pendant que le documentaire continuait, Edward embrassait chaque parcelle de mon cou, le lécha de temps en temps, me susurrant que j'avais bon goût. Mon excitation était à son apogée et j'oublie tout ce qui se passait dans la classe. Une seule chose m'importait: Edward et ses mains magiques.

Quand, pour la millionième fois, ses lèvres se penchèrent pour m'embrasser dans le cou, je me retournais brutalement et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'importance et nous dûmes nous décollés avant de gémir... moi en tout cas... Lentement - assez pour ne pas que les élèves ne le remarque trop - je me déplaçais pour être à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassais une seconde fois. Ses pouces jouèrent sensuellement avec les pointes durcies de mes seins et les fit roulés entre ses doigts. Je me cambrais à ce contact. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne pour étouffer un gémissement. je voulais qu'il me prenne, dans cette classe, parmi tous ces élèves et le professeur qui nous regarderait... j'avais un esprit pervers, je sais... mais, que voulez-vous? C'est ce qui arrive parfois...

Les mains d'Edward relevèrent ma jupe, découvrant aux yeux de tout ceux qui pouvaient nous regarder, mon sexe bien humide, et avide du membre d'Edward. Malheureusement, ce sont ses doigts que je sentis en moi. La chaleur dans mon ventre me parcourut comme un choc électrique et je ne pus retenir un gémissement, en même temps que la fille dans le documentaire, heureusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer. Je profitais du moment d'inattention d'Edward pour ouvrir son pantalon, je passais ma main dans son boxer et commençais à le caresser. Il sursauta, mais rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il incurva ses doigts et je le regardais, le suppliant d'aller plus vite. Comme si il avait lut dans mes pensés, Il accéléra ses mouvements et ses deux doigts fouillèrent mes parois intimes. Je continuais de le caresser de plus en plus vite et je m'accrochais à son bras qui me tenait par la taille. L'orgasme me parcouru et je retenus un cri de justesse, mais pas un gémissement, qui ressemblait un peu à un râlement.

Les lumières de la classe s'allumèrent brusquement, dévoilant, Edward et moi dans une position assez compromettante... il avait toujours ses doigts en moi et ma jupe était assez relevée. J'avais toujours ma main dans le pantalon d'Edward. Je rabaissais ma jupe de ma main libre, cherchant désespérément une explication. Mais nous nous étions fait prendre au piège comme des débutants... c'est ce qui s'est passé au moins trois fois en deux jours... c'était le topo. Nous étions incapable de bouger, paralyser par la surprise. Je réagis en premier, mais ne bougeais pas de ma position. M. Banner attendait une explication, même si ce qu'il voyait devait être suffisant. Les autres élèves nous regardèrent, quelques uns, choqués (les prudes sûrement), mais la plupart nous regardaient comme si ils avaient manqués quelque chose. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment, et sans aucune prévention, Edward bougea ses doigts en moi, ce qui me fis gémir devant toute la classe. J'aurais pue mourir de honte si j'avais été d'un naturel timide, mais, étant plus extravertie, je me retournais vers Edward qui me souriait, et je lui rendis son sourire, diabolique. Ma main était toujours posée sur son sexe. Je passais mon pouce sur son gland, ce qui le fit gémir à son tour. Les gars de la classe nous regardèrent en admiration, et les filles... jalouses sans doute. Banner nous regardait, surprit et incrédule. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas que les esprits ne s'échauffent pas en passant ce documentaire sur le sexe.

Je relevais la tête vers Banner et le regarda dans les yeux, l'affrontant du regard, pendant qu'Edward s'activait sur moi et que je m'activais sur lui. Nous jouissions ensemble, sous le regard d'une trentaine d'élèves qui devait être tout en chaleur maintenant. Edward retira ses doigts de moi et les suça, pendant que je faisais pareil avec sa semence qui avait coulé le long de ma main. Banner nous regarda à tour de rôle. Je lâchais un petit rire et m'adressais à toute la classe.

-Alors, ici, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, vous avez eu la partie pratique, mais maintenant, Edward et moi avons quelques choses à régler dehors... à moins que vous vouliez qu'on vous refasse une autre partie pratique ici...

Je rigolais, mais les gars et certaines filles hochèrent la tête, voulant un autre cours, ce qui me surprit, je ne croyais pas qu'autant de personnes serait intéressé par cela. Banner, lui, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant catégoriquement que l'on s'adonne à de telles pratiques. Je m'en serais douté, mais je connaissais le point faible des professeurs. Ça aussi, je l'avais déjà expérimenté... Je me levais des genoux d'Edward et m'avançais vers le professeur. Je me collais un plus que nécessaire à lui, ce qu'il remarqua, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Son sexe se durcit sous la proximité, je savais qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de mon corps contre le sien.

-Vous voyez... vous avez envie de moi, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille. Mais... je ne peux pas... je suis mineure (même si j'avais déjà fait des choses bien pire, même n'étant que mineure, pensais-je.) ... Et si vous ne nous laissez pas faire, je pourrais vous dénoncer... et le reste de la classe seront là pour en témoigner... si vous ne voulez pas nous voir faire, parfait, vous pouvez sortir, sinon, vous pourrez aller vous faire plaisir vous même à votre bureau en nous regardant faire... (je jetais un coup d'oeil à Edward) et croyez moi, on est des professionnels, c'est quand même mieux que de vous caresser tout seul devant des documentaires pourris qui ne font que raconter le sexe, pas vrai?

J'étais toujours autant collé à lui, cette proximité me répugnais, mas je devais le faire, parce que là, j'étais vraiment en manque de sexe... En manque d'Edward... Banner déglutis difficilement, mais alla derrière son bureau et se renfrogna (enfin, il allait sûrement faire plus que ça..). Les élèves m'acclamèrent et Edward me fit son sourire pervers, signe qu'il avait envie de moi. J'allais m'installer devant la classe et la fis taire d'un sifflement pour prendre la parole.

-Alors, pour les 50 prochaines minutes, c'est Edward et moi qui assumeront le reste du cours et l'éducation... mais...bien sûr, cela sera plus un cours pratique que théorique, souriais-je malicieusement.

Le reste des élèves rirent légèrement. Pendant que je parlais, Edward s'était approché de moi en souriant et me prit par les hanches, me collant à son torse et embrassant mon cou, que je penchais pour lui donner plus d'espace. Je posa mes bras sur ceux d'Edward qui étaient sur mes hanches et continuais mon petit discours.

-Alors, on fait comme ça: On commence par un mini sondage, on essaye de faire ça en 5 minutes maximum. Le truc, c'est, moins vous parlez, plus vous en verrez. On... ou je vais vous demander les position que vous préférés, ou celles que vous voudriez faire. Compris?

-Oui! Dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Edward continuait son traitement sur la peau de mon cou, et me faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il descendait sur mon épaule. Je continuais.

-Ensuite, Edward et moi les exécuterons, à votre plus grand plaisir. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez vous ''caresser'' je n'ai aucun problème avec ça... Edward non plus je suppose.

J'eus droit à un son étouffé par ses lèvres sur ma peau que je pris pour un non. Il releva un peu mes cheveux et allait m'embrasser quand il se stoppa brusquement. Je me retournais vers lui, mes cheveux s'échappant de sa prise, les faisant retomber dans mon dos et vis qu'il avait les sourcils froncés. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Tu as quoi dans le cou? Demanda-t-il avant que je le questionne.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? (Je plaquais ma main sur la nuque, inquiète, mais ne ressentis rien d'anormal)

-L'inscription en chinois.

J'éclatais de rire, soulagée.

-C'est ça qui te met dans cet état? Un tatouage? Riais-je.

-Oui...Non... enfin... je veux dire... je suis étonné de pas l'avoir remarquer avant. Il veut dire quoi?

Je m'approchais de lui et soufflais dans son oreille.

-Désir...

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit et je me retournais vers la classe et les élèves qui nous regardaient, impatients. Edward retourna à l'assaut de mon cou, couvrant mon tatouage de baisers et suçotements. Le prenant par la main, j'allais au tableau et pris une craie qui traînait. Il y en avait plusieurs autres... Je commençais à inscrire quelques position au tableau: 69, levrette, missionnaire, sodomie (J'en avait déjà pratiquer et cela avait été une expérience jouissive!!). Je demandais si quelqu'un d'autre avait un autre fantasme, mais personne ne me répondit.

-Ok, alors, vous n'aurez le droit de voter qu'une seule fois. Pendant qu'Edward et moi feront les préliminaires (comme si on en avait besoin... je sentais son sexe durcit contre mes fesses et j'étais mouillée depuis le début du cours), vous irez inscrire la position que vous voulez nous voir faire... Je suppose que nous auront assez de temps pour en faire au moins deux, alors, en ligne!

Les étudiants se bousculèrent les uns les autres. Mais, ce qui m'étonna, c'est que le professeur alla inscrire sa position préférée aussi. J'échangeais un léger rire avec Edward et pris sa main pour l'amener au fond de la classe, où tous les élèves pouvaient nous voir en pleine action. Je souris et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, j'avais tellement envie de lui en ce moment, que je l'aurais bien fait n'importe où! Peu m'importe comment, je voulais seulement l'avoir en moi. Je l'embrassais toujours plus fort, et plus fougueusement, j'entendis les voix de quelques élèves ainsi que le bruit éloigné de la craie qui raille le tableau. Edward lâcha mes lèvres, mais ponctua sa phrase de baisers.

-Pourquoi... tu t'es fait... tatouée...?

Je répondis de la même façon.

-Ça caractérise... qui je suis...

-Et qui... es-tu...?

-Tu le sauras... peut-être... un jour...

Il m'embrassa une autre fois avant de m'étendre sur le dos, sur un bureau vide. J'avais la tête qui pointait vers le tableau, je n'avais qu'à abaisser la tête pour voir les résultats. Edward m'embrassa dans le cou et descendit vers ma poitrine. Il essaya d'enlever le chandail que je portais, mais après quelques secondes, il s'énerva et demanda une paire de ciseaux, un gars vint lui en porter une. Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de désirs. Il découpa un petit bout du vêtement blanc et lâcha la paire de ciseaux qui retomba à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Il attrapa les bouts de la coupure et déchira le reste du chandail avec ses mains. Ma poitrine couverte de cuir se retrouva alors exposés au grand jour, au plaisir des gars. Maintenant, allons faire plaisir aux filles. J'agrippais le bas du t-shirt d'Edward, ainsi que les ciseaux, il avait voulu bousiller un chandail que je portais... eh bien, je bousillerais un chandail qu'il portait. Je lui fis la même chose que lui, laissant le métal effleurer le bout de sa peau. Contact auquel il frissonna de tout son corps. Je passais ma langue au même endroit où le métal avait passé quelques secondes plus tard et laissait retomber la paire de ciseaux qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Je déchirais également le chandail d'Edward qui grogna de plaisir.

Je laissais ma tête retomber et vit que le reste des étudiants étaient regroupés devant le tableau et avaient finit d'inscrire leurs positions préférés. Je me levais, repoussant un peu Edward mais agrippais sa main et l'entraînais vers le tableau. Je pris une craie et inscrivais le résultat des votes que je comptais mentalement. Nous étions trente-deux dans la classe. Les résultats donnaient donc:

-69 : 12

-Levrette : 11

-Missionnaire : 4

-Sodomie: 13

-Pas étonnant, affirmais-je en regardant Edward. La moitié des filles doivent avoir peur de la sodomie, alors, elles veulent que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à leur place... pour voir...

-Et ça te vas... on peut faire l'autre truc aussi, si tu veux, s'inquiéta Edward.

Je me retournais et lui souris. Je le trouvais mignon de s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Non, ça va... je l'ai déjà fait... mais j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu plus gros que le gars qui me l'as fait avant toi... alors, tu iras lentement s'te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et me regardant intensément. Comme il ne bougeait pas, je regardais l'horloge: 40 minutes... on aura le temps... Si on commence maintenant! Je lui sautais dessus, sans le prévenir, ce qui le fit basculer par-derrière et il s'appuya sur le bureau pendant que je l'embrassais. Mes jambes étaient accrochées à son dos et mes mains se cramponnaient à ses épaules. Il nous retourna pour que je sois assise sur le bord du bureau et écarta mes jambes pour venir s'y loger. Il nous restait encore son pantalon, et son boxer... et ma jupe et le soutien-gorge comme vêtements. Je détachais le bouton de son pantalon et abaissais sa fermeture éclair. Je caressais la bosse par-dessus son boxer, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et y donna un coup de langue, ce qui me fis frémir. J'abaissais son pantalon et il me poussa contre la table et embarquant sur moi, délaissant son pantalon par terre. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et reprit, pour la millionième fois aujourd'hui, la découverte de mon cou.

-Edward, haletais-je. On a pas toute la vie... dépêches-toi, je t'en supplie.

Il rit doucement et mordit mon lobe d'oreille.

-Impatiente? Susurra-t-il en détachant lentement la corde qui retenait les bouts de cuir ensemble.

-T'as même pas idée.

Ces mots dit, je le retournais contre la table et l'embrassa férocement. En arrière plan, j'entendis quelques grognements. Je fronçais les sourcils et baissais les yeux. Ah... j'ai compris... Je n'avais plus de soutien-gorge... ce qu'ils sont en manques les jeunes parfois... (Et c'est moi qui pense ça!!...) J'embrassais le torse parfait d'Edward et pris un de ses tétons en bouche. Sa main se leva pour caresser mes cheveux, l'autre, se baladait sur ma hanche. Je me relevais de sur Edward et fis glisser ma jupe devant tout les regards brûlants sur moi. Ce que j'aimais avoir l'attention _(NdA: Vous pouvez avoir de l'attention sans enlever vos vêtements... merci)_...

Edward s'était assit sur le bord du bureau, appuyé sur ses mains pour me regarder. Son sexe était à la hauteur de mes fesses. Je décidais de les coller sur lui. Il agrippa mes hanches et m'attira à lui. Il me souleva, se recula pour se recoucher sur la table et m'assit, sur son ventre, pour que je sois à califourchon, et dos à lui. Je me reculais un peu et prit appuis sur mes genoux, placés de chaque côté de ses épaules. Je me penchais et embrassais son torse, remontant vers son boxer. J'agrippais l'élastique et me mordis les lèvres d'anticipation. J'abaissais son dernier vêtement le plus possible et il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Une des filles se jeta dessus. Je levais un sourcil. OK... Bon... on continu... je pris son gland dans ma bouche et le suçais, je l'entendis grogner, mais ne vit pas sa réaction. C'est ce qui me déplaisait le plus dans cette position, on ne pouvait pas voir l'autre. Edward tira mes hanches vers son visage et donna un coup de langue sur mon clitoris, puis, un second, au troisième, j'échappais un gémissement et fermais les yeux, contrôlant le plaisir qu'il me donnait et me concentrant maintenant sur son membre bien dur.

Je donnais un coup de langue et il grogna une seconde fois, ce qui se répercuta sur mon clitoris. Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et essayais d'ignorer la sensation. Chose difficile, même impossible, quand on sait que ton partenaire s'appelle Edward Cullen et que c'est un putain de dieu du sexe. Je passais ma langue sur toute sa longueur et il entra un doigt en moi. Je le pris en bouche, et il entra un second doigt en moi, en gâtant mon clitoris de sa merveilleuse langue. Je gémis et il grogna mon nom. Je commençais des va-et-vient et il fit de même avec ses doigts, il les incurva et poussa de plus en plus fort. Je sentais que j'étais au bout, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps si il continuait comme ça. Mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes pendant qu'Edward continuait ces mouvements. Je voulais tenir, je devais tenir... Je devais m'occuper l'esprit... Je cherchais dans la classe quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit le plus rapidement possible et, étrangement, trouvait une carte du monde... Je commençais à nommer le plus de pays dans ma tête en continuant de gâter Edward...

_Canada___

_États-Unis___

_Royaume-Uni___

_Brésil___

_Suisse___

_France___

_Bretagne___

_Angleterre... _

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et gémissais mon plaisir. Edward se laissa aller à ce moment-là. Ses hanches se soulevèrent et il vint dans ma bouche. Je me léchais les lèvres, j'adorais son goût. Je retombais de mon orgasme en entendant des exclamations dans la classe. Je levais la tête. Tous les élèves applaudissaient. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, incrédule et il me sourit, étrangement. Bon, nous avions aussi d'autres choses à faire maintenant... J'avais eu mon orgasme de l'après-midi, mais tant pis... quand tu es en manque, tu es en manque... J'enjambais Edward pour me séparer de lui, je me retournais ensuite pour lui faire face.

-Tu viens? Demandais-je. Il nous reste une position à faire...

-Je les ferais toutes avec toi si je le pouvais.

Je regardais l'horloge. 25 minutes...

-Moi aussi, mais nous n'auront pas le temps... le prochain cours peut-être...

Les élèves manifestèrent leurs appuie et je souris, amusée.

-Aller, viens... j'ai même pas besoin de te retravailler, tu es déjà tout dur, souriais-je.

Il se releva rapidement et je plaçais mes mains sur le bureau, les jambes écartées. Edward vint se positionner derrière moi, mais je le sentais stressé, c'était mauvais signe... il ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Je me retournais et lui demandais.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, c'est juste que... J'ai peur de te blesser.

Je lui souris.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'irai très bien... juste... vas-y pas d'un coup... ça fait mal comme ça...

Il hocha la tête et sourit. Je me retournais et me replaçais comme je l'étais 1 minute plus tôt. Il agrippa mes hanches et poussa doucement son membre en moi. Comme je l'avais déterminé, il était plus gros que celui qui m'avait pénétré de ce côté là. Je gémis de douleur et il s'arrêta automatiquement.

-Je vais bien, continue, grognais-je entre mes dents.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa, il me remplit complètement. La douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir. Edward n'avait pas bougé, me laissant s'habituer à lui. Je roulais des hanches pour lui demander silencieusement de pousser. Ce qu'il fit, il sortit et revint plus fort en moi, m'arrachant des gémissements de moins en moins discrets. Edward s'agrippait à mes hanches.

-Putain, Bella, c'est si serrer, grogna-t-il.

-C'est le but mon chéri, riais-je.

Il donna une poussé plus forte que les autres, ce qui me fit grogner son nom. Les coups de reins d'Edward s'intensifièrent de plus en plus, signe évident qu'il allait venir. J'étais proche aussi, il passa sa main le long de mon corps, passant sur ma poitrine, la pétrissant au passage, mon ventre, mes cuisses, il remonta et sa main vint caresser mon clitoris. Je me cambrais et rejetais ma tête en arrière quand mon orgasme me submergea. Edward me suivit quelques instants plus tard. Sa semence coulait le long de mes cuisses, et il continuait un peu ses va-et-vient, avec beaucoup moins de force cependant.

Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, qu'il embrassa. Il descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, toujours avec des baisers légers. Si il continu, je me jette dessus... Mais la cloche allait bientôt sonner, annonçant la fin du cours, je regardais l'horloge... 10 minutes... Je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassais. Ensuite, je ramassais ma jupe et mon soutien gorge. Edward me souleva doucement et m'assit sur le bord du bureau et je pris appuie sur mes mains. Il remit ma jupe en place en collant ses lèvres à la peau de mes jambes. Ensuite, il prit le morceau de cuir et le rattacha en frôlant plus que nécessaire ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Il déposait parfois des baisers à la naissance de mes seins et je rejetais ma tête en arrière. Quand il eut finit de mettre mon soutien-gorge et ma jupe, je me rendis compte que mon chandail était hors service pour l'instant... le chandail d'Edward aussi... Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais cours d'éducation physique, alors, je pourrais me changer mais pas Edward...

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi... Ma prochaine prof n'arrête pas de fantasmer sur mon torse... ça ne la dérangera pas...

-Tu lis dans mes pensés ou quoi? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Non, Bella, tu es comme un livre ouvert pour moi.

Je souris c'est ce que me disait toujours ma mère... Je le regardais intensément et il en fit de même. Je me perdis dans ses yeux verts et déglutis difficilement. Je détournais les yeux et m'assis sur un bureau, en indien. Edward vint me rejoindre et prit ma main, faisant des petits cercles avec son pouce. Je tentais de l'oublier et m'adressais alors au reste de la classe.

-Alors, vous avez des questions?

Quelques personnes levèrent la main. Je pris une fille dont je ne savais pas le nom.

-Oui?

-Je me demandais... tu n'as pas eu mal pour la sodomie?

Je souris. Toujours cette même question.

-Pas vraiment... enfin... pas vraiment avec Edward, il a été génial (Je plantais mon regard dans le sien quelques secondes et il sourit et reportais mon regard sur la fille)... Mais, quand c'est arrivé la première fois, oui, la douleur a été forte... mais quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur s'est envolé et a fait place au plaisir... et le désir... Combien d'entre vous ont pratiqué la sodomie?

Trois personnes levèrent la main. Un gars, et deux filles. J'hochais la tête et demandais aux deux filles combien de fois. Elles répondirent une fois chaque, mais elles avaient arrêtés leurs partenaires puisque la douleur avait été trop forte. J'hochais la tête en signe de compréhension.

-C'est sûrement parce que vous n'étiez pas assez prêtes, ou bien que votre partenaire n'a pas été assez doux... Vous devriez utiliser un lubrifiant la prochaine fois... Edward est bien comme partenaire (Je lui jetais un regard qui en disait long). Il a été très doux, même si je lui avais dit que je l'avais déjà fait... alors, si vous voulez essayer, je vous le prête, souriais-je.

Edward me jeta un regard noir, mais dans le fond de son regard, il y avait une étincelle amusée. Je détournais la tête.

-D'autres question?

-Oui, moi!

Jane... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait celle-là... C'était la fille qu'Edward avait repoussée quand nous avions parlé du plan à trois. Je lui souriais poliment.

-Oui, Jane?

-Je me demandais si vous sortiez ensemble, cracha-t-elle.

-D'après toi... je le prêterais pas sinon, m'empressais-je de répondre. T'inquiète pas, il est toujours libre... mais d'après ce qu'il m'a raconter sur tes performances nulles, j'espère que tu as pris des notes sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, chérie...

Le reste des élèves rirent d'elle.

-Moi, j'ai une question.

Le silence se fit dans la classe je me levais en défiant Banner du regard. Je sentis qu'Edward se rapprochait du bord de la table. Je me retournais vers lui et remarquais que ses jambes pendaient, écartés. Si je voulais aller m'y loger, j'aurais pus le faire sans problèmes... Mais Banner brisa l'atmosphère de plaisir et amusement qui s'était installé en posant sa question stupide.

-Et la protection? C'est très important! Surtout pour des jeunes adultes comme vous...

-La protection Monsieur Banner... Nous n'en avons pas utilisés puisque je n'ai pas de MTS, et Edward non plus. Ensuite, pour tomber enceinte, il faut la position appropriée. Je ne crois pas que la fellation ou la sodomie fait que je puisse tomber enceinte. Et pour information, je prends la pilule et n'utilise le préservatif qu'avec les gars avec qui je ne couche qu'une seule fois, et Edward aussi. Et à voir votre pantalon de travers, je dirais que vous n'avez pas penser une seconde au préservatif quand vous nous avez vus sur cette table, lui répondis-je d'un ton cassant.

Edward se pencha vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me tira par-derrière et m'embrassa dans le cou, signe qu'il était fier de moi.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous êtes ici depuis moins d'une semaine... si vous ne voulez pas vous faire renvoyer avant la fi de la semaine, je vous conseille de changer de ton quand vous vous adressez aux enseignants, avertit Banner.

-Oui, mais si vous me faites renvoyée, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance d'un jour pouvoir me toucher comme ça.

Edward compris le message et sans que je n'aie à le demander, il glissa sa main sur un de mes seins et je fermais les yeux. Il la redescendit jusqu'à ma cuisse et la passa sous ma jupe. Je soupirais quand son doigt trouva mon clitoris et le caressa. Je stoppais ces mouvements, mais sa main resta sous ma jupe. Je pointais du doigt l'érection de Banner.

-Vous voyez... comme vous me voulez?

Il déglutis et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau... Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire à la pause... Je m'adressais une dernière fois à la classe.

-Dernière chose... Ne parlez à personne de ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce... On pourrait recommencer si Monsieur Banner est d'accord...

Ses mots prononcés, la cloche sonna. Edward et moi restâmes à nous fixer, le temps que les autres élèves sortirent. Nous n'avions plus de chandail, ni l'un, ni l'autre... ça paraissait suspect de sortir tout les deux, sans chandail... Edward me prit par la taille et m'entraîna dehors. Le regard de quelques élèves se posa sur nous... en fait, le regard de tous les élèves.

-Bella?

-Quoi, Edward?

-Pourquoi tu leurs a demander de garder ce cours secret?

Je souris.

-Parce que c'était la seule façon que tout le monde la sache... je te l'ai dit... j'aime avoir l'attention sur moi... J'ai une question aussi...

-Quoi?

-On a vraiment couché ensemble devant toute la classe et le professeur?

Il rit un peu et vint ensuite m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Oui, chérie... Aussi impossible que ça puisse paraître... on pourrait recommencer un jour, sourit-il de son sourire pervers...

-On ne sait jamais...

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser...


	18. Difficultées

**Chapitre 16: Difficultés**

Je quittais Edward quand la cloche sonna et allais à mon cours d'éducation physique. Bien sûr, quelques élèves me regardaient bizarrement, mais il fallait les comprendre, je ne portais pas de t-shirt et le morceau de cuir rehaussait plus que nécessaire ma poitrine compressée. Surtout que les rumeurs devaient avoir commencées à circuler sur le cours de biologie... mais c'est justement un cours de biologie. Le mot le dit: l'étude de la vie (ce qui est vivant)! C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai étudié toutes les parcelles du corps d'Edward... J'arrivais dans les vestiaires, les quelques filles qui y étaient et me lançaient des regards noirs, lesquels j'ignorais royalement. Je me dirigeais vers un coin. Me déshabiller devant des gars en chaleur ne me dérangeais pas... mais les filles, je ne sais pas, j'avais toujours eu un blocage... je croyais peut-être qu'elles seraient jalouse de mon corps (Na! Je rigole!), en fait, je n'en savais vraiment rien. Alors, je me dirigeais vers un coin pour me changer quand une fille, Lauren je crois, s'interposa devant moi.

-Si tu as été capable de te déshabiller devant toute l'équipe de football ET toute ta classe de biologie, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire devant nous? Cracha-t-elle.

-Toi aussi tu veux un mini striptease? Demandais-je, faisant l'innocente, bien entendu.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi! S'écria-t-elle.

Cette fille me révulsait. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout.

-D'accord. C'est quoi ton problème?

-C'est toi! Tu aimes bien avoir l'attention à ce que je vois, alors, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire un saut dans les vestiaires des gars pour te changer. Et pourquoi pas les baiser tant qu'à y être.

Elle était sarcastique, c'était plus qu'évident, mais je la pris au mot. Elle avait osée me défier, elle le paierait. J'avais trois choix maintenant. Lasser couler... ce qui n'était vraiment pas mon genre. La frapper... j'en avais envie, mais avec le directeur qui me colle au derrière... ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Restait plus qu'à me rendre dans les vestiaires des gars... Où j'y trouverais bien ma place.

-Bien, crachais-je à Lauren. J'y vais!

Je pris mes quelques vêtements roulés en boule qui traînaient par terre et sortis du vestiaire des filles. En sortant je croisais Alice, elle me fit un petit signe de la main. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je continuais mon chemin et elle entra dans le vestiaire en fronçant les sourcils. J'arrivais devant la porte du vestiaire des gars et tournais la poignée... mais elle était barrée. Je me souvins que parfois, le prof referme les portes à clé après les avoir ouvertes pour les élèves. Ensuite, la porte ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieure... Qu'elle perte de temps! Je soupirais et cognais dans la porte. J'entendis une exclamation et le déclic de la poignée ce fit entendre. Un gars m'ouvrit la porte. Il était tellement grand que ses pectoraux m'arrivaient au niveau des yeux. J'avais déjà vue cette musculature auparavant... dans un passé pas si lointain que ça. Je levais les yeux...et encore, et encore. Je tombais sur un visage enfantin, un sourire craquant au coin des lèvres.

-Bella... souffla-t-il.

-Jake... Dis-je, froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas avant la semaine prochaine!

-Finalement, j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt... j'avais trop envie de te revoir. (Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux) Et peut-être que l'on pourra recommencer notre partie de jambes en l'air. J'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Je lui souris et retirais sa main de mes cheveux.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne recommence jamais le sexe avec mes dernières conquêtes...

Il parût vraiment surprit. Il sortit son téléphone portable.

-Pourtant, moi, j'ai des photos officielles de ton écart de conduite...

Il me montra quelques clichés d'Edward et moi dans les vestiaires, notre première fois. Ensuite, une photo de nous deux dans la salle vide, où nous avions étés surprit par le directeur.

-Mais... comment... Comment t'as eu ça?! Tu m'as suivie?!

-Oui, désoler chérie, j'avais trop envie de toi...

-Et ils t'ont laissés entrer dans ce lycée. Quelle stupidité! M'exclamais-je.

-Et... qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Me changer...

Il leva un sourcil.

-Et tes amies ne sont pas d'accord? Sourit-il.

-Non, en fait, une conne m'empêche, parce que j'ai fait un mini striptease au gars de l'équipe de football... elle se demande pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me changer devant elle... c'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas aux filles moi!

Il ria un bon coup.. qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de mal? C'est vrai. Il finit par reprendre son sérieux et me prit par les hanches en m'amenant dans leurs vestiaires en riant toujours. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et s'y appuya un peu... j'ai eu de la difficulté à ne pas tomber, mais quand je réussis enfin, j'enlevais son bras et regardais autour de moi. Wow! Il y avait au moins 15 gars complètement torse nu... bien sûr, certain était vraiment moins bâtis que les autres, mais disons qu'il y avait au moins 12 qui était super bien fait!!! Je léchais mes lèvres devenues sèches tout d'un coup.

-Alors, les mecs... Bella, que vous devez connaître pour la plupart, va se changer ici, les filles la repousse parce qu'elle a fait un mini striptease pour l'équipe de football... On ne sait jamais, elle recommencera peut-être... Me présenta Jake.

-Sympa Jake, oui, oui, très sympa... mais je ne crois pas vous faire un striptease... pas aujourd'hui en tout cas... Mais toi, toi, et toi... vous êtes sur ma liste. Mais pas avant la semaine prochaine... j'ai... un pari en cours...

J'avais pointé les plus beau et plus musclés d'entre eux. L'un, avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns et un sourire enjôleur, le second, avait les cheveux bruns avec les yeux verts, il me dévorait de regard. Et le troisième, il était assez mignon. Il avait les cheveux châtains aussi et un air enfantin qui démontraient qu'il aimait bien jouer, ça tombe bien, j'aimais les jeux.

Je n'allais pas dans un coin cette fois, mais pratiquement dans le milieu de la pièce. Je voyais bien que tout les gars me regardaient attentivement... mais tout le monde le sait... J'adore avoir de l'attention... Je déroulais mes vêtements que je tenais toujours en boule et remarquais que je n'avais pas de chandail... Merde... déjà que je m'étais promener sans chandail dan toute l'école... je n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours sans chandail aussi... Je me tournais vers un gars qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur moi, il était assis sur un banc, assez proche de moi et me regardait. Je lui souris.

-Euh... je crois que je t'ai vue dans la salle de gym ce midi, ce qui veut dire que tu fais partit de l'équipe de football n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

Il leva un sourcil.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tout ce que tu veux, chérie.

J'échappais un petit rire.

-T'es gentil chéri, mais... j'aurais plutôt besoin d'un chandail...t'en aurais pas un à me passer? Avec ton nom dessus... comme ça, je penserais à toi quand on va faire du sport (je me collais un peu à lui). Et j'adore le sport...

Il déglutit fortement et j'entendis Jake étouffer un rire parmi toutes les conversations des gars dans les vestiaires. Je lui jetais un regard noir et il me sourit. Le gars à qui j'avais demander un t-shirt se reprit et me donna un chandail avec son nom dessus: Lucas.

-J'adore les Lucas... j'en ai connus deux et ils baisaient comme des dieux... j'espère que tu seras aussi bon qu'eux, souriais-je.

Il me fit un sourire pas trop sûr de lui. Je m'assis sur ces genoux et lui tendis le t-shirt.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à l'enfiler...

-Bien sûr...

Il prit son chandail et le plaçait au dessus de ma tête, que je penchais un peu pour qu'il puisse me l'enfiler comme il faut. Le chandail était trop grand, bien entendu, je l'arrangerais un peu plus tard. Exprès ou pas, son poignet effleura le côté de ma poitrine. Sans le contrôler, un petit gémissement sortit de mes lèvres et je me cambrais. Il ne parut pas surprit, ce qui me dit qu'il avait fais exprès. Alors, en me levant, faisant semblant de gigoter un peu pour me relever, cela fit l'effet d'une friction contre son sexe qui durcit rapidement. Il me regarda avec des yeux suppliant pour que je m'occupe de lui. Je regardais l'horloge... 5 minutes... Il me restait mon short à enfiler, alors, je l'enfilais rapidement, et me rapprochais de lui en souriant malicieusement.

-D'accord... je vais m'occuper de toi...

L'exclamation des gars dans la pièce se fit entendre, ils devaient être contents d'assister à de la porno en direct... Mais à leurs plus grand malheur, j'amenais Lucas dans un coin reculer. Je m'accroupis aux pieds de Lucas et enlevais mon chandail... pas très confortable quand un gars arrive à terme... J'abaissais ensuite un peu son short... juste assez pour que son sexe en ressorte, tout gonflé. Je le regardais quelques instants. Il avait prit appuie sur ses mains, pour me laisser plus d'espace, donc, plus de mouvements... il savait s'y prendre.

J'approchais ma bouche de son sexe et donnais un coup de langue sur la tête de son membre. Il soupira bruyamment et je m'activais toujours sur Lucas. Je suçais et laissais parfois doucement courir mes dents sur le gland. Il haletait et lâchait quelques grognements. Ma main s'activait sur sa hampe et l'autre jouait avec ses boules. Quelques suçotements plus tard, il vint dans ma bouche en se cambrant et lâcha un râlement de plaisir. Je nettoyais son membre et quand il revint à lui, je remis son sexe dans son short et lui souris et me releva en remettant mon t-shirt. Nous retournâmes avec les autres.

-Et moi? S'écria un gars.

Je me retournais et Jake avait un sourire sur le visage. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une demande pareille. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Occupes toi en toi-même... tu as deux mains à ce que je sache, crachais-je.

Il me sourit en secouant la tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel une seconde fois avant de sortir du local avec mes shorts et le chandail de Lucas, que je modifiais en faisant une bosse dans mon dos, ce qui le rendit plus serré autour de mon ventre. Quand j'entrais dans le gymnase (pas le même que celui avec le sac de boxe), Lauren et Jessica m'attendaient aux portes, les bras croisés. Je levais un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandais-je sèchement.

-Que tu enlèves le chandail de mon petit copain! Cracha Lauren.

Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas lui rire dans la figure en me mordant les lèvres. Tentative ratée, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais hilare.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Demanda Jessica.

J'avais reprit mon sérieux. Lauren venait de se faire tromper par son copain (dans un sens)... et en plus, c'est lui qui m'avait demander silencieusement de le faire. Mais, comme je ne voulais pas que Lucas ait des problèmes à cause de moi, je fis l'indifférente.

-C'est juste que... tu te prends pour la reine du lycée... alors, que c'est totalement faux, chérie.

Je m'approchais d'elle dangereusement, être à sa place, je serais sûrement partit en courant, d'ailleurs, Jessica recula d'un pas. Je m'adressais alors à elle.

-Tu fais bien de reculer, parce que je peux devenir très méchante quand je le veux...

Lauren lui lança un regard noir, lui disant silencieusement que si elle se reculait encore, elle le paierait cher... Alors, elle resta en place, terrorisée. J'allais la faire bondir au plafond quand un éclat de porte nous fîmes nous retournés. Jacob venait d'entrer en trombe et vint m'enlacer par la taille, après avoir enlever son chandail...Pourquoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée...

-Des problèmes les filles?

Jessica et Lauren était bien trop en admiration devant son corps pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, alors, je pris les devant et commençais par enlever sa main de sur ma taille.

-Oui, mais aucun que l'on ne peut régler sans ton aide. Et ensuite, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la raison pourquoi tu-

Je ne pus finir ma phrase puisque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Je levais les sourcils de surprise et mis mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser. Mais, il enlaça ses bras autour de ma taille et me souleva, toujours gardant le contact de nos lèvres. Mais, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche comme quand il veut prolonger le baiser, il restait juste immobile, ses lèvres collées aux miennes, alors, j'arrêtais de me débattre et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Il m'amena jusqu'à un banc, assez loin des filles et me fit asseoir.

-Mais, enfin, c'est quoi ton problème?!!

-Je voulais juste t'éviter une autre heure de retenue pour lui avoir fait ravaler ses mots avec ton poing...

J'en restais bouche bée et incrédule.

-Pourquoi?

-Je voulais t'aider Bell's, juste t'aider... Je sais ce que tu peux avoir endurer et...

-Non! Tu n'en sais rien, le coupais-je froidement.

Il me regarda intensément et je détournais les yeux pour fixer un point inconnu droit devant moi.

_(NdA: Je met une petite musique de fond... je trouvais qu'elle fonctionnais assez bien avec le texte : __ici__)_

-Alors, parle moi de ta vie d'avant... comment es-tu devenue une fille facile?

Il semblait vraiment curieux, et doux...

-Je ne suis pas une fille facile! (Il me regarda dans les yeux, m'obligeant à être plus explicite)...D'accord, peut-être un peu... mais, c'est moi qui chasse les mecs... ce ne sont pas eux qui me chasse, c'est la différence. Les mecs comme toi, qui peuvent juste dire «Eh, tu viens, on va baiser... mais c'est juste une fois!». Et si la fille accepte... elle, c'est une fille facile... quoi que avec le physique que vous avez tout les deux, je comprenne qu'elles acceptent...

Il sourit, fier, puis, reprit son expression sérieuse. Je baissais les yeux, sachant pourquoi il me regardait comme ça... Il voulait savoir mon passé...

-Bella...

Il me releva le menton, mais je me défis de son emprise. Une boule commençait à ce former dans ma gorge, j'essayais de l'avaler, mais en vain.

-Bella, regarde moi...souffla-t-il.

-Non, dis-je durement en me retournant, essayant de lui échapper.

Vous avez cette impression que quand vous essayez de retenir vos larmes, et que quelqu'un vous pousse à savoir pourquoi vous avez les yeux pleins d'eau, que vous allez vous transformé en fontaine... eh bien, c'est ce que je ressens à l'instant. Jacob essai d'en connaître sur mon passé, mais j'aime bien laisser le passé où il est, c'est-à-dire, dans le passé! Et je déteste qu'on retourne le couteau dans la plaie... C'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment... Pourquoi avait-il décidé de changer tout d'un coup: du pervers qui pense juste au sexe, à l'ami confident qui voulait en connaître plus sur mon passé.

Comme je ne parlais pas et que j'étais pratiquement dos à lui, il soupira et se leva. Je pensais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille, mais il me contourna et s'accroupit en face de moi. J'avais toujours la tête baissée, alors une fois qu'il ce fut accroupit, je me retrouvais à le regarder dans les yeux. Je relevais la tête et regardais le plafond pour deux raisons. 1. Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard. Et 2. Je voulais retenir mes larmes... Je ne voulais pas pleurer... Rare sont les fois ou j'ai pleuré, mais à chaque fois que l'on me parlait de mon passé, ou que l'on me faisait parler de mon passé, une larme arrivait toujours à s'échapper de mes yeux.

Jacob releva et emprisonna ma tête entre ces grandes mains et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas ce que j'y vis, de la détermination, avec un soupçon de colère et d'exaspération, ainsi que de la tristesse. Mes yeux volèrent dans la pièce, il ne fallait pas que mes yeux rencontre les siens.

-Jacob, arrête... implorais-je au bord des larmes.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver dans ton passé pour que tu ne veuille pas en parler à ce point là! S'emporta-t-il. On fait tous des erreurs... raconte-moi la tienne... souffla-t-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, incapable de parler à cause de la boule dans ma gorge qui grossissait de plus en plus. Je sentis qu'il desserrait sa prise sur mes joues, mais ses mains restèrent au même emplacement. Son pouce caressa l'os de ma joue, mais je repoussais ses mains brusquement et sortis en courant du gymnase. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêtés. En sortant de la salle, je tombais sur le professeur que j'évitais pour sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Je l'entendis qui me rappelais, mais j'en avait rien à faire. Je me rendis dans la salle de gym en passant devant les mêmes salles, mais cette fois, quelques unes était occupée. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et j'enclenchais le verrou, comme ça, je ne serais pas dérangée. Je me rendis où était la console de son et enclenchais la musique. Kiss kiss, de Chris Brown résonna dans le gym. Je montais le son et me rendis au sac de frappe. Les larmes n'avaient cessés de couler, et j'avais les joues humides, striées de larmes. J'enfilais les gants et me concentrais sur le refrain de la chanson. Je frappais de toutes mes forces, essayant de laisser mon passé derrière moi, je continuais à frapper, encore et encore. Je laissais maintenant les larmes que j'avais tant retenues par le passé couler sur mes joues en des lignes répétitives. Et je continuais de frapper sans pouvoir m'arrêter...

******************************************************

**_POV Jasper_**

J'étais assis dans mon cours d'espagnol, quand j'entendis des sanglots étouffés se rapprocher de la classe où j'étais. Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne reconnaissais pas les sanglots, mais ce qui attira mon attention sur la porte, ce fut les vêtement que cette fille portait, elle portait des vêtements de sport et allait dans la direction de la salle de gym en courant. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur la porte, avec mes sourcils froncés, pensant que Bella était justement en sport, quand l'enseignante m'interpella, la première fois, je n'entendis rien, juste le bruit éloigné de mon nom. J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte.

-Senor Jasper Withlock! S'exclama-t-elle en espagnol.

Je me retournais rapidement vers elle.

-Si segnorita?

-¿Podría escucharme en lugar de mirar la puerta? (Pourriez-vous m'écouter au lieu de regarder la porte?)

-Humm... ¿Podría ir a aseos? (Pourrais-je aller aux toilettes?)

-Sí, pero haga rápido (Oui, mais faites vite)

Je parlais bien l'espagnol, j'avais déjà fait un voyage éducatif en Espagne, et j'avais appris à parler l'anglais, l'espagnol, et un peu de l'italien. Une fois la permission donné, je courus dans la même direction que cette fille. Mon impression que c'était bien Bella ce confirma quand j'entendis de la musique, avec des sanglots étouffés ainsi que des bruits de coups sourds. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée à clé. J'essayais de la défoncée, mais elle était trop résistante. Je réfléchis à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'image d'Emmett traversa mon esprit.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de classe où il devait être et le trouvais, en arrière complètement. Bien étendu dans sa chaise, il avait les yeux fixés au plafond et avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mort. Je levais les yeux au ciel et commençais à faire des signes dans la fenêtre de la porte, mais il ne me vit pas. Je soupirais et tapotais mes poches pour y trouver mon portable. Je le sortis et lui envoyais un texto: «Besoin d'aide... regarde la fenêtre!!!». C'était court, mais il allait comprendre. Je le vit remuer doucement et il se cala dans sa chaise. Son premier réflexe fut de me chercher par la fenêtre de dehors, puis il regarda dans la porte. Je lui fis des grands signe pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre au plus vite. Il hocha la tête et leva la main. Ces lèvres bougèrent et il bougea pour sortir précipitamment. Je l'attendais et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le prit par le bras et l'amenais vers le gym.

-Quoi? Tu veux qu'on se fasse une séance de musculation? Ria-t-il en chemin.

-Arrête de blaguer gros bêta, Bella est à l'intérieur, mais la porte est fermée à clé et je n'arrive pas à la défoncer...

Quand je prononçais le nom de Bella, ses instincts de protecteurs reprirent le dessus et il m'éloigna de la porte. Il prit son élan et la défonça. Elle partit violemment se cogner contre le mur opposé. Bella était maintenant, assise, contre le sac de boxe, la tête entre ses genoux repliés. Son dos se secouait de légers spasmes qui devaient être des sanglots. Elle portait toujours ses gants de boxe, mais ils étaient un peu abîmés. Comment avait-elle pu fais ça?! Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers nous quand nous entrâmes. Je réagis le premier.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui l'a mit dans cet état?

Emmett, qui était aussi étonné que moi, haussa les épaules. Je m'approchais d'elle et elle releva un peu la tête. Son maquillage avait coulé et elle avait les joues striées de larmes. Toute la colère et le questionnement envers elle qui m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques heures plus tôt s'étaient envolés... Elle était triste, elle pleurait... elle avait besoin d'aide. Je pris place à côté d'elle et l'enlaçais dans mes bras. Je lui chuchotais des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

-Ça va aller chérie, on est là... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Jacob... il...il, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots en calant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Il a quoi? S'exclama Emmett, son côté protecteur avant tout.

-Il m'a posé une question sur mon passé...

J'aurais pu en rire, mais c'est vrai que Bella ne m'avait jamais parler de son passé. Je levais les yeux vers Emmett, il semblait au courant de ce qui se passait, il avait les sourcils froncés.

-Et alors? Demandais-je, confus.

Bella leva les yeux vers moi furieuse, mais ça lèvre inférieure tremblait, elle allait pleurer, mais elle essayait d'être forte.

-Tu ne comprends rien! Cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle me repoussa et m'enleva du sac de boxe. Aussitôt que je fus hors de porté pour elle, elle frappa un grand coup dans le sac, qui recula. Elle était vraiment mal. Emmett se poussa parce que Bella recula pour donner un coup de pied dans le sac. Elle enchaîna les coups quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle devait avoir les jointures en sang à force de frapper comme ça dans le sac. J'allais derrière elle et quand elle ne risqua par de me frapper sans le faire exprès, je l'éloignais du sac. Elle continuait de frapper dans tout les sens, mais elle ne m'atteignait jamais. Emmett lui saisit les poings et elle hurla de douleur. Il la relâcha immédiatement, mais lui saisit un avant-bras. Bella ne bougeait plus, elle gémissait de douleur quand Emmett lui enleva son gant de boxe. Ses jointures étaient en sang et elles commençaient déjà à enfler. Je la relâchais et elle s'effondra par terre, en position assise. Emmett se mit à genoux devant elle et lui retira son autre gant, Sa main était dans le même état. Bella échappa un sifflement de douleur et serra les dents quand Emmett passa ses doigts sur ses blessures. Il releva la tête vers moi.

-Va à l'infirmerie, demande lui de la crème pour ses blessure, et de la glace s'te-plait, demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'accord et il retourna son regard vers Bella.

**************************************************

_**  
**_**_POV Bella_**

Jasper venait juste de passer la porte du gym qu'Emmett me bombardait doucement de question.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Bella? Pourquoi tu t'es fais ça? (Il montra mes jointures et je détournais le regard)

-Je... Jacob m'a demandé comment j'en étais venue à coucher avec plusieurs mecs en une journée...

Il me regarda intensément. Emmett savait ce que j'avais été obligé de faire avant de devenir comme lui, il savait ce qui m'était arrivé, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Je l'aimais beaucoup pour ça... Il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé à ma demande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Rien, soufflais-je. Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, et tu sais que cette partie, je n'en suis pas fière...

-Je sais Bell's...

Il pencha ma tête et embrassa mon front. À ce moment, Jasper revint avec la crème, mais l'infirmière suivait en arrière. Emmett le regarda en colère et ne se gêna pas de lui en dire la cause.

-Pourquoi tu l'as amener? Je t'avais juste demandé de la crème et de la glace!

-Désoler, mais elle a exigé de venir voir elle-même comment allait Bella, sinon elle ne me les donnait pas, répondit-il calmement.

Je baissais les yeux et l'infirmière voulut pousser Emmett pour voir les blessures de mes mains, mais il grogna littéralement et elle recula. J'étouffais un petit rire pendant qu'Emmett lui prenait la crème et la glace des mains.

-J'aime mieux le faire moi-même, dit-il sèchement.

L'infirmière parut ennuyée du ton de voix qu'avait prit mon frère adoré, mais elle se recula et le laissa faire. Je souris et Emmett ouvrit le tube de crème et en étala un peu sur mes jointures. Je sifflais entre mes dents quand il frotta un peu pour la faire pénétrée. Il répéta cette action sur les deux mains puis, il prit les compresses d'eau froide et les posait doucement sur mes jointures. Je grimaçais de douleur et portais mon attention sur Jasper pour essayer d'oublier la douleur et le froid. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Il m'avait manqué ce sourire. Je le lui rendis timidement. Emmett maintenait la glace sur mes poings et regarda l'infirmière.

-Très bien, vous pouvez partir maintenant, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, cracha Emmett.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite en souriant. Emmett restera toujours le grand frère protecteur que j'adore... L'infirmière lui fit une moue de mécontentement mais sortit quand même. Je souris à Emmett mais Jasper intervint.

-D'accord, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici. Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée dans ton passé... Tu me dit tout d'habitude, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'a plus confiance en moi...

Je fronçais les sourcils, triste, je baissais la tête et Emmett s'assit en indien et me fit m'asseoir sur lui. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Tu veux que je lui raconte, demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochais la tête, mais la gardais baissée, coller contre lui pendant qu'il commençait à lui raconter ce qui m'était arrivé il y a maintenant 1 ans et demi.


	19. Révélation

**Chapitre 17**

Emmett commença à raconter mon passé, le passé que personne appart lui ne connaissait... Personne... Jasper alla fermer le système de son qui fonctionnait toujours et vint s'asseoir en face de nous. Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés au sol et Emmett avait posé sa main sur mon ventre et faisait des petits cercles avec son pouce par-dessus le tissu de mon chandail. Il commença à raconter à Jasper ce qui s'était passé.

-Il y a un ans et demi environ, Bella avait soif de... désirs... Si on peut dire... elle était encore... vierge, mais déjà, elle aimait avoir l'attention. Elle était aussi un peu naïve. Alors, un jour, Bella est allé dans un club de striptease, elle avait 16 ans, l'accès lui était donc interdit, mais Bella était déjà, et est encore maintenant, une fille avec plusieurs atouts, alors, elle a utilisé les siens pour que le videur accepte de la faire entrer dans ce club. Quand elle y est entrée, elle avait toujours cette soif de désir de faire comme les filles qui dansaient, et que tout le monde regardait. Elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait sûrement le faire. C'était une soirée ouverte ce soir-là, donc, n'importe qui pouvait monter sur la scène... Bella y est monter... elle a fait beaucoup d'argent d'un coup... et elle a aimer. Elle avait été de loin la meilleure ce soir-là. Le propriétaire du bar est donc allé la voir. Il lui a demandé si elle voulait bien continuer de danser pour sa boîte. Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir avoir de l'attention encore qu'elle accepta.

Je regardais la réaction de Jasper, il avait les sourcils froncés. Il ne pu s'empêcher un commentaire.

-C'est pourquoi, quand tu as dansé devant les joueurs de football, ta danse me semblait familière...

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, surprise.

-Comment ça familière?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Plus tard. (Il s'adressa ensuite à Emmett) Continue...

-Alors, Bella a accepter... quand elle est entré à la maison, il devait être environ 1h du matin, et j'étais inquiet pour elle... Elle m'a avoué ce qu'elle faisait, et elle était tellement joyeuse que je ne réussis pas à la convaincre d'arrêter... Alors, elle continua. J'avais été la voir une fois... je voulais savoir si elle était bien dans ce qu'elle faisait... Et je dois avouer qu'elle semblait heureuse de l'attention qu'elle recevait, alors que moi, j'étais en colère... pas après elle, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, mais après les mecs qui bavaient devant elle... Quand elle eut finit son spectacle, elle est allée dans sa loge. Son patron l'attendait...

Mes larmes commençaient à monter, mais je les repoussais en regardant le plafond, ou en ouvrant les yeux au maximum.

-Il lui a dit qu'il avait aimé sa performance et qu'il allait la récompenser... Cela ne dérangeait pas Bella, puisqu'elle ne pensait pas à ce genre de récompenses, alors, il s'est avancé vers elle et l'a embrassé... Bella a essayé de le repousser, mais il l'a empoigné plus fermement...

La voix d'Emmett se fit plus dure et faible au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait cette partie, alors, je continuais, la tête baissée et j'y allais directe...

-Je n'avais aucun problème à perdre ma virginité, mais pas de cette manière, pas en me faisant violer... bien sûr, je ne voulais pas attendre non plus au mariage... Mais, c'est ce que James a fait... Il m'a violé... Et comme Emmett l'a dit plus tôt, j'étais naïve dans ce temps là, alors, pendant qu'il... qu'il... enfin, tu vois... Il m'a dit que je serais maintenant sa... ''Propriété''... et que je devrais faire ce qu'il me disait de faire sinon, il allait me trouver et me le faire payer... J'avais peur de la réaction d'Emmett si je lui disais, à coup sûr, il allait le tuer, donc, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il risque d'aller en prison ou quelque chose d'autre par ma faute... Alors, au prochain rendez-vous que James m'avait donné, j'y étais allée, je me sentais obliger d'y aller... j'y était obligée... alors, quand j'y suis allé, il m'as fait entré chez lui et étendre sur le lit... Il m'a attaché à la tête du lit et m'a expliquer, en me déshabillant, qu'il n'était pas juste le propriétaire d'une boîte de striptease, mais aussi, qu'il employait des... prostituées... Il m'a dit que si c'est ce que je faisais, qu'il me laisserait libre au bout de deux semaines... si je me tenais bien... et si j'obéissais à ce qu'il me dirait... À tout ce qu'il me dirait... Il m'avait dit aussi que je serais plutôt occupé, et que je devrais arrêter de travailler dans la boîte de striptease, parce qu'il devrait m'entraîner à satisfaire les besoins de ses futurs clients. Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait... J'ai arrêté le striptease, mais je continuais de faire croire à Emmett que c'est ce que je faisais, et que c'était parce que James avait changé les heures de travail que je revenais plus tard. James m'a travaillé pendant trois jours complets. J'allais en cours, sans rien dire, et dès que je finissais, je devais me rendre chez lui pour mes entraînements. J'ai gardé le secret pour les deux semaines...  
Je pris une courte pause et repris.

-Un jour de la deuxième semaine, James était fier de moi, et m'avait dit qu'il commencerait d'abord à me présenter à des clients quotidiens qu'il avait. Il leurs disait qu'il m'avait entraîné lui-même, alors, les personnes venaient fréquemment... Je n'arrivais plus à dormir seule, j'allais toujours dormir avec Emmett, il me laissait faire, sans poser de questions, même si il savait que je n'allais pas bien... Le lendemain, il avait décidé de me suivre, mais je n'en savais rien et me rendis donc à l'appartement d'un autre client. Quand j'entrais, Emmett ne pouvait plus me voir, alors, il a regardé par la fenêtre...

Emmett resserra sa prise autour de mon ventre et m'embrassa le derrière de ma tête.

FLASH BACK

Pourquoi n'en avais-je pas parlé à Emmett? Pourquoi j'acceptais de faire ce stupide travail? Voilà où cela m'avait amener, devant la porte d'un de mes futurs clients... J'étais terrorisée... 3 jours que James m'avait attaché, pénétré... fatigué, pour me rendre à cet endroit, une semaine plus tard. Je cognais à la porte de la personne. James m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'aie l'air d'une fille sûre d'elle, alors, quand la porte s'ouvrit, je pris un air confiant et lui sourit.

-Salut chéri, tu m'as demandé?

Il sourit diaboliquement et me prit par le bras et me jeta sur le lit. Il sortit de l'argent qu'il laissa tomber par terre et alla chercher quelque chose dans un coffre sur une commode. Je relevais un peu la tête pour voir qu'est-ce que c'était, mais son dos me cachait. Il était trop bâtit. Quand enfin il se retourna, je vis ce qu'il cherchait: une corde. Je levais un sourcil.

-C'est pour quoi?

-T'attacher... je te veux à ma mercis, autant de fois que je le voudrais...

Je frissonnais d'horreur à ses mots et tout le peu de confiance que j'avais accumulé s'était envolé. Déjà que je me sentais comme quelqu'un de prit au piège mentalement, je n'avais pas besoin de l'être physiquement aussi... Il sourit et s'approcha de moi en voulant prendre un de mes poignets, mais je le collais contre ma poitrine fermement. Il fit une moue de mécontentement.

-Si tu ne coopère pas, je le dirais à James, et c'est lui qui te punira... tu sais comment il punie les garces dans ton genre?... James profitera de toi... de toutes les façons possibles... le plus fort, et le plus longtemps possible...

Un autre frisson d'horreur me parcourut et il sourit. Il me prit le poignet collé à ma poitrine et l'amena jusqu'à la tête de lit, où il l'attacha. Il répéta la même action avec le second. Il déchira mes vêtements de ses mains et je commençais à soupirer difficilement. Il me regarda d'un œil appréciateur et je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite... Mais, malheureusement...

-Ouvre les yeux... Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras pour moi...

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et ouvris les yeux. Il s'était complètement déshabillé et il était déjà tout dur. Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût. Il se coucha sur moi, tout son poids sur le mien, qui était beaucoup moins lourd. Il se plaça à mon entré et me pénétra durement. Je n'étais pas assez humide, alors, cela fit extrêmement mal, je sanglotais, les dents serrées pendant qu'il continuait de pousser en moi, sans s'occuper de moi, il ne voulait que prendre son propre plaisir. La plupart le faisaient aussi, mais au moins, ils s'occupaient un peu de moi avant. Sans que je sache comment, la porte alla s'écraser par terre et le gars sur moi se retrouva de l'autre côté de la chambre. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçus Emmett. Je sanglotais de plus belle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant... Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cette position. Sans s'occuper du fait que j'étais nue et attachée à la tête d'un lit, il me détacha et me donna son chandail, puisque mes vêtements était éparpillés et déchirés partout. Je ne parlais pas et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans l'inconscience...

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je fondis en excuses et lui avouait toute la vérité. Je savais qu'il était en colère, mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir contre qui... peut-être moi... peut-être James... Je n'en savais rien. Je restais la tête baissée pendant qu'il se calmait. Au bout d'un moment, ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et il me serra fort, nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes... quelques minutes... quelques heures peut-être... le temps n'avait plus d'importance, j'étais dans ses bras, et s'était réconfortant...

Les jours suivants, je restais toujours avec Emmett, je ne le quittais jamais, sauf quand il avait un match de football. Quand cela arrivait, je m'arrangeais toujours pour m'éloigner des gars et restait dans mon coin, à l'attendre...

Une semaine plus tard, Renée et Phil nous présenta Jasper, le fils de Phil, je m'étais tout de suite éloignée de lui. J'avais déjà de la difficulté à avoir Phil à mes côtés dans une voiture, je ne pourrais pas en supporter un autre! Alors, tout de suite, je m'étais éloignée de lui et étais allée me réfugier dans les bras d'Emmett. Je voyais bien que lui, il s'entendait à merveille avec Jasper. J'avoue qu'il était mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds et il avait l'air gentil, il avait très bien pris sa place dans la famille. Emmett l'appréciait et il venait souvent me le dire, il me disait aussi que je m'entendrais à merveille avec lui, alors, je m'étais approché de lui avec Emmett à mes côtés. Je devais avoir l'air d'une petite fille de 5 ans, qui a peur des étrangers, mais c'est ce qui se passait, c'était un étranger pour moi, et j'avais peur de lui, je ne savait pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais tout le temps où je ne l'avais pas approché, il en avait fait autant, il avait respecté ma volonté de rester éloignée de lui...

Pour commencer, Emmett avait dit à Jasper qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec un gars et que je n'avais plus vraiment confiance en eux, Jasper avait compris tout de suite et m'avait rassurée. Emmett nous avaient laissé tout les deux, pour que l'on puisse faire connaissance. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, comme le fait qu'il était passionné par l'histoire, surtout la guerre de Sécession, qu'il ne prenait pas des conquêtes d'un soir comme Emmett. Il me parla aussi de quand il était petit, qu'il était un garçon plutôt casse-cou, et qu'il s'était fait plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps. Il m'en montra quelques unes sur son torse et ses bras. Il en avait tellement. Je restais étonné par autant de cicatrices... Je passais ma main dessus et me rendis compte que c'était le premier contact que j'avais eu avec un autre gars qu'Emmett. Je souris à cette constatation. Je me sentis légère et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jasper, le serrant fortement contre moi. Cette action l'avait surprit et il me serra doucement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas m'effrayer ou quelque chose comme ça.

À partir de ce jour, Jasper était devenu mon confident, il me racontait tout, et j'en faisais autant... enfin, presque, j'avais convenue avec Emmett que l'on n'en parlerais plus jamais. Mais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un me posait une question sur mon passé, je m'enfuyais pour rejoindre Emmett ou Jasper... Je n'avais toujours rien dit à Jasper, et je crois qu'il avait peut-être oublié cette partie de sa vie, de ce qui s'était passé quand il est arrivé ici...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Quand Bella m'a tout raconté, finit Emmett, j'ai sus contre qui j'étais en colère... contre James, c'était sûr, mais en particulier contre moi... puisque je n'avais rien vue de ce qui s'était passé... Je n'avais rien remarqué...

Je me retournais dans ses bras et l'enlaçais le plus fort que je le pouvais et murmurais dans son oreille «Je suis désolé».

-Ne le sois pas... J'aurais du m'en rendre compte... tu es ma petite soeur, merde, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte quand tu te prostituais, Bella... Bref, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle témoigne... mais elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler à Renée. Ensuite, quelques semaines plus tard, nous t'avions rencontré, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'éviter tout le monde, mais c'était psychologique, elle sentait qu'elle était en danger. Alors, elle m'a demandé de l'aide, et j'ai plaisanté en lui demandant si elle voulait courir à droite à gauche, mais elle à accepter. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire... et ça, elle n'en a pas honte, puisqu'elle sait qu'elle a le contrôle... elle sait avec qui elle couche... C'est elle qui décide...

J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Emmett, qui me serrait de plus en plus fort. Je tournais la tête pour voir la réaction de Jasper, mais il ne laissait rien transparaître, je me dis que peut-être il ne voudrait plus rien savoir de moi. Je calais ma tête dans le cou d'Emmett et éclatais en sanglots à la pensée qu'il pourrait me détester, et avec raison, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis sa main courir dans mon dos. Il s'approcha de mon oreille, du côté opposé à celui d'Emmett.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella, souffla-t-il en caressant mon dos, ce qui me calma. Emmett?

-Hum?

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à James?

-On en sait rien en fait... quelques rumeurs disent qu'il est en prison... d'autres, qu'il est mort, et d'autres, qu'il a fuit... on ne peut pas en être sûr...

Je ne vis pas sa réaction. Nous restâmes dans la salle de gym tout le reste du cours à plaisanter de tout et de rien. Je fus contente que personne ne reparle du passé... sauf Emmett, pour ressortir quelques coups qu'il m'avait fait... comme le coup du sac de farine à la place du sac de boxe... ou, quand j'étais petite, qu'il avait de la crème glacé au chocolat dans mon bain, mes parents pensait que j'y avais laissé une crotte. Emmett l'avait bien rit celle-là...

Quand la cloche sonna, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la voiture de Jasper. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer, nous arrivâmes devant la voiture quand le proviseur m'arrêta...Oh merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui?

-Vous avez une retenue si je me rappelle bien, Miss Swan...

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et je soupirais. Je l'avais oublié celle-là... J'en informais Emmett et Jasper et leurs donnaient à chacun une accolade et un bisou sur la joue. Je suivis le proviseur qui me désigna une salle de classe presque vide. J'entrais et vis Edward, attablé en arrière. J'échappais un rire et me rendis à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ton professeur n'a pas accepter que tu te promène torse nu?

-Non... le directeur à fait une ''inspection'' aujourd'hui... tu sais quoi... je pense que tu portes la poisse... depuis que tu es arrivé ici, j'arrête pas de me faire chopper. N'importe où je vais et que je suis avec toi, je récolte quelque chose de mauvais à la fin, ria-t-il.

Je souris.

-Mais tu adore t'attirer des ennuis si c'est pour être avec moi... pas vrai?

-Ouais, tu as raison...

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Avec deux doigts, il tint mon menton en place. J'adorais ses baisers, ils étaient géniaux... Je me séparais de lui à regrets, mais je sentais qu'un professeur allait arriver si nous allions plus loin... je ne voulais pas nous attirer plus d'ennuis que nous n'en avions déjà. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il se cala dans sa chaise, regardant le plafond en soupirant. J'en fis de même. Au bout de 30 minutes, je commençais à fatiguer, je m'ennuyais royalement. Edward aussi. Il me lançait des regards insistants, mais je m'empêchais de le regarder, puisque sinon, j'allais tomber dans son piège. Au bout d'une heure à rien faire, les élèves qui s'étaient fait collés étaient presque tous partis. J'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais décider à m'endormir pour passer le temps, quand une main se posa sur ma cuisse. J'ouvris les yeux automatiquement et vis que c'était la main d'Edward qui restait calme... Alors, je refermais les yeux. Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse et redescendait doucement, une douce et lente torture m'attendais... Sa main releva un peu ma jupe, découvrant un peu plus la chair de ma cuisse. Il remonta encore sa main jusqu'à la limite du tissu maintenant remonté de ma jupe et massa un peu ma peau de haut en bas... J'échappais un soupir de plaisir et ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait un sourire à croquer sur le visage. Sa main toujours sur ma cuisse, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa longuement. Le baiser s'amplifia rapidement, mais quand sa main se faufila sur mon intimité, un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge, étouffé par sa bouche sur la mienne.

Il entra deux doigts en moi et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Ces mouvements s'amplifièrent et son pouce joua avec mon clitoris. J'écartais les cuisses pour plus de confort et relâchais ma tête par en arrière. Il avait des doigts de dieu! Ma respiration se faisait saccadée et mes hanches bougèrent d'elle-même en rythme avec ses doigts. Il pénétra ses doigts plus profondément en moi et je gémissais pendant que la chaleur se dispersait dans tout mon corps et mon orgasme se rependait en moi. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que je commence à trembler autour de ses doigts. Il les retira et les suça avec son petit sourire en coin qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Je léchais mes lèvres et pris sa main. Je léchais aussi ses doigts encore mouillés. Quand ils furent propres, il me réprimanda.

-Tu aurais pu m'en laisser un peu quand même.

Je ris doucement.

-Mais j'ai tellement bon goût.

-Je suis bien placé pour le dire...

Je souris et il me rendit mon sourire. Je regardais maintenant l'horloge et vit qu'il nous restait une bonne demi heure. Ma main se faufila dans son pantalon toujours tendu. Je fis courir un doigt de chaque côtés de son sexe, il grogna doucement et avait rejeter sa tête en arrière. Je me souris intérieurement et attrapais son sexe en entier dans ma main. Mon pouce jouait avec son gland tandis que le reste de ma main s'affairait sur toute sa longueur. Sentant qu'il allait venir, je plaçais ma main de façon à ce que sa jouissance aille dans ma main, et non sur lui... Quand il vint, il lâcha mon prénom, suivit de plusieurs «putains». Quand il retomba de son orgasme, je retirais ma main doucement, pour ne pas échapper une goutte et la portais à ma bouche. Quand ma main fut propre, je regardais l'horloge et soupirais de soulagement. 5 minutes...enfin...

Quand les 5 minutes s'achevèrent, un professeur vint nous chercher. Il nous regarda suspicieusement, mais nous laissa partir... Jasper et Emmett étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant, alors, je demandais à Edward si il pouvait venir me reconduire. Il accepta en nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Le début de trajet se fit en silence, mais il me lançait des regards constamment. Il se décida enfin à parler.

-Alors, hum... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le chandail de football de Lucas?

-Oh, j'avais oublier que je le portais... c'est une drôle d'histoire.

Je lui racontais comment Lauren m'avait bloquer le passage et que j'avais dus aller me changer dans le vestiaire des gars. Il m'interrompit.

-Et bien sûr, tu devais être extrêmement gêner, dit-il la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

-Bien entendu (sarcasme)...

Je ris et continuais mon histoire, mais ne lui parlais pas de Jake. Je lui racontais par contre que j'avais fait une fellation à Lucas, il me coupa encore, surprit.

-Tu as fait une fellation à Lucas?!

-Oui...pourquoi?

-Bella, il sort avec Lauren!

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cette fille!! Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas coucher avec elle, je sais que tu l'as fait... je paris aussi qu'elle sortait déjà avec Lucas quand tu as coucher avec elle. Alors, ne vient pas me faire la morale... en plus, c'est lui qui m'a demander que je m'occupes de lui!! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si cette fille ne s'occupe pas de son mec comme il faut!

Il échappa un rire et je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre, m'accoudant au bord de celle-ci.

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas redonné son chandail? Demanda-t-il en parlant de Lucas.

-Parce que... parce que j'ai quitté le cours en avance...

Pourquoi? (Il était surprit)

-Eh bien, c'est simple... Je déteste le sport!

C'était la première excuse qui m'était venue à l'esprit, même si j'adorais le sport... mais malheureusement, il s'en rendit compte. Il arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route, il restait environ 5 minutes en voiture, donc environ 15 à pied... Si je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, et qu'il continue de me bombarder de questions, j'allais marcher. Une fois la voiture coupée de tout mouvements, il se retourna vers moi, s'appuyant sur la tête de son siège.

-Bella... tu adores le sport...

Il regarda mon expression que j'essayais d'éloigner de la culpabilité et la tristesse le plus possible.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien (je lui souris), rien, je t'assure, j'ai juste eu un mal de tête et je suis allé à l'infirmerie.

Je remarquais que ces yeux dévièrent sur mes blessures aux jointures qu'il ne devait pas avoir remarquer plus tôt. Mais, à mon grand soulagement, il ne dit rien et remit le contact de la voiture et nous repartîmes. Je laissais échapper l'air que j'avais retenue depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et je sortis et lançais un petit «Merci». Je rentrais chez moi en courant. J'avais hâte de revoir Jasper... il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question de comment il savait que mes mouvements de ce midi était des mouvements de stripteaseuse... À l'intérieur, je courais dans sa chambre sous les yeux étonnés d'Emmett qui était dans le salon. Quand j'y fus arrivé, je ne prit pas la peine de cogner et entrait. Il était étendu dans son lit avec un livre dans les mains. Je levais un sourcil, mais ne dit rien et entrais. Il se mit en indien et je fis pareil en face de lui, sans rien dire... Il me regardait faire, interrogateur et je me décidais à parler directement.

-Comment as-tu sus que c'était des mouvements de stripteaseuse ce midi?

Il soupira de lassitude et s'approcha encore un peu de moi. Nos fronts se collaient, il me regardait dans les yeux.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein?

-Non.

-D'accord, alors... j'ai déjà... regarder des stripteaseuse... Mais pas comme tout les mecs l'aurait fait... quand j'avais genre 16 ans, j'aimais bien cette danse, et à la place d'être exciter par elles, elles me fascinaient. Alors, une d'entre elles, Maria, m'a permit de rester avec elles pendant leur ''répétions''. Je ne les ai jamais touchés... ou fait des remarques salaces... Non, j'aimais rester là et juste les regarder. N'importe quel gars de mon âge aurait profité de la situation, mais je restais seulement là, à les regarder faire... Mais, comme je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans ce genre de club, les videurs ne me laissaient pas entrés, alors, parfois, je restais dans les coulisses, parfois, je me contentais juste de leur entraînement... Voilà... c'est tout... Je les ai regarder faire pendant un bout de temps, et j'ai appris à reconnaître une stripteaseuse quand j'en voyait une, par la façon qu'elle à de se déhancher en marchant, ou, dans ton cas, quand elles dansent de façon normal pour elles, mais pas pour moi...

J'étais... étonné. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors, je demandais d'une petite voix, comme un enfant qui se rendrait compte de sa faute.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as pas rendu mon petit sourire quand je dansais?

-Oui... et non... j'étais trop perdus dans mes souvenirs du passé.

Il me retourna et m'assit dans le trou que formaient ses jambes repliées. Il se recula un peu pour prendre appui sur le mur derrière lui et me recolla à lui. Mon dos était entièrement collé à son torse et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps se rendre au mien. J'étais bien dans ces bras. J'avais eu tord de m'être éloigné de lui au début, mais maintenant, j'aimais ces moments que nous avions ensembles. Il posa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

-Bell's?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu portes ce chandail?...

Je ris et jouais avec le bas de celui-ci. Je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé en biologie, il en rit puisqu'il se dit que le professeur aurait dût nous arrêter, mais je lui dis qu'il était occupé derrière son bureau et il sembla dégoûter. Je continuais en lui disant qu'Edward s'était démené à m'enlever le chandail que je portais, mais comme il n'étais pas d'un naturel patient, qu'il avait attraper une paire de ciseaux et l'avait découper. Je lui racontais ensuite la même histoire que j'avais racontée à Edward...

-Et je me suis dit que comme toi, tu avais un chandail avec ton nom dessus, lui aussi en aurait un... et j'avais besoin d'un chandail pour faire du sport, mais... comme tu as pu le remarquer... ce n'est pas trop ce que j'ai fait...

-Non, en effet...

Nous restâmes quelques heures dans cette position. Sauf que nous avions étendus nos jambes sur le lit. Mais mon dos était toujours collé à son torse et j'y étais bien. Je soupirais de bien être.

-Merci d'exister Jazz...

-Merci... d'exister?

-Oui, d'exister... je suis contente que tu sois là...

-Ah...euhh... merci...

Je tournais la tête vers lui et le regardais en souriant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre, je voulais juste te le dire...

Il sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Je me recalais dans son torse et laissais le sommeil me gagner. J'eue vaguement conscience que l'on me portais, et que cette personne, qui devait être Jasper, commençais à me quitter alors, je protestais, endormie, mais je le sentis revenir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Je soupirais d'aise et me rendormie confortablement.


	20. La Push

_**Chapitre 18: La Push**_

_Samedi..._

POV Bella

Mais pourquoi j'avais accepter cette sortie?! J'allais me faire draguer par Mike, pendant que Jessica me lancerait des regards noirs! Sans oublier Lauren, qui allait sûrement me mener la vie dure... J'étais plus qu'en colère contre moi-même... Puis, je pensais à Angela et soupirais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans un groupe de personne comme ceux-là. Elle ne leur ressemblait en aucun cas... d'après moi en tout cas...

Jasper m'attendait en bas, comme il avait accepté d'y aller avec moi, nous irons avec sa Mercedes. Je finis de me préparer et descendis pour le retrouver. Il m'attendait dans sa voiture, le moteur en marche. Quand j'ouvris la porte du siège passager, Jasper me lança un regard désapprobateur, je me dis que c'était pour ma tenue et n'en tint pas compte. Mais quelques secondes après que je sois assise et que j'attendais qu'il démarre, il chercha quelque chose sur le siège arrière. Je fronçais les sourcils pendant qu'il reprenais sa place sur son siège, serrant le poing pour ne pas que je vois l'objet en question. Je pensais que c'était une surprise et levais un sourcil, il savait que je n'aimais pas les surprises. Il me regarda longuement avec les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lâcha-t-il en desserrant son poing et laissant l'objet pendre entre ses doigts.

-Euh... euh...

Il laissait pendre ma culotte que j'avais perdue en couchant avec Jacob dans sa voiture. J'avais oublié de la reprendre avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Je cherchais une excuse et pendant ce temps, il laissa tomber ma culotte sur mes genoux.

-Bella, merde, je t'avais dis de ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un dans _ma _voiture, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

-Je... je suis désolé... On a décidé d'aller au cinéma, et en chemin, il m'a... tenté... et je n'ai pas pu résister... si t'avais vu sa musculature, je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas dit non toi non plus...

Il grimaça de dégoût et secoua la tête en retournant sa concentration sur le devant de la voiture. Il finit par démarrer la voiture et avant de partir, il lâcha.

-Je ne veux pas que tu amènes tes conquêtes dans ma voiture!

-Je sais... je suis désolée, je ferais ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner, suppliais-je.

-Tout? Sourit-il.

-Euh, et bien... ça dépends...

-Pas ce genre de chose... sourit-il. Tu laveras ma voiture... l'intérieur comme l'extérieur.

-D'accord... quand?

-Le plus tôt possible...

-D'accord...soupirais-je.

Nous partîmes en route pour la Push sans plus un mot. Quand nous arrivâmes, tout le groupe était déjà arrivé avec la camionnette de Tyler. Jasper et moi sortîmes de la voiture et nous avançâmes vers eux côte à côte, sous le regard colérique de Mike.

-Tu t'es fait un autre copain, cracha-t-il. J'espère que mon tour viendra bientôt.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je le coupais en prenant la parole.

-Oui, c'est mon copain, et non, ton tour ne viendra pas, alors, arrête de me draguer... tu es nul dans ce domaine!

Jasper me regarda interrogateur, mais avec un sourire sur le visage, amusé par la situation, qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher. Mike se retourna en colère et alla voir Jessica. Je me tournais vers Jasper.

-Alors, tu vas faire quelque chose pour le décourager de me vouloir dans son lit... je t'en pris... il est dégoûtant!

Il rit, de ma moue dégoûtée, sûrement, mais acquiesça.

-T'inquiète, je m'en occupe, fit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Il partit voir Mike et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis en "balade" sur la plage, pour "discuter" entre gars... Je m'avançais vers Angela qui était seule dans son coin, le reste de la bande étant partis dans un coin éloigné. Je décidais de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis notre rencontre à la cafétéria.

-Angela, ne le prends pas mal, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces personnes? Ils sont tellement différents de toi...

Elle rougit un peu et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle parla d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est parce que... et bien... il n'y a pas que Mike, Jessica et Lauren dans la bande...

Elle rougit encore plus et je ris doucement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est qui? Souriais-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, surprise que j'ai compris sûrement. Je souris pour l'encourager.

-Ben, souffla-t-elle.

Ouff, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas Éric puisque j'avais déjà couché avec lui... Je me serais sentie mal envers elle. C'est quand même la personne la plus gentille que j'aie rencontrée aussi. Je souris.

-Et alors... comment ça va vous deux?

-Oh, il ne se passe rien, je continue à croire qu'il va m'inviter à sortir, mais... il ne le fais pas... je commence à désespérer...

-Il ne faut pas! Tu n'as qu'a prendre le contrôle... tu vois, c'est ce que je fais... mais... je ne te demande pas de faire comme moi... Ne te m'éprends pas. Je te dis juste que si il ne le fait pas... invite-le, beaucoup de gars aiment que ce soit la nana qui invite... alors, fais-le!

-Je ne sais pas... J'en serais incapable, quand je suis avec lui, je perds tous mes moyens et je deviens rouge comme une tomate, se plaint-elle.

Je souris.

-C'est vrai, je te l'accordes. Quand on aime un gars, on ne sait pas toujours quoi dire... On perd ses mots... on bafouille... Parfois, quand il passe près de nous, la senteur de son parfum nous arrive aux narines et tu ne veux que te pencher vers lui pour en sentir un peu plus... Ou si il ne t'as pas remarquer, tu le frôle pour pouvoir le toucher... sentir un contact physique quelconque... et que tu te demande souvent si il t'aime en retour... ajoutais-je, la tête ailleurs, Angela me sortie de mes pensées un moment plus tard.

-Bella...

-Hein?

-C'est ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec Edward?...

Je réfléchis quelques instants, gardant les yeux dans le vague, si c'est ce que je ressentais quand j'étais près de lui?... Je n'y avais pas vraiment fais attention, mais c'est vrai que j'adorais son odeur, les fois où on se touchaient, se frôlaient. Je frissonnais chaque fois qu'il me prenait par la taille.

Jasper revint vers nous, tous seul. Il me sauva de répondre à la question d'Angela. Il vint me prendre par la taille et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui souris, et chercha Mike des yeux. Jasper s'approcha de mon oreille.

-T'inquiète plus... il est... disons qu'il est toujours vivant... pour l'instant... sourit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais? Souriais-je à mon tour amusée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... rit-il, on vas faire une balade sur la plage? Demanda-t-il plus fort  
avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh (je me tournais vers Angela) Ça va aller toi?

-Oui, oui, vas-y, sourit-elle.

-D'accord... à tantôt!

-Oui, à tantôt...

Elle sourit et Jasper me prit par la main pour m'amener plus loin. Il m'amena le long de la plage et s'arrêta soudainement. Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournais vers lui pour voir qu'il souriait et regardait dans une direction bien précise. Je suivis son regard et vit Mike, qui courrait dans tous les sens et agitant les mains dans tout les sens. Il semblait paniqué et affolé. Je regardais Jasper et lui demandais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Il me regarda et sourit

-Eh bien... disons que... j'ai trouvé un crabe dans l'eau et je lui ai trouvé une occupation bien précise...

Il avait été vague, mais j'ai tout de suite compris. J'éclatais de rire à l'idée que Mike avait un crabe sous ses vêtements. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter et Jasper me rejoint dans mon hilarité. Toute la bande fut alertée par nos rires et les cris de Mike. Ils partirent tous d'un éclat de rire pendant que Mike nous suppliait de l'aider. Il finit par réussir à enlever le crabe de son pantalon tout seul et se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé. Je lâchais un second rire face à la situation.

Puis, un autre rire retentit derrière nous, plus fort. Je me retournais, surprise, et vis Jake, accompagné de deux autres gars qui étaient un peu moins costaux que lui, mais assez bien bâtit. Je retournais mon regard vers Jake. Je commençais à être exaspérée de le voir partout...

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici?

-J'habite ici, rétorqua-t-il, mauvais.

Il avait prit un ton tellement froid que Jasper se plaça d'instinct devant moi, mais je le repoussais gentiment, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

-Alors, pourquoi tu viens au lycée de Forks et pas ici? Si tu habite ici... Lui demandais-je

-C'est à cause de... mon erreur...

Je fronçais les sourcils quand il se retournait et partit en ordonnant aux deux autres de ne pas le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans rouspéter. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? J'étais dans la troisième dimension ou quoi? Comme j'étais curieuse, même avec la... troisième personne que j'aimais le moins ici (les deux premières étant Lauren et Jessica), j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui lui prenait.

Alors, je suivis Jacob, dépassant de ce fait ses amis qui me regardèrent passé avec envie. Jake marchait assez vite, même si il n'y faisait pas attention. Je dus le rejoindre en courrant et mis une main sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta net, et je lui rentrais dedans de plein fouet, ce qui me fis tomber par terre dans un gémissement de douleur. Il se retourna lentement et me vis, sur le sol. Il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire et il me tendit sa main, que je pris, pour me relever. Il se retourna ensuite et repartit en marchant. Je marchais une fois de plus en l'appelant.

-Jake, attends... je t'en pris... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

Il s'arrêta net.

-Tu devrais le savoir, tu n'aimes pas parler de ton passé, c'est pareil pour moi... Mon erreur à moi à faillit me coûter la vie...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter mon histoire, je ne te raconterais pas la mienne...

-Bien!

Sur ce, je retournais vers Jasper qui s'était éloigné un peu du reste du groupe pour m'avoir dans son champ de vision. J'étais frustrée. Je détestais ne pas savoir, mais je tenais à conserver mon passé, limité à Emmett, Jasper et moi... si possible... Et je n'avais aucune raison de faire confiance à Jacob. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais même pas être sûre qu'il ait vraiment faillit mourir à cause de son "erreur".

J'arrivais à la hauteur de Jasper et me calais dans ses bras en boudant comme une enfant. Jasper posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-il.

-Jacob ne veut pas me dire ce qui lui arrivé, sans que je lui dise moi-même ce qui m'est arrivé, geignis-je en faisant vraiment l'enfant maintenant.

Il rigola, et maintenant que je me disais cette phrase dans ma tête, je compris qu'il ne devait pas avoir comprit la situation. Mais bon, pas grave... Jasper se baissa un peu et, sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, il posa un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre descendit dans mon dos et je me retrouvais dans ses bras, collée à son torse.

-Tu veux agir comme une enfant, alors, tu seras traitée comme telle! S'amusa-t-il.

-D'accord, riais-je.

Je crochetais mes bras à son cou et me collais encore plus à lui. Il me ramena jusqu'à la bande d'amis qui s'était rassemblés autour de bouts de bois ramassés je ne sais où. Quand il s'assit, avec moi, toujours dans ces bras. Je callais ma tête dans son cou et respirais son odeur boisée.

-Ils sont mignons tout les deux, pas vrai?

Je tournais la tête pour voir que s'était Angela qui venait de s'adresser à Lauren... mauvaise idée, puisque celle-ci me jeta un regard dégoûté. Puis, se tourna vers Angela, en souriant et parla juste assez fort pour que je l'entende.

-Lui, il est mignon, elle, elle me dégoûte, cracha-t-elle.

Angela se tassa sur elle-même, gênée que Lauren ait parlé fort. Quand elle me jeta enfin un regard, je lui souris, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne m'avait pas dérangé et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Puis, me tournais vers Jasper et susurrais dans son oreille:

-Si tu sort avec Lauren, tu auras affaire à moi! Et prend ma menace au sérieux.

Il rigola franchement et je l'embrassais dans le cou, faisant grogner Lauren, ce qui évidemment, me fit rigoler.

La journée passa rapidement. La plupart du temps, j'étais dans les bras de Jasper, qui me gardait toujours près de lui. Quand la nuit tomba, Jacob refit surface avec de la guimauve et du chocolat. Je souris et en prit une. Je la plantais sur une branche et la mis dans le feu que Mike et Éric avaient allumé. Jasper était assit en indien derrière moi, et moi, dans le trou que formaient ses jambes repliées. Il avait aussi un bâton dans une main et essayait de mettre sa guimauve sur son bâton, sauf que ses mains ne se rejoignaient pas avec moi dans le milieu. Ce n'était pas que j'étais grosse, mais il ne voulait pas me blesser... surtout avec une branche... Je soupirais en riant et planta une guimauve sur sa branche. Il m'embrassa l'arrière de la tête pour me remercier.

Nous nous amusions tous très bien, jusqu'à ce que Lauren passe un commentaire.

-Bella, pourquoi je ne te vois jamais embrasser ton copain sur la bouche... parce que... ce que je vois pour l'instant, ce n'est que des marques affectives entre amis... ou encore... frères et soeur... Alors... vas-y, embrasse-le.

Je me figeais et je sentis que Jasper en fit autant. Lauren me regardait intensément, attendant une réaction. Je me tournais lentement vers Jasper, voulant savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais je n'eue pas le temps de lui demander qu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres bougèrent en même temps que les miennes. Je posais ma main sur sa joue. L'autre était dans son cou, le rapprochant de moi et mes lèvres se firent de plus en plus pressantes sur les siennes. Je me retournais pour être face à lui et repris ses lèvres d'assaut. Je n'aurais jamais crue embrasser Jasper, et encore moins en vouloir encore plus. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ma langue titilla sa lèvre inférieure, demandant désespérément l'accès à sa bouche. Il finit par l'ouvrir et sa langue se mêla à la mienne. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait quand des éclats de rire nous interrompirent. Je me retournais pour voir que Lauren avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage, et qu'Angela la regardait désapprobatrice. Tous les autres riaient. Je demandais ce qui se passait et Angela m'informa.

-Elle vient de dire qu'elle comprenait pourquoi tu ne l'embrassais pas... que c'était parce que tu ne te décollais pas et te donnais en spectacle... comme pour le cours de biologie...

Je retournais et regardais la position dans laquelle nous étions. J'étais à califourchon sur lui. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience que j'avais bougée. Je fronçais les sourcils et il éclata de rire de mon comportement. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me retournais pour reprendre ma place dans le trou de ses jambes.

Je fis comme si de rien n'étais pour le reste de la soirée et Jasper aussi, mais il me lançait quelques remarques du genre "Je suis sûr que tu as aimé" ou encore "Tu voudras sûrement recommencer". Et à chaque fois, je lui répondais (faussement sarcastique) que oui, j'aimerais bien, en riant. Mais... oui, j'aimerais bien... Il embrassait vraiment bien!... Et j'avais envie de plus... je savais que je ne pouvais pas, c'était mon demi-frère quand même...

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les conversations autour avaient recommencés. Je commençais à fatiguer et me callais donc dans les bras de Jasper. La tête dans son cou, et sa main qui caressait mon dos, je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil.

J'eus un éclair de lucidité quand il se leva et m'amena dans la voiture et démarra en direction de la maison. Je me sentais tellement bien à cet instant...


	21. Sentiments

**Chapitre 19: Sentiments**

1 mois plus tard...

Nous approchions d'un important match de football donc, je passais de moins en moins de temps avec Jasper, Emmett et Edward... et je supportais de moins en moins les groupies qui s'accumulaient pour Emmett et Jasper... Edward, je commençais à m'y habituer... Je passais aussi moins de temps avec Emmett puisqu'il séduisait toujours une ou deux filles par jour et les ramenait à la maison pour coucher avec elles sûrement... mais je ne voulais pas trop savoir, même si j'en étais persuadée...

Edward ne m'avait plus questionné à propos de ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais manqué le cours de sport, mais il m'avait demandé pourquoi mes jointures étaient en sang. Je lui avais répondu que j'étais tombé quelque part. Piètre excuse, je sais, mais c'était la seule qui m'était venue à l'esprit, si je lui avais dit que j'avais frappé dans le sac de boxe jusqu'à me faire mal aux jointures, il m'aurait demandé pourquoi, et je n'aurais pas sus quoi dire...

Pour l'instant, on continuait de coucher ensemble... sans sentiments. Mais je dois avouer que la conversation que j'avais eue avec Angela à la Push me travaillait un peu. J'avais fais plus attention aux fait et gestes que je faisais quand j'étais avec Edward. J'avais remarqué que, effectivement, quand il ne le remarquait pas, je me penchais un peu vers lui pour capter des effluves de son parfum. Cette constatation m'avait quelque peu effrayé, c'était la première fois que mes sentiments envers quelqu'un me foutais les jetons. Mais, il fallait avouer que d'être amoureuse d'un coureur de jupons n'est pas évident. Comment peut-on être sûre qu'il n'ira pas chercher ailleurs, même si il a quelqu'un avec lui? De toute façons, je ne le vois que rarement ces temps-ci, alors, je n'ai pas le temps de tester ma constatation. Il avait fait redoubler les entraînements parce qu'il voulait gagner ce match important.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer... Quand j'avais enfin pus coucher avec tout le reste des gars du lycée, je crois que je n'avais fait que les trois ou quatre auxquels j'avais promis de coucher avec eux dans les vestiaires des gars. Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure: Jacob est dans mon cours de Maths... ainsi que dans mon cours de sport... Je commençais à être désespérée... Je crois qu'à presque toutes les pauses, j'allais massacrer le sac de boxe! Mais il faut dire qu'appart ses blagues à mes dépends, il me laissait tranquille avec mon passé et toutes autres questions personnelles, et j'en avais fait autant...

Aujourd'hui, j'étais maintenant dans mon cours d'anglais... mon deuxième cours de la journée... Il restait environ 5 minutes et j'avais hâte d'aller déjeuner, puisque aujourd'hui, Edward avait décider d'annuler leur entraînements, j'étais super contente, je pensais qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir avoir Edward pour moi toute seule... j'espérais aussi avoir un peu d'Emmett et de Jasper, mais Edward nous avait officiellement présenté à sa famille... Donc, depuis ce temps-là, je les voyais moins souvent...

FLASH BACK

-Alors, Emmett, Jasper... Bella, tu connais mes sœurs, Voici Alice et Rosalie... Alice, Rose, voici Bella, Emmett et...

-Jasper! Le coupa Alice, hystérique. Oui, je le connais!

Edward, Emmett, Rose et moi la regardâmes étrangement. Emmett devait penser qu'elle était folle, Rosalie, Edward et moi, parce que c'était la première fois que l'on la voyait ainsi. Je fronçais les sourcils et Alice, sentant le regard de tout le monde, baissa les yeux. Ce qui me fit échapper un petit rire. Edward nous invita à s'asseoir avec lui et ses sœurs, ce à quoi Emmett répondit en s'assoyant à côtés de Rosalie. Je levais les yeux au ciel et tirais Jasper par la main pour l'asseoir entre Alice et moi. Edward prit place à mes côtés et entoura ma taille de son bras. Nous mangeâmes en discutant de tout et de rien Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi, pendant qu'Emmett s'évertuait à séduire Rosalie qui ressemblait à un bloc de glace...

Plus tard pendant ce déjeuner, je remarquais l'attachement d'Alice pour Jasper... Un sentiment, que j'identifiais plus tard comme étant la jalousie, s'empara de moi... Cela m'étonna, puisque Jasper avait le droit de voir qui il voulait, mais j'avais l'impression que si il se mettait avec Alice, il m'oublierait... et j'avais besoin de lui...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Emmett n'avait toujours pas réussit à séduire Rosalie qui s'évertuait à l'envoyer balader. Alors, tous les déjeuners que nous mangions avec les Cullen, il se plaçait à ses côtés pour retenter sa chance... Je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises que ce qu'il faisait s'appelait du harcèlement. Il m'avait répondu que ce n'était pas du harcèlement, mais un besoin vital...

Ensuite, pour Jasper et Alice, ils avaient prévus une sortie ensemble. Et quand je lui avais demandé ce qui s'était passé leur soirée, Jasper m'avait dit qu'ils étaient maintenant officiellement un couple... Je dus pâlir un peu puisqu'il me demanda si j'allais bien... mais je ne répondis pas et montais dans ma chambre... Non, je n'allais pas bien, j'allais le perdre... Il allait m'oublier... J'ai d'ailleurs toujours de la difficulté à l'accepter, et quand je les voyais ensembles, se tenir la main dans les couloirs ou s'embrasser sur la joue (même s'il l'embrassait sur la bouche aussi), je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me dire, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est avec moi qu'il faisait ces petits gestes attentionnés... Alors, quand ils étaient ensembles, je m'arrangeais toujours pour m'éloignée d'eux, et donc, de Jasper... Je profitais de mon cours de Maths, que j'avais en commun avec lui, pour avoir son attention. Mais, il ne faisait que parler d'Alice! J'aimais bien Alice... quand elle n'était pas accrochée au bras de Jasper... ou à ses lèvres...

Je sais, ça faisait un peu égoïste, mais c'était mon frère protecteur bien avant qu'il ne soit son copain... Il me manquait terriblement... nos moments de complicité frère/sœur me manquaient. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait petit à petit... j'avais perdue Jasper, j'évitais Alice... Emmett passait son temps avec Rosalie... tant qu'à elle, je crois qu'elle se foutait carrément de moi et de ce que je pouvais ressentir puisqu'elle m'ignorait totalement... Edward voulait volontiers s'occuper de moi... quand il n'avait pas d'entraînements, ou de matchs... Bref, je m'ennuyais d'eux... Depuis qu'Emmett courait après Rosalie, il ne faisait même plus de blagues à mes dépends! Il était trop prit dans l'organisation de ses plans pour draguer Rosalie...

Est-ce que j'ai dit que je m'ennuyais?

_Oui, une bonne centaine de fois..._

Et voilà... je parlais à ma conscience maintenant...__

Je ne suis pas ta conscience... juste une petite voix énervante dans ta tête...

Ouais, c'est ça... Je levais les yeux au ciel. Perdue dans mes pensées, c'est la cloche annonçant le déjeuner qui m'y sortis. Je soupirais et sortis de la classe en traînant en chemin... finalement, je n'avais plus trop envie d'aller déjeuner... Je déposais mes cahiers dans mon casier et alla rejoindre les autres, tête baissée dans la cafétéria. Juste avant d'y entrée, je fonçais dans une fille qui avait ses cahiers dans les mains et qui se retrouva par terre. Je l'aidais à se relever et ramassais ses cahiers.

- Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vue.

Je levais les yeux vers la fille et ne la reconnue pas. Elle avait des cheveux blond vénitien, et les yeux gris. Elle était très jolie, ses cheveux étaient trop plats alors, à n'importe quel coup de vents, ils devaient lui retomber devant le visage. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas à la mode, et je me dis que je pourrais peut-être en faire une amie et l'amener magasiner... Après tout, j'avais du temps devant moi...

-Non, c'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

-Tu es nouvelle au lycée? Demandais-je incertaine, espérant ne pas la blesser si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle leva son visage vers moi et sourit timidement.

-Ne fais pas semblant de pas le savoir... tout le monde parle de moi dans ce lycée parce que je suis nouvelle. (Elle grimaça légèrement au dernier mot)

-Non, je te jure que je n'en savais rien, je n'écoute pas vraiment les rumeurs et les paroles qui courent dans ce lycée... Alors, comment tu t'appelles?

-Tanya...

-Enchanté Tanya, je suis Bella... tu viens d'où?

-Alaska.

Je frissonnais. Moi qui n'aimais pas Forks à cause de la pluie et du froid, je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver en Alaska, avec de la neige et tout...

-Et bien, bienvenue Tanya... Je sais comment ça peut être d'arriver dans une nouvelle école en milieu d'année, alors... tu veux manger avec moi?... j'essais d'éviter les personnes avec qui je mange en général...

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien... parce que... je n'ai plus le courage d'y aller... mais je t'en parlerais plus au déjeuner si tu veux...

Elle me sourit.

-D'accord... Merci, Bella...

-De rien... ça me fait plaisir...

Nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria et tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour se retourner... Je levais les yeux au ciel et annonçais d'une voix forte.

-Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, Tanya est nouvelle à l'école... Bon, maintenant que vous l'avez tous vue, vous pouvez arrêter de la mâter, ce n'est pas un lion en cage...

Tanya rougit, mais ma petite annonce leurs avait fait reprendre leurs conversations...

-Merci, lâcha Tanya dans un petit rire.

-Mais de rien... comme je t'ai dit, je sais qu'est-ce que c'est d'avoir l'attention sur soit, et je sais aussi comment l'arrêter... même si j'aime bien avoir l'attention...

Nous allâmes à une table où il n'y avait personne et elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je sentais les regards des Cullen et de mes frères dans mon dos, mais les ignorait. Je commençais à parler avec Tanya pendant que l'on mangeait.

-Alors... pourquoi tu as déménagé ici?

-Oh, euh... c'est une longue histoire, et je n'aime pas trop en parler, alors, disons seulement que mes parents se sont séparés et que je suis ici avec mon père...

J'acquiesçais inconsciemment et elle détourna un peu le sujet.

-Et toi... depuis combien de temps tu habites ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça fait... environ un mois et deux, ou trois jours, souriais-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, amusée. Nous continuâmes à manger et discuter de tout et de rien et plus j'en apprenais sur elle, plus je l'appréciais. Je lui parlais de ma famille. Du pourquoi je n'avais pas envie d'aller manger avec eux... Elle compris tout de suite et ne m'en parla plus.

-Je te les présenterais... un jour... Si tu veux...

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna et je lui demandais quel cours elle avait.

-Biologie.

-C'est génial, on a le même cours... tu viendras t'asseoir proche de moi, je pourrais te présenter Edward.

-Avec plaisir, sourit-elle. Il a l'air gentil...

-Ne te fis pas au apparences... Mais, t'en fais pas... tu es en sécurité avec moi...

Nous nous rendîmes ensemble au cours de biologie et Tanya s'assit derrière Edward et moi. Avant que le professeur entre, je fis les présentations.

-Alors, Tanya, c'est Edward... Edward, je te présente Tanya...

-Salut Tanya, fit-il avec sa voix de séducteur et son sourire et coin.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

-C'est ma nouvelle amie, dis-je en appuyant sur le mot « amie ».

Edward et moi avions convenus, il y a environ deux semaines, qu'il ne pourrait pas coucher avec les personnes que je considérais comme des amies. Je lui avais dit que je me sentirais mal pour elles si il les laissait tombées après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, mais la vraie raison était que ça me ferait trop de mal à moi si j'avais su qu'il avait couché avec Angela. Il avait accepté, ma seule vraie amie, appart ses sœurs étant Angela. Ca n'éliminait pas beaucoup d'entre elles... et je lui avais permis de briser le cœur de Jessica et Lauren aussi... même si je savais qu'il avait déjà coucher avec elles.

Edward me regarda en soupirant et faisant son regard de chien battu. Il voulait que je lui donne la permission.

-Fais-le si tu veux, mais sa sera finit entre nous, Edward Cullen, le mis-je en garde.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Enchanté Tanya, reprit-il normalement.

Tanya le regarda étrangement, elle devait se demander pourquoi il se reprenait. Mais elle lui sourit quand même.

-De même Edward...

Le professeur entra dans la classe, arrêtant nos bavardages. Le cours se déroula normalement... Malgré les supplications d'Edward pour coucher avec Tanya, mais à chaque fois, je refusais catégoriquement.

-Je t'en pris, Bella, elle à l'air super bonne...

-Merci, c'est gentil, crachais-je, sarcastiquement, bien sûr.

-Oh, je t'en pris, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... tu sais que tu es la meilleure... mais si je ne peux pas m'occuper de la nouvelle marchandise, qui le fera?

-Quelqu'un d'autre! Tu n'es pas obligé de sauter sur tout le monde Edward!

Sur ce, je me retournais et fixais un point du tableau devant moi. Même si je faisais comme si de rien n'était, ses paroles m'avaient quelque peu blessées. Je savais que c'était de la baise sans sentiment... mais j'avais quand même des sentiments moi! J'avais des sentiments pour lui... pour Jasper (amical)... pour Emmett (amical aussi)... Alice, c'était plus de la haine, maintenant, et Rosalie également... puisqu'elle m'empêchais, indirectement, de passer du temps avec mon frère.

Edward ne m'en reparla plus et je supposais qu'il avait laissé tombé et je lui en étais reconnaissante... Le reste du cours, j'étais quand même tendue. J'allais revoir Alice... et Jake... et je n'étais pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui... J'avais l'impression que tout le monde allait me laisser tomber... mais j'étais peut-être parano. Puisque je savais que, même si ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi, Jasper et Emmett m'aimaient... si ils ne m'avaient pas oubliés...

_Parano..._


	22. Transformation

**Chapitre 20: Transformation**

-Allez Tanya, je t'en pris, je suis sûre que tu vas être magnifique!!!

Nous étions toute les deux, dans ma chambre, je l'avais invitée pour la fin de semaine. Je lui avais proposée une soirée entre fille... façon subtile pour dire un relookage...

-Non, Bella, je n'ai pas envie, se plaint-elle.

-Allez... pour moi... je t'en supplie, je m'ennuie ces temps-ci... tu ferais un bon geste pour ton amie, fis-je en faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

Cela fonctionna. Elle grogna son accord et je l'amenais au centre commercial en lui parlant de tout et de rien.

-Et je te jure qu'après cela, tu seras aussi en demande que moi, riais-je quand nous fûmes arrivés.

Elle grogna une seconde fois et nous entrâmes dans un premier magasin de vêtements. Je lui envoyais plusieurs vêtements par le haut de la cabine et entrais dedans quand elle me disait qu'elle était habillée. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville. Je ne l'avais pas encore présentée au reste des Cullen. J'avais été obligée de la présenter à ma famille, puisqu'elle venait dormir ici cette nuit... Edward ne m'avait plus énervé pour avoir Tanya dans son lit. J'en conclus donc qu'il avait renoncé... et il n'était pas trop tôt... et je lui avais clairement dit –Et dans plusieurs langues- Que si il couchait avec elle, même une seule fois, notre accord serait alors rompu. Alors, il avait arrêté en me disant alors en riant, que je lui servirais plus souvent. J'avais accepté, n'ayant aucun problème avec ça... J'avais aussi présenté Tanya à la bande de Mike, Jessica, Angela, etc. Mike avait de suite jeté son dévolu sur elle, mais cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire puisqu'elle se laissait faire sans le renvoyer...

Quelques (douzaines de) magasins plus tard, on finit par lui acheter quelques ensembles:

-Comme lingerie, une robe couleur indigo foncé et noir qui rehaussait sa poitrine

-Une robe bleu foncé serré avec une ceinture noir en dessous de la poitrine

-Une robe rayée noire et blanche, serrée aussi

-Une robe fuschia, aussi serrée, sans manches ou bretelles, qui descends en V en avant et en arrière

-Un ensemble coquin rouge et noir, qui comprenait: Des porte-jarretelles, des bas de nylon, un corsage, et un shorty.

Et pour moi:

- Un top en forme de papillon doré et noir, qui laissait mon ventre à découvert et mon dos, ainsi qu'une paire de jeans foncés.

-Un maillot de bain que je trouvais plutôt bien, style écossais, rayé de couleurs rose, noir, gris, blanc et un peu de rouge.

Nous avons mis tout notre argent en commun et nous étions dit que l'on s'échangerait des vêtements si l'on en avait besoin... Nous payâmes nos achats, et sortîmes du magasin pour se rendre au salon de coiffure... Elle avait refuser au début, mais je l'avais convaincue et elle avait finit par accepter. Je la laissais aux bons soins de mon coiffeur personnel et allais continuer de faire du lèche-vitrine. Au bout de 45 minutes, je retournais au salon de coiffure et vit Tanya. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux trop plats étaient maintenant bouclés et brillaient d'un éclat plus bond. Je lui souris, elle paraissait gênée, alors, je la rassurais.

-Tanya, tu es super jolie... sincèrement, j'adore cette coupe de cheveux... et avec tes nouveaux vêtements, tu va être magnifique...

Elle leva la tête, souriante. Je lui souris en retour et nous allâmes à sa voiture. Une Infiniti G37 convertible bleue. Je trouvais Tanya vraiment très belle dans son nouveau look... Ça lui allait bien... elle avait un visage d'enfant, de petite fille toute joyeuse, surtout avec ces boucles blondes qui rebondissaient quand elle marchait. Je suis sûre que les gars -dont Mike- allait la dévorer du regard...

Nous nous mîmes en route vers chez moi, quand nous arrivâmes, Jasper et Emmett n'étaient pas à la maison. Jasper avait été invité chez les Cullen par Alice et Emmett l'avait supplié de l'amener avec lui... et bien entendu, ils ne m'avaient pas demander de les accompagnés. Seul Charlie était à la maison ce soir. Il était assis devant la télé, à regarder un match de football. Je levais les yeux au ciel et le saluais.

-Salut Bell's, bonne journée?

-Ouais... assez (Je lançais un regard à Tanya) Bon, on monte... euh... Bonne nuit!

Il n'était que 19 heures, mais je ne pensais pas le revoir avant demain... Je ramassais le reste de pizza et pris la main de Tanya pour l'amener dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et la poussais doucement à l'intérieur, en riant. Je déposais la boîte de pizza sur mon lit où nous nous assîmes une en face de l'autre, en indien.

-Demain, je vais t'apprendre comment bien paraître le matin... même si tu passes une nuit blanche, dis-je entre deux bouchées de pizza.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et je lui souris. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-D'accord!

-Merci, m'excitais-je en sautillant assise sur mon lit. Mais... de toutes façons, je ne t'aurais pas laisser le choix, ajoutais-je en reprenant mon calme.

-Sauf bien sûr si je pars en pleine nuit, argumenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est drôle, dis-je tristement. J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes que j'aime s'éloignent de plus en plus de moi... Jasper est avec Alice, Emmett qui court après Rosalie... Edward avec son match de football... Et il n'est pas question qu'ils m'invitent quelque part... J'en peux plus...

Je repliais mes jambes et calais ma tête entre mes genoux. Tanya s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon dos.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. C'était une mauvaise blague...

Je pris une grande respiration pour empêcher ma voix de trembler.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute... c'est moi qui est désolée... j'aurais pas dû...

-Tu n'aurais pas dû quoi? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Te parler de ça... Je suis... Je ne suis pas une fille qui montre ses émotions d'habitude, mais... je crois, que c'est une accumulation... D'habitude, Jasper est là pour me soutenir, mais ces temps-ci... il passe tout son temps avec... Alice...

Tanya baissa la tête, elle avait l'air affligée. Je la rassurais.

-Je ne t'en veux pas... je veux dire... tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, rien n'est de ta faute...

Elle me sourit, mais c'était un sourire triste. Le temps avait passé rapidement et nous oubliâmes cette petite conversation, il était maintenant 23h et je commençais à fatiguer.

-Bon, il est tard... tu es fatigué? Demandais-je.

-Oui, un peu... avoua-t-elle.

-Alors, bonne nuit...

Pour faire notre lit, j'avais pris les couvertures que je me servais d'habitude, avec quelques unes en plus, pour en faire un petit matelas par terre. Nous allions coucher toute les deux par terre. Je soulevais les couvertures et Tanya fit de même avec son côté. Nous nous couchâmes et j'éteignis la lumière qui était toujours à ma portée...

Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir... J'attendais que Jasper et Emmett rentre à la maison. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'ils restaient toujours les frères que j'adorais... Mes frères...

Vers 1 heure du matin, je ne dormais toujours pas. J'entendis du bruit venant d'en bas et me précipitais en dehors de ma chambre. Je tombais face à face avec Jasper et Emmett. Je leur souris, mais Emmett grogna et partit dans sa chambre.

-Rosalie l'a encore repoussé, m'expliqua Jasper en souriant.

J'aurais pus en rire... si je n'étais pas aussi triste qu'il m'ignore complètement en passant devant moi sans un regard... Jasper me sourit.

-Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher... Bye Bell's... tu devrais en faire autant, me conseilla-t-il avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Et il n'avait même pas dit: "Je t'aime Bell's". Comme il le faisait avant... je le regardais passer, sans vraiment le voir. La lumière de la lune était la seule qui éclairait le passage. Je restais, toute seule, quelques instants, dans le passage. Je ne retenais pas les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues... Ce que je détestais, puisque je trouvais stupide de pleurer pour ça, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule de toute ma vie.

Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, j'entrais dans ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Tanya qui dormait toujours. Je me recouchais sous les couvertures et sanglotais en silence. Maintenant je me sentais stupide... pleurer pour la solitude, c'était... stupide... mais ça soulageait de pleurer.

Vers 2 heures du matin, je finis par m'endormir. J'étais maintenant épuisée, et j'avais hâte à demain, pour pouvoir m'occuper de Tanya. Et me changer les idées... Je serrais mon oreiller contre moi et fermais les yeux.

* + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + • * + •

POV Tanya

Il faisait jour quand je m'éveillais, Bella dormait encore et je remarquais que ses yeux étaient un peu rouges et enflés. Je l'avais entendu sangloter cette nuit, mais je n'en savais pas la raison. Je savais qu'elle était sortie de la chambre et que quand elle était revenue, elle s'est enveloppé dans sa couverture et a sangloté... J'étais triste pour elle. C'est vrai, elle était chouette comme fille. Je me doutais qu'elle avait vécut des trucs pas possibles. Mais... en plus, elle m'avait confié qu'elle se sentait seule ces temps-ci.

Je lui jetais un dernier coup d'oeil et soulevais les couvertures pour aller voir ses frères. J'avais pris une décision et je n'allais pas la changer. Je pris ma veste qui traînait dans la pièce et l'enfilais avant de me rendre dans la cuisine, où j'y trouvais Charlie.

-Oh, bonjour Tanya. Bien dormis?

-Oui, merci, souriais-je, faussement joyeuse.

-Tu veux des pancakes?

-Hum... non, merci... mais... pourriez-vous me dire où est Jasper?

Charlie fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je cherchais son fils. Mais il ne dit rien et me donna la direction.

-Il est dans sa chambre... je crois qu'il dort encore, mais si c'est urgent, c'est la deuxième porte à droite en montant les escaliers.

-Merci, souriais-je.

Je me dirigeais rapidement mais sans bruit vers la chambre de Jasper. Quand je fus arrivée, j'avais travaillé mon rapide petit discours à lui donner pour qu'il recommence à voir Bella. Elle ne méritait pas ces problèmes...

Je cognais doucement à sa porte, pas de réponse. Alors, je l'ouvris doucement et trouvais Jasper sur son lit. Il était couché sur le ventre et dormait toujours, mais j'allais bientôt y remédier. Il y avait des vêtements éparpillés partout dans sa chambre. Des chandails, pantalons, boxers, tout. Je m'approchais de son lit en silence et m'y assis. Je savais que j'entrais dans son confort, son intimité, mais Bella allait mal. Même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours, c'était devenue ma meilleure amie... presque la seule il faut dire. Mais c'était bien d'avoir Bella Swan comme amie... et je ferais tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Et qu'elle arrête de me prendre en cobaye! (Je rigole... quoi que...)

Je ne savais pas comment réveiller Jasper sans lui faire faire le saut. C'est vrai, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'avait vu que de loin, et ne m'avait jamais vraiment adresser la parole. Et tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais dans sa chambre, à vouloir lui parler de choses personnelles.

Je soupirais et passais ma main doucement sur son dos pour le réveiller. Je dû le secouer un peu pour qu'il ouvre les paupières. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant et s'assit rapidement en tirant sur ses couvertures. Il était surpris, il n'y a pas de doutes...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tanya?

-Euh... je voulais te parler de...

-De?

Il fronça les sourcils, attendant ma réponse. Je détournais les yeux des siens, mais ils se dirigèrent vers son torse nu merveilleusement sculpté. Je secouais la tête et cherchais dans son bazar de chambre un chandail qu'il pourrait mettre. J'en trouvais un des yeux qui avait l'air plutôt propre, alors, sous son regard interrogateur, j'allais chercher et revint en lui tendant et souriant, gênée.

-Tu peux le mettre avant que je te parle s'il te plait... tu me déstabilise...

Il rigola un peu mais enfila le chandail que je lui tendais. Quand il l'eût enfilé, je me rassis sur son lit, en face de lui cette fois.

-Bon, commençais-je. Je voulais te parler de... Bella...

-Bella? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Cette seule phrase me soulagea, il pensait toujours à elle. Au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, il l'aimait toujours.

-Elle va bien, le rassurais-je. Du moins, elle n'a rien... physiquement... (Il fronça les sourcils) Je veux dire...

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais.

-Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, et que je ne devrais pas interféré dans vos affaires personnelles, mais Bella... elle se sent seule depuis quelques temps... depuis que tu es avec... Alice... et qu'Emmett cours après Rosalie...

-Attends, me coupa-t-il d'un mouvement de la main. Depuis que je sors avec Alice, tu dis? (J'acquiesçais) Mais ça fait environ deux semaines... pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue m'en parler elle-même? Et avant...

J'haussais les épaules.

-Elle ne devait pas vouloir que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Mais je vois bien qu'elle aimerait que ce soit comme avant vous deux. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir t'en parler, mais...

-Non, tu as bien fait... soupira-t-il, me coupant dans mes excuses.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors, je quittais doucement sa chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je commençais à avoir faim, et j'espérais vraiment que ce que je lui avais dit allait aider Bella...


	23. Rétablie?

**Chapitre 21: Rétablie? **

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais le matin et il faisait jour. Je me sentais tout de même épuisée, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir les yeux enflés. Je levais la tête et vis que j'étais toute seule. Tanya devait être descendue prendre le petit déjeuner puisque hier, je lui avais dit de faire comme chez elle. Alors, je me levais doucement et me rendis jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'aspergeais le visage d'eau. Comme je l'avais pensé, mes yeux étaient enflés et rouges aussi. Je soupirais et essayais de le cacher avec un peu de maquillage, mais je remarquais que mes yeux restaient tristes. J'essayais de sourire devant le miroir, mais ils n'atteignaient jamais mes yeux et je me demandais si j'allais un jour le retrouver.

Après plusieurs minutes devant le miroir, je me trouvais un sourire plutôt bien. J'essayais de le garder tout le long que je descendais les escaliers. Quand je fus arrivée dans la cuisine: Personne. Mon sourire arrangé disparu. Jasper et Emmett devaient encore dormir. Charlie devait être partit travailler. Et Tanya, elle, je n'en savais rien. Je soupirais et allais me prendre un bol de céréales. J'allais chercher le lait dans le frigidaire et quand je fermais la porte, Tanya se trouvais assis sur le comptoir derrière moi. Je sursautais et mis ma main sur ma poitrine, où se trouvais mon coeur. Les battements de mon coeur étaient tellement forts que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Tanya me sourit et je lui fis un sourire qui me paraissait plutôt pincé.

-Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie! Comment as-tu fait pour entrer sans que je te voie? Et tu étais où se matin?

Elle rigola franchement.

-Une question à la fois s'il te plait. Alors... d'abord, je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayée. Ensuite, tu n'as pas dû te rendre compte de ma présence, parce que tu devais être perdue dans tes pensées. Et pour finir, ce matin, j'ai été... faire la connaissance de ton frère, Jasper.

-Oh...

Alors, Jasper était réveillé et il ne venait pas prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue sauter le petit-déj.

-Jasper est réveillé?...

-Oui, il ne devrait plus tarder... tu veux que j'aille le chercher?

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas besoin de lui...

Oui, j'avais besoin de lui. Et maintenant plus que d'habitude. Tanya fit une moue désapprobatrice et je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, d'accord, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit là pour une fois, m'écriais-je.

-Je suis désolé...

Tanya n'avait pas parlé. Une autre voix. Celle de Jasper. Derrière moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me retournais avec le sourire qui m'était apparu comme étant le meilleur ce matin.

-Mais de quoi? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, assurais-je maladroitement.

-Oh que si, affirma-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille. Il me colla à son torse et je callais ma tête dans son cou. Comme j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. Je reniflais son odeur boisée qui m'avait manquée. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille aussi. Le téléphone sonna à cet instant et je soupirais en me décollant de lui. J'allais répondre.

-Oui, allô.

-Bella, fit la voix d'Alice à l'autre bout du fil, je soupirais.

-Salut Alice... Tu veux sûrement parler à Jasper...

-Oui, s'il te plait...

-Je te le passe.

-Merci, bye Bella.

-Bye... (je tendis le combiné à Jasper) Tiens, elle veut te parler...

Je lui souris tristement et montais dans ma chambre. J'entendis le début de leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que j'aie fermé la porte de ma chambre.

*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•

**POV Tanya**

Au moment où Bella avait répondu au téléphone, son visage s'était démonté, elle venait d'avoir l'espoir de ne pas être seule, et Jasper la laissait tomber... encore...

-Oui, Alice... Oui, chérie...Bien sûr... quand?

Je lui lançais un regard incrédule et énervé à la fois. Il haussa les épaules en signe qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je lui dis silencieusement de refuser de faire quoi qu'Alice veuille qu'il fasse. Il me regarda et accepta, impuissant la proposition qu'Alice lui avait fait. Il alla raccrocher le téléphone, sous mon regard qu'il savait furieux. Quand il se retourna, je lui hurlais presque dessus. Il aurait pu m'arrêter, après tout, la seule fois où l'on s'était parlé datait de ce matin... Mais il ne le fit pas et m'écoutais débattre du point de vue de Bella.

-Comment as-tu pu accepter sa proposition?!! Comment as-tu pu ne même pas lui demander si tu pouvais amener Bella avec toi?!! Comment tu penses qu'elle se sent maintenant? Je peux te le dire, même si je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours, ce que j'ai vue d'elle pendant ces quelques temps, c'était une fille qui, contrairement à ce que les autres pense, est sensible et est capable de se sentir coupable parce que TOI, tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec elle! Je sais ce qu'elle peut ressentir, et sans vouloir en rajouter une couche, je te trouve égoïste de ne plus avoir du temps pour Bella! Tu as bien dû remarquer que son visage recommençait à s'illuminer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde au téléphone!!! Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas?!!

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé et affirma qu'il l'avait remarqué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses?

Je le regardais incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant? Demandais-je doucement.

-Je... je la prenais dans mes bras quand je sentais qu'elle allait défaillir, ou juste pour le plaisir de la sentir bien. Je l'embrassais sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée...

-Alors, recommence, le coupais-je. Tu as arrêté de le faire... parce que tu t'es fait une copine! C'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber ta soeur... alors, parce que tu l'aimes... fais quelque chose pour elle, parce qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule... Tu sais... elle m'a raconter son mode de vie... mais, depuis que je la connais, je ne l'ai pas vue coucher avec personne... pas même avec Edward...

Il me regarda longuement et je soutenais son regard. Je le priais silencieusement pour qu'il aille voir Bella... Il dût comprendre, puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, il se reprit et alla jusqu'au téléphone.

-Salut Alice... Je voulais juste... annuler la sortie, je dois m'occuper de Bell's... non, mais je crois qu'elle est malade... Non, merci, ça va aller... bye, je t'aime aussi...

Il raccrocha et me fit un sourire forcé. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux que tu ailles t'occuper de Bella parce que tu veux y aller... parce que tu sais que seule ta présence pourra l'aider. Pas parce que tu le vois comme une obligation!

Il sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Sans que je ne m'en attendes, il s'approcha de moi et posa un baiser sur mon front. Je restais là, incrédule. Il me remercia pour lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux et s'est diriger vers la chambre de Bella.


	24. Boîte de nuit

**Chapitre 22: Boîte de nuit**

Nous étions maintenant rendus le soir. J'avais passé le plus de temps possible en compagnie de Jasper et Tanya. Emmett n'allait pas nous accompagner puisque Rosalie n'y serait sûrement pas. Mais cette fois-ci, ces paroles ne m'avaient pas dérangés, puisque maintenant, Jasper s'occupait plus de moi. Il m'avait même laissé lui choisir une tenue pour aller en boîte. Tanya avait décidé de mettre une de ses nouvelles robes, la fuschia qui finissait en V dans le bas et je l'avais laissé faire. Moi, j'avais décidé de mettre: un haut noir qui ne couvrait que ma poitrine, ainsi qu'une mini jupe rose pâle, et une ceinture de la même couleur, accompagné de talons haut noirs (ici). Je n'avais pas oublié le préservatif de secours que je glissais entre mon string et le tissu de ma jupe... Même si je prenais toujours la pilule, on n'est jamais trop prudent...

Nous avions décidés que Tanya, Jasper et moi embarquerions dans la Mercedes de Jasper, comme ça, il nous ramènerait à la maison tous les trois et Tanya coucherait une fois de plus à la maison. Le père de Tanya n'avait pas été d'accord étant donné que le lendemain, nous avions de l'école... mais j'avais sus me montrer persuasive et il avait finit par accepter. Alice, elle, nous rejoindrais là-bas. Tanya et moi étions maintenant dans ma chambre, et je la maquillais avec des couleurs légères. Moi, j'avais mis du crayon noir sous mes yeux, ainsi que de l'ombre à paupière foncé et du mascara. La voix de mon frère de l'autre côté de la porte retentit.

-Les filles, il faut partir, Alice nous attend...

Bien sûr, Alice. Je levais les yeux au ciel et Tanya, qui remarqua mon geste, rit légèrement.

-Écoute, Bella, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais tu devrais faire un effort pour ce soir, dit-elle à voix basse.

-Je ferais un effort si elle ne laisse pas courir ses lèvres sur Jasper!

Elle échappa un autre rire et je finis rapidement de la maquillée et nous sortîmes pour rejoindre Jasper qui nous attendait en frappant du pied. Quand il leva les yeux vers nous, il resta bouche bée. Je souris, fière de mon effet. Jasper ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-T'as quelque chose à dire Jasper? Le taquinais-je.

-Vous êtes magnifique... souffla-t-il.

-Merci, dis-je en même temps que Tanya qui avait rougie.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et Jasper posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Il nous conduit jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit d'abord la porte arrière pour Tanya et ensuite, vint ouvrir la mienne côté passager. Les vêtements que je lui avait choisit lui allaient très bien. C'était un jeans normal, avec une chemise, légèrement ouverte, noire. Je le trouvais très sexy comme ça. J'entrais dans la voiture et il alla ensuite s'asseoir à sa place. Il démarra et le trajet fut silencieux, aucun d'entre nous n'ayant quelque chose à dire.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la boîte de nuit, nous ne vîmes pas la voiture d'Alice, alors, je supposais qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Nous sortâmes tous en même temps. Moi, j'avais ma fausse carte, mais Jasper et Tanya ne les avaient pas... alors, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la boîte, mais restâmes à bonne distance des portes pour ne pas que les videurs nous repèrent pendant qu'Alice nous donnerait nos fausses cartes...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice arriva habillé avec une camisole dorée et un jeans serré taille basse. Elle nous complimenta sur nos vêtements et nous donna nos cartes. Nous nous mîmes en ligne, mais Tanya avait l'air nerveuse. Je la rassurais du mieux que je pouvais.

ète pas, ça va bien allé... la première fois que j'ai fait ça, j'avais genre 16 ans, et j'ai réussie à entrée. Mais, t'inquiète pas, si ça tourne mal, je t'arrange le coup, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit, rassurée. Je la pris par le bras et la tira dans la longue file d'attente. Dix minutes d'attente et d'embrassades de la part de Jasper et Alice, suivirent par quelques grimaces de ma part et de rires de Tanya, nous nous retrouvâmes enfin devant le videur.

-Vos cartes, demanda-il avec autorité.

Je ramassais les cartes de tout le monde, étant devant eux, et les tendit avec un sourire au videur. Il les inspecta quelques secondes, et quand je le vis nous lancé un regard, je me collais un peu sur Tanya et croisait mes bras sur ma poitrine, ce qui lui donna un peu plus de volume.

-J'ai froid... pas toi? Demandais-je à Tanya qui acquiesça en croisant également ses bras sur sa poitrine comme moi.

Je retins un sourire quand le videur accrocha son regard à ma poitrine presque collé à celle de Tanya. Il nous tendit nos cartes avec un sourire.

-Allez vous réchauffés à l'intérieur, Mesdemoiselles...

Je lui souris avec un clin d'œil. En passant à côté de lui, j'allais jusqu'à son oreille.

-Dommage que vous n'entrer pas... j'aurais bien aimé avoir une danse...

Il resta sans voix et j'entrais dans la boîte où une musique (Can you hear me - Enrique Iglesias) jouait et allais rejoindre les autres qui riaient.

-Bravo, Bella, bien joué! Me félicita Alice par-dessus la musique.

-De rien, dis-je simplement.

Tanya leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je devais avouer que mon ton était un peu agressif...

-Bon, je vais me chercher un verre... vous prenez une table?

-D'accord, dit Jasper en prenant Alice par la taille et l'amenant.

Tanya resta à mes côtés, alors, je commençais la conversation en criant pour qu'elle m'entende.

-As-tu déjà bu?

-Hum... du vin, à la fête de mon père...

-Hum, hum... aucun alcool?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-D'accord, alors, il faut que tu y aille doucement pour commencer...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et je souris. Nous arrivâmes au bar et le barman avait les cheveux blond avec quelques mèches plus foncés, une mâchoire que je voudrais bien embrassé et son chandail couvrait se qui me semblait être un torse assez musclé (ici). Je commandais nos boissons.

-Une vodka pour moi, et... (Je repassais les types de boissons dans ma tête) une sangria, pour mon amie, souriais-je.

-Je vous apporte ça dans quelques secondes, dit-il d'une voix sexy et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre de la même façon.

-Merci... Je meurs de soif... il fait une chaleur torride ici...

Il hocha la tête en souriant et nous donna nos verres. Je tendis le sien à Tanya, je la vis hésiter un peu.

-T'es pas obligé de le boire si tu ne veux pas... je repasse commande si tu veux... (Je me tournais vers le barman) Je suis sûre que monsieur peut faire quelque chose pour toi...

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, il détourna ensuite la tête vers Tanya. Qu'est-ce que je te sers, ma belle.

-Hum... non, merci, ça va aller, je vais garder ça, dit-elle en soulevant son verre dont elle prit une gorgée.

J'attrapais mon verre et le bus cul sec. Le barman souleva ses sourcils en souriant.

-T'en veux un autre?

-Pas maintenant, je dois aller rejoindre-

Je stoppais ma phrase puisqu'en parlant, je me levais et me retournais pour trouver Jasper et Alice du regard. Mais, quand je les vis, je reçus un coup de poing (imaginaire) dans le ventre. Alice était carrément à califourchon sur les genoux de Jasper et l'embrassais dans le cou. Jasper avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Il n'aura pas tenue sa promesse de s'occuper de moi bien longtemps. Je me rassis sur le siège sous le regard désolé de Tanya qui les avait aussi repérés. Je me tournais avec le sourire vers le barman.

-Tout compte fait, servez moi un verre de ce que vous avez de plus fort dans ce bar...

Il sourit et alla chercher quelque chose sous le bar. Quand il en ressortit, il avait plusieurs bouteilles alcoolisées dans les mains. Je souris quand je le vis mélangé un peu de liquide de chaque bouteilles dans un shooter en me regardant intensément. Il me le tendit en souriant.

-Fait attention, sexy, c'est vraiment corsé, me prévient-il en me tendant le verre.

-J'ai déjà vu pire, argumentais-je en buvant mon verre, comme l'autre, c'est-à-dire, cul sec, sous le regard désapprobateur et triste de Tanya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis les effets de l'alcool dans mon corps. Je me sentais mieux, j'aimais l'effet d'être dans les vapes, et de voir ce que je faisais sans vraiment le contrôler. Et surtout.... oublier ma soirée entière... Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers le barman qui se tenait devant moi, derrière le comptoir et m'approchais de lui en me penchant par-dessus le bar.

-C'est quoi ton nom, chéri?

-Zach... et toi, ma belle?

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance, souriais-je malicieusement.

-Bien sûr que ça en a, je veux savoir qu'elle nom je devrais crier quand on va finir ensemble dans une pièce plus tranquille, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, faisant courir milles frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me mordis la lèvre d'excitation et ne remarquais pas la présence de Tanya qui nous regardaient étrangement mais ne passait pas de commentaires... Je retournais mon attention sur Zach.

- Bella. Soufflais-je à mon tour. Quand est-ce que tu as une pause que je sache qu'elle effet ça fait d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche?

Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes pour les fixés sur l'horloge. Quand il se retourna vers moi, nos lèvres à peine à quelques centimètres de l'autre, il souffla.

-J'ai une pause d'ici 20 minutes...

Je grimaçais, trop long... il m'avait allumé, il devait maintenant m'éteindre...

-J'ai une idée... si tu arrive à te libéré et à me rejoindre dans la ruelle d'à côté en moins de 10 minutes, tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur spécial Bella... que je ne fais jamais avec les personnes que je connais moins, souriais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il fit un sourire en coin et acquiesça.

-Génial, souriais-je. Maintenant, donne moi au autre verre... j'en ai besoin!

Il sourit et fit un de ses mélanges «secret», comme il disait. Je ressentis les effets en moins d'une minute et le remerciais. J'accrochais sur le regard de Tanya qui était aussi désapprobateur.

-Quoi? Souriais-je. Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon mode de vie...

Une musique que je connaissais bien commença. (Stripper – Sohodolls) Mon visage s'illumina et j'entraînais Tanya derrière moi sur la piste de danse. Elle protesta un peu, mais finit par accepter et se déhancha en même temps que moi. Quand une nouvelle chanson commença (Don't You Think I'm Hot - Jennifer Tisdale), deux gars que je ne connaissais pas vinrent danser et se collés à nous. Je leur souris et prit celui qui avait les cheveux bruns par le collet. L'autre, se dirigea vers Tanya qui, je remarquais, était rouge tomate. Je dansais et me collais au gars qui m'accompagnait. Je sentais son désir grandissant contre mon ventre et sourit. Malheureusement, j'attendais déjà quelqu'un. Alors, je le penchais un peu vers moi pour que je puisse lui parler pour qu'il m'entende.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi, souriais-je, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue...

Il releva la tête et me sourit. Il se pencha une autre fois et me glissa à l'oreille.

-On se reprendra.

-Quand tu veux, riais-je.

Nous continuâmes à danser pour une autre chanson (Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship). Je sentais toujours autant son érection collée contre moi. Quand les dix minutes passèrent, je laissais le gars en lui disant que peut-être plus tard, on irait dans un endroit reculé, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je m'éloignais de la piste de danse et jetais un coup d'œil vers le bar. Au même moment, deux bras m'enlacèrent par derrière et un baiser léger dans mon cou me fit frissonnée.

-On me cherche? Demanda la voix sexy de Zach.

Je me retournais et passais mes bras derrière son cou.

-Pas du tout, souriais-je.

Il savait très bien que je le cherchais... et je le savais aussi... J'embrassais ses lèvres que j'avais tant voulu et un de ses bras s'enroula autour de moi, l'autre se posa sur ma nuque, me gardant contre lui. Sa langue vint titillé ma lèvre inférieure que j'ouvris pour que sa langue vienne danser avec la mienne. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous séparâmes et il m'entraîna dehors par une porte cachée derrière le bar.

Au moment où nous fûmes dehors, il posa ces mains sur mes hanches, me plaqua contre le mur et reprit ma bouche d'assaut, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, me torturant. Je gémissais quand ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, suivant ensuite la courbe de mon sein, pour aller vers mon décolleté. Mes mains allèrent s'agrippés à ses cheveux pendant que ses mains descendirent sur mes cuisses, pour ensuite remonter ma jupe sur mon ventre. Sa bouche n'avait pas quitté la mienne jusqu'à maintenant et je commençais à me sentir étourdie par toutes les sensations. Je quittais sa bouche pour respirer pendant qu'il descendait ces lèvres vers mon décolleté.

-Et ta surprise, souriais-je à bout de souffle.

-Oublie ma surprise, souffla-t-il. J'ai attendu déjà 10 minutes pour enfin pouvoir être en toi, c'est assez, alors, laisse tombé la surprise...

Je rigolais un peu mais sa main agrippa un de mes seins par dessus le tissu mince, ce qui me fit gémir bruyamment. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise. Il reposa sa tête dans mon cou et une de ses mains alla s'appuyer sur le mur derrière moi. Je finis de déboutonner sa chemise et ouvrit les pans de celle-ci, laissant courir ensuite mes doigts sur son torse bien musclé.

Quelques va-et-vient de haut en bas de mes doigts sur son torse plus tard, j'agrippais la ceinture de son pantalon et la détachais rapidement. Je m'accroupie à la hauteur de son entrejambe et déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon avec mes dents. Je l'entendis grogner légèrement et pris une seconde pour le regarder. J'étais toujours dos au mur, alors, il s'appuyait toujours sur son bras. Son autre main alla se dirigé sur le derrière de ma tête. Je décidais de le torturer un peu. Comme il portait toujours son pantalon, je laissais légèrement courir mes dents sur sa longueur, par-dessus le tissu. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment et continuais donc. J'abaissais lentement son pantalon, faisant courir mes doigts sur ses jambes.

Quand son pantalon fut à ses chevilles, ses boxers semblaient serrés, donc, je déposais des baisers légers sur le contour de son sexe, le faisant grogner d'anticipation. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le tissu serré en le regardant soupirer de plus en plus fort.

-Bella, merde, arrête de me torturer...

Je souris et donnais un coup de langue sur son sexe gonflé.

-Enfin, gémit-il en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de retourner mon attention sur son sexe. Je le pris au complet en bouche et commençais un va-et-vient lent puis, rapide, puis, encore lent. Je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête et me relève. Il m'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres, puis, sur la mâchoire, pour finir dans mon cou.

Il abaissa mon string et agrippa mes fesse pour me soulevée. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et lui souris. Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein, s'arrêtant un instant après pour me laisser m'habitué à lui, mais, étrangement, et pour la première fois, je me sentis salie... Zach commença ses va-et-vient en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou, mais je continuais de ressentir cette étrange sensation d'être sale... D'ailleurs, c'est la même sensation que lors du viol de James... Je soupirais de plus en plus fort, à cause du poids (imaginaire) qui m'écrasais la poitrine, ou parce que Zach allait de plus en plus vite en moi. Je m'agrippais à son dos et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas échapper un sanglot qui l'aurait alarmé. Je sentis que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapides et qu'il allait bientôt venir. Je sentais que je me rapprochais aussi, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de le vouloir...

Sans qu'il veuille me faire du mal, au contraire, sa main alla où nous étions joint et il manipula mon clitoris. Je criais mon plaisir sans le vouloir et un sanglot m'échappa. Je sentis sa semence coulée en moi et ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la tête qu'il remarqua (et moi par la même occasion) que mon visage était en larmes. Il en essuya une et me questionna.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai été trop fort? Qu'est-ce qui te prends? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Comme seule réponse, je secouais la tête, ravalant mes larmes.

-On peut retourner à l'intérieur... s'il te plait, sanglotais-je.

Il paraissait affligé, alors, je le rassurais un peu.

-T'inquiète pas... ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute... c'est la mienne en fait. Je n'aurais pas dû te draguer... je suis désolée.

Je me rhabillais en vitesse et replaçais mon top qui s'était déplacée avec nos ébats sous son regard. Je savais ce que ce regard voulait dire: Qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire... Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite sans raisons apparentes et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, alors, la refermais à chaque fois. Je finis par abandonner et retournais rapidement à l'intérieur...


	25. Erreur ou envie

**Chapitre 23: Erreur ou envie?**

Je cherchais Jasper pour lui demander si on pouvait partir, mais ne le trouvais nulle part... Tanya dansait avec un des gars de tantôt, alors, je n'allais pas la déranger et allais m'installer au bar, toujours avec cette stupide sensation d'avoir été violée. Pourtant, j'avais couché avec pleins de mecs que je ne connaissais pas avant, et je n'avais jamais eu cette sensation. Et Zach avait été attentionné, j'en connais qui aurais pus me prendre contre le mur et juste se "vider" en moi...

-Je te sers quelque chose? Demanda le barman qui devait être remplaçant de Zach.

Je le regardais un instant sans rien dire, je le regardais vite fait. Il était beau et musclé, mais il ne m'attirait pas... Pas du tout même... Je secouais la tête et répondis à sa question.

-Oui, fais moi la même chose que Zach m'a fait... avec le mélange de boissons fortes s'il te plait...

-Et en échange, sourit-il malicieusement. Je pourrais avoir la même chose que lui...

Je lui lançais un regard impatient et il me servit mon verre. Quatre verres de ce cocktail, trois Vodka et deux tequilas plus tard, je commençais à me sentir mal. J'avais une envie de vomir. J'entendis Tanya derrière moi et me retournais.

-Bella! T'es malade, tu veux te tuer?!!

-Pourquoi pas... de toute façon... qui sera là pour me sauver cette fois? Jasper? Impossible... Et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide...

-Bella! Tu dis n'importe quoi! Allez viens.

Mais je l'ignorais et me retournais vers le barman.

-Encore une, demandais-je.

-Oh non, il n'en est pas question, l'interrompit Tanya en colère. Bella, tu viens avec moi. On rentre à la maison!

Sans me laisser le temps d'argumenter, elle me tira plus fort par le bras au travers le bar. La pièce commençait à tourner autour de moi et ma vue s'embrouilla. Ça revint un instant plus tard et je continuais de marcher, tirée par Tanya. Elle finit par s'arrêter et je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions sur le trottoir, devant le bar.

-Pourquoionestlà?

-Articule Bella, j'ai rien compris, s'impatienta Tanya.

-J'ai dit... Pourquoi on est là? Recommençais-je en articulant lentement chaque mot.

-On attends Jasper, répondit-elle. Il ne devrait pas tarder, je viens de l'appeler.

-Tu connais le numéro de Jasper?! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi? Tu l'aimes?!!

Elle me regarda incrédule.

-Non, Bella, je ne l'aime pas. J'ai pris son numéro en note pour l'appeler quand on serait prêtes à partir.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, chantonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle soupira et me regarda dans les yeux, me soutenant par les épaules et encrant mon regard dans le sien.

-Bella, pourquoi tu t'es saoulé?

-Mais non, rigolai-je. Je ne suis pas saoule! J'ai juste pris (je comptais sur mes doigts) Un... deux... trois...

-Ça va, j'ai compris...

-Alors, on va dire cinq verres de... jus de fruit... d'accord? Souriais-je.

-Ouais, comme tu veux, grogna-t-elle.

Tanya s'assit, exaspéré, sur le bord du trottoir et je la rejoins, pliant mes genoux et posa ma tête sur l'épaule de Tanya. Je commençais à me sentir fatiguée. Nous restâmes silencieuses et quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper arriva au bras d'Alice. Je me levais et me renfrognais. Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculais brusquement.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi! Criais-je, avec des tremblements dans la gorge.

Il me regarda, confus, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulut s'approcher de moi encore, mais je reculais une nouvelle fois.

-Ne me touche pas!! Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi!! Tu m'avais promis d'être là pour moi ce soir, criais-je une fois de plus. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as laissé tomber... ENCORE!!!

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Alice me regardait incrédule, puis, elle s'avança vers moi, se plaçant devant Jasper.

-Il a très bien le droit de passer du temps avec sa copine si il en a envie, cracha-t-elle, la voix pleine de reproches.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cinglant au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge, mais Tanya s'interposa devant moi, un regard noir sur le visage.

-Peut-être, mais il ne doit pas non plus négliger sa soeur qu'il est sensé aimé et protéger. Pourtant, je l'ai trouvé au bar, saoule-

-De jus de fruit! M'exclamais-je.

Tanya m'ignora et se tourna vers Jasper.

-Et je croyais que tu lui avais promis de t'occuper d'elle! Mais-

-Il n'est pas toujours obligé de s'occuper de cette putain, la coupa Alice. Si elle ne buvait pas comme un trou, elle serait capable de s'occuper d'elle-même.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, crachais-je avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui envoyer une claque.

Jasper, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début retint Alice qui voulut répliquer, et Tanya essaya de me retenir. Je me défis de son emprise et alla gifler Alice, elle répliqua en m'envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Cela refit remonter à la surface tout ce que j'avais ingurgité et j'eue à peine le temps de m'enlever de sa trajectoire et me diriger vers une poubelle que je vomis tout ce que j'avais ingurgité depuis ce matin. Je sentis la main de Tanya qui vint me retenir les cheveux en arrière et la remerciais intérieurement. J'entendis des éclats de voix derrière moi, mais n'y fit pas attention.

Quand j'eu fini de vomir dans la poubelle à côté de moi, je m'essuyais la bouche avec un mouchoir que Tanya m'avait donné et me retournais vers tout le monde. Je remarquais cependant qu'Alice n'était plus là, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre... Jasper secoua la tête et me prit brusquement par le bras avant de marcher vers sa voiture sans un mot. Je me sentais mal. J'avais une envie de tout casser, de pleurer et... dormir... Oui, dormir!

Jasper me déposa rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit la porte avant à Tanya qui y monta en soufflant un petit "merci". Jasper monta ensuite de son côté de la voiture, sans un regard pour moi...

Je dus m'endormir durant le trajet et quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je débarquais de la voiture et vacillais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait être, mais la lumière du salon était ouverte. Emmett devait regarder la télévision, ou jouer au X-Box... un de ses passe-temps quand il n'a rien à faire. J'ouvris la porte sans attendre Jasper et Tanya qui étaient encore dans la voiture et me rendis en courrant dans la chambre de Jasper sous le regard interrogateur d'Emmett.

*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•

POV Jasper

Comment avait-elle pu dire ça? Faire ça?! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle en disant cela!

Tanya m'arrêta avant que je sorte de la voiture.

-Pourquoi tu lui en veux? Tu l'aimes...

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait rien fait! Elle a traité ma soeur de putain! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse?

-Je te l'accorde... mais tu l'aimes, alors, pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber?

Il me lança un regard noir.

-Alice n'avait pas à insulter la personne qui fait partie de ma vie... J'ai ouvert les yeux grâce à toi... mais j'ai une impression que tu veux me les fermés à nouveau...

-Jasper, ce n'est pas-

Je ne la laissais pas finir et sortis de la voiture, me dirigeant ensuite vers la maison. J'entendis un claquement de porte, ce qui m'indiqua qu'elle était sortie de la voiture également. J'entrais dans la maison et laissais la porte ouverte pour Tanya.

-Jazz? Demanda la voix d'Emmett venant du salon.

-Ouais? Demandais-je en me rendant, à mon tour, dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas exactement... mais elle a beaucoup bu, et... elle a envoyé une gifle à Alice...

Il éclata de rire.

-Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça? Demanda-t-il une fois son hilarité calmée.

-Eh bien... c'est une longue histoire, et je suis fatigué, alors, pour faire simple... On va dire qu'elle se sent seule ces temps-ci...

Il me regarda incrédule, je repassais la phrase dans ma tête et secouais la tête: Ça n'avait aucun sens. J'allais lui expliquer, mais il reprit la parole.

-Mais pourquoi... enfin, elle a Tanya maintenant, et elle peut avoir tous les mecs qu'elle veut!

-Ce n'est pas pour une question de mecs Emmett... c'est parce qu'on lui manque... toi... avec Rosalie... et moi... avec Alice...

-Oh... et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensés faire?... Tout ce que je faisais avant, c'est la faire sortir de ses gons.

-Eh bien, elle aimerait que tu recommence je crois... tu passes tout ton temps à courir après une fille qui ne veut même pas de toi... (Je le vis prêt à répliquer, alors continuais avant lui) mais tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir négligée ces temps-ci... Je sortais toujours avec Alice... Et je lui avais promis de rester avec elle ce soir... pourtant, elle est revenue vraiment très saoule... je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle... je ne sais plus... je crois que je suis perdu...

-Commence par lui faire boire deux grands verres d'eau... ça va diminuer, voir enlever sa gueule de bois pour demain...Conseilla Emmett.

-Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi?

Il me regarda, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et répondit enfin.

-Parce qu'elle est, en ce moment même, dans TA chambre...

Je le regardais incrédule.

-Comment tu le sais? Demandais-je.

-Secret, dit-il simplement en retournant ensuite son attention sur la télévision.

-Bon... alors... je vais lui donner ces deux verres d'eau et ensuite, elle ira se coucher... elle en a besoin.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand Emmett parla à nouveau.

-Attention mec, elle ressemble à une tigresse quand elle a bu, me prévint-il avec un sourire.

-Une tigresse?

-Tu vas le constater par toi même, sourit-il moqueusement. C'est ce que j'ai fait, grommela-t-il ensuite.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais il ne dit rien de plus. Alors, je me rendis dans la cuisine, prit deux verres d'eau et remontais dans ma chambre. Quand je poussais la porte, je ne vis pas Bella, mais entendis l'eau de la douche couler, alors, je déposais les verres d'eau sur la table de chevet et me rendis dans la salle de bain sans me soucier qu'elle soit habillée ou pas... mais ce que j'y vis en poussant la porte me brisa le coeur: Bella était assise, habillée, l'eau coulant sur elle, avec une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains. Elle avait les genoux repliés, la tête enfouit dans ceux-ci, sanglotant silencieusement.

Quand je fermais la porte avec mon pied, elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes rapidement.

-Jasper... je suis désolé, c'est partit tout seul... Je suis désolé, pardonnes-moi, je t'en supplie... Je t'en supplie, je veux pas que tu me laisse toute seule... je t'en pris, pleura-t-elle.

J'entrais avec elle, dans la douche, -Je notais au passage que l'eau était brûlante- peu importe que je sois encore habillé, et lui ouvris mes bras. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dedans et pleurer.

-Ce n'est même pas ta faute, Bell's... calme-toi... ça va aller... je suis là... Je ne te laisserais pas...

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle se calma finalement. Elle se recula un peu et prit une gorgée dans sa bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait trouvé je ne sais où. Je la regardais incrédule.

-Tu vas te rendre malade, Bella! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu bois cette bouteille, m'énervais-je.

-J'en ai besoin... je me suis sentis mal tout à l'heure... dans la ruelle... c'était la première fois... je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Je n'y comprenais plus rien... et c'était quoi cette histoire de ruelle? Ça devait être quand Alice l'a frappée... Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait sinon...

-Bella... ce qui s'est passé avec Alice n'est PAS de ta faute... garde ça en-

-Non, pas avec Alice... dans la ruelle... j'étais dans la ruelle je te dis... et toi, tu n'étais... tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider, hoqueta-t-elle.

Je commençais à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle. Je blêmis, et si elle s'était fait violé... encore... pendant que j'étais supposée la surveillée... Oh merde... Pitié non... pas elle... pas encore.

-Bella... lâche cette bouteille... et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle... s'il te plait, la suppliais-je.

Elle prit une dernière gorgée dans sa bouteille et la déposa ensuite sur le sol de la douche. Je la pris par les épaules pour bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette foutue ruelle.

-Quand on vous a quitté Alice et toi, Tanya et moi, on s'est rendus au bar. J'ai demandé un breuvage au barman et quand il m'en a proposé un autre, j'ai refusé, parce que je devais vous rejoindre... mais... quand je me suis retournée, et bien, je vous ai vus Alice et toi... et je me suis sentie rejetée parce que tu étais avec elle et pas avec moi comme tu me l'avais promis, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je me sentis tout à coup extrêmement coupable... de l'avoir laissé seule... mais je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé dans cette foutu ruelle. Elle continua.

-Alors, je suis allée faire du charme au barman... parce qu'il me plaisait bien pour un mec d'un soir... alors... je lui ai dit de me rejoindre dans la ruelle. Il a été super gentil, même si il devait me prendre pour une p*te de club... mais quand il est entré en moi... je sais pas... je me suis sentie... salie... pourtant... il avait été gentil... pourquoi j'ai ressentis ça? Je ne ressens pas ça d'habitude...

Je me sentais un peu soulagé maintenant. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas fait violer... du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre. Je laissais sortir la respiration que j'avais retenue depuis la deuxième partie de son récit. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais tout ça... c'est de ma faute... si je ne t'avais pas laissé tomber, cette situation ne serait jamais arrivée. Mais... pour l'instant, tu es toute mouillé, alors, il faudrait mieux que tu te change... viens, on va dormir tu dois être crevé et on dois aller au lycée demain...

Elle se pencha et ramassa sa bouteille. Elle en prit une gorgée et me frôla pour aller se séchée un peu et se changée. Je pris une serviette et me séchais le plus que je pouvais. J'enlevais mon chandail tout mouillé et éteignis l'eau qui coulait toujours. J'enfilais un de mes chandails qui traînait par terre.

Je me rendis vers ma chambre et ouvris la porte. J'eu un mouvement de recul quand je vis Bella debout en pleins milieu de ma chambre, ne portant que des boxers qui m'appartenaient. Elle avait ses mains sur sa poitrine, la cachant, mais avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Bella... je... bafouillais-je.

-Je t'attendais...

Elle retira ses mains de sa poitrine et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de converger vers sa poitrine généreuse. Je remontais rapidement (autant que ma volonté le voulais) mes yeux de cette partie de son anatomie.

-Bella... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-C'est évident, non?...

Elle s'approcha de moi et susurra dans mon oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué...

Elle mordilla mon lobe d'oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner. Mais je me contrôlais et j'avais en tête de la contrôler elle aussi, puisqu'elle semblait incapable de le faire... Je me reculais et rassembla toute ma volonté pour ne pas regarder plus bas que son cou. Je lui attrapais les mains.

-Bella... tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde... mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi... tu en souffriras demain matin et moi aussi.

-Tu va souffrir d'être en moi... je ne vois pas comment, sourit-elle. Moi, je ne veux que ton plaisir... J'ai envie de toi, Jasper...souffla-t-elle en approchant sa bouche de la mienne. Je veux me faire pardonner comme il se doit, ajouta-t-elle sensuellement.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes mais, même si j'avais aimé l'embrasser sur la plage de La Push, je me reculais. Je vis la douleur d'être rejetée dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et elle prit ma main dans la sienne, calant sa joue contre ma paume. Je vis une larme s'échapper de son oeil et la balayais en passant mon pouce sur sa joue.

-Bella, soufflais-je. Je t'adore... mais je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets demain matin... Et je ne veux pas que tu veuilles coucher avec moi, et encore moins sous l'effet de l'effet de l'alcool...

Elle se défit de l'emprise de mes mains et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, s'appuyant sur ses mains, elle faisait ressortir sa poitrine toujours dénudée, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser balader mes yeux sur ces ronds de chair parfaite. Ces mamelons pointaient avec la fraîcheur que la fenêtre ouverte diffusait à travers la pièce. J'eu une soudaine envie d'en prendre un, mais je me retins. Je remarquais alors qu'elle me regardait intensément en souriant.

-Je savais que tu avais envie de moi, susurra-t-elle. Et j'ai autant envie de toi... tu avais raison... je suis trempé, sourit-elle.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur autre chose que Bella pratiquement nue, sur mon lit.

-Viens me rejoindre Jasper...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et remarquais qu'elle avait enlevé ses boxers.

-Bella, rhabille-toi s'il te plait... je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

Ma voix commençait à devenir rauque de désir et je me retins comme je le pus. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait, mes barrières cédaient. Bella se retrouvait bientôt complètement nue, devant moi, et je devais contrôler mes pulsions! Mission impossible quand on sait que Bella ressemble à une déesse vivante...

Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa doucement d'abord, testant, puis, plus passionnément, elle força sans grande difficultés l'entrée de ma bouche. Mes mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et nos langues bataillèrent pour la domination. Au bout d'un moment, je la laissais explorer ma bouche avec sa langue. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent et j'entendis Bella gémir.

Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de mon chandail et je levais les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et elle brisa le baiser pour passer mon chandail. Elle le balança dans un coin de la pièce et retourna dans ma bouche. Mais cette fois, c'était mon tour d'explorer sa bouche, alors, c'est ce que je fis, et elle m'en laissa l'accès sans barre aucune. Je pris un de ses seins dans ma paume et elle gémit une seconde fois. Elle colla son bas-ventre contre mon sexe maintenant tout dur et commença une friction avec son bassin.

Elle me poussa ensuite jusqu'au lit et je me laissais faire. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et me la tendis.

-Tiens, si tu en bois aussi, tu ne te rappelleras peut-être plus de ça demain matin, sourit-elle, malicieusement.

J'attrapais la bouteille dont il restait peut-être le trois-quarts. Et en bus le quart pendant que Bella couvrait mon torse de baisers mouillés. Je laissais la bouteille de côté et laissais l'alcool faire son bout de chemin dans mon corps et mon esprit. Bella était maintenant rendue à détacher mon pantalon et elle laissait courir ses doigts le long de mon sexe couvert par le tissu de mon jeans.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette torture... Mais elle continuait. Elle abaissait lentement mon pantalon sur mes chevilles et je m'en débarrassais d'un coup de pied. Je levais la tête pour la regarder. Elle regardait mon sexe couvert du boxer avec admiration, elle semblait dans une transe.

Soudain, elle revint à elle et abaissa rapidement la dernière barrière de vêtement qu'il nous restait. Elle s'empala sur mon sexe avec une agilité déconcertante et nous gémisses tout les deux. Elle commença un va-et-vient et j'agrippais fermement ses hanches avec le plaisir qu'elle me donnait. Je la retournais brusquement donc j'étais, maintenant, au dessus d'elle, et elle encercla ma taille de ses jambes. Je continuais nos va-et-vient et elle roulait des hanches. C'était le paradis! Je remontais une de ses jambes sur mon épaule, me donnant ainsi un accès plus profond en elle et nous gémisses une fois de plus.

Nos va-et-vient commençais maintenant à être maladroits, nos respirations, saccadés, et j'avais agripper les mains de Bella et les avaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle me suppliait en respirant tant bien que mal.

-Je t'en pris, Jazz, laisse moi venir, j'en ai besoin...

J'étais déjà proche de la jouissance, alors de l'entendre me supplier de la laisser jouir était insoutenable. Je détachais une de ses mains tout en continuant mes va-et-vient en elle, et je vis sa main se faufiler directement où nous étions joint. Malgré que la vision de Bella se stimulant elle-même pour atteindre l'orgasme soit hautement érotique, je l'arrêtais avant même qu'elle n'atteigne l'objet de ses désirs. Elle geignit de frustration et je lui souris. J'attrapais ses deux mains avec une seule des miennes et allait moi-même stimuler son clitoris avec mes doigts. Elle cria de plaisir face à sa délivrance et je me laissais aller quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'affalais sur elle, gardant un peu de poids soutenue par mes coudes qui étaient de chaque côtés de sa tête. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres.

Quand nous eûmes reprit notre respiration, je voulus sortir d'elle mais elle referma ses jambes autour de moi.

-Non, reste!

Il y avait une touche de désespoir dans sa voix. Je l'embrassais rapidement sur les lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas Miss Catastrophe, je resterais avec toi le plus longtemps possible...

Elle soutira son regard au mien.

-Euh..., commença-t-elle. Je suis désolé de gâcher le moment, mais... Alice... qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire?...

-C'est vrai... tu n'étais pas au courant... dis-je plus pour moi. J'ai rompus avec Alice... quand elle t'a traité de... putain...

-Je sais pas quoi dire, rit-elle nerveusement. Mais... je vais être sincère... je ne suis pas désolé... Tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix me regarda maintenant dans les yeux.

Je rigolais un peu.

-Non, et comment je pourrais t'en vouloir?... Surtout dans cette position.

J'étais toujours en elle, mais j'étais maintenant au repos... Nous étions complètement collés un contre l'autre et j'étais au dessus, supportant mon poids sur mes avant-bras. Bella regarda la position dans laquelle nous étions et rigola doucement. Elle ne le faisait sans doute par exprès, mais quand elle rit, ses abdominaux se contractèrent, et donc, appuie sur mon sexe qui devint un peu dure... Elle le remarqua et rit encore plus.

-Bella, merde, arrête de rire ou je sors de toi, la menaçais-je (C'est fou ce qu'elle devais avoir peur).

Elle arrêtera de rire et me regarda sérieusement.

-Ou bien... on peut recommencer...

Ces paroles se rendirent directement vers le bas de mon corps et je lui donnais un coup de rein. Elle gémit et je sortis d'elle. Elle se releva sur ces coudes et me regarda, interrogatrice.

-Tu vas voir.

Malgré la frustration que j'avais ressentis en n'étant plus en elle, je m'agenouillais et passa ses jambes par-dessus mes épaules. Elle sourit et se recoucha de tout son long, attendant pour le plaisir...

Je suçais la peau à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle gémit. Je remontais doucement puis, redescendait vers ses jambes. Elle grognait à chaque fois que je m'éloignais de son intimité. Je finis par remonter de plus en plus haut et quand je fus arrivé à son intimité, je frottais le bout de mon nez contre son clitoris et inhalais profondément. Elle échappa un cri de plaisir. Puis, j'ouvris ses lèvres intimes et donnais un coup de langue. Merde! Elle goûtais vraiment bon. Bella se cambra et posa une main derrière ma tête, la tenant en place. Je continuais mes petits coups de langues sur son clitoris. Mon nom s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle gémit une seconde fois.

Je descendis ma langue vers son trou et l'entrais et la ressortais. Elle commençais à bouger les hanches, alors je la maintiens fermement par les hanches en continuant de la gâter avec ma langue. Quand je sentis qu'elle était proche, je remontais ma langue vers son clitoris et le mordilla légèrement. Elle vint dans ma bouche dans un cri de délivrance et je continuais mes coups de langues jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle même.

-Wow... c'est étrange à dire... mais tu es meilleur au sexe oral qu'Edward! S'exclama-t-elle.

-On pourrait ne pas parler d'Edward... s'il te plait... Me renfrognais-je.

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse en s'assoyant.

-Peut-être... mais c'est pas grave si je te le dis... tu ne t'en rappelleras plus demain matin, dis-je tristement.

Je remontais le long de son corps et l'embrassais. Je la mis sur le côté et nous étions un en face de l'autre... Nous étions donc tout les deux sur le côtés et j'eu une envie folle de l'embrasser, alors, j'avançais doucement mes lèvres des siennes et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes... Ce soir, nous étions bien... et je n'avais pas hâte au lendemain matin... Elle se retourna dans mes bras. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon réveille-matin et vis qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Je pris Bella dans mes bras, en cuillère.

-Je t'aime Bell's, soufflais-je la tête enfouie dans son cou.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle endormie.

Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras et nous nous endormîmes comme ça... Je repensais à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit: Attention mec, c'est une vraie tigresse... Il avait totalement raison... Demain allait être une dure journée...


	26. Réveil difficile

**Chapitre 24: Réveil difficile  
**  
POV Bella

Je me réveillais le matin -par un bruit agaçant que je qualifierais de réveille-matin- avec un gros mal de tête, et l'impression d'avoir la bouche pâteuse. Je ne me rappelais pas de ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Tout ce que je savais, était que j'avais beaucoup bus, et que j'étais collée, dos à quelqu'un qui avait ses bras autour de moi. D'ailleurs, cette personne bougea et quelques instants plus tard, l'alarme s'éteint et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Le lit bougea mais je gardais les yeux fermés, sachant que dans mon état, j'allais avoir la sensation de m'être brûlée les yeux à cause de la lumière. La personne embrassa mon épaule dénudée et je lâchais un gémissement de contentement. Je finis par me retourner et j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Quelle surprise quand je découvris Jasper, nu, à mes côtés.

-Oh merde, lâchais-je.

-Ouais... pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de te repousser... mais... je n'ai pas eu la volonté qu'il fallait quand tu t'es dénudé devant moi.

Je vis le sourire sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour, malgré le marteau qui cognait dans ma tête. Jasper avait tout de même eut l'amabilité de chuchoter... Je m'enroulais un peu dans les couvertures et contre lui et m'expliquais.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit "oh merde" dans le sens de "oh merde, j'ai couché avec Jasper", mais dans le sens de "Oh merde, j'ai couché avec Jasper et je ne me rappelle plus de rien", bougonnais-je.

Il rit le plus doucement possible et m'embrassa sur le front. Il se recula ensuite.

-Pourtant... tu m'as dit que j'avais été meilleur qu'Edward dans le sexe oral, sourit-il.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

-On a fait du sexe oral, m'exclamais-je. On recommence! Je t'en supplie!! Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un de meilleur qu'Edward... alors, s'il te plait, geignis-je.

-Pas maintenant en tout cas, rit-il.

Il prit mon visage dans ces mains et embrassa une seconde fois mon front, mais je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais sur la bouche. Il n'y répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par mettre ses mains sur ma taille, sous les couvertures et me déplaça complètement sur lui. Je me collais à son torse, mes lèvres toujours sur les siennes. Je finis par briser le baiser et dit d'une petite voix.

-Désolé, j'en avais trop envie...

J'étais toujours sur lui, alors, je plaçais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et me replaçais à ses côtés. Il se leva et me tendit un de ses chandails et des boxers. Je les pris mais ne les mis pas. Le marteau frappait toujours dans ma tête et j'avais l'impression que les coups se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Je me frottais la tête.

-Ça va, Bell's? Demanda Jasper, inquiet.

-Oui... comme on peut aller dans mon état... j'ai trop bu hier soir...

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Oh, merde, Bella, je suis désolé, Emmett m'avait dit de te donner deux verres d'eau, (Il pointa la table de chevet où se trouvais effectivement deux verres d'eau)... mais j'ai oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

-C'est pas grave, souriais-je faiblement, les yeux à demi clos.

-Tu prendras un café fort et tu ajouteras deux pastilles de vitamine dedans, conseilla-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais aller te le faire, toi, tu t'habilles... et... Tanya doit être dans ta chambre, alors, tu la réveilleras...

-D'accord...

Je m'habillais lentement avec les vêtements qu'il m'avait donnés. Il s'habilla lui aussi.

-Bisous, dis-je avant de me diriger lentement vers la porte.

Il me prit par le bras et me retourna. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis à son baiser ardent. J'allais le repousser vers son lit, mais il me repoussa vers la porte. Je grognais de frustration et, avant de me lever, pris ses lunettes de soleil qui étaient sur un bureau derrière moi. Je les enfilais et lui souriais.

-Très jolie, me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et allais dans ma chambre à pas lourds. Je l'entendis rigoler un peu avant d'entrer dans ma chambre silencieusement. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit, où Tanya dormait toujours. Je la réveillais en la secouais doucement.

-Tanya... réveille toi, chérie... il faut allé au lycée.

Elle grogna comme seule réponse.

-Tanya, ne m'oblige par à faire ça, la prévins-je.

Elle grogna une seconde fois et je soupirais.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jasper où il m'avait indiqué les deux verres d'eau. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre, alors j'en pris un et retournais vers ma chambre. Tanya était toujours couchée sur le ventre alors, je lui renversais le contenu du verre sur la figure. Elle se leva rapidement.

-Non, mais t'es malade, cria-t-elle, ce qui fit amplifié mon mal de tête.

-Tanya, merde, parle moins fort, j'ai un mal de tête intense!

-Ben, t'avais qu'à pas boire autant hier soir, cracha-t-elle, moins fort tout de même.

Je soupirais et m'assis sur le lit, à ses côtés. J'enlevais mes lunettes pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Écoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal hier soir... N'importe quoi que ce soit, je m'excuse... je ne veux pas te perdre... tu es une des seules personnes que je considère vraiment comme une amie...

La seconde étant Angela...

-Ça va Bella... je te pardonnes... Mais... fait attention, je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une connerie... Maintenant, va t'habiller...

Je lui souris, remis mes lunettes et allais dans mon dressing à pas de tortue. Je m'habillais tout aussi lentement avec: un chandail rayé jaune et blanc, avec une tête de mort rose et des motifs, qui laissait mes épaules découvertes, une jupe blanche et des bottes de cuirs noires qui m'arrivaient un peu en haut des genoux (ici). Je dois dire qu'ils étaient plus que de simples vêtements pour moi...

Tanya, elle, je lui dis qu'elle tenue enfiler. Un chandail rayé noir et gris, à manches longues, un jeans foncé, accompagné de bottes en cuivres noir (ici).

Je la maquillais rapidement et j'enlevais mes lunettes pour me maquiller aussi et les remis tout de suite après. Quand nous fûmes toutes les deux prêtes, j'avais le marteau qui frappait deux fois plus fort dans ma tête et la gorge, toujours pâteuse.

-Il me faut un café... tu viens avec moi? Demandais-je à Tanya.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Je descendis lentement dans les escaliers mais Jasper arriva à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras pour finir de descendre les marches.

-Merci, riais-je.

-De rien, sourit-il.

Il m'amena dans la cuisine où une tasse m'attendait avec un oeuf cuit et un toast.

-Tu sais Jasper... j'ai vraiment pas faim...

-Je m'en doute... mais ça serait mieux que tu manges un peu quand même... et je ne t'en ai pas fait beaucoup exprès.

J'hochais la tête.

-D'accord... (Une idée me traversa l'esprit et je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire malicieux) Seulement si tu m'embrasses...

-Bella...soupira-t-il.

-Mais quoi... ce n'est pas juste... j'ai couché avec toi, et je ne m'en rappelles même plus, bougonnais-je en enlevant mes lunettes de soleil.

Il sourit et je continuais mes supplications.

-Allez... ça ne voudra pas dire qu'on forme un couple... ça voudra dire... que... on est... hyper proche l'un de l'autre, souriais-je innocemment en croisant mes doigts et les lui montrant. C'est tout!

Il sourit une seconde fois et accepta. Je m'adossais au comptoir de la cuisine et l'attirais à moi. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Ma langue glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure et il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Ma langue alla danser avec la sienne pour la dominance. J'adorais l'embrasser! Je pourrais le faire tout le temps! Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres qui étaient collés sur les siennes...

Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard... et je bus le café qu'il m'avait préparé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je regardais le petit-déjeuner qu'il m'avait préparé, avec une grimace. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

-Allez Bell's, tu l'as promis.

-Et si je le fais... on recoucheras ensemble, souriais-je malicieusement.

-Bella, me prévint-il.

Je retenais mon sourire, mais il le vis quand même et embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres.

-T'aimerais ça pas vrai? Me testa-t-il.

Je bougonnais.

-T'as même pas idée...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me regarda sérieusement.

-Mange Bell's... tu vas mourir de faim plus tard.

Je geignis et il rigola. Je me rassis à la table et remis mes lunettes de soleil. Je pris quelques bouchées et quand j'eu finit, il enleva l'assiette. Je n'avais toujours pas vue Tanya depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle me rejoindrait. Je fronçais les sourcils sous mes lunettes et allais la chercher. Quand je montais les escaliers. Je vis une ombre qui devait être Emmett vue la grosseur. Je levais mes lunettes pour bien le voir, mais quand je le vis, c'était bien lui, mais accoudé au mur en face de lui, et entrain d'embrasser Tanya! J'espérais seulement qu'elle était consentante...

Je redescendis les escaliers et Jasper m'attendait en bas. Il vit mon état léthargique et s'inquiéta légèrement.

-Ça va? Bell's, tu es toute pâle!

Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

-Non, je vais bien... C'est... Emmett... il est entrain d'embrasser Tanya...

-Il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre... il faut dire qu'elle est très jolie... surtout depuis cette fin de semaine... grâce à toi, sourit-il.

J'enfilais mes lunettes de soleil pour la énième fois.

-Et oui! C'est moi la star, souriais-je.

-Aller vient la star! Emmett, Tanya descendez on s'en va, cria-t-il ensuite.

Je me bouchais les oreilles puisqu'il devait avoir oublié ma gueule de bois. Quand il vit mon mouvement, il s'excusa.

-Ça va... ça va passer...

Il avait été chanceux que je ne lui redemande pas de m'embrasser en échange de mon pardon.... Emmett et Tanya descendirent sous notre regard moqueur, mais aucun de nous ne firent de commentaires. Nous embarquâmes dans la voiture de Jasper et nous rendîmes au lycée en silence. Tanya et Emmett étaient à l'arrière et Jasper et moi, toujours avec mes lunettes de soleil, à l'avant. Toutefois, je n'avais plus autant mal à la tête, et je sentais que les effets de la gueule de bois s'atténuaient. Soudain, sur le trajet pour le lycée, une question me prit.

-Jazz?... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alice?

Il me regarda étrangement. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle chose dans son regard, et je n'arrivais pas à le déterminer.

-Tu ne te souviens pas hier soir.

-Non, bougonnais-je.

À son regard, je vis que l'on ne parlait pas de la même chose...

-Je parles d'avant que l'on rentre à la maison...

-Non... je me rappelle juste du bar... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Et bien... Tanya m'a appelé pour me demander si on pouvait rentrer... et... Bref, Alice et toi vous êtes disputé et... ça s'est mal finit et donc... disons qu'Alice et moi... c'est terminé...

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis vraiment désolée... ça doit être ma faute, me morfondis-je.

-En fait, commença Tanya. Techniquement, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute... c'est plus celle d'Alice... toi... tout ce que tu as fait, c'est... répliquer...

-On peut changer de sujet, demanda Emmett.

-De quoi tu veux parler? Questionna Jasper.

-Comment s'est passée votre nuit? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes.

-J'en sais rien moi... j'ai tout oublier, bougonnais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et toi Jasper? Demanda Emmett avec insistance.

-Tu connais Bella, soupira-t-il. Une vraie tigresse, rit-il nerveusement.

Je tournais la tête et souriais. J'entendis Emmett faire "hum hum" sceptiquement. Je soupirais.

-Et toi alors... comment tu peux savoir que je suis une tigresse quand je bois? Demandais-je malicieusement.

-Je t'ai déjà vue plus saoule que ça je te ferais remarquer... et tu m'as déchiré mes vêtements!!

-Désolé, riais-je. Et tu t'es laissé faire?

-Et bien... je n'avais pas eu de sexe depuis un moment!!

Je fis une tête horrifiée. Les autres aussi et ils nous regardaient Emmett et moi à tour de rôle.

-Tu rigoles j'espère! Demandais-je hystérique.

-Oui Bella, rigola-t-il. Tu n'es pas un peu folle! Tu ne pense pas sincèrement que j'aurais pue le faire avec ma soeur!! (Il prit une pause) Par exemple, reprit-il avec une grimace. Tu m'as effectivement séparé de mes vêtements.

Je me callais dans mon siège et tout le monde rit.

-Désolé Emmett, murmurais-je d'un petite voix.

Son rire redoubla.

-Peut-être que je pourrais le raconter à tout le lycée... toi qui aimes avoir l'attention!

Je me retournais sur mon siège et enlevais mes lunettes de soleil que je posais sur ma tête. Je le regardais.

-Et tu leur diras quoi? Que ta soeur a réussie à te déshabiller sans que tu protestes et que tu te laisses faire... ou bien c'était parce que ta soeur était plus forte que toi?

Ce que je doutais beaucoup... il arrivait presque à me soulever avec une seule main!! Il s'arrêta de rire instantanément et je remis mes lunettes.

-D'accord... c'était une blague, grommela-t-il avec un moue enfantine toute mignonne et se croisa les bras en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je lançais un clin d'oeil à Tanya qui me sourit. Je me rassis confortablement dans mon siège et Jasper me regarda en souriant. Je lui envoyais un baiser soufflé et il soupira en secouant la tête. Je souris et regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au lycée.


	27. Petit remontant, disparition mystérieuse

**Chapitre 25: Petit remontant et disparition mystérieuse**

Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna. Nous nous rendîmes tous à nos cours. J'allais en Maths avec Jasper. Tanya, elle, avait géométrie. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'y aller, mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi -puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait la géométrie- que Jasper m'entraîna vers notre cours de Maths. Je dus enlever mes lunettes de soleil pour le cours... J'avais craint la réaction de la lumière sur mes pupilles sensibles, mais quand j'enlevais mes lunettes, rien... même pas un mal de tête! Je notais de remercier Jasper quand je le verrais... Je ne revis pas Tanya de l'avant-midi et je me demandais où elle était puisque habituellement, nous nous rejoignîmes sur un banc proche du lycée.

Quand la pause déjeunera arriva, j'allais directement dans la cafétéria pour me prendre qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange. Quand je voulus me rendre à la table avec les Cullen, quelqu'un me prit par les hanches et des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Salut Edward...

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il, inquiet par le son de ma voix.

Je hochais la tête.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Je suis là maintenant... et le match est demain, alors, on aura ensuite du temps juste pour nous...

-Ouais... Écoute, désolé... je suis juste fatiguée... J'ai eu une longue soirée... et une longue nuit, ajoutais-je en baissant le volume.

-Bon... Et bien... tu viens manger?

-Ouais...

Il me prit par les hanches et m'amena à leur table, où Alice me lança un regard noir, et Rosalie, un sourire éclatant avec un signe de la main!! Elles ont échangées de personnalité ou quoi ?! Edward tira la chaise entre la sienne et celle d'Alice, mais vu son comportement froid, je décidais de me placer entre Edward et Rosalie. Tanya arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait l'air gênée et elle évitait les regards... je remarquais qu'elle évitait surtout le mien... je ne savais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien Rosalie, et qu'elle s'était prit avec Alice d'après ce qu'elle m'avait racontée... Je fis les présentations.

-Désolée... Tanya, c'est Rosalie, la soeur d'Edward et d'Alice... Rosalie, c'est Tanya... mon amie!

-Oui, commença Rosalie. Je te connais un peu... avec tout ce que j'ai entendue à ton sujet.

Elle sembla surprise et moi aussi par la même occasion. Je la regardais avec confusion.

-Mais de qui?

-Eh bien de-

Edward se racla la gorge.

-De moi en fait... je lui ai dit à quel point vous sembliez proches...

-Oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama Tanya. Elle m'a intégrée tout de suite...

Les conversations reprirent normalement quand Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent. Mais je crois que nous ressentions tous la tension dans l'air entre Jasper et Alice... Jasper s'était assit entre moi et Rosalie, et Alice était entre Edward et Emmett. J'ouvris ma bouteille de jus d'orange pour en boire une gorgée.

-Tu vas juste prendre ça, s'exclama Rosalie, horrifiée.

-Euh... oui... je n'ai pas vraiment faim aujourd'hui...

-On se demande pourquoi, murmura Emmett. Elle s'est nourrie toute la nuit!!

Jasper et moi nous lançâmes un regard qui disait que nous avions compris tout les deux l'allusion.

-La ferme Emmett, dit-on en même temps.

Les autres nous regardaient, sans comprendre. Alice, elle, semblait soupçonneuse... La cloche annonçant la fin du déjeuner sonna (enfin!) et nous allâmes en classe. Je me rendis en biologie avec Edward. Tanya nous ayant dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle alla à l'infirmerie. Je lui demandais si elle voulait que je l'accompagne, mais elle refusa. Edward et moi arrivâmes dans la classe de bio.

Le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé donc, nous nous assîmes côte à côte, comme d'habitude et Edward posa directement ma main sur ma cuisse et je ressentis une vague de chaleur dans mon ventre qu'avec ce simple geste. Edward passa sa main sur mon intimité, par-dessus ma jupe et mon shorty, il dût sentir mon désir au travers puisqu'il sourit de son sourire pervers. Je lui envoyais un regard d'avertissement mais il continua quand même.

Il y avait des chances que l'on se fasses prendre comme la dernière fois, mais il faut dire que cette dernière fois, j'étais à califourchon sur lui... alors, encore cette fois, c'était un risque que j'étais prête à prendre...

Sa main était toujours posée sur mon intimité, mais elle restait calme, je m'avançais donc plus proche du bureau afin que personne ne voie ce qu'Edward allait faire dans quelques instants, je devais avouer que j'étais impatiente. Edward s'avança également afin d'avoir un plus grand accès à mon intimité. Il caressa doucement mon intimité par dessus mes vêtements je mordais mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir dans cette classe remplit d'élèves. Edward sourit et déplaça sa main en descendant vers mes cuisses, il les massa doucement, l'éloigna ensuite pour la poser sur mon genou, je le regardais le suppliant d'un regard discret pour qu'il continu, il fit son sourire pervers et ramena sa main vers mon intimité, passa sa main sous ma jupe et caressa le tissus de mon shorty plus que mouillé. Il reprit sa main quelques secondes pour écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qu'il me tendit et remit sa main sous ma jupe, je lus ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le papier:

_Bella... tu es déjà toute mouillé en plus, tu m'excites tellement tu es sûre que tu veux que je continue? Tu pourrais gémir un peu trop fort._

Après avoir lu ce message, mon excitation redoubla et il dut le remarquer puisque sa main était sur mon intimité je me tournais vers lui et lui fit signe que oui en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Son sourire s'agrandit et, de sa main, écarta le tissu de mon shorty pour faire courir un doigt le long de mes lèvres intimes. Je me retins une nouvelle fois de gémir. La chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir douloureuse. Sa main devint plus ferme et il inséra un doigt en moi. J'écartais les cuisses afin de lui permettre plus de mouvements en moi. Il inséra un autre doigt en moi et je m'agrippais à son bras, il entama un va et vient et je commençais à me mouvoir doucement sur ma chaise. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus saccader. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua, sauf Edward évidement qui souriait depuis le début de notre petit jeu. Il continuait d'ailleurs de sourire, bêtement, pour les autres élèves, pendant qu'il insérait un troisième doigt en moi et joua avec mon clitoris avec son pouce, je serrais son bras encore plus fort, lui enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. Je vis le professeur s'avancer vers nous d'une démarche lente, il regardait si les élèves écoutaient bien ce qu'il nous enseignait. Je commençais à paniquer, surtout que les mouvements d'Edward ne s'étaient pas arrêtés ou diminués. Le professeur s'arrêta quelques instants et me regarda longuement, j'essayais de me composer un visage détendue, mais c'était difficile.

-Tout va bien Mlle Swan? demanda le professeur.

-Oui, merci... j'ai juste eu... une bouffée de chaleur, insinuais-je en jetant un regard noir à Edward pendant que ce dernier souriait de toutes ces dents et il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts en moi.

Le professeur nous regarda à tour de rôle mais finit pas passer son chemin. Je m'agrippais solidement au bras d'Edward. Mon autre main qui était libre alla rejoindre la sienne qui me donnais tant de plaisir, je posais ma main sur la sienne et la serrais le plus fort possible quand l'orgasme survint et mon dos se cambra, ce qui me colla à sa main qui continuait ses va et vient en moi, et je retenais ma respiration, sinon, j'aurais certainement hurler de plaisir et il en aurait été finit de nous.

Quand je revins à moi, Edward retira ses doigts et les suça subtilement en souriant toujours. Je levais les yeux au ciel, il avait maintenant un sourire victorieux sur le visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, il était vraiment magnifique, il était parfait... dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça. Quand il remarqua que je le contemplais il écrit quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'il me tendit:

_Je t'avais dit qu'on pourrait se faire prendre. Tu es vraiment hyper chaude quand je te donne du plaisir..._

Je lui répondis de la même façon.

_Merci... pour tout... mais... je te remercierais mieux ce soir..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_ _  
_  
_C'est une surprise... on fera ça ce soir... chez toi... _

_J'essayerais d'attendre, sinon... je prendrais une fille au hasard... mais aucune d'aussi bonne que toi!  
_  
Je lui souris, je lui ferais passer une après-midi inoubliable...

La cours continua pendant qu'Edward me lançait des coups d'oeil insistant. La cloche sonna et je me rendis à mon cours de sport. Alice y était déjà. Elle me jeta un regard dédaigneux quand je passais à côté d'elle pour me changer. Je ne fis que lever les yeux au ciel et passer mon chemin pour me changer dans mon petit coin habituel...

J'entrais dans le gym et comme à l'habitude, Jacob m'attendait à la porte. Je levais une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois?! Demandais-je sèchement en continuant mon chemin.

-Te poser une question, rétorqua-t-il avec calme en me suivant.

-Vas-y, me méfiais-je.

-Pourquoi tu couches toujours avec Edward?

-Simple... c'est un dieu au lit.

-Et moi aussi je suis bon au lit... pourquoi tu ne coucherais pas avec moi aussi...

Je m'arrêtais net. Son ton était étrangement (trop) suggestif pour une simple question. Je me retournais vers lui et croisait les bras.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

-Un plan à trois, sourit-il.

-C'est drôle, songeais-je sérieusement. Je l'ai proposé à Edward il y a environ un mois et demi...

-Alors, tu acceptes? Sourit-il.

-Si tu veux... Il faut que j'en parle à Edward avant... Et... pas ce soir... j'ai déjà un plan...

-Comme tu veux...

-J'en parle avec Edward et je t'en reparles...

-D'accord.

Puis, il s'en alla, me laissant au milieu du gymnase. Je restais songeuse. Avais-je vraiment accepté ce plan de cul avec Jacob ET Edward? Oui, je crois bien que oui. Mon esprit vagabonda sur le choix de positions que nous pourrions faire au cours de cette seule soirée.

Le coup de sifflet du professeur me sortit brusquement de mes pensées.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la session de badminton... se sera en équipe de deux.

Les élèves se manifestèrent joyeusement pendant que je restais à l'écouter avec les bras croisés.

-Les équipes se feront au hasard.

Je laissais échapper un rire quand les élèves manifestèrent leur mécontentement cette fois. Le professeur continua.

-J'ai mis vos noms dans deux chapeaux. Ce sera des équipes mixtes, donc, le nom des filles dans un chapeau, et celui des gars dans l'autre. J'appellerais la première personne et celle qui sera pigé, pigera à son tour, le nom de son coéquipier ou sa coéquipière.

Je n'avais aucun problème avec les équipes mixtes, je ne voulais juste pas être prise avec Mike. Mon nom arriva enfin et je me rendis pour piger un nom masculin. Le nom de Mike n'avait pas encore été tiré. Je commençais à être un peu stressée. Le nom que je pigerais, serait la personne avec laquelle je devrais être pour le reste de la session de badminton. Je mis ma main dans le chapeau. Je fermais les yeux et tirais le bout de papier. J'ouvris les yeux: Jacob Black. J'eue un petit sourire et annonçais le nom en gardant mon sourire de soulagement.

-Jacob Black.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour regarder je-ne-sais-quoi et me sourit. Je me mordis la lèvre et allait vers lui.

-On dirait qu'on va faire équipe, dit-il en gardant son sourire.

-Ouais... mais si tu fais un geste que je qualifierais de déplacer, tu oublis ton plan à trois!

Il sourit moqueusement.

-Je ne suis pas contre un plan qu'à deux.

-Et tu m'enlèves ce sourire stupide! M'exclamais-je en omettant la suggestion qu'il venait de faire et continuais mon chemin vers les raquettes de badminton.

Je crois que c'était le seul sport auquel j'avais un problème pour y jouer. Je n'arrête pas d'envoyer ma raquette dans n'importe quel sens. Jacob me tendit une raquette que je pris et me dirigeais vers un terrain. Je fis part de mes craintes à Jacob.

-Jake... je vais être franche... je suis nulle au badminton, avouais-je.

-C'est pas grave, sourit-il chaleureusement. Je t'apprendrais... Viens ici!

Je me plaçais à ses côtés sur un terrain vite. Il me montra le geste d'un service et j'essayais de l'imiter.

-Hum... tu devrais te pousser un peu avant, conseillais-je.

Il sourit et se déplaça derrière moi. Je donnais un coup avec ma raquette en tenant le moineau dans ma main et le laissant tomber. Je frappais, mais le manquais... bien entendue... J'entendis Jake échapper un rire qu'il retenait et lui lançais un regard désolé.

-Tu vois... rien à faire... finalement... tu vas peut-être vouloir changer de partenaire, dis-je d'une voix basse.

-Mais non Bella... tu vas voir... tu vas être une pro quand j'en aurais finit avec toi.

-D'accord, acceptais-je d'une voix mal assurée. Mais bonne chance...

Il rigola et ramassa le moineau par terre. Il vint ensuite se placer derrière moi. Sa main droite alla se poser sur ma hanche, tandis que l'autre alla rejoindre ma gauche pour la soulever et y poser le moineau. Sa main sur ma hanche alla chercher ma main droite qui tenait ma raquette et la plaça comme il faut.

-Il faut que ton pouce et ton index forment un "V" quand tu tiens ta raquette, souffla-t-il dans mon cou, sa bouche n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne me donna des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'avalais de travers et repris mes esprits en déplaçant ma main de façon à ce que mes doigts soient placés comme il l'avait dit.

-Voilà... maintenant, tu vas lâcher le moineau et donner un coup avec la raquette avec cette main ci. Mais pour l'instant, Bells, détends-toi... tu es toute tendue...

Sa main droite remonta sur ma hanche et il déposa un sillon de baisers légers qui me fit relâcher ma prise sur ma raquette. Le moineau suivit quelques instants plus tard et Jake continuait de couvrir mon cou de baisers. Ma respiration se fit haletante et je fermais les yeux. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'espace. Il souleva mes cheveux et s'arrêta.

-Jolie tatouage... Ça veut dire quoi? Souffla-t-il contre ma peau, ce qui fit courir de nouveaux frissons le long de mon corps.

-Désir, haletais-je tant bien que mal.

-Il te va bien.

Ses lèvres restaient collées sur ma peau et je pouvais sentir son sourire quand je laissais s'échapper un gémissement étouffé.

-Jacob, grinça une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pendant que j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale. J'étais devant Jake, lui, ayant toujours ses mains sur mes hanches et nous vîmes Lauren. Je la dévisageais pendant qu'elle déshabillait du regard, Jake, qui était derrière moi.

-Tu veux bien être mon partenaire... le mien est nul lui aussi, lâcha-t-elle à ses risques et périls.

Elle sous-entendait bien attendue que j'étais nulle... J'allais m'avancer vers elle pour la frapper, ou bien lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand la prise de Jake sur mes hanches se raffermit et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, une fois de plus.

-Calme-toi Bella, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

J'allais finir glacée si il n'arrêtait pas de faire courir des frissons sur mon corps. Je fermais les yeux et me calmais le plus possible.

-Non, désolé... je m'occupe déjà de Bella.

Son menton reposait maintenant sur mon épaule et j'appuyais légèrement ma tête sur sa joue.

-Ouais, ricana-t-elle. Je vois bien... mais tu pourrais t'occuper de moi au lieu de cette traînée. Je suis sûre d'avoir les atouts qu'il faut pour te convaincre.

La rage montait dans mon corps et dans ma tête, mais cette fois, Jacob m'avait relâché, mais avant que j'aille la giflée, Jacob s'interposa entre moi et Lauren, et il s'adressa à elle d'un ton cassant.

-Écoute moi bien chérie: Tu. N'as. Aucun. Atout. Que Bella n'a pas. Alors... laisse tomber... j'aime mieux lui courir après pendant toute ma vie que de coucher avec toi.

Je restais coite, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Qu'il me courrait après? J'ai bien compris? Il se retourna vers moi quelques instants, mais retournait rapidement son attention sur Lauren.

-Et ne la traite plus jamais de traîner... surtout parce que ton comportement n'est pas mieux. La seule différence entre elle et toi, c'est qu'elle, elle réussit à avoir ce qu'elle veut... contrairement à toi.

Il revint ensuite vers moi et Lauren s'en alla frustrée. Je lui fis un câlin et calais ma tête dans son cou.

-Merci... et une chance que tu l'as rembarrée, parce que j'allais la gifler.

-Pourquoi? Tu es jalouse? Rigola-t-il.

-Non, me défendis-je. C'est juste que cette fille me dégoûte.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que les filles pensent de toi en ce moment, dit-il sérieusement en me repoussant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.

(CHANSON: HERE WITHOUT YOU – 3DOORSDOWN)

Je me retournais pour être dos à lui, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Un souvenir douloureux que je croyais à jamais oublié revint à la surface.

FLASHBACK

James m'avait laissée, nue, dans ma nouvelle "loge" au club de striptease. Il me regarda avec contentement et fierté. Il revint ensuite vers moi et m'agrippa par le menton en parlant durement.

-Tu as intérêt à garder ça secret, si tu en parles, à n'importe qui, tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable. De toutes façons, comment penses-tu que tout le monde réagira? Ils vont te détester... ils vont croire que tu es salie... Que tu n'es qu'une traînée... Et ton frère? Emmett. Celui que tu adores et qui t'aime de tout son coeur, et qui ferait tout pour toi... Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir lui? Hein? Comme tout les autres, bien sûr... Il va te laisser tomber. Il va penser que tu te seras laisser faire...

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant des vêtements et me donnant le lieu de notre prochain rendez-vous. Je repliais mes genoux sur ma poitrine et calais ma tête dedans pour pleurer pour je ne sais combien de temps en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit: _Emmett te détestera... Tout le monde te détestera... qu'une traînée..._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je revins à moi et m'effondrais sur mes genoux, sur le sol du gymnase avant que Jake ne puisses me rattraper.

_T'es qu'une traînée... Tout le monde te détestera... _

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête et je retenais mes larmes comme je le pouvais. Je n'avais jamais été émotive avant. J'avais l'impression que toutes les émotions que j'avais refoulés en moi pendant au moins 1 an me revenaient en pleine face aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que Jake avait voulu, mais il m'avait fait du mal. Ces paroles m'avaient fait du mal. Et plus que ce qu'il ne le pensait... ou le voulait... Les larmes me montèrent avant de couler le long de mes joues. Des mains, que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Jake, se refermèrent sur mes hanches, mais je les repoussais rapidement.

-Laisse moi, imbécile!

-Bella... je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te faire du mal-

-J'ai dit: LAISSE MOI!! Criais-je en le coupant.

Je courus ensuite pour me réfugier dans les vestiaires des filles.

_T'es qu'une traînée... Tout le monde te détestera... _

Cette phrase jouait en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas que mes larmes... un autre liquide coulait sur moi. Je levais les yeux et remarquais que j'étais sous une des douches qui se trouvent dans les vestiaires. L'eau coulait sur moi et j'étais toujours habillée et, maintenant, trempée. J'avais toujours aimé me retrouver dans un endroit humide quand je me sentais en détresse. Je me rappelais que c'était le premier endroit où j'avais été en rentrant chez moi après avoir été violer par James...

Je m'y rendais directement maintenant. C'était comme automatique... Dès que je ne me sentais pas bien... que j'étais sur le point d'exploser et que je n'avais pas de sac de boxe, je me rendais dans une douche, avec de l'eau chaude... brûlante... Malheureusement, ici, l'eau restait tiède. Pendant mes réflexions, mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées depuis un moment, mais l'eau coulant sur moi m'avait calmé. Je pris une grande respiration et sortie. Je cherchais les vêtements que je portais avant de me changer, mais ne les trouvais nulle part. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'étais trempé, et je commençais à avoir froid. Je remarquais aussi que je portais des vêtements blancs, donc, maintenant transparents...

Je soupirais et me rendis tout de même dans l'encadrement de la porte du gymnase. Je cherchais Jake... il ne voulait sûrement plus me parler... mais j'avais besoin de lui, et je n'avais aucune envie de demander des vêtements à Mike. Jake au moins, je savais qu'il avait une bonne odeur...

Je finis par l'apercevoir et attendis que son regard croise le mien avant de lui faire des signes pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Il leva un sourcil et tourna la tête de nouveau, vers ce qu'il faisait avant.

-Jake, dis-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende... et la moitié de la classe aussi... Je t'en pris. J'ai besoin de toi, ajoutais-je avec un regard suppliant.

Ma voix s'était cassée vers la fin de ma phrase. Je le vis hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis, il vint finalement vers moi et je laissais un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Quand il fut à ma hauteur, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me lançait un regard réprobateur.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse seule, dit-il froidement malgré son regard qui dérivait sur mon corps, pratiquement nu.

-Jake, geignis-je. Arrête... j'ai eu une espèce de malaise... je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, c'est mon choix, mais-

-Et bien moi, je ne veux pas t'aider... Et c'est moi choix.

Sur ce, il retourna vers les autres et me laissa seule, toujours aussi trempé et frigorifiée. Lucas passa devant la porte. Voilà _ma_ porte de sortit.

-Lucas! Tu pourrais me rendre un tout petit service?

Il sembla hésiter, son regard déviant lui aussi sur les parties de mon corps les plus intimes, puis, il vint vers moi.

-Pour faire quoi, Bella? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-J'ai besoin de vêtements secs... je ne trouve plus les miens... je ne sais pas où ils sont... Ils ont étés fait exprès pour moi pour... (Je m'arrêtais avant de faire une gaffe)... quelque chose... et j'aimerais les retrouvés, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoins de vêtements secs pour retrouvés les miens...

-Oui... bien sûr... suis-moi.

-Merci, Lucas, tu me sauves la vie!

-Pas tant que ça, dit-il en me tendant des vêtements secs.

Je me retournais pour les enfilés pendant qu'il continuait de parler.

-Tout ce que sa donne au final, c'est que ça va t'aider à partir à la recherche de tes vêtements.

-Oh, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que veulent dire ces vêtements pour moi! Dis-je en enfilant ses shorts.

J'enfilais rapidement son chandail et me retournais vers lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que sont ces vêtements pour toi?

-Je... je les portais... le jour où... ma tante est... morte, inventais-je maladroitement.

Silence théâtral...

-Je suis désolé, Bella, s'excusa maladroitement Lucas.

-Ça va... je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais... ces vêtements sont presque le seul lien que j'ai avec elle...

En fait... j'avais eu ces vêtements, gratuits, quand je dansais dans le club de striptease... je faisais un show, seule, et James m'avait donné ces vêtements à mettre pour ce show là. D'ailleurs, il y avait le logo de la boîte de striptease dans le coin à gauche du chandail. Je les avais gardés puisque c'était au début de ma carrière de stripteaseuse et quand j'aimais faire ce travail. Il payait bien quand même!

Une fois changée, je partis à la recherche de mes vêtements dans les vestiaires des filles, pour commencer. Lucas me proposa son aide, mais je la refusais et il repartit donc dans le gymnase. J'allais fouiller dans le sac de toutes les filles du groupe et ne trouvais rien. Je commençais à perdre patience. Je me doutais que je me les étais fait volés, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. J'espérais ne pas y croire. Surtout si, par hasard, cette personne connaissait la signification de ce logo. Ces vêtements avaient une grande signification pour moi, même si je n'en laissais rien paraître... et que personne ne savait la raison...

C'est avec regrets et crainte que j'abandonnais les recherches et me rendis dans le gymnase avec tout le monde. Bientôt, je serais avec Edward à passer une soirée de rêve... et j'espérais oublier ces vêtements qui étaient portés disparus...


	28. remerciements et cauchemars

**Chapitre 26: Remerciements et cauchemars **

Nous étions enfin arrivés au moment tant attendu pour nous deux. J'avais demandé à Edward de m'attendre dans sa chambre, j'avais bien préparé mes "remerciements", je mis mon costume d'écolière qui était une jupe à carreaux rouge et noir qui m'arrivait environ au quart de la cuisse, je portais également une paire de bottes qui m'arrivait en bas des genoux. Je me rendis dans la chambre où Edward m'attendait. J'entrais sans faire de bruits, Edward était coucher sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, il était torse nu, il était magnifique. Je m'adossais à la porte après l'avoir fermée à clé. Edward ouvrit les yeux et quand il me vit, il s'assit rapidement sur le lit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, je lui souris malicieusement

-Wow... souffla-t-il.

-Tu aimes mon costume? Demandais-je en avançant doucement dans sa direction.

-Oh ça oui! T'es tellement sexy!

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et il posa ses mains sur ma taille me collant à lui, je l'embrassais dans le cou, sur le torse, sur les joues, le front, mais jamais la bouche, je voulais le torturer un peu. Alors pour faire durer le plaisir, je me levais sous son regard interrogateurs et allais chercher une petite boite dans laquelle j'avais quelques accessoires, où se trouvait également, deux paires de menottes. Je les pris et les cachais dans mon dos, quand je revins vers le lit, Edward avait toujours son regard interrogateur. Je sortis les menottes de mon dos en souriant, il leva un sourcil avec appréhension, mais au bout d'un moment, il me sourit.

-C'est pour qui? Toi ou moi

-C'est pour toi!

Il sourit malicieusement.

-Tu devras m'y obliger alors...

-J'ai des arguments très... convaincants...annonçais-je en me remettant à califourchon sur lui et détachais lentement la chemise qui recouvrait ma poitrine, j'écartais brusquement les pans de cette dernière, et Edward eut un regard satisfait en découvrant que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

- Alors... t'ais-je convaincu?

-Tu m'as convaincu, approuva-t-il sans quitter ma poitrine des yeux.

-Alors étends-toi maintenant, ordonnais-je.

Ce qu'il fit, je m'assis sur son ventre et embrassa son cou, le léchant et le mordillant, je quittais ensuite son cou pour sa mâchoire lui donnant de légers baisers. Je ne l'avais toujours pas embrassé sur les lèvres et je continuais mon parcours sur ses joues, son front, etc. J'attrapais les menottes et menottais les poignets d'Edward en passant la chaîne par le barreau du lit, comme ça, il ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains pour me toucher, j'avais donc le plein pouvoir.

-Si tu essais de te libérer, je ne couche pas avec toi ce soir.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Je ne bougerais pas...

-Bien.

Je me relevais et commençais à dégrafer lentement ma minijupe. Edward semblait vraiment serré dans son pantalon, je décidais donc de l'aider. Je m'approchais de lui et me plaça entre ses cuisses. Je posais ma main sur son sexe dur comme de la roche et commençais à le caresser, il grogna de plaisir. Je déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses jambes, il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Je glissai sur le côté de son corps, afin que mon corps entier soit collé au sien et l'embrassai légèrement dans le cou. Je passais ensuite ma main sur son boxer et caressais une fois de plus la bosse qui continuait de prendre du volume. Je jouais avec l'élastique de son boxer pour finalement faire courir ma main le long de son torse, il grogna de frustration et je souris. Ma langue alla rejoindre ma main qui était sur son torse, je léchais et embrassais ses abdos un instant et descendis vers son boxer que je fis glisser lentement avec mes dents. Son membre tendu devant mes yeux était fantastique, je me léchais les lèvres d'avance. Mais je fis durer le plaisir, je me replaçais à califourchon sur Edward. Je me penchais lentement vers son sexe et donnais un coup de langue, Edward souffla et agrippa les draps fermement. Je continuais de travailler son membre avec ma bouche, je portais encore mon string, mais c'était tout ce qui me restait. Je pris le sexe d'Edward au complet dans ma bouche.

-C'est trop bon, Bella, siffla-t-il durement.

Je gémissais à ses paroles. Quelques grognements de sa part plus tard, je donnais plus d'énergie dans ma fellation. Je mordillais son sexe et jouais avec ses boules pour le faire chavirer dans les vagues du plaisir où il m'avait si souvent envoyer. Il commença à grogner. Je gémissais mon plaisir de l'entendre grogner, étouffé par le sexe d'Edward. Je continuais de le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Je me rassis sur son ventre pour lui faire face.

-Alors, est-ce que je t'ai bien remercié? Lui demandais-je malicieusement.

-Oh ça oui!

Je souris et je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser légèrement puis, me rhabillais et me dirigeais rapidement vers la porte, sans un mot de plus. C'est ce que nous avions convenus de faire: le sexe. Juste le sexe... sans sentiments. Et j'avais été d'accord, c'est ce que nous voulions faire et nous avions convenu aussi de ne pas dormir ensemble... Alors, je sortis de sa chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi, je m'avançais dans les escaliers quand Edward me héla. Je me retournais et lui demandais ce qu'il voulait.

-Je voulais juste savoir... euh... si tu... euh... si tu voulais dormir... chez moi ce soir?

J'ouvrais les yeux sous la surprise, il continua quand il vit que j'en restais bouche bée.

-Je sais que c'est contre les règlements que nous avons instaurés ensembles, mais je m'ennuie de toi et de la chaleur de ton corps quand tu t'absentes et je suis sûr que Rosalie voudra te donner des vêtements propres demain.

Je le regardais longuement, sous le choc. Je me repris, en lui souriant.

-J'adorerais dormir avec toi ce soir.

Il me sourit en retour et me tendit sa main que j'agrippais rapidement, je l'embrassai longuement adossé à sa porte de chambre où nous entrâmes quelques secondes plus tard et allâmes nous installés sur son lit. Je me couchais près de lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirais de bien être, Edward commença à fredonner un air que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'endormis rapidement dans ses bras, bercée par son doux ténor qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•*+•

POV Edward

Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras pendant que je lui chantais une de mes compositions au piano qui montrais les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Elle devait être morte de fatigue puisque dès que j'avais commencé à fredonner, elle s'était recroquevillée dans mes bras et s'était enveloppé dans un profond sommeil.

Je la gardais dans mes bras, aillant peur que sa ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'elle soit dans mes bras, qu'elle ait envie d'y être me montrait qu'elle n'était pas là que pour le sexe, mais aussi, peut-être plus...

Elle gigota dans son sommeil et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Le manque de contact se fit ressentir tout de suite. J'essayais de nous rapprocher de nouveau, mais elle s'éloigna une seconde fois en gémissant. Je m'élevais sur mes coudes pour la regarder, elle avait une ride sur le front, et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Je ne savais pas si je devais la réveiller ou pas, alors, je restais à observer si un autre signe négatif se voyait sur son si beau visage. Elle gémit une seconde fois et je me rapprochais d'elle pour la détendre, mais elle me repoussa une troisième fois.

-Non, lâche-moi! S'écria-t-elle. Ne me touche pas! Je ne veux plus te voir! Jamais!

POV Bella

FLASHBACK

-Tu es obligée, Bella...

-Non, grognais-je entre mes dents. Il n'en est pas question.

Son rire machiavélique emplis la pièce sombre dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Voyons, Bella, je t'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que tu m'appartenais... pour toujours... maintenant, tu ramènes tes jolie fesses ici ou je t'attache et tu sais ce qui va arriver...

-Non, crachais-je. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver si je ramène mes fesses près de toi.

Sur cette réplique, je couru jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris. J'allais courir jusqu'en bas des escaliers quand il me rattrapa et m'emmena jusque dans sa chambre, où il me poussa avec force sur le lit. Je me débattis comme je le pouvais, mais il était plus fort que moi. Je battais des mains et des pieds pour l'empêcher de me dénuder...

-Je te hanterais toute ta vie, Bella, dit une dernière fois la voix de James avant que je ne perdes conscience.

FIN DE FLASH-BACK

-Bella! Bella! Cria une personne en me secouant.

J'ouvris les yeux, haletante et m'assis sur le matelas d'Edward... Ce n'était qu'un rêve? Cela me semblait si réel... Edward me regardait inquiet. Je me relevais, m'habillais avec mes vêtements et couru vers la porte. Edward m'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et continuais mon chemin. J'avais besoin d'air... De courir. Il n'était plus question que je dorme cette nuit. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et prit plusieurs bouffées d'air. Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire tout d'un coup. Pourtant, j'avais changé de ville... de parent, de maison... Alors pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir tout ces flash-back?!

-POURQUOI? Criais-je en regardant le ciel, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Des bras encerclèrent ma taille, et je me débattis férocement pour les faire lâcher prise comme je le pouvais. La prise autour de ma taille se raffermis et je criais. Je finis par me retourner pour voir qu'Edward se tenait derrière moi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et Edward me tint contre lui.

-Du calme Bella, je suis avec toi... Ça va aller...

Je calais ma tête dans son cou en pleurant toujours. Il me laissa faire même si il ne savait pas pourquoi j'étais entrain de couvrir son torse de mes larmes. Il me tint dans ses bras et me frotta gentiment le dos. Quand mes pleurs se calmèrent, j'essuyais mes larmes encore mouillés sur mes joues.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher, je... crois... que je devrais y aller...

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Puis, son regard revint vers moi.

-Bella, il est 2 heures du matin, viens te recoucher, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

-Non! Désolé, il faut que j'aille chez moi... maintenant... va te recoucher, Edward, je vais aller chez moi...

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et démarrais. Je vis Edward dans le rétroviseur qui me regardait partir. Je roulais jusqu'à chez moi, je n'avais croisé qu'une ou deux voitures... J'arrivais finalement dans l'allée de ma maison et sortis de ma voiture en oubliant presque les clés sur le contact. J'entrais rapidement dans la maison et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jasper. J'ouvris sa porte et m'arrêtais net. Il s'y trouvait bien... avec Alice... ils dormaient tous les deux, enlacés. Un poignard m'aurait transpercera le ventre que je n'aurais pas eu plus mal. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux encore une fois. Allait-il encore m'abandonner? M'oublier?

Je refermais doucement la porte et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Emmett. J'ouvris sa porte doucement, m'attendant à ce que lui, il ait une fille avec lui, mais il n'avait personne sauf lui. Il était couché sur le ventre, les bras, et les jambes écartés, en étoile. Je souris, malgré les larmes sèches sur mes joues. Je m'approchais de son lit et m'assis proche de lui. Je passais ma main dans ses boucles noires, il ne se réveilla pas. Je me couchais à côté de lui et soulevais doucement son bras. Je me plaçais juste en dessous et laissais retomber son bras sur moi. Je me sentais bien ici, c'était comme mon point de repère... Je me collais un peu plus à lui et il bougea un peu, entourant un peu plus ma taille de son bras, et posa l'autre derrière ma tête. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de mon cou où son souffle se faisait apaisant. Je m'endormis rapidement dans ces bras, ce fut une fin de nuit sans cauchemars...

-------------------

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais toujours dans les bras d'Emmett. Je gardais les yeux fermés, mais souris à cette constatation. Emmett raffermit sa prise autour de moi et j'ouvris les yeux. Il me sourit tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne va pas? Questionnais-je innocemment à mon tour.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bella... Premièrement, tu étais censée être avec Edward ce matin, et deuxièmement: c'était quand la dernière fois que tu es venue dormir avec moi?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la refermais, la dernière fois étant une journée avant que je ne daigne parler avec Jasper. Je calais ma tête dans son torse en soupirant.

-Et non, Bella, tu n'écoperas pas... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé?

-D'accord, d'accord, cédais-je. En faite, j'ai rêvé... mais c'était une espèce de flash-back... de... enfin... tu sais de quoi, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ouais, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Je le rassurais un peu en me calant dans ses bras

-Mais je vais mieux maintenant...

Nous restâmes dans cette position un moment.

-Je ne veux pas aller au lycée ce matin, geignis-je.

-D'accord... on ira pas au lycée aujourd'hui...

Je ris nerveusement.

-Non, toi, tu vas au lycée... Moi, je resterais ici.

-Bella-

-Emmett! Tu as le match de football ce soir, et si tu n'es pas à un de tes cours, tu ne pourras pas jouer ce soir... et tu sais à quel point ce match est important pour Edward... et pour toi aussi... et Jasper... Alors, toi tu y vas... de toutes façons, j'irais sûrement me promener quelque part... Faire des courses peut-être... j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule... J'irais te voir au match, promis.

Il soupira plusieurs fois avant de finalement accepter. Je lui souris et sortis de sa chambre pour qu'il se change pour aller au lycée. Je passais devant la chambre de Jasper et entendis un gloussement féminin qui devait être celui d'Alice. Je me rendis devant sa porte sans l'ouvrir et cognais deux coups sur sa porte.

-Jasper, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite... vous allez être en retard, dis-je en appuyant sur le "vous" comme un reproche.

-J'arrive Bella, entendis-je Jasper dire de derrière la porte.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Je me rendis dans ma propre chambre et me couchais sur les draps. Environ dix minutes plus tard, trois coups furent frappés à ma porte.

-Entrez, grognais-je, la tête toujours dans mon oreiller.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et sentis le lit bouger. Je ne relevais pas la tête pour identifier la personne. Ça ne pouvait être que Emmett ou Jasper, Alice ne m'aimant pas et c'était réciproque.

-Bella? Demanda la voix de Jasper.

-Quoi? Grognais-je, sans bouger.

-Je suis désolé...

Le lit bougea une seconde fois et avant que je n'aie le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la porte était refermée... Pourquoi s'excusait-il? Serait-ce parce qu'il savait que je n'aimais pas Alice? Parce qu'il se doutait qu'il aurait moins de temps pour moi? Je détestais ne pas savoir ce qui se passait!!! Surtout que leur rupture s'était fait en partie à cause de moi... cela aurait-il un rapport avec ses excuses?

Une discussion avec Tanya s'imposait dans la journée...

Je m'habillais (p.11, Habit 3) lentement, et me rendis ensuite dans la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner. Je fouillais un peu dans le frigidaire et vis qu'il ne restait pas grand chose. J'irais faire l'épicerie aussi... Je finis par trouver un fond de lait pour mettre dans mes céréales.

Quand j'eu finis, je montais me brosser les dents, etc, et montais dans la voiture. Je partis vers l'épicerie avec la Jeep d'Emmett, mais en chemin, croisait un magasin de lingerie... Je me garais rapidement, après tout, pourquoi pas? J'avais toute la journée! J'entrais dans le magasin et il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de choix... Je m'avançais dans le premier rayon de lingerie fine quand une vendeuse m'aborda.

-Vous chercher quelque chose en particulier? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Je la regardais quelques instants, mais finis par sourire.

-En fait... oui... quel est la meilleure lingerie qui ferait craquer un homme?

Elle réfléchit un moment et finit par me sourire.

-Je crois que j'ai exactement la tenue qu'il vous faut... Suivez-moi...

Je souris et la suivis dans plusieurs rayons quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant une tenue qui serait sûrement parfaite.

TROUVER UNE TENUE!!!

J'essayais par la suite plusieurs ensembles (TROUVER DES ENSEMBLES), et je finis par partir avec au moins trois sacs... Je devais me faire pardonner par Edward. J'allais en route pour l'épicerie. Je revins finalement à la maison avec mes trois sacs de lingerie et onze sacs de nourritures dans le coffre. Je coupais le contact et alla ouvrir le coffre. Je pris quelques paquets, mais il y en avait trop et je devrais donc faire deux voyages.

J'allais vers la maison pour débarrer la porte, mais celle-ci était entrouverte. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir bien fermée et barré avant de partir... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas appeler la police pour rien... Je commençais à paniquer. Je déposais les sacs par terre et pris mon portable. Je composais le numéro d'Emmett, mais il avait éteint son portable. Je paniquais sérieusement maintenant. Je composais donc le numéro de Jasper... Boîte vocale. Je ne laissais pas de message. Le vent souffla bruyamment et cela ne m'aida pas à me calmer. Je regardais dans mon répertoire pour trouver qui appeler. Jacob... J'appuyais sur la touche "appeler" et attendis.

-Allô?

-Jake, chuchotais-je rapidement. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi et je suis toute seule... et j'ai peur, geignis-je finalement.

-Bella... Bella, calme toi... j'arrive, ne bouge surtout pas!

Et il raccrocha sans que j'aie le temps de le remercier. Je restais dans l'entrée, craintive que la personne sorte de chez moi avec quelques biens. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire? Je pouvais lui casser le nez grâce à mes cours de boxe, mais quand je serais devant lui, serais-je le faire?

Je n'eu pas le temps de me questionner plus longtemps que j'entendis la voiture de Jacob s'arrêté devant la maison. À peine il fut sortit de sa voiture que je lui sautais dans les bras. Il se retint contre sa voiture et me serra contre lui.

-Merci, geignis-je. Je suis désolée pour hier, ce n'était pas contre toi.

-Ça va Bella... viens, je vais aller sécuriser ta maison...

Il prit les devants et je le suivis, incertaine. Il s'avança dans l'entrée avec un bâton de baseball qu'il avait sortit de sa voiture et poussa la porte qui grinça sinistrement. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma peur et je tremblais maintenant. Il passa par le salon pour commencer et fit ensuite la cuisine. Nous nous stoppâmes tout les deux quand nous vîmes une silhouette dans la dite cuisine. Je suivis derrière Jake quand il bondit en brandissant la batte. Je me stoppais en reconnaissant cette personne... J'arrêtais Jake avant qu'il ne l'attaque, lui, l'ancien associer de James. Son meilleur ami. Laurent...


	29. Offre et décompression

Je sais bien que je ne poste pas beaucoup, je ne trouve jamais vraiment la force de le faire... ou le temps... ceux qui sont inscrits savent de quoi je parle...

Mais! Parce qu'il y a un ''mais'', comme je poste cette fiction sur skyrock aussi, vous pouvez allez la lire à cette addresse: (enlever les espaces)

. com

Il y a plus de MaJ et d'images qui pourrait avoir rapport avec les chapitres etc. Je continue tout de même de poster ici, mais c'est plus courant sur skyrock... d'ailleur, il y a plus de chapitres en ligne, je crois.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Offre et décompression**

**POV Bella**

Je regardais Laurent qui était assit sur une chaise, une feuille posée sur la table.

-Laurent? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et comment êtes-vous entré?

Jake me regarda étrangement. Il devait se demander d'où je le connaissais. Laurent se leva et s'approcha de moi. Jake se plaça devant moi pour me protéger, mais je le stoppais.

-Ça va, Jake, merci... je le connais...

Je ne voulais pas trop lui en dire...

-Bella! S'exclama joyeusement Laurent. Justement la personne que je voulais voir!

-Je n'en doutes pas, crachais-je. Vous êtes chez moi.

-Du calme Bella, je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne voulais que te parler...

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, continuais-je sur la défensive.

-Met ton ami dehors, ça m'étonnerais que tu veuilles qu'il entende ce que je te propose...

Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, le suppliant de partir.

-Il n'en est pas question, s'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ici toute seule avec lui, cracha-t-il.

-Jake, s'il te plait... je ne veux pas que tu le saches...

-Bella, je reste avec toi, il n'est pas net ce gars-là.

-Je le connais mieux que toi!... Écoute, continuais-je plus calme. Je te promet de te raconter le reste plus tard, mais s'il te plait, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête encore, suppliais-je finalement.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Laurent qui se tenait toujours derrière moi. Je continuais de le supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et sorte en claquant rageusement la porte. Je soupirais de soulagement et me tournais vers Laurent.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Commence par me tutoyer... après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, insinua-t-il.

-Tout ce que je t'ai fait tu veux dire! M'exclamais-je.

Il éclata de rire et je restais de marbre. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait. J'étais tout de même craintive quand à sa réponse.

-Bon, très bien, je suis ici pour te proposer un job...

Je me figeais sur place. Une chose était sûre: je n'allais pas retourner dans la rue. Je le laissais continuer sans parler, ne laissant rien paraître de mon état de détresse intérieur sur mon visage.

-Je voulais te proposer un job dans le nouveau club que je viens d'ouvrir, pas très loin d'ici.

-Il n'en est pas question. Pas après ce qui s'est passer à l'ancienne boîte. Je m'étais dit que je ne danserais plus dans une boîte-

-Du calme voyons. Qui t'as dit que tu danserais? Bien sûr, tu as été la meilleure des filles que j'ai eue, mais je venais plutôt te proposer un boulot de serveuse...

Il me tendit la feuille qu'il avait dans ces mains. Un contrat. J'y réfléchissais un instant. Dans le fond, pourquoi pas? Je ne devrais pas enlever mes vêtements, et je servirais des cocktails...

-J'ai l'école... et les examens s'en viennes. Je devrais me concentrer sur ça d'abord. Je décide de mes heures et je travaillerais un maximum de trois jour semaine.

-Très bien, sourit-il. Alors, on se voit vendredi, pour l'ouverture...

Je signais sa feuille et il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, mais s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et se retourna pour me faire face.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Aurais-tu toujours les vêtements que James t'avait donnés pour ton premier show?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, c'était les vêtements que je m'étais fait voler. Je secouais lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, tu es une journée de retard, je les ai perdus hier à l'école...

Son visage s'alluma d'une étincelle de colère et il s'approcha rapidement de moi, les poings serrés.

-Tu as perdus ses vêtements!! Merde, Bella, ces vêtements portaient la marque officielle des clubs de striptease! Si quelqu'un trouve tes vêtements, et découvre qu'ils t'appartiennent, c'est nous tous qui aurons un problème. Tu es toujours mineure, tu ne pouvais pas faire ce job! _(NdA: Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave...c'est ma fiction après tout!)_

-Et, t'affole pas, je vais les retrouvés ces vêtements... Pourquoi tu veux que je les ais?

-Ton job de serveuse... tu aurais pu les porter, mais je devrais te trouver quelque chose de plus court, chantonna-t-il.

-Oh oui, et quel travail!

J'étais sarcastique, bien sûr. Il n'avait que des petits ensembles, il travaillait dans une boîte de striptease!! Il sourit à ma remarque et sortit en me lançant l'heure à laquelle je devrais me présenter, c'est-à-dire, 19h 30, maximum. Je commençais à défaire les sacs d'épiceries quand la porte claqua contre le mur derrière moi. Je me retournais, apeurée et Emmett se tenait devant moi, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée et les muscles bandés...

**POV Emmett (50 minutes plus tôt) **

Le match était sur le point de commencer, Edward nous montait à bloc.

-Alors, n'oubliez pas, continua-t-il. Il faut les battre, si on gagne ce match, on va en finale et on gagne le tournoi! Alors, tout le monde sur le terrain, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable.

Les autres joueurs manifestèrent leur accord et nous fîmes notre entrée sur le terrain. Mon regard se dirigea immédiatement sur le banc des joueurs, où Bella aurait dû se trouver, normalement... Mais, je n'y vis qu'Alice et Rosalie qui regardaient leurs ongles. Je fronçais les sourcils et jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper qui était proche de moi.

-Où elle est? Criais-je par-dessus les hurlements des supporters.

Il savait exactement de qui je parlais, il dirigea son regard vers le banc et haussa les épaules en signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Le match commença et je ne la voyais toujours pas. À la mi-temps, c'est notre équipe qui menait de 2 points. Nous rentrâmes dans les vestiaires et Edward nous donna sa prochaine tactique de jeu. Quand il eut finit son discours, nous nous étions levés pour retourner sur le terrain, mais Jacob Black me faisait des signes pour que j'aille le rejoindre. Je fis signe à Jasper pour qu'il reste là et alla à la rencontre de Jacob.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je.

-C'est Bella...

Je m'inquiétais immédiatement. Si il lui avait fait quelque chose, j'allais lui démolir la tronche à cet imbécile. Je lui dis de continuer d'un geste impatient.

-Elle m'a demandé d'aller vérifier la maison, puisque la porte était ouverte. J'y suis aller et quand je suis entrer dans la cuisine, il y avait quelqu'un, Bella semblait bien le connaître, il s'appelait Laurent je crois-

-Elle est où Bella? Le coupais-je sérieusement inquiet maintenant.

-Elle est avec lui, elle-

Je ne lui laissais pas finir que je lui balançais mon poing au visage. Il avait laissé Bella, Ma Bella! Ma petite sœur! Avec ce pervers. Je me mis debout, au dessus de lui, les genoux pliés, et continuais à le frapper au visage. Edward et Jasper essayèrent de nous séparés, mais j'étais possédé. Par-dessus mes coups de poings, il articula.

-Elle... m'a... demandé de partir, finit-il.

J'arrêtais le coup de poing que j'allais lui balancer. Elle lui avait demandé de la laisser... mais pourquoi!! Elle est folle ou quoi? Elle veut retourner dans la rue?! Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Ni elle, ni lui. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mon équipement sous le regard confus des autres joueurs. Je n'avais pas le temps de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ma Bella était peut-être en danger, je devais aller l'aider. Quand je fus changé, je demandais les clés de la voiture à Jasper. Il me les donna sans poser de questions et je fonçais vers la maison. Quand j'arrivais, je fis claquer la porte sur le mur. Bella y était bien, elle était entrain de défaire des sacs d'épicerie. Je ne me démontais pas et j'étais prêt à bondir si Laurent ce trouvait dans cette pièce.

-Où est-il cet imbécile? Grognais-je, la mâchoire et les poings serrée.

-Il est partit, assurais-t-elle doucement.

Je me détendis et la pris dans mes bras.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose? M'inquiétais-je.

Elle secoua la tête, toujours callée dans mon torse et je la pris par les épaules pour l'éloigner de moi et l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-M'offrir un travail de serveuse dans son nouveau club... il en a ouvert un pas très loin d'ici et m'a demandé de servir ces clients... en boissons, bien sûr! Ajouta-t-elle.

Je restais septique. Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté ce travail de serveuse si elle savait qu'elle aurait une chance de replonger dans son envie de danser...

-Et tu as accepté? Demandais-je.

-Oui... et j'aurais droit de choisir mes horaires.

-Tu porteras quoi? Grimaçais-je, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop osé.

-Et bien... en temps normal, j'aurais porté... les vêtements que j'avais hier.

J'étais confus, alors, elle m'expliqua calmement d'où venaient ces vêtements.

-Sauf que on me les a volés, et maintenant, tous ce que j'espère, c'est que personne ne connaît ce petit logo sur le chandail, finit-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

-Je vais t'aider à récupérer ces vêtements, assurais-je. Il n'est pas question que tu te balades avec des fringues de stripteaseuse quand tu peux porter des vêtements plus ou moins normal...

Je la sentis sourire, son visage enfoui dans mon torse et nous nous séparâmes. Elle me regarda interrogatrice.

-Emmett? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as vue l'heure...

Elle se tourna et regarda l'heure sur le micro-onde: 18h 48. Mon match était à 18h. Elle se tourna vers moi pendant que je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé.

-J'ai commencer à jouer, mais je ne t'ai pas vue sur le banc des joueurs, alors, je me suis inquiété, encore plus quand Jacob est venu me voir pendant la mi-temps pour me dire qu'un certain Laurent était à la maison. Quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait laissé avec lui, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que c'est toi qui voulais qu'il te laisser seul... Ensuite, j'ai foncé ici pour voir si tu allais bien... et démolir la tronche de Laurent...

Elle rigola un peu et s'éloigna de moi.

-On va au match? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'en ai plus trop envie... tu veux qu'on regarde un film?

Elle sourit.

-D'accord... Choisis-le... tu veux du pop-corn?

-Ok...

Je me dirigeais vers les films que l'on avait. Je tombais sur une collection de films trois X de Charlie, probablement. J'avais une idée en tête...

-Bella, souriais-je sans me retourner vers elle. Tu aimes les films qui sont plutôt réels?

-Ouais...dit-elle sans détourner son regard du pop-corn.

-Alors, c'est ce qu'on va écouter!

Je pris le film: _Sexe, lycée et vidéo_. Je voulais lui faire une blague alors, je cachais la pochette et mis le film en marche.

-Viens Bella, ça commence, lui criais-je.

-J'arrive! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle arriva avec un bol de pop-corn dans les mains et demanda quel film on écoutait.

-Oh, un film comme tu les aimes... le titre était plutôt accrocheur, souriais-je malicieusement.

Elle me regarda étrangement et tourna le regard vers la télévision. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous regardâmes le film. Quelques minutes après le commencement, une scène de cul arriva. Bella me regarda incrédule.

-T'as mis un film pornographique!

-Eh, je t'ai dit que le titre était accrocheur.

Je lui montrais la pochette où était inscrit le titre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne passa aucun commentaire et se retourna vers la télévision.

-J'ai déjà fait pire que ça, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi, commentais-je.

Elle éclata de rire et nous continuâmes d'écouter le film en silence. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, était la qualité des scènes. Environ 1 heure après le commencement, mon pantalon était très serré. Bella n'était plus sur moi, une chance... Je cachais mon érection avec un coussin. Elle rigola à mon mouvement.

-Ne ris pas! Ce n'est pas drôle! Il aurait pu t'arriver la même chose, la grondais-je.

-Je ne pense pas, non...

Elle rit plus fort. Une autre scène hard passa à l'écran et nous entendîmes la serrure de la porte s'ouvrir. Je changeais rapidement de poste, de crainte que ce ne soit Charlie. Manque de bol, nous tombâmes sur une chaîne où deux femmes étaient entrain de s'embrasser sur un lit. Je n'eu pas le temps de rechanger de chaîne que la porte s'ouvrit. A mon plus grand malheur, c'est Charlie ET Jasper qui entra dans la pièce. Charlie se figea quand il regarda la télé, tandis que Jasper éclata de rire. Je devins rouge comme une tomate. Bella rit de mon comportement mais commença une conversation sous leurs yeux.

-Tu vois, la fille qui est en dessous, c'est Carmen... elle sort avec Shane qui est celle au dessus. Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle a une forte personnalité... C'est tout ce que je tenais à te dire... tu peux changer de chaîne maintenant.

Je ne me fis pas prier et changeais rapidement de chaîne. Charlie restait figé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Jasper n'était plus en vue, mais son rire résonnait toujours de quelque part de la maison. Bella se tourna pour le regarder comme si elle venait de l'apercevoir.

-Oh, papa! Tu vas bien? Tu as passé une bonne journée? Lança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Il secoua la tête et lui sourit maladroitement.

-Je vais bien, et j'ai passé une bonne journée. Et vous? Le match, comment il a été?

Je jetais un regard à Bella, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle me sauva une seconde fois.

-Et bien... tu ne l'as pas vue?

-Non, je suis revenu avec Jasper, ma voiture à eu un problème... Alors, ce match? Vous avez gagné?

-Tu n'auras qu'à t'informer demain... tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va te donner la réponse tout cuit dans le bec?!? Il faut que tu travail un peu, le taquina Bella.

Je retenais un rire, pendant que Charlie la regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien... il y a quelque chose à manger?

-Euh... et bien, non... on a manger du pop-corn, dis-je.

-Je fais venir une pizza alors, qui en veut?

-J'ai plus très faim, dit Bella.

-Moi, j'en prendrais bien! M'exclamais-je.

-Alors, j'appelle...

Il partit dans la cuisine pour téléphoner pendant que je tirais Bella jusque dans ma chambre, sans oublier de bien mettre le film dans sa pochette initiale. Je refermais la porte derrière moi.

-Comment tu connais cette émission de télé? Demandais-je, curieux qu'elle l'ait reconnu.

Elle rigola et m'expliqua.

-Et bien... un soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et nous étions à Phénix, donc, j'avais une télévision dans ma chambre... tout comme dans la tienne. Alors, je l'ai allumé et j'ai pitonné, je suis tombé sur ce nouveau programme et je l'ai regardé... comme je l'ai aimé, j'ai continué de le regarder...

-Et c'est quoi cette émission?

-Elle s'appelle « Elles »... tu veux d'autres renseignements?

-Oui... ça joue à quelle heure?

Elle explosa de rire.

-Tu veux vraiment l'écouter? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi pas?

-J'en sais rien... d'accord, c'est à minuit souvent...

-Mais pourquoi ça à jouer si tôt aujourd'hui.

-Pour te faire parler! Et ça a fonctionné!! On peut redescendre maintenant? Tu dois mourir de faim.

-D'accord, j'ai eu les renseignements que je voulais, souriais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bella!

Elle se retourna exaspérée. J'étais plutôt gêner de lui poser cette question...

-Quand est-ce que tu commences comme serveuse?

-Vendredi, à l'ouverture... tu m'accompagneras?

J'hochais la tête.

-Non, je vais aller supplier Rosalie de m'essayer, soupirais-je

Eh oui, un gars s'accroche...

-Oh, alors... bonne chance...

Elle sortit de ma chambre et descendis. La sonnette retentit, annonçant que la pizza était arrivée, et je descendis à mon tour.


	30. Une soirée pleine de rebondissements

_**Une soirée pleine de rebondissements**_

_Vendredi... _nous étions vendredi aujourd'hui. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé mes vêtements de club, donc, je devrais trouver un autre ensemble ou c'est Laurent qui allait m'en trouver un. Je devais trouver quelque chose de court, mais qui couvre assez bien mes formes. Comme c'était un club de striptease, il y aurait pleins d'hommes en chaleur. Habituellement, j'aurais aimé avoir l'attention, mais pas cette fois-ci... Ce soir, j'étais serveuse dans un bar et point final. Je me trouvais des vêtements qui seraient parfait pour cette soirée, un ensemble blanc, qui était une jupe courte et un top qui s'attache dans le cou.

Je passais devant Emmett et Jasper pour sortir. Il devait être environ 8h. Je savais où était le club de Laurent et je m'y rendis avec la jeep qu'Emmett m'avait prêté. J'y arrivais à 8h 16 et passais devant la file d'attente des personnes qui voulaient déjà y entrer. Le videur m'arrêta quand j'essayais d'y entrer.

-Un instant, mademoiselle. Votre carte d'identité?

-Je suis serveuse, Laurent m'a engagé, dis-je ennuyée.

-Votre nom?

-Bella Swan... enfin Isabella... peut-être.

Il me regarda en levant un sourcil.

-J'aime mieux que l'on m'appelle Bella. Maintenant, regarder sur votre fichue liste, je vais être en retard et c'est votre patron qui vous renvoiera.

-C'est bon, entrez, dit-il en écartant la corde qui bloquait l'accès à l'entrée.

Je soupirais et entrais dans le club. Il était vraiment grand. Il paraissait d'ailleurs plus petit de l'extérieur. Quelques miroirs posés par-ci, par-là, de la musique à fond. Les futurs clients n'étaient pas encore entrés, il n'y avait dans la pièce que les autres serveuses qui étaient aussi habillés en blanc, quelques gars qui faisaient la musique et l'éclairage, et des stripteaseuse. L'une d'entre elles parlait avec Laurent, ils semblaient très proches, en fait, elle, elle était très proche de lui, lui, il semblait vouloir s'éloigner d'elle. Quand Laurent leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois, ses yeux dévièrent sur moi. Je lui souris poliment et il vint vers moi.

-Bella, enfin, je craignais que la meilleure de mes filles ne vienne pas...

Je ris sarcastiquement.

-Merci, mais... je crois que tu as déjà une favorite, alors, je passe mon tour... tout ce que je fais ce soir, c'est servir des verres.

-On ne sait jamais... tout peut arriver au cours d'une soirée... Bon, changeons de sujet, ton badge, dit-il enjoué en me tendant un badge avec "Bella" écrit dessus. Maintenant, je suppose que tu sais comment faire les verres, au nombre que tu as consommé dans le temps...

-Oui, merci, je sais, dis-je agressivement.

-Tu devrais aussi allez jeter un regard aux danseuses, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire ce travail.

-Techniquement, tu ne voulais pas "danser"... mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de danser, je t'ai demandé de regarder les danseuses. Et, parce que, je n'ai pas tes yeux, et je n'ai pas autant d'expérience... tu étais la meilleure, et je sais que tu l'es encore et que tu le sauras toujours... Fais juste leur donner des conseils, supplia-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord...

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où il m'indiquait, où étaient les filles. J'écartais le rideau qui séparait la place pour les stripteaseuses et le reste de la boîte. Certaines des filles étaient encore entrain de se changer. Je regardais l'horloge sur le mur. 8h 24. La boîte ouvrait à 8h45. Les filles me regardaient avec dédain. Je levais les mains au ciel.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas pour danser, Laurent m'a envoyé pour vous conseillés, alors, dépêchez-vous de vous changés, et venez ensuite tous me rejoindre sur scène.

Je sortis pour les laissés se changer et allais sur la scène pour les attendes. Un poteau s'y trouvait et je souris en pensant aux heures que j'avais passé sur une scène comme celle-là. Je faisais la plupart des chorégraphies... Laurent avait raison... j'étais la meilleure...

_FLASH-BACK_

-Attention tous le monde, voici maintenant celle que vous attendez depuis le début, celle que vous avez, pour la majorité, payés pour voir: Isabella! Annonça James à la foule.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit. Je restais cachée dans les coulisses un instant, les yeux fermés, savourant cette sensation, la sensation d'être voulue, d'être enviée... Je souris et James me tira de mes pensés.

-Allez Bella, tout le monde attend après toi! Me pressa-t-il en me poussant gentiment vers la scène et me claqua les fesses.

Je m'y rendis en souriant. La chanson El strip club d'Éric Right ft Dj Nelson commença et j'entrais en scène avec tous les regards des hommes et des serveuses pointés sur moi...

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Je revins au présent par un raclement de gorge. Ce fut seulement quand j'ouvris les yeux que je remarquais que je les avais fermés, et que toute la troupe de filles étaient devant moi. Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et m'avançais vers la troupe qui avait toutes des tenues plus osés les unes que les autres. Je devais avouer que Laurent avait fait un bon choix sur celui des vêtements.

-Bon, comme Laurent m'a demandé de venir vous parlés, je vais d'abord vous dire qui je suis. Je m'appelle Bella, je viens de Phoenix, et j'ai déjà fait du striptease. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce travail. Combien d'entre vous, ici, font ce travail parce qu'elle aime le faire? Demandais-je.

Quelques personnes levèrent timidement la main. Cinq au maximum. Sur environ 15.

-D'accord... et je suppose que les autres le font que pour l'argent?

Encore une fois, les autres levèrent la  
main. J'hochais la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Et maintenant, combien d'entre vous ont vingt ans ou plus?

Environ six filles levèrent la main.

-Et je suppose que le reste d'entre vous sont mineures...

Comme je m'y attendais, le reste des filles baissèrent la tête. Je les rassurais.

-Je n'ai aucun jugement à faire... c'était juste pour savoir. J'ai moi-même commencé très jeune sans même y être obligée.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fais alors? Cracha une des filles.

-J'aimais ce travail, dis-je perdue dans mes pensés.

-Tu aimais que des pervers se collent à toi? Demanda, incrédule, la fille qui parlait avec Laurent quand je suis entrée.

-Je... oui, avouais-je sûre de moi. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils se collent à moi que j'aimais... c'était le fait d'être enviée. D'ailleurs, toutes celles qui n'aiment pas ce job n'auraient jamais dû commencer à le faire... La majorité sont ici pour se payer leurs futures études... bien, faites comme vous voulez, comme j'ai dit, je n'ai pas à vous juger, mais si vous êtes ici pour ça, ce n'est pas votre place...

-Bella! M'appela Laurent, d'une voix autoritaire, accoudé au bar, parlant avec le barman.

-Quoi, dis-je à mon tour.

-Viens ici une seconde...

Je descendis de la scène et allais le rejoindre. Il avait les bras croisés.

-Je t'ai demandé de leur parler, et c'était plus pour les remonter que de leur dire qu'elles ne font pas un bon travail.

-Mais j'ai moi-même fait ce travail parce que-

-Non, tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu es virée, fit-il autoritaire.

-Oh oui, et c'est si difficile de trouver une serveuse dans les environs, dis-je sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, mais tu es la plus sexy, commenta-t-il.

-Alors je n'ai plus de problèmes à me faire pour mon travail!

Je me reculais rapidement et partis vers la scène en ronchonnant des mots inintelligibles. Je retournais à la même place à laquelle j'étais plus tôt et recommençais à parler.

-Bon, désolée. Maintenant que vous allez bientôt entrer en scènes, je vais juste vous dire de savourer les jours où vous avez l'attention sur vous. Ils ne représentent, pour la plupart, pas beaucoup de temps dans notre vie, et c'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'aime avoir l'attention sur moi. Je me sens vivre, alors, le seul conseil que je peux vous donner c'est: Vivez vos vies à fond. Il ne faut pas gâcher une seule journée ou une semaine de notre vie pour un malheur qui nous tombe dessus. Un amour perdu ou à sens unique, un parent manquant... un viol ou une agression, ajoutais-je finalement.

Je finis sur une touche plus joyeuse en leur souhaitant bonne chance et descendis pour aller prendre le plateau qui me servira pour les verres.

-Très émouvant, commenta Laurent avec une touche de sarcasme, même si il le pensait vraiment.

Il était adossé au bar à mes côtés.

-Merci... j'ai de l'expérience dans la vie...

-Et tu n'as que 17 ans, soupira-t-il.

Je le regardais et allais lui poser une question sans importance quand des gens commencèrent à entrer dans le bar.

-Bon, au travail, dit-il en me donnant une gentille tape dans le dos.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, la salle était bondée et j'avais déjà des verres de cocktails à préparer et servir. Nous étions environ cinq serveuse et il y avait deux barmans, mais la plupart du temps, les hommes me demandaient de le faire moi-même. La salle n'était qu'une salle remplie d'hormones. Une des stripteaseuses entra en scène en souriant faussement. Je la regardais un moment. Malgré les exclamations des hommes dans la salle, et ses mouvements en rythme avec la musique, je pouvais deviner qu'elle était tendue. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ne pus pas y penser plus longtemps qu'un autre homme me frappa les fesses. Je me retournais avec un faux sourire.

-Vous avez le droit de regarder, mais pas de toucher, dis-je fermement.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister à un si joli postérieur.

Il avait un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, mais je me retournais et partis vers un autre homme qui attendait sa bière. La soirée continua avec plus de commande et plus d'électricité dans l'air. À un moment, un autre homme s'approcha de moi et me serra les fesses. Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre, mais les laissais faire. L'homme s'approcha de plus en plus de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Eh, chérie, pourquoi tu ne vas pas danser pour nous, j'ai une de ses envies de te voir te déhancher autour d'un poteau... ou de ma queue si tu en as envie, elle est à ta disposition.

-Non merci, souriais-je, respirant par la bouche puisque son haleine sentait l'alcool. Pour les deux offres.

-Pourquoi ça, je suis sûr que tu peux arriver à tous nous faire bandés en ne faisant que te déhancher autour d'un poteau.

Il me relâcha et avant que je ne dises quoi que ce soit, le type monta sur une des tables et cria par dessus la musique.

-Et, tout le monde! Je suis certain que vous avez autant envie que moi de voir cette fille (il me pointa avec le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main) se déhancher sur scène.

Plusieurs personnes se manifestèrent, les hommes, et quelques stripteaseuses qui était sorties de leurs cachettes pour avoir la provenance du bruit. Je me fis amener sur la scène et les spots light s'allumèrent sur moi.

-Euh... d'accord... mais juste ce soir!

Encore une fois, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit. La même chanson que sur laquelle j'avais savourer mon statut (El strip club). J'allais alors vers le poteau au côté de la scène et ne fis que tourner au tour, pour commencer. Ensuite, je m'enroulais quelque peu au poteau avec tous mes vêtements sur moi. Je m'y frottais et finis par le délaisser pour aller vers le milieu de la scène. Où je commençais à défaire la corde du chandail qui s'attachait dans mon cou.

-Alors, comme je ne m'étais pas préparé en conséquence pour ce soir, mes sous-vêtements vont peut-être vous déplaire, souriais-je malicieusement en abaissant le tissu de mon chandail, dévoilant de plus en plus la peau de ma poitrine.

Quand mon corset fut entraperçu, les exclamations ce firent plus fortes et je souris.

-Oui, mais attendez de voir ma culotte... vous allez sûrement la détester, blaguais-je.

Je jouais un peu avec le tissu de ma jupe, je la remontais, puis, la redescendais, bref, je testais un peu le self-control des personnes dans la salle. Après quelques secondes de taquinerie, je la descendis finalement jusqu'à mes chevilles et me relevais pour que tout le monde me voient bien. Une seconde vague d'applaudissement arriva et j'eu l'impression de retourner dans le passé. Quand je dansais, plus pour le plaisir que pour l'argent... C'est ce que je fis dans le présent. Je dansais comme à l'époque, contre le poteau, ou à travers des mains baladeuses, ma vie avant était celle-là... Les regards, les mecs, la vie au jour le jour...

Je continuais d'y penser en dansant. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que je devrais changer un peu de vie... J'avais aimé danser, et j'aime toujours ça... mais je devais grandir un peu. Je devais arrêter mes conneries. J'aimais danser. Je pourrais peut-être continuer finalement. C'est une des choses que je ne voulais pas laisser tomber... Mais je laissais tomber les garçons... Mais pas pour toujours! Je ne m'en passerais jamais!

Le son des applaudissements de la salle me tira de mes pensés. Je vis tout le monde qui m'applaudissait, alors, je leur souris en envoyant un signe de main à la salle. Juste avant de sortir, mon regard se posa sur une personne que je connaissais. Une personne qui n'était pas ni un de mes frères, ni mon père. Son regard, plein d'incompréhension, était posé sur moi. Je restais sur la scène, bouche bé, pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit venu la seule fois où j'étais monté sur scène.

Nous restâmes figés tout les deux l'un dans le regard de l'autre. Une autre musique débuta et une des stripteaseuse passa après moi. Je me dépêchais donc d'aller vers les loges où j'avais vue quelques robes de chambres. J'enfilais l'une d'entre elles et retournais dans la salle pour parler avec lui. En chemin, quelques gars eurent les mains baladeuses, mais j'avais un but précis et il était d'aller lui parler. Lui expliquer. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'en voudrait, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'est ce qui allait arrivé si je ne lui parlais pas.

J'arrivais finalement à sa hauteur.

-Salut, fis-je avec la voix d'une enfant.

-Salut, répondit-il avec une voix froide et dénudée d'émotions.

Ça allait être une longue conversation...


	31. Que dire?

_**Que dire?**_

Je m'approchais de lui et voulu déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il se recula. Je me reculais à mon tour, blessée, mais je comprenais pourquoi il s'était reculé.

-Bella, pourquoi ne tu m'as pas dit que tu faisais des stripteases?

-Parce que je n'en fais pas!

Question idiote, réponse idiote!

-Je t'ai vue faire Bella, ne me dit pas que de te dandiner autour d'un poteau en te déshabillant n'est pas un striptease!

-Calme toi, Edward, je n'avais rien planifié! Et de toute façon, pourquoi ça te dérange autant? Criais-je pour enterrer la musique. Et pourquoi tu es ici?...

**  
****POV Edward**

2 heures plus tôt

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes, demanda Rosalie. Tout le monde le voit bien que tu l'aimes!

Je restais silencieux, ça faisait au moins quinze fois qu'elle me le disait. Je partis vers le piano sans un mot pour jouer la berceuse que j'avais fait exprès pour elle. Bella... je croyais qu'elle m'évitait, mais ensuite, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était, dans un sens, moi qui l'avait un peu évité en organisant plein de pratiques, en étant avec mon équipe, mais maintenant que le match était passé, et que nous avions gagnés malgré la disparition soudaine d'Emmett, j'avais bien l'intention de passer tout mon temps libre avec elle. Je me levais, déterminé à aller la chercher pour l'amener quelque part... Ma clairière peut-être. C'était l'endroit où j'aimais le plus aller... après le terrain de soccer, bien sûr... surtout depuis notre entraînement intensif...

Je pris les clés de ma Volvo et sortis de la maison rapidement. Je me dirigeais vers sa maison et quand j'arrivais devant sa porte, c'est Jasper qui m'ouvrit.

-Salut Ed, tu viens voir Bella je suppose?

-Oui, je voudrais l'amener quelque part, dis-je en restant vague.

-Désolé, elle n'est pas à la maison ce soir, elle s'est fait engager comme serveuse par le club de striptease qui vient d'ouvrir

Il me donna l'indication où il se trouvait sans me poser plus de questions et je m'y rendis directement. Le videur à l'entrée m'arrêta.

-Carte d'identité.

-Je suis un ami de Bella Swan, c'est une serveuse ici.

-Désolé petit, on ne me la fait pas à moi.

-D'accord, d'accord, m'impatientais-je. Alors voilà, si vous voulez une carte d'identité, en voilà une!

Je sortis mon portefeuille de ma poche arrière et suppliais mentalement d'avoir laisser la fausse carte qu'Alice m'avait fait dedans. Je laissais un léger soupir de soulagement quand je la trouvais et la montrais au videur. Il l'inspecta longuement et, n'y voyant pas de problèmes, me laissa entrer. Quand je le fis, je me stoppais dans la porte, Bella était sur scène, en sous vêtements et se dandinait au rythme de la musique. Je devins dur instantanément en la regardant. Elle semblait savoir comment bouger. Et mon dieu qu'elle bougeait bien! Elle était très sexy dans son ensemble. Elle semblait aussi dans une espèce de transe, c'était minime, mais comme je la voyais souvent, j'avais appris à déterminer ses expressions faciales.

Quand la musique finit, le regard de Bella tomba sur le mien et ils s'accrochèrent quelques instants.

-Elle est sacrément bandante, je la prendrais n'importe où, entendis-je un gars dire à un autre.

Je me retournais vers ce dernier et lui lançais un regard noir. Il ne l'aperçut bien sûr pas, et continuait ses commentaires... obscènes. J'allais l'envoyer balader, mais je vis Bella arriver et me figeais comme une statue.

-Salut, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Salut, fis-je froidement.

Elle se renferma un peu sur elle-même. J'étais maintenant en colère, après elle, après le type qui lui a fait ce commentaire. Elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser, mais je me reculais. J'allais droit au but.

-Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisais des stripteases?

-Parce je n'en fais pas!

-Je t'ai vue faire Bella, ne me dit pas que de te dandiner autour d'un poteau en te déshabillant n'est pas un striptease! M'exclamais-je.

-Calme toi Edward, je n'avais rien planifié, et de toutes façons, pourquoi ça te dérange autant? Cria-t-elle pour enterrer la musique.

Je restais silencieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse ce genre de conneries, tout simplement.

-Et pourquoi tu es ici? Continua-t-elle.

Parce que je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, aurait été la bonne réponse, mais la poule mouillée que j'étais ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-Je... euh... En fait, je voulais t'amener à un endroit que j'aime bien, mais, je vois que tu es occupée, crachais-je amèrement.

-Oui, dit-elle innocemment. J'ai des verres à servir, mais je finis dans environ 3 heures... si ça peut attendre...

-Oui, des verres, murmurais-je pour moi-même. Tu sais quoi, demandais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entendes. Laisse tomber d'accord, je vais aller me trouver une autre occupation!

Sur ce, je sortis de ce bar et allait dans ma voiture sans la regarder. J'avais voulu l'amener à la clairière et lui avouer mes sentiments envers elle, mais comme elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, je la laisserais là. Pourquoi serait-elle triste de toute façon, je n'avais eu aucun indice sur ses sentiments envers moi... Je voulais être sûr de ses sentiments avant de lui avouer les miens. Je ne coucherais plus avec elle avant de lui avoir avouer mes sentiments! C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour une fille, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était Bella! Une fille extraordinaire, fantastique, magnifique et, pour s'ajouter à tout ça, elle était vraiment bonne! Pour moi, cette fille était le paradis.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**  
****POV Bella**

Il m'avait laissé dans le bar, entouré de tout les pervers du coin. Cet acte m'avait prouvé qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à moi. Il m'avait même décrite comme une occupation! Je n'étais que la fille qu'il baise, en privé, ou en public... Il voulait que je sois sa pute de service... C'est ce que je serais. Je laisserais mes sentiments pour lui de côté. Je serais sa garce personnelle. Je le forcerais à me vouloir... Au diable mes résolution, si c'était la seule façon que j'avais d'être avec lui, alors, je continuerais... Je mûrirais plus tard!

Je retournais m'habiller avec les vêtements que j'avais pris pour faire la serveuse et retournais à mon boulot. Tout le reste de mon temps de travail, je reçus des commentaires des personnes de tous âges qui me disaient que j'avais été "bandante" ou autres commentaires vulgaires que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite.

3 heures plus tard, quand enfin, le bar fut vidé, Laurent me demanda de rester un peu... il voulait me parler... La majorité des personnes travaillant ici étaient partis et j'attendais que Laurent commence à parler. J'étais tendue comme un arc, j'attendais de voir ce qu'il me voulait avant de me laisser partir. Il s'approcha de moi après avoir parler avec la même fille qu'avant l'ouverture.

-C'est qui la fille avec qui tu n'arrêtes pas de parler? Demandais-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Qui? La brune?

J'hochais la tête.

-C'est Irina, c'est une des danseuses...

-Non... c'est une fille qui te plait, chantonnais-je en tapota le tissus de sa veste au niveau de son torse.

Il ne fit rien mais rougit un peu.

-Ahhhhh, m'excitais-je. Je m'en doutais! C'est plutôt voyant votre truc! T'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne...

-Bien... mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander... Je me demandais comment tu avais trouvé les filles ce soir...

-Oh, eh bien... la première-

-Kate, m'informa-t-il gentiment.

-D'accord. Alors, Kate, elle semblait tendue, je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'elle passait la première, mais elle était tendue... Et j'ai bien fait de leurs parlé, elles semblaient toutes plus détendues après mon petit discours. Quelques unes adore ce travail, je pouvais le ressentir ce soir, à la façons dont elles dansaient, parlaient, acceptaient les commentaires des personnes dans la salle... D'autres par exemple, n'avait qu'une envie: partir, mais elle sont restés... pour l'argent je suppose...

-Bien, fut tout ce qu'il dit. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Je me rendis dans la Jeep d'Emmett et direction la maison! Laurent m'avait donné mes prochains jours de travail, je devrais travailler 3 jours par semaine. J'avais accepté, voulant voir qu'est-ce que sa donnerait, comment je serais fatigué, comment je ferais avec les devoirs, etc. Ce soir, j'étais crevée, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dormir. J'arrivais à la maison et montais dans ma chambre comme un zombie, je m'endormis en entendant les gloussements d'une fille qui devait être Alice puisque je l'entendais très bien et que ma chambre était collée sur celle de Jasper. En pensant à Jasper, je me rappelais de lui demander pourquoi il s'était excusé plus tôt cette semaine...

~*~

Je me réveillais et me sentais... mal. La douleur dans mon cœur persistait après ma discussion avec Edward dans le club. Je me levais. Samedi, nous étions samedi et je n'avais rien de prévue. Je resterais au lit aujourd'hui. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever... J'avancerais dans mes travaux scolaires peut-être. Je m'étais seulement levé pour aller chercher un pot de crème glacée au chocolat et une cuillère. Vers midi, un léger coup fut porté à ma porte.

-Quoi? Fis-je une bouchée de crème glacé dans la bouche et un crayon dans la main pour écrire la dissertation que nous devions rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

-Bella? Demanda Jasper en entrant dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est ma chambre, non? Tu ne comptais sûrement pas y trouver Alice. Dis-je d'une voix monotone en continuant d'écrire.

-D'accord, commença-t-il en entrant.

Je le coupais.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste?...

-Eh bien, elle est venue s'excusé et-

-Non... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le soir au bar? Quand j'étais saoule?

Je devais savoir. Depuis cette fameuse soirée que je voulais tout savoir!

-En fait... c'est... on a couché ensemble, essaya-t-il maladroitement.

-Je le sais ça... et je n'aurais plus aucune chance de recommencer, maintenant que tu sors avec elle, crachais-je. Mais, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est q'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'Alice et toi vous sépariez?!

Ce n'était pas que je désapprouvais, mais je n'aimais pas cette fille, mais si Jasper l'aimait, elle devait avoir des qualités... bien cachées peut-être, mais des qualités quand même.

-Tu ne serais pas contente de savoir comment elle t'a traité, alors, s'il te plait, Bella, oublis ce qui s'est passé ce soir là...

-Non, dis-moi pourquoi Alice et toi aviez rompus?! C'est de ma faute... c'est ça?

-Non, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitations. C'est elle, en quelque sorte... elle... elle t'a...

-Elle m'a quoi?! M'impatientais-je.

-Elle t'as traitée de pute, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Et je peux te dire que dès que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche, je savais que j'allais devoir la laisser tomber.

-Pourquoi faire?... Elle a parfaitement raison... je suis une garce... et je l'assume, ajoutais-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas que Jasper voit les larmes qui se formaient au coin de mes yeux.

Et je l'assume... J'avais souvent répété ces mots depuis le viol de James... Ces mots sonnaient comme une fanfare dans ma tête. Je l'assumais. Je ne suis qu'une garce. J'avais dû prononcer cette dernière phrase à voix haute puisque Jasper me prit dans ces bras.

-Non, Bella, tu n'es pas une garce!

-Si, j'en suis une. Regarde comment je m'habille, comment je suis toujours en manque de sexe... comment tout le monde me regarde à chaque fois que je suis en tenue plus ou moins légère devant eux, finissais-je en larmes pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux.

Il me reprit dans ses bras pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Avant, il m'aurait pris dans ses bras et m'y aurait laisser jusqu'à la tomber du jour si il avait fallut. Mais dans le présent, une voix qui venait de derrière le mur, ce qui veut dire, de la chambre de Jasper, brisa notre bien être.

-Jasper! Commença Alice. Viens, j'ai besoin de toi! Et c'est très, très urgent!

Je vis rouge tout d'un coup, entendre Alice était une chose, l'entendre insinuer qu'elle voulait Jasper dans sa chambre en était une autre. Je repoussais brusquement Jasper de toutes mes forces -Il n'avait pas beaucoup de résistance- et couru dans sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, faisant sursautée Alice. Elle était en sous-vêtements foncés sur son lit, avec une chemise blanche déboutonnée de Jasper que JE lui avais offerte il y a un an environ.

-T'as osée me traiter de pute, mais ça je vais l'oublier. Compte toi bien chanceuse que je ne fasses pas plus parce que d'après ce qu'on m'as dit, je t'ai déjà frappé une fois, mais si jamais tu recommences, là, tu auras affaire à moi et compte toi chanceuse qu'Emmett ne s'en prennes pas aux filles parce que si je lui avais dit, tu ne serais plus qu'un tas de poussière maintenant!

Je sortis et poussais Jasper qui s'était placé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, couru vers ma chambre pour changer rapidement mes vêtements de la veille en des vêtements de sport, gardant les même sous-vêtements, jugeant que ça ne serait pas nécessaire de les changés. Je courus ensuite dehors. Je courus et courus jusqu'au terrain de soccer... Quand j'y arrivais, personne, je commençais à courir en pensant à Edward, à comment je pouvais savoir s'il m'aimait ou pas... À ce que je pouvais faire pour le savoir... etc.

Ensuite, mes pensées divergèrent. Elles divergèrent entre ce que Jasper et Alice faisaient ensembles, ou à quels cours je pouvais avoir lundi et si j'avais des devoirs à faire autre que cette foutue de dissertation. Nous approchions de plus en plus de la fin d'année scolaire. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule année avant de pouvoir aller à l'université, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quel domaine aller... la danse? L'art dramatique? La photographie? Mais à chaque fois, je me disais que je pouvais vivre au jour le jour, sans avoir rien à donner ou à recevoir des gens... Je m'arrangeais toujours pour ne rien avoir à donner aux gens. Que ce soit de l'argent ou de l'amour... je ne voulais pas avoir à rembourser quelque chose à quelqu'un...

J'avais peur de l'amour... J'avais peur de m'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un. C'est ce que je fuyais tout le temps en changeant de partenaire chaque soir, je m'empêchais de tombé dans une relation sérieuse et à risques... Comme avec Edward...

Je reçus une goutte d'eau sur la joue et je levais les yeux au ciel. Je remarquais que j'avais arrêté de courir il y a longtemps et que j'étais couchée dans l'herbe qui recommençait à pousser, du terrain de soccer. La nuit était tombée et il commençait à pleuvoir, fort. Très fort même. Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je continuais à regarder le ciel, fermant machinalement les yeux quand une goutte s'y abattait. Les nuages couvraient, pour la plupart, un ciel que je devinais étoilé, je continuais de contempler le ciel avec tous ces nuages encore plus foncés avec la noirceur des arbres qui m'entouraient.

Au bout d'un moment, la pluie avait cessée, les nuages s'étaient dégagés, mais il faisait aussi noir. Normal, quand c'est la nuit! Je me levais doucement, aussi trempée et marchais lentement vers ce que je croyais être la maison. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçus que les maisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. Je continuais de marcher je ne sais combien de temps sur une petite rue, essayant de me retrouver. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à me gagner. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls et je me sentais tellement lourde que j'avais l'impression de porter un éléphant sur les épaules!

Je m'allongeais lentement sur l'asphalte proche d'une petite rue que presque personne n'utilisait. Je m'endormis en entendant tout de même une voiture s'approcher de moi.


	32. Revirements

**Revirement de situation.**

**POV Jacob**

Je roulais en voiture vers chez moi, il était environ 22 heures, je revenais de chez Embry qui avait fêté son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je longeais la forêt dans ma voiture quand mes phares illuminèrent quelque chose de blanc, par terre, sur le bord de la route. Poussé par la curiosité, je stoppais ma voiture sur le bord de la route et en sortis, laissant ma voiture en marche pour éclairée cette chose qui avait attiré mon attention. Plus je m'approchais, plus j'accélérais le pas, cet ''objet'' ressemblait maintenant à une silhouette humaine. Quand je me penchais et tournais délicatement cette personne pour voir son visage, mon coeur rata un battement. C'était Bella! Je cherchais partout sur son corps des traces de blessures, du sang, n'importe quoi, mais tout ce que j'y trouvais était une petite égratignure sur le front. Je me penchais pour entendre sa respiration et posais ma main sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Tout semblait normal. Elle ne faisait que dormir!

Ce fut un soulagement intense mais l'hypothèse qu'elle ce fut endormie sur cet asphalte me semblait peu probable... Je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à ses signes vitaux et la portais comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à ma voiture. Je la déposais à l'avant et bouclais sa ceinture. Son corps eut un soubresaut et je me reculais pour regarder si elle s'était réveillée. Elle dormait toujours, mais son visage était tordu par la douleur et elle gémissait. Je fermais sa portière et alla au côté conducteur. Je roulais rapidement jusqu'à chez moi, ne sachant pas où elle habitait et la portais dans ma chambre où je la couchais.

Je restais éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. J'observais la façon dont ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait un peu, sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec sa respiration. Je l'observais de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge et parle dans son sommeil.

-Non, ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux!

Je m'approchais d'elle et voulu la rassurée en me couchant près d'elle et la prenant dans mes bras

-Là, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Ne me laisse pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée par un sanglot.

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle et la ramenais contre moi. Elle arrêta de bouger soudainement et se retourna dans mes bras pour enfouir sa tête dans mon torse.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**_POV Bella_**

Je me réveillais le lendemain, me sentant mieux qu'hier, ce qui m'étonna puisque je me rappelais d'avoir cauchemardé sur Edward qui apprenait ce que j'avais été dans le passé et qu'il me laissait pendant que nous marchions dans la forêt. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que j'étais collée sur un torse beaucoup plus imposant que celui que je pensais être celui de Jasper... Allez voir pourquoi... Je fis courir mes doigts sur ce torse, fascinée des muscles qui s'y trouvaient. Emmett était aussi imposant, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le regarder. Il était mon frère, alors, je ne voulais pas abuser...

Je sentis la personne frissonner sous mon toucher, mais il dormait encore. Je relevais la tête vers son visage et étouffais un cri de surprise. Jacob! Pourquoi j'étais avec lui? Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vue hier soir. Où est-ce qu'il m'avait trouvé? Et comment? Et pourquoi il m'avait ramené ici? Nous étions où d'ailleurs?!

Je laissais mes interrogations de côté quand il bougea un peu vers moi. Je me retrouvais complètement collée à lui. Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais complètement oublié son idée du plan à trois. Et après m'être dit que je laisserais mes sentiments pour Edward de côté, l'idée de Jake tombait à pic! Je donnerais un coup de téléphone à Edward pour lui demander si il voulait bien le faire...

Jake bougea et grogna un peu. Puis, je sentis sa prise se resserrée un peu et fis de mon mieux pour respirer normalement malgré sa prise qui serrait ma poitrine. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut, sourit-il.

-Alors, euh, commençais-je. Comment je me suis retrouvée dans ton lit?

Il bougea nerveusement et répondit finalement.

-Je t'ai trouvé étendue sur le bord de la route, je t'en pris, Bella, dis-moi que tu t'es juste endormie! Supplia-t-il en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi et posant son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

-Je me suis juste endormie... enfin, je crois. Je crois que j'étais crevé de fatigue et... je me suis endormie...

-Tu en es sûre?

-Oui! Assurais-je.

-D'accord... et sinon... tu as repensé au plan à trois que je t'avais proposé?

-Oui, riais-je en sentant une bosse se former au niveau de mon ventre. Et je n'ai pas encore demandé à Edward...

-Tu devrais faire vite... j'en ai très, très envie, continua-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de mon cou et l'embrassant à presque chaque mots prononcés.

Je soupirais lourdement. Il poussa son érection vers mon intimité et je gémis.

-Et tu en as envie aussi, sourit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Sa main descendit de ma taille à mes fesses et il exerça une légère pression. Il passa ensuite ses doigts, légers comme des ailes de papillons, dans mon dos, remontant vers mon épaule et retourna vers l'avant, sur mon buste. Ses mains descendirent, passant sur ma poitrine (je me cambrais), sur mon ventre pour ensuite finir sur mes hanches. Des frissons me passaient sur tout le corps. Jake voulu m'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais je me reculais à cause de la certaine mauvaise haleine que l'on devait avoir.

Il dut comprendre puisqu'il changea sa trajectoire pour aller dans mon cou. Il se déplaça pour être au dessus de moi et il éloigna les couvertures qui restaient collées à nous. Il continua d'embrasser mon cou et mes épaules dénudées puisque je portais le même chandail qu'hier... je devais donc aussi porter les mêmes sous-vêtements... Il passa mon chandail par dessus ma tête et grogna en enfouissant sa tête dans mon décolleté.

-Mon dieu, Bella, tu as fait quoi hier soir pour avoir des sous-vêtements aussi sexy, grogna-t-il.

Devais-je lui dire pourquoi je portais ces sous-vêtements? Pouvais-je lui dire? Comment réagirait-il? Le prendrait-il bien ou mal? M'envoierait-il balader sans jamais vouloir me revoir, ou au contraire, me prendrait comme une bête, m'imaginant entrain de danser?

Jake se recula le temps de détacher mes pantalons, mais il vit mon regard absent et s'arrêta.

-Bella? Me sortit-il de mes pensées.

-Hum?

-Tu semblais absente... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu veux qu'on arrête?

-NON, m'écriais-je. Je... je pensais à ce que j'avais fait... hier soir... et... si je devais... t'en parler, finissais-je enfin.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Bella...

-Euh... justement... non... j'en sais rien... tu ne m'as jamais prouver que je pouvais te faire confiance... de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler ce matin, changeais-je de sujet.

Je passais une main sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas, lui faisant comprendre mes intentions. Il grogna et cala sa tête dans mon cou, l'embrassant légèrement. Il mit son poids vers l'arrière pour s'asseoir sur ses jambes repliés. Il se recula un peu pour embrasser mon ventre, mes hanches, entourer mon nombril de baisers et descendre jusqu'à mon pantalon jogging. Il le descendit et grogna une autre fois à la vue de mon sous-vêtement mais ne passa aucun commentaire cette fois-ci. J'allais agripper la boucle de sa ceinture et descendre son pantalon. Il m'aida pour le faire puisque je n'atteignais pas le bas de son corps à partir de ses genoux. Il s'affala ensuite sur moi, gardant son poids avec ses avant-bras et m'embrassa dans le cou et sur le décolleté. Avec ses mains, il détacha le corset qui me servait de soutien-gorge.

Il le retira lentement, faisant courir ses doigts sur toute la longueur de mes bras. Il prit ensuite mes seins en main et les pétrit, il passa plusieurs fois ses pouces sur les pointes durcies. Ce mouvement répétitif fit s'échapper un gémissement sonore de ma bouche et je me cambrais. Il s'abaissa ensuite et fit glisser ma culotte sur mes chevilles, puis, par terre. Il revint ensuite vers moi,et j'exerçais une pression de ma main sur son torse pour le faire basculer, lui demandant de se coucher sur le dos.

Il comprit et s'exécuta. Je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui et collais mon bassin contre son sexe. Ennuyé de cette torture, je me levais et fis descendre son boxer. Je fis pénétré toute la longueur de son sexe en moi et nous gémissâmes en même temps. Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière et ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches qu'il bougea en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

Après plusieurs coups de reins et roulements de hanches, nous étions tout les deux proches de la jouissance.

-Jacob? Cria une voix féminine qui venait d'en bas.

Je n'eue pas le temps de craindre que cette personne débarque dans la chambre puisque Jake donna un puissant et dernier coup de rein qui nous fîmes atteindre les hauteurs de la jouissance. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et criais son nom pendant qu'il criait le mien. Je m'affalais sur lui de tout mon poids, le temps de retrouver mes esprits. Jake bougea de sous moi et sortit de la pièce après avoir enfilé un boxer. Je restais allongée, nue, dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que j'entendes des éclats de voix et le fracas de ce qui me semblait être de la vitre se briser contre quelque chose.

J'enfilais un chandail à Jake et un boxer qui traînait et descendis voir ce qui se passait. Une fille avec la peau aussi foncée que celle de Jake qui semblait avoir également le même âge était là. Elle avait les yeux rougit et semblait en colère. Serait-ce sa petite amie? Ça m'étonnerait... il couchait à droite et à gauche! Elle leva la main dans l'intention de le frapper quand je m'interposais en retenant cette dernière. Elle essaya de se défaire de ma prise, mais j'étais plus forte qu'elle.

-Mais tu es qui toi, cracha-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un dont tu devrais te méfier! Tu dis ce que tu avais à dire à Jake et tu dégages, ordonnais-je d'une voix menaçante.

Elle me défia du regard un instant et elle dévia ensuite sur Jake. Il la regardait sans émotions apparentes. Elle grogna, se défit de ma prise qui s'était relâché et sortit en colère. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Jake.

-C'était qui cette furie?

-Une fille avec qui j'ai couché et qui ne veut pas me laisser tranquille, répondit-il.

Je ne le croyais pas une seconde, juste le ton de sa voix me disait qu'il  
mentait.

-Hum hum... et la vérité, c'est quoi?

Il me regarda avec une expression de douleur sur le visage.

-On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plait.

-Jake, tu m'as demandé je ne sais combien de fois de te dire ce qu'était mon erreur... Et ça m'étonnerait que je te la dise un jour... mais si tu me dis qui était vraiment cette fille, je te dirais comment j'ai atterris sur le bord de cette rue...

-Tu me le diras vraiment?

J'hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Suis-moi...

Je le suivis jusque dans les escaliers et dans sa chambre. Il me demanda de m'asseoir sur son lit et je le fis. Il se retourna et fouilla dans un tiroir. Je ne vis pas ce qu'il en sortit et quand il parla sans se retourner, sa voix était emplit de douleur.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ton passer, Bella... mais je te raconterais le mien... si tu promet de ne rien dire à personne...

Il se retournait lentement vers moi et cachait ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains derrière son dos.

-Je te le jure, affirmais-je en levant solennellement la main droite.

-Bien...

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et posa sur mes genoux, un petit sac style ziploc qui contenait de la poudre blanche. Je le pris en main, mes yeux devinrent larges comme des soucoupes quand je compris ce que c'était, et ils se dirigèrent ensuite sur son visage qui n'avait pas changé depuis le début de la conversation.

-Tu te demandais pourquoi je n'allais pas à l'école de la réserve... tu tiens la réponse dans tes mains...


	33. Deux pour un

**Deux pour un**

J'attendais qu'il me fasse une confession. La confession qui a changé sa vie...

-Tu vois, commença-t-il, toujours agenouillé devant moi regardant le sachet posé sur mes genoux. Avant, j'étais au lycée de la réserve... mais... j'ai été pris à vendre de la drogue... dans la cour du lycée. J'ai évité la prison de peu. Mais j'ai bien entendu été renvoyé.

-Évidemment, ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier. Comment tu pensais qu'ils allaient réagir en te voyant vendre de la drogue?! Dans l'enceinte de l'école en plus!! Je t'en pris, dis-moi seulement que tu n'en as pas consommé...

Il leva ses yeux vers moi, ses pupilles reflétaient les sentiments de peur, détresse et douleur. Je ne pus que geignir en comprenant qu'il en avait déjà prit.

-Maintenant, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'en prends plus, suppliais-je.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Je soupirais de soulagement.

-J'en ai longtemps consommé... quand je me suis fait prendre, j'ai été obligé de faire une cure de désintoxication, pendant environ six mois... Je ne voyais et ne voulais voir personne. Je restais dans ma bulle. Quand je suis sorti de cet enfer, j'ai changé d'attitude. J'avais le physique pour le faire, alors... en changeant de vie, j'ai apprécier le contact... Enfin, tu comprends...

-Ouais, souriais-je mon sourire se fana peu à peu. Je suis désolé pour toi...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, assura-t-il, il continua ensuite plus joyeusement. Allez, c'est ton tour maintenant! Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette rue?

Je baissais la tête sur mes genoux où reposait toujours le petit sac avec la poudre blanche... Je relevais la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Jake.

-Pas maintenant... tu ne m'as pas dit qui était cette fille!

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-J'espérais que tu l'aurais oubliée... enfin, elle s'appelle Leah, elle est... enfin, elle se drogue... mais elle essaye d'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas le dire à sa mère qui n'est pas au courant... son père est décédé et son frère, Seth, est partit et donc, sa mère ne se soucis pas beaucoup d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans un centre de désintoxication. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, je l'avais déjà entraperçue et j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle se droguait. Tu sais... les yeux rouges et tout...

Je hochais la tête, ayant moi-même remarqué les yeux rouge de cette Leah...

-Je lui ai un jour demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide. Si je m'en étais sortit, elle pourrait s'en sortir aussi. Alors, au début, comme tout comportement normal, elle avait commencé par s'énerver puis, elle avait accepté mon aide au bout d'un moment... je commence par réduire ses doses et elle a parfois des crises comme celles que tu as vue ce matin. Ça passe souvent quelques instants plus tard, on en parle et elle finit par s'excuser et on recommence. J'ai gardé son secret jusqu'à maintenant...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais être désolé pour elle, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment... et si elle voulait arrêter, c'était un bon début, non?

-À toi maintenant, commanda Jake, me sortant de mon questionnement intérieur.

Il se releva et reprit le sachet sur mes cuisses. Il se redirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et replaça le sachet où il était quelques instants auparavant. Jake revint vers moi et s'assit sur son lit, s'accotant sur la tête de lit. Il me tira par les hanches jusqu'à ce que je sois collé, le dos contre son torse. Nos jambes allongées s'entremêlaient. Je laissais s'échapper un long soupir et Jake sourit.

-D'accord... mais tu me promet de ne pas me juger? Demandais-je craintive.

-Bella... tu parles à un ex-drogué, coureur de jupons. Tu ne peux pas faire pire.

Je grimaçais pour deux raisons. La première étant que je n'aimais pas comment il s'était appelé: Ex drogué. La seconde raison était que, oui, je crois qu'on pouvait faire pire que prendre de la drogue et en revendre illégalement. Je commençais, omettant la première partie de l'histoire.

-Hier, je n'étais que fatiguée, et je venais juste de m'engueuler avec Alice, la copine de Jasper... Je crois que j'ai perdue connaissance à cause du manque de sommeil et de toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées depuis que j'ai aménagé à Forks. Bref, cette semaine, je me suis fais engager comme serveuse dans le nouveau bar de striptease que tu dois avoir remarqué.

Il hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, j'y suis allé, et... je me suis fait appeler pour aller danser... Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Les sous-vêtements n'étaient que pure coïncidence par exemple... Voilà, tu sais!

Je l'entendis soupirer et il embrassa mon cou, juste sur la clavicule.

-Bella Swan, tu ne me dis que la moitié de l'histoire... mais je vais la prendre... tu n'es pas encore prête à révéler ton passé, et je l'accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours... Mais un jour, j'aimerais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me révéler ton secret...

J'hochais la tête et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Viens, on va manger... tu dois commencer à avoir faim, s'enquit-il en prenant ma main et m'amenant en bas.

-Ouais, un peu...

Il prit du lait et des céréales qu'il versa dans un bol et me le tendit.

-Merci...

Il s'en prit un aussi et vint s'asseoir au comptoir avec moi. Nous parlâmes de tous et de rien pendant je ne sais combien de temps, quand Jake me tira dehors par la main.

-Tu veux aller à la plage?

-Euh... d'accord...

Il m'y tira et nous marchâmes jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre échoué sur la plage et nous y assîmes. Enfin, lui s'y assit, moi, j'étais sur ses genoux. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me colla contre lui.

-Je peux te poser une question plutôt personnelle? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Euh... vas-y, hésitais-je.

-Comment était la première fois que tu as eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme?

Je me tendis d'un coup. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu me poser, il avait choisit celle-là?!

-Brutal, dis-je en baissant imperceptiblement la tête.

-Ah, on aime la rudesse? Blagua-t-il.

-Hum hum, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Jake bougea, il me souleva et m'assit sur le tronc d'arbre. Il vint se mettre à genoux devant moi.

-Bella... je sais que c'est difficile, mais je ne suis pas débile et je sais que ta première fois à un rapport avec ton passé, qui justement, m'intéresse. Je t'ai dit que je ne te pousserais pas à bout... mais en parler pourrait faire du bien... tu pourrais au moins l'accepter et passer à autres choses...

-J'en suis incapable, dis-je essayant de paraître normal, mais ma voix se brisa vers la fin et je laissais s'échapper quelques larmes qui glissèrent sur mes joues.

Il me prit dans ses bras quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je le repousse doucement. Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Je vais te le dire, décidais-je. Je vais tout te dire...

Son visage devint attentif et je commençais. Je lui racontais quand j'avais commencé mon travail de stripteaseuse, et pourquoi. Je lui racontais ensuite comment j'avais perdue ma virginité. Quand je racontais cette partie de ma vie, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières et il serra les poings et la mâchoire. Je passais rapidement la phase de la prostitution avant qu'il ne parte pour démolir quelques arbres dans la forêt. Je finis sur une touche plus joyeuse en lui parlant de Jasper.

-Malheureusement, j'ai souvent eu des espèces de flash-back de cette histoire depuis que je suis arrivé ici... et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Bella, appart que je suis désolé pour toi...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être... dis-moi seulement que tu ne le diras à personne!

J'éclatais en sanglot en imaginant ce qui arriverait si le lycée ou pire, Edward venait à l'apprendre. Jake raffermit sa prise sur moi et chuchota dans mon oreille.

-T'en fait pas, je ne le dirais à personne...

Nous restâmes comme ça je ne sais combien de temps, mais quand je regardais autour de moi, le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Jake s'était assit sur le tronc à mes côtés depuis longtemps déjà. Nous regardâmes le soleil se coucher. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule et il avait un bras autour de ma taille. Pendant la journée, il m'avait posé quelques questions et j'y avais répondue avec la plus grande honnêteté. Il avait raison... ça m'avait fait du bien d'en parler...

Après que le soleil se fut complètement couché, nous restâmes calés l'un contre l'autre. À un moment, Jake me demanda si je voulais qu'il me conduise chez moi. J'acceptais comme il faisait noir et que je n'avais pas de voiture et nous allâmes vers la sienne. Il conduisit jusqu'à chez moi et me demanda si je voulais qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

-Na, ça va, je suis une grande fille maintenant, souriais-je.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui souris et sortis de la voiture. J'étais à mi-chemin de la porte quand Jake m'interpella. Je me retournais, il avait baissé la vitre pour me parler.

-C'est quand ton prochain soir de travail?

-Mardi, je crois... tu viendras me voir?

-Oh, compte sur moi, sourit-il.

J'hochais la tête en souriant et continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la porte de chez moi. Je l'entendis démarrer et le regardais partir. J'ouvrais ensuite ma porte. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il commençait à faire vraiment noir dehors. Une fois que mes yeux se furent habitués à la noirceur, j'allais regarder l'heure dans la cuisine quand les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup. Je fermais les yeux, la soudaine clarté m'aveuglant.

-Où étais-tu?!! Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie! Chuchota rageusement Emmett dans le cadre de la porte. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir tous raconter à Charlie! La prochaine dois que tu t'absentes, appelle-moi pour m'avertir!

-Je suis désolé, Emmett, j'étais avec Jacob... et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer... et hier soir, je crois que j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai perdue connaissance sur le bord d'une rue. Jake m'a trouvé et m'a ramener chez lui, expliquais-je.

Son visage était passé de la colère à la crainte quand j'en suis venue au sujet de la perte de connaissance, puis, au soulagement. Il pointa un doigt dans ma direction, menaçant, mais il retenait un petit sourire.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

-Je te le promet, souriais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena en haut, devant ma porte de chambre.

-Allez, va te coucher maintenant!

Il allait partir vers sa propre chambre.

-Emmett!

Il se retourna.

-Euh... je peux dormir avec toi ce soir?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Rien, le rassurais-je. Je... tu m'as manquer...

-C'est bon, ria-t-il en me prenant par les épaules. Viens!

Il me dirigea dans sa chambre et me coucha sur le lit. Il vint me rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla contre son torse. Je soupirais d'aise et m'endormis quelques secondes plus tard...


	34. Un plan plagnifié depuis longtemps

**Chapitre 32: Un plan planifié depuis longtemps.**

Jake, Edward et moi avions prévus de faire notre plan à trois ce soir. Edward avait accepté avec un peu de réticence, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait finalement accepté...

**FLASH-BACK**

Je gémis tandis que ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient, il grogna en posant sa tête dans mon coup. Nous étions chez moi, et seul. J'y avais trouvé un bon moyen de lui parler du plan à Jake. Quand Edward et moi vînmes en même temps et il retomba sur moi, épuisé. Il me prit dans ces bras et je calais ma tête dans son torse. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il allait réagir... comment il allait le prendre... Je décidais de me lancer.

-Edward, commençais-je en levant la tête pour le regarder.

-Hmm?

-Euh...

_Aller Bella, lance-toi! C'est quoi le problème? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu lui demandais quelque chose de dingue à faire! _

_Je sais bien... mais c'est compliqué... Comment tu veux annoncer ça à quelqu'un? Ça pourrait sonner dans le genre : __Tu n'es pas assez bien, alors, nous pourrions faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre! __Comment tu prendrais le fait que quelqu'un te dises ça, toi?_

Pendant mon combat intérieur, Edward n'avait pas arrêté de me fixer, attendant une réponse. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je m'assis sur le lit, Edward fit de même en s'accotant sur la tête de lit, me regardant attentivement, les jambes étendues le long du lit. Je repliais mes jambes par-dessus les siennes et il fit courir ses doigts le long de celles-ci.

-Bon... j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, mais... tu sais... on pourrait peut-être... possiblement... essayer de... potentiellement faire un plan à trois, finissais-je finalement.

Il me regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Je soupirais et lui donnais une claque amicale sur le torse. Il échappa un rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! M'écriais-je en boudant et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, enfantine.

-Désolée... t'étais trop mignonne, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Et... pour ce plan à trois... tu aurais une idée de qui prendre?

-Eh bien... Ça pourrait être avec Jacob...

-Bella, fit-il réprobateur.

-Je sais, je sais, tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, mais c'est une des seules personnes qui est assez bon pour le faire... C'est vrai, tu voudrais qui d'autre?!

-Eh bien... Pourquoi pas Mike Newton?

Je le regardais, incrédule.

-Tu rigoles? Mike Newton. Cette imbécillité sur deux pattes? Ce Mike Newton?! Dis-moi que c'est une blague!!!

Je m'arrêtais enfin pour voir qu'il avait un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grognais-je

-Oh que si! Bon, j'accepte pour Jacob, mais personne d'autre, et juste une fois!

-Oui, oui, promis...

Je l'embrassais et le fit basculer sur le lit pour une autre partie de jambes en l'air.

**FIN DE FLASH-BACK**

J'avais donc préparé mes sous-vêtements les plus sexy pour l'occasion. Jake nous attendait, Edward et moi, dans sa chambre. Edward avait conduit, mais je lui avais indiqué le chemin. Je le sentais... tendu. Il faut dire que, avant de trouver une date pour le plan à trois, j'avais couché avec Edward un nombre incalculable de fois! Peut-être qu'il commençait à être vidé...

Je ne sonnais pas pour entrer chez Jake, depuis qu'il était venu me voir au club, j'avais un accès direct et permanent pour entrer chez lui... Edward me suivit jusque dans la dite chambre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus de suite attrapé par le bras et balancé sur son lit. Edward était entré quelques secondes plus tard pour voir Jake devant moi, au bout du lit, il alla le rejoindre. Je me relevais sur mes coudes en les regardant, un sourcil relevé.

-Eh ben quoi? Vous venez me rejoindre ou pas? Je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée! Annonçais-je, ne les voyants pas bouger d'une semelle.

Jake se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha de moi vers la gauche, Edward fit de même, mais à droite. Les deux s'allongèrent sur le lit à mes côtés et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de leur corps irradier jusqu'à moi tellement ils étaient proches. La bouche d'Edward se scella à la mienne et je sentis Jake embrasser chaque parcelle de mon cou. Il empoigna un de mes seins, le tripotant fermement par-dessus mon chandail pendant que la langue d'Edward bataillait avec la mienne. Nous dûmes nous séparer quand Jake souleva mon chandail et le passa par dessus ma tête. Il prit ensuite rapidement possession de ma bouche et je vis Edward se délaisser de son chandail. Je gémis quand une main que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Jake s'immisça dans mon pantalon et me caressa par dessus ma culotte. Je me cambrais, brisant le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il en profita pour enlever, lui aussi, son chandail, montrant sa musculature imposante.

Je lui souris et me mis en position assise, empoignant la bosse dans le pantalon de Jake et la tête d'Edward pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier me poussa sur le matelas, me faisant par la même occasion perdre ma prise sur Jake, il se mit à califourchon sur moi, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras et je sentis la bosse à travers le reste de ses vêtements qui frottait contre le bas de mon ventre. Je m'y frottais, voulant désespérément qu'il se place contre mon intimité. Mais il ne le fit pas, il me taquinait en prenant son petit plaisir seul. Égoïste! Pensais-je. J'entendis Jake derrière moi enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Pendant qu'Edward se leva de sur moi pour le faire à son tour, Jake s'allongea à mes côtés et fit rapidement descendre mon pantalon et mon string. Il inséra deux doigts en moi. Ne me laissant même pas le temps d'apprécier, il le retira et le porta à sa bouche, me goûtant sur ses doigts. Je gémis quand mes yeux, sûrement noirs de désir, rencontrèrent les siens, emplis de perversité. Je déglutis.

Edward revint finalement vers moi, m'embrassant avec force et laissant sa main balader sur ma poitrine. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jake, quand il fut enfin débarrassé de ses vêtements, il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à genoux pour me déposer ensuite entre Edward et lui.

-Tu t'es déjà fait sodomiser à ce que j'ai entendu, déclara Jacob en passant sa langue sur ma jugulaire.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler tellement l'atmosphère était électrique.

-Bien, dit-il en embrassant chastement mon cou. Comme ça, je ne te ferais pas trop de mal...

J'entendis une sorte de grognement, mais ne commençais pas à me défaire de mon but premier: Les avoirs en moi en même temps. Jake embrassa et suça toutes les parcelles de peau se trouvant dans mon cou et dans mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Edward faisait la même chose sur mon décolleté, ma poitrine (quand Jake ne la tripotait pas) et mon ventre. Sa main tripotait ce qu'il atteignait de mes jambes, mais jamais mon intimité qui commençait à surchauffer. Je gémissais et les implorais comme je n'avais jamais autant imploré un autre homme.

Jake finit tout de même par devenir plus aventureux: Sa main descendit de ma poitrine à mon intimité, où il frotta la paume de sa main contre mon clitoris. Je me cambrais, offrant par la même occasion ma poitrine à Edward, cherchant tout de même plus de contact contre mon intimité et la paume de Jake. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau quand il enleva complètement sa main, me faisant grogner de frustration. Edward rigola aussi, mais silencieusement. Je grognais un avertissement.

Jake entra brusquement en moi, sans que je ne m'y attende, ce qui me fis échapper un cri de délivrance. Jake ne bougea pas quand Edward entra également en moi. Nous gémissâmes tout les trois en même temps. Edward devait sentir Jake en moi et réciproquement. Ils allèrent à un rythme synchronisé. Ils poussèrent en moi en même temps et je pouvais les sentir se toucher en moi et cela ne fit qu'accroître mon plaisir... ainsi que mon désir...

-Oh mon dieu!! Oui! Criais-je pendant qu'un premier orgasme me submergea.

Je continuais à crier mon plaisir. Edward et Jake ne s'arrêtèrent pas, intensifiant par de la même occasion mon orgasme. Ils continuèrent leurs va-et-vient de plus en plus fort, lâchant des grognements à presque chaque coup de reins. Je criais une nouvelle fois quand un second orgasme me frappa.

-Bella... merde! Grogna Jake quand il se répandit en moi.

Edward suivit quelques secondes plus tard... Jake sortit de moi et s'étendit sur le lit, me tirant sur lui. Edward eu à peine le temps de mettre ses avant-bras devant lui avant de tomber par-dessus moi, qui était sur Jake... Nous étions en sandwich. Edward frôla mes lèvres et finit son chemin dans mon cou.

Il finit par me placer entre Jake et lui.

-Jake? Demandais-je presque endormie.

-Hum, grogna-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ici ce soir? Je ne pourrais pas conduire et Edward non plus, je crois...

-C'est bon Bella, restez, murmura-t-il avant de me prendre en cuillère.

-Bonne nuit, murmurais-je.

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre leurs réponses, formulées ou non, ainsi qu'Edward me prenant dans ses bras, ma tête dans son torse, que je m'endormis dans un profond sommeil...

*****

Le lendemain, quand nous nous nous réveillâmes, nous allâmes tous en même temps prendre une douche pour enlever la sueur et les restants de la soirée d'hier soir. Ça avait été une douche plutôt chaude... Quand Edward et moi nous rhabillâmes, il me posa LA question:

-Alors, qui est le meilleur? Sourit-il.

J'étais indécise, je ne savais pas vraiment lequel était le meilleur et je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir! Je les aimais tout les deux! Du moins, j'aimais beaucoup Jake en ami... ou copain de baise, mais j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward...

Sans lui donner de réponses, j'avais enlacé Jake en lui glissant un petit "merci" à l'oreille.

-Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit-il.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et Edward et moi partîmes pour chez moi. Que l'amusement avec Edward commence... il fallait bien le faire craquer ce mec un jour où l'autre!


	35. Déclaration

Chapitre 33: déclaration

-Allez Bella, à l'école, cria Emmett du bas des escaliers. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher!

Je grognai mais me levai tout de même. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre... expérience... Quand Jake était passé me voir au club, un soir, je lui ai demandé si il avait passé la porte sans problèmes. Il m'avait montré sa taille en disant qu'il était aussi grand que le videur, alors, qu'il était entré sans problèmes. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'avais pas accepté de danser pour lui ce soir là. Il avait fait le bougon toute la soirée, mais j'avais souvent remarqué ses petits coups d'oeil vers les scènes ou quelques filles passaient pour faire monter la température dans la salle...

Avec Edward, je commençai à manquer d'imagination. J'avais couché avec lui dans l'arrière de la voiture de Charlie, dans une salle de cinéma dans laquelle il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. J'avais même pousser le vice jusqu'à démarrer l'alarme de feu et de le faire dans le bureau du principal quand celui-ci était partit prévenir les élèves qui traînaient avant de sortir! Il fallait être aventureux dans la vie! J'ai aussi, une fois, voulu l'amener dans un cimetière, mais j'avais eu la frousse et j'étais partie en courrant en entendant un craquement de branche derrière moi. Bref, je commençais maintenant à manquer d'inspiration... Et si je ne voulais pas craquer, je devais trouver quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Je m'habillai rapidement et descendis en bas pour aller dans la voiture de Jasper. Parlant de Jasper, ce dernier voulait absolument que je sois copine avec Alice! Non, mais, quelle idée!

**FLASH-BACK**

J'étais étendue sur le ventre, dans mon lit, entrain de lire un livre que tous les élèves devaient lire pour l'école pour ensuite faire un loooong travail sur celui-ci, quand j'entendis un coup porté à ma porte.

-Entrez, criais-je en fermant le livre et m'assoyant, les jambes croisées face à mon visiteur.

-Bella, je peux te parler un instant?

-Oui, bien sûr, assis-toi...

Jasper s'avança et s'assit devant moi, de la même façon.

-Écoute, Bella, je... je sais que tu n'aimes pas Alice... C'est plutôt évident... mais je t'assure que c'est une chouette fille quand on la connaît!

-Ouais, tu parles, marmonnais-je. Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

-Eh bien... j'aimerais que vous soyez amies... je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien ensemble!

-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire amie-amie avec une fille qui a osé me traiter de pute!

-Bella...

-Il n'en est pas question! Le coupais-je, méchamment.

Je soupirais et lui pris la main pour entrelacer nos doigts.

-Écoute, dis-je plus calmement. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je t'aime, mais Alice et moi... on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre... J'ai l'impression qu'en sortant avec elle... tu t'éloignes de moi... on a toujours été proches tout les deux, mais... j'en sais rien... j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'immisce dans notre vie de tout les jours. Rappelle-toi quand elle n'était pas encore dans ta vie, on traînait toujours ensemble, on rigolait de tous et de rien... Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne pourras pas te passer d'elle de si tôt, mais quand nous sommes proches l'une de l'autre, c'est comme deux aimants négatifs... on se repousse mutuellement... Je ne peux pas être avec elle... Et ça m'attriste de seulement penser que si elle est avec toi, tu pourrais potentiellement m'oublier...

Sur ce, je sortis de ma propre chambre en prenant des vêtements d'exercices et sortis faire un jogging pour me changer les idées.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Je n'avais aucune raison d'aimer Alice. Premièrement, elle m'avait traité de pute, mais ça, je pouvais faire une croix dessus, mais, deuxièmement, elle sortait avec Jasper!

-Bella, tu viens, oui? Cria Emmett, une fois de plus me sortant de mes pensées.

-J'arrive, je suis prête! Criais-je à mon tour.

J'entendis un coup de klaxon et me ruai en bas puis, dans la voiture.

-Il était temps! Grogna Emmett.

Jasper était assit derrière et ne parlait pas. On ne s'était pas vraiment parler non plus depuis notre conversation sur Alice. Et, sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer, ça me blessait énormément...

Quelques minutes de routes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Edward nous attendait... il semblait nerveux...

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

POV Edward

-EDWARD, DEBOUT, ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD, cria Alice.

Je grognais mais me levais tout de même. Bella m'avait épuisé cette semaine! Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un dans le bureau du principal! Une fois, elle avait même voulu m'amener dans un cimetière, elle semblait effrayée, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. J'allais m'approcher d'elle pour la rassuré, mais mon pied écrasa une branche qui craqua sinistrement et Bella avait échapper un cri de terreur avant de s'enfuir en courrant. J'avais rigolé un peu et l'avais ensuite rejoint en secouant la tête.

Je m'étais dit que je ne coucherais plus avec elle (ni avec personne d'autre) avant de lui avoir avouer mes sentiments, mais au rythme où elle allait, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de la suivre! J'avais essayé de refuser ses avances. Une fois. Elle avait semblé blessée alors, j'avais finalement accepté (sans grand remord, je dois l'avouer).

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais lui dire, j'allais lui montrer mes sentiments envers elle. Dès que je la verrais, je l'amènerais dans un coin tranquille pour le lui avouer.

Je descendis pour voir tout le monde et les conduire au lycée.

-Enfin, grogna Alice assise sur le côté passager.

-Laisse le, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour lui! S'exclama Rosalie, plus joyeuse que jamais, sautillant sur le banc arrière.

-Comment tu sais ça? Sourcillais-je.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, grogna-t-elle en se calant dans son siège.

Je soupirais et démarrais en route vers le lycée. Je me faisais tout pleins de scénarios dans ma tête, des scénarios dans lesquelles elle me sautait au cou et m'embrassait, me disant qu'elle m'aimait aussi. D'autres moins joyeux qui montrait Bella entrain de s'éloignée, une moue de dégoût sur le visage...

Cela créa un petit nuage gris au dessus de ma tête et j'ai presque tout abandonné. Presque! J'avais pris ma décision et quoi qu'elle me réponde, je voulais rester près d'elle. Bella Swan était une drogue en elle-même. Elle m'avait rendu accro. Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle plus d'une journée. Laissez-moi dire que la fin de semaine pouvait parfois être un enfer.

Je nous garais finalement dans le stationnement du lycée. La voiture que Bella et ses frères utilisaient n'était pas encore en vue. J'allai à la place où ils se stationnaient habituellement et attendis, nerveusement, faisant les cents pas.

Leur voiture arriva enfin. Je restai où j'étais, attendant qu'ils se stationnent et qu'ils sortent. Bella sortit finalement et je me dirigeais rapidement vers elle. Je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres et la pris par la main pour l'amener vers la forêt, mais la cloche annonçant les cours sonna. Je laissais échapper un soupir de frustration et me tournais vers Bella.

-Tu pourras me rejoindre dans la forêt plus tard? Il faut qu'on parle...

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**POV Bella**

-Il faut qu'on parle, avait-il dit.

C'était les cinq pires mots qui existaient sur terre! Il allait me jeter, il ne voulait plus me voir! J'avais été trop loin avec mes parties de jambes en l'air! Il était ma drogue, mon oxygène! Je commençais à paniquer. Qu'allais-je faire si il ne voulait plus de moi?!!

J'hochais tout de même la tête sans rien laisser paraître de ma détresse intérieure. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit à son cours. Un gros nuage noir venait de se former au dessus de ma tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel et remarquais qu'il y avait effectivement un nuage gris au dessus de ma tête. La pluie explosa et de grosses gouttes me tombèrent dessus. À peine une minute plus tard, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, mes vêtements aussi, qui me collait dessus comme une seconde peau, et je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange... J'allais donc à mon cours de maths avec Jasper, complètement trempée.

Quand j'arrivai, je m'assis près de Jasper, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir froid, malgré les frissons qui apparaissaient sur mes bras. Je l'entendis bouger un peu et il me tendit sa veste. Je lui souris et l'enfilais. Le professeur commença son cours et je restais silencieuse, la tête ailleurs, pensant aux cinq mots d'Edward...

_Il faut qu'on parle..._

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**POV Edward  
**  
J'attendais la cloche annonçant le déjeuner impatiemment. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, cette attende était interminable! Mais cette foutue cloche n'arrivait pas!

Quand, après ce qui me parut une seconde éternité, elle sonna, je me dirigeais le plus rapidement possible vers la porte et ensuite, vers la classe de Bella. Quand elle en sortit, elle se mordilla la lèvre en me voyant et baissa son regard vers ses pieds. Je l'avais rarement vue voir ça... En fait, jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

-Tu vas bien? M'inquiétais-je.

-Oui... allons dans cette forêt et finissons-en!

Elle prit la direction de la forêt, les épaules baissées. Je fronçais les sourcils. Et si elle n'allait pas bien. Devrais-je tout de même lui révéler mes sentiments? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps. Oui, je le ferais! Je la suivis donc dans la forêt et l'amenais ou il y avait un petit coin parmi les arbres. Elle s'assit sur une roche et ne me regarda pas, la tête toujours baissée. Je relevais sa tête en exerçant une légère pression sur son menton. Elle leva, sur moi, des yeux tristes.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien! Finissons-en je te dis! Dis-le que tu ne veux plus de moi!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus de toi, Bella?

-J'en sais rien moi! Parce que je t'ai amener dans toutes sortes d'endroits pour avoir du sexe, parce que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle fille! J'en sais rien moi!

J'échappais un léger rire et m'agenouillais devant elle.

-Bella, le sexe était fantastique! De toutes façons, ça n'a aucun rapport!

-Alors... pourquoi tu m'as amener ici?

-Parce que... parce que...

-Parce que?

-Parce que peut importe ce que tu ressends pour moi... je vais te dire ce que je ressends pour toi... Bella, je... je t'aime... je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais, ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que quand je t'ai vue danser dans ce club, te déshabiller devant toutes ces personnes, j'avais une envie de te sauter dessus et de te couvrir parce que je voulais être le seul à te voir comme ça... Je t'aime, Bella... et si tu ne m'aimes pas, je veux rester auprès de toi. Tu m'intoxiques, Bella... je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je m'étais dis que je ne coucherais pas avec toi avant de te l'avoir dit, mais tu m'as pris de cours en changeant tout mes plans et surtout avec cette petite moue que tu fais quand tu es triste. Quand tu fais-

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par la bouche de Bella qui s'était emparé de la mienne avec force. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon cou et les miennes, ses hanches. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que la première fois, mais en y ajoutant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je la soulevais et la déposais par terre, l'embrassant dans le cou, remontant son chandail pour embrasser son ventre, passer ma langue dans le creux de son nombril, elle se cambra sous mon toucher. Je déboutonnais lentement son pantalon...

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**POV Lauren**

Je m'avançais parmi les arbres, voulant avoir une primeur sur mon Edward. Bella était allé dans la forêt, les épaules basses et mon Edward l'avait suivit quelques instants plus tard. Quand je les trouvais, il était à genoux devant elle et lui parlait. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait etc. etc. Une minute. Qu'il l'aimait! Mon Edward n'avait jamais dit ça à personne, alors, pourquoi à elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi?

Je continuais d'écouter... Il lui disait maintenant qu'il avait été jaloux quand elle avait dansé dans ce club... en enlevant ses vêtements? Alors elle n'était pas seulement une pute de luxe, elle était aussi... une sorte de stripteaseuse? Détails et rumeurs, me voilà!

Je retournais mon attention sur mon Edward et cette Bella quand j'entendis des gémissements. Mon regard se glaça et je frissonnais d'horreur. La tête de mon Edward était entre les cuisses de cette salope! Je m'en allais, furieuse. Le journal du lycée allait avoir une grande primeur une fois que ma petite enquête serait menée.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

POV Bella

Oh mon dieu! Il voulait me dire qu'il m'aimait et maintenant, il était sur le point de me faire l'amour! Ça ne pouvait pas mieux aller!

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il quand il remonta à mon oreille, après m'avoir donner un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie, et en mordilla le lobe.

Je souris. Il m'aimait. Edward Cullen m'aimait! Il vint se placer entre mes jambes, je remarquai qu'il n'avait déjà plus son pantalon et ses boxers. Il entra en moi d'un habile coup de rein et nous gémissâmes en même temps. Il semblait vouloir y aller doucement, mais, rapidement, ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus forts et rapides. Je sentais l'orgasme me submerger peu à peu. Je criais le prénom d'Edward et il grogna le mien quand il se répandit en moi.

Il s'affala sur moi, gardant le plus de son poids sur ses avant-bras posés de chaque côtés de ma tête pendant qu'il murmurait toujours des "Je t'aime" dans mon oreille en embrassant le lobe et mon cou.

-Je t'aime aussi, souriais-je finalement.

Nous nous relevâmes après quelques temps et profitèrent du peu de temps qu'il nous restait pour aller manger...


	36. Rencontre officielle

Chapitre 34: Objet trouvé!

Edward et moi sortions officiellement ensemble depuis deux jours. Rien de bien grave n'était arrivé. Appart peut-être les fans d'Edward qui n'arrêtaient pas avec leurs regards meurtriers, mais comme j'avais le mec le plus sexy du lycée, je devais avouer que ça valait bien quelques regards noirs insignifiants.

Nous vivions jusqu'à maintenant, le bonheur total. Bon, ça ne fait que deux jours, mais... quand même. Il est plus attentionné qu'avant... et jaloux aussi. Il m'avait aussi demandé d'arrêter mon travail de serveuse au club, mais j'avais refusé, ayant besoin d'argent pour pouvoir me payer une voiture... ma propre voiture! Ces deux derniers jours, s'était Edward qui était venu me chercher le matin. Emmett le regardait toujours étrangement. Je crois qu'il craignait qu'il ne me fasse du mal... mais j'avais confiance en Edward.

En plus, le bal approchait à grands pas. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas proposé d'y aller, mais je me doutais qu'il allait bientôt le faire...

En ce moment, je me tenais dans la cafétéria, entouré de Jasper et Alice, qui se parlaient dans le creux de l'oreille. Emmett et Rose, Rose ayant finalement accepté de commencer une relation avec mon frère. J'étais septique quand à la tournure des évènements... Tanya restait, la majorité du temps, avec Mike, c'est d'ailleurs où elle était à cet instant. Edward, lui, avait une main sur ma cuisse et y dessinait de petits cercles invisibles.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant le moment quand j'entendis des talons et quelqu'un se raclant la gorge près de moi.

-Hum, Bella, me chuchota Emmett à l'oreille.

-Quoi? Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

-Euhh... Je crois... que ce sont les vêtements avec lesquels... enfin... ceux que tu t'es fait voler...

Je me mis en alerte, regardant partout. Effectivement, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une fille qui avait mes vêtements de club, je me levais d'un bond. Emmett se leva également quand je commençais à marcher vers cette voleuse, contre toutes attentes, il me retint en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je repris conscience de ce que j'allais faire et vis les regards que me lançaient les autres à table. Tout inquiet et curieux. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et grognais, attendant que la voleuse se dirige vers l'extérieur.

-Je reviens, dis-je entre mes dents serrées quand enfin, elle fut dehors.

Je partis en furie, vers la fille qui portait MES vêtements. Une fois dehors, elle alla rejoindre une fille qui n'était autre que Jessica. Je l'agrippais par l'épaule et la retournais brusquement pour voir, comme je le soupçonnais, qu'il s'agissait de Lauren. Je l'amenais dans un coin plus... tranquille et la poussait contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec MES vêtements, salope! Crachais-je en l'appuyant sur le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce serais tes fringues? Rit-elle. Il doit y avoir des douzaines d'ensembles comme celui-là!

Je relevais un peu son chandail sans aucune gène et regardais si il y avait une étiquette. Aucune. Comme les miens qui avaient été fait à la main.

-Et alors, cracha-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'étiquette... je l'ai acheter comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je commençais à m'énerver. Je la pris par le col de son chandail et la repoussais brutalement contre le mur.

-Arrêtes de jouer les innocentes! Tu sais que ce sont mes fringues!

-Non, dit-elle avec attitude. Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Je regardais le logo de l'ancienne boîte dans laquelle je travaillais, cousue sur le chandail, juste en bas de la clavicule.

-Tu vois ce logo, commençais-je. Et bien-

-Bella!

Je sentis des bras encerclé ma taille pour m'amener plus loin et je me débattis. Sans le vouloir, mais sans regrets, je frappais Lauren qui tomba, clouée au sol sous la douleur. Emmett m'entraîna plus loin sans que je puisse faire autre chose que me débattre. Quand enfin il me posa au sol, je battais furieusement de l'air et me retournais brusquement vers lui les bras en l'air.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as empêcher de lui régler son compte à cette pimbêche!

-Bella! Tu allais lui dire "ce que je pense!" Je ne crois pas que tu voudrais que toute l'école soit au courant!

-Peut-être... mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que cette salope porte MES fringues, qu'ils soient détruits, mais pas sur elle!!

Emmett resta silencieux pour un instant, un sourire fendit soudainement son visage.

-Ça peut s'arranger, sourit-il.

Et juste avec ce sourire, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

La cloche sonna et je me rendis à mon cours de biologie, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines.

~*~

Mon cours de sport était toujours en équipe avec Jake. Je l'aimais bien finalement. Il devenait mon confident... je n'avais toujours pas dit à Emmett et Jasper que Jake était au courant pour mon passé... Je me disais que ça ne leur ferait rien appart peut-être redoubler d'ardeur pour me protéger et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il se donne autant de mal pour moi... du moins, qu'Emmett se donne autant de mal pour moi.

-Alors, hasarda Jake en me rejoignant.

Je levais un sourcil.

- Alors...?

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien...

Notre conversation n'alla pas plus loin puisque je vis Lauren en compagnie de Jessica glousser près de nous, en me regardant. Je levais un sourcil et regardais Jake.

-Tu sais pourquoi elles rient comme des dindes? Demandais-je, toujours sous la colère.

-Pas du tout... mais tu sais que cette fille est stupide!

-Ouais... pour le savoir, je le sais.

Il échappa un léger rire et quand Lauren gloussa une fois de plus, je regardais Lauren et lui jetais un regard noir. Elle partit plus loin comme si de rien n'était, avec un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. Le cours commença, toujours avec le badminton et Jake et moi nous mîmes en équipe.

-J'ai une question, demanda Jake en recevant une passe que je venais de lui faire.

-Vas-y!

-Est-ce qu'Edward t'a proposé de t'amener au bal?

Cette question me déstabilisa et je trébuchais sur... rien, en voulant rattraper la passe que Jake venait de me faire et tombais sur le derrière. Jake couru pour me rejoindre et me tendit son bras que je pris pour m'aider à me relever.

-Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demandais-je en époussetant mes fesses.

-Oh, parce que si tu veux y aller et qu'il ne t'a toujours pas proposer, on peut y aller ensemble...

-Merci, mais non merci... si Edward ne me le propose pas, je n'irais pas... en fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller...

-Pourquoi?

-Je déteste me montrer en public! Fis-je sarcastiquement.

-Bien sûr, surtout pour quelqu'un qui s'est dénudé devant-

Je lui mis la main sur la bouche pour qu'il arrête sa phrase, Lauren et Jessica étant toujours à portée de voix. J'enlevais doucement ma main de sa bouche.

-Désolé, grimaça-t-il.

-Ça va... seulement, ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ça

Nous continuâmes de jouer jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je dois avouer que Jake est un bon professeur pour le badminton, je l'avais même presque battu! Une fois (-.-). Le cours se termina et je courrais pour me changer et aller trouver Edward plus rapidement. J'entendis tout de fois un cri perçant dans les vestiaires et regardais dans la direction d'où venait le cri: Lauren. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivais encore à elle?!

-Mes vêtements! On m'a volé mes vêtements! S'écria-t-elle.

- "Join the club", marmonnais-je.

Elle s'avança vers moi, furieuse, les poings serrés. Je la regardais un sourcil levé pendant qu'elle commençait à piailler.

-C'est toi qui les as prit!! Espèce de voleuse, cracha-t-elle.

C'en était trop! Cette fille était de trop. Elle était insupportable! Je me jetais sur elle et la frappais au visage. Une bonne chose de faite! Elle s'effondra au sol.

-Comment tu oses me traiter de voleuse?!! Premièrement, je n'ai pas reprit MES vêtements que TU m'as volé!! Ensuite, tu as été chanceuse qu'Emmett me-

Je me stoppais, mon cerveau marchant à 100 miles à l'heure. Emmett... il devait être celui qui avait prit les vêtements... Je souris bêtement et finis de m'habiller rapidement. Je balançais un dernier coup de poing dans la figure de Lauren et sortis. Je le trouvais justement sur le stationnement et allais le serrer dans mes bras.

-Merci Emmett!

-De rien, rit-il. Ce fut un réel plaisir!

Je ris et me séparais de lui.

-Tes vêtements sont dans le coffre, ajouta-t-il.

-D'accord, merci encore... Tu n'as pas d'entraînement de football aujourd'hui? Demandais-je.

-Nope, Edward l'a annulé, apparemment, il avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, dit-il en montrant une direction avec sa tête.

Je me tournais pour voir Edward, qui m'attendait, les bras croisés, un sourire lui barrant le visage. Il était adossé à sa Volvo. Je le rejoins après avoir remercier Emmett une dernière fois et lui dire que j'allais avec Edward. J'embrassais Edward sur les lèvres, il m'ouvrit la porte et entra à son tour.

-Où est-ce que tu m'amènes?

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi faire? Demandais-je.

-Rencontrer ma famille... mes parents... officiellement, dit-il en fermant la porte passagère quand je fus entré.

-Quoi, m'exclamais-je. Mais t'es malade, tu as vue comment je suis habillée!! (ici)

Il me regarda longuement.

-Je te trouve bien en ce moment... mais si tu penses avoir besoin de te changer, c'est d'accord...

Il accéléra jusqu'à chez moi et je me dépêchais d'aller me changer. Des pantalons blancs plutôt chics, avec un chandail noir qui s'attachais dans le cou (ici). J'arrangeais un peu mon maquillage et descendis en bas. Edward ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Wow... je ne savais pas que tu avais des pantalons de moins de 30 centimètres la dedans. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si chic.

J'échappais un rire et descendis le reste des marches. Je laissais un petit mot au reste de la famille disant que j'allais chez Edward et sortis. J'appelais tout de même Emmett, comme il m'avait demander de l'appeler pour l'avertir si je partais.

-Allo?

-Emmett, je voul-

-Eh non, c'est le répondeur.... laissez votre message après le bip!

Biiiiiiipp.

Je soupirais.

-Tu sais, Emmett, tu devrais changer ton répondeur. Je déteste ce fichu message! Je me fais avoir à chaque fois! Bref, je voulais te dire que j'allais chez Edward ce soir... je ne sais pas si je vais coucher là-bas, dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Edward qui sourit. Bon, je te laisse. Prends du bon temps avec Rosalie! M'écriais-je avant de fermer mon portable.

Je vis Edward grimacer.

-Quoi? Tu as fais environ toutes les positions sexuelles qui existe au monde, tout les endroits possibles aussi, et tu ne peux pas m'entendre parler d'une infime partie de la vie sexuelle de ta soeur, riais-je.

Il me jeta un regard mauvais mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon rire.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit-il soudainement.

-Vas-y...

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal, Isabella Swan?

Je le regardais quelques instants, étonnée de sa rapidité à parler. Je me repris quelques instants plus tard et lui souris.

-Euh... euh... d'accord...

-Tu n'as pas l'air certaine, constata-t-il.

-Oui... et bien, c'est que je n'aime pas vraiment les bals... Emmett non plus...

Il sourit.

-Pourquoi ça?

-En fait, je n'aime pas danser quand il y a trop de monde, en particulier quand c'est de la danse que je ne maîtrise pas.

-Alors, je vous amènerais ailleurs un peu plus tard pour l'après bal...

-Où ça?

-Tu verras!

Quand je reportais mon attention sur la route, je remarquais que l'on était arrivés chez lui. Je m'étonnais toujours de sa grande maison! Avec ses grandes fenêtres et tout... Il me fit entrer et ses parents nous attendaient à l'entrer. Je leur souris.

-Bella, s'écria Esmé.

Malgré le fait qu'Edward ne m'ait jamais vraiment présenté à ses parents, je les avais déjà vue et il m'avait parlé d'eux.

-Bonjour madame, commençais-je.

-Oh, pas de madame, ça me vieillit et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ça! Appelle moi Esmée. Je suis vraiment contente d'enfin te voir complètement. Quand tu passes, c'est pour t'enfermé avec Edward!

Je me mordillais la lèvre et rougit. Elle sourit et Carlisle enchaîna.

-Et je suis Carlisle, enchanté de te raconter enfin.

-Alors, bienvenue dans la famille, Bella.

-Merci...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre... je n'avais jamais rencontrer les parents de mon petit ami avant... n'ayant jamais vraiment eu un vrai petit ami.... Edward sentit mon malaise et mit un bras autour de ma taille.

-Bon, on passe à table? Je meurs de faim... et Bella aussi probablement...

-Oui, bien sûr, commença Esmée, le repas est dans le four... en attendant, Edward, tu peux aller faire visiter la maison à Bella... tu as une pièce en moins comme Bella à déjà vue ta chambre...

Ce qu'on pouvait dire à propos d'Esmée, c'est qu'elle était plutôt ouverte de ce côté là.

Après une rapide visite de sa maison, nous nous mirent tous à table. Alice et Rosalie nous avaient rejoint, ce qui me surprit, j'avais crue qu'elles seraient avec mes frères. Alice ne me regardait même pas et Rosalie la fusillait du regard, quelques fois, Rose se tournait vers moi et me faisait un clin d'oeil. Edward était à côté de moi, Alice et Rosalie en face de nous, et Carlisle et Esmée étaient à chaque bout de la table.

-Alors, Bella, commença Esmée. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux faire dans la vie?

-Oh, euh... je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie, mais j'aime beaucoup la... la danse...

Alice s'étouffa avec une bouchée de sa viande et Edward lui lança un regard meurtrier. Étais-je la seule à trouver ce dîner... étrange? Pendant que nous finissions de manger, nous discutâmes de mes parents, de l'Arizona. Bref, de moi. Je n'avais, bien sûr, rien dit sur le fait que j'avais été prostituée et que j'étais maintenant serveuse dans un bar de stripteaseuse... même Edward ne le savait pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.

Le dîner se termina assez tard et Edward me déposa chez moi. Je l'embrassais et sortis de la voiture en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. J'étais crevée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir. J'entrais chez moi et refermais la porte. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà couchés. Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré, mais c'était normal. Il ne devait pas finir avant 1 heure du matin... Je regardais l'heure. 11 h 27. Mais pourquoi Jasper et Emmett étaient-ils déjà couchés. Ils devaient avoir fait beaucoup d'exercice physique pour en venir à se coucher avant minuit.

Je regardais dans leurs chambres pour remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas là. J'allais donc me coucher et m'endormis rapidement, ayant dans l'idée d'aller m'acheter une robe pour le bal qui aurait lieu d'ici deux semaines...


	37. Achats et accident

Chapitre 35: Achats et accident

J'avais décidé d'aller acheter ma robe de bal aujourd'hui, il était environ 14 heures. Edward m'avait donné de l'argent pour que j'achète ma robe. Je lui avais sauté au cou plus d'une fois. J'avais également supplié Tanya de venir avec moi, celle-ci avait refusé au début, comme à chaque fois, mais, comme à chaque fois, elle avait finit par accepter. Mike l'avait invité et elle avait accepté. Nous nous y rendîmes avec la voiture de Jasper. Il était en ce moment à la maison des Cullen avec Emmett. Quand nous arrivâmes au centre commercial de Port Angeles, je sautais pratiquement de joie pendant que Tanya se renfrognait derrière moi. Je l'empoignais par la main et l'amenais dans un premier magasin...

Quelques essais chacune plus tard, nous n'avions pas trouvé, mais il restait au moins 3 magasins de robes dans Port Angeles. Je la tirais dans le second magasin. Je lui fis essayer plusieurs robes mais d'après Tanya, elles étaient trop courtes ou pas assez confortable.

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle, argumentais-je à chaque fois.

J'essayais tout de même de lui trouver une robe à son goût. Je m'arrêtais soudain et me retint de sauter partout. Devant moi était une robe blanche, assez simple, une bande brodée de la même couleur au niveau de la poitrine. Tanya s'arrêta à mes côtés et sa respiration se coupa.

-Bella, cette robe est parfaite pour toi!

-Pour moi?! Mais il n'en est pas question! Elle est pour toi!

Je pris la robe dans mes mains et la plaçais sur Tanya pour voir comment elle lui allait. Les couleurs s'agençaient parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux et d'yeux.

-Va l'essayer, ordonnais-je en pointant les cabines du doigt.

Elle regarda la robe quelques instants, finit par la prendre et entra dans une cabine. J'observais les autres robes et souliers qui étaient dans le magasin. Tanya ressortit maladroitement de sa cabine. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et mes yeux s'agrandirent.

-Cette robe te va à ravir! Il faut que tu la mettes pour le bal!

-Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter, Bella, soupira-t-elle.

-Mais ça peut s'arranger... je vais te l'acheter! Ça sera mon cadeau de... bal! Edward m'a donné de l'argent pour que j'achète ma propre robe...

-Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser me la payer toute seule... je payerai la majorité!

-Comme tu veux, soupirais-je. Va te changer, on va dans un autre magasin. Il faudra t'acheter des souliers aussi!

-Et pour toi? Cria-t-elle de la cabine.

-J'ai plusieurs paires à la maison... J'en prendrais une là-bas... je vois bien que tu n'aimes pas magasiner...

-J'aime mieux magasiner avec toi qu'avec Alice, fit-elle en sortant de la cabine, tenant la robe dans ses mains.

Je me figeais d'un coup et la regardais les sourcils froncés.

-Tu magasines avec Alice? Demandais-je incrédule.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher vers les caisses et se tourna vers moi, mordillant sa lèvre.

-Et bien... j'y suis allé une fois, oui... c'était juste comme ça, elle m'a demandé, un jour si je voulais aller magasiner avec elle et elle a de presque aussi bons yeux tristes que toi-

-Ne me compare pas à elle! Comment ça se fait que tu sois allé magasiner avec elle! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie!

-Je suis ton amie, Bella, mais-

-Laisse tombé, on s'en va, la coupais-je en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

Nous payâmes rapidement et sortîmes du magasin. Je me sentais quelques peu trahie. Je savais qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amies, mais... je ne sais pas... je crois que j'aurais aimé la garder pour moi toute seule... mais pas à Alice en tout cas. Je me sentais égoïste.

Nous arrivâmes chez elle, sans avoir parlé une seule fois.

-Bella, soupira-t-elle, une main sur la poignée.

-Non... sort, on se revoit au lycée, ajoutais-je d'une voix plus glaciale que je l'aurais voulu.

Elle sortit de la voiture et je démarrais, pensant à cette histoire. Comment Tanya avait-elle pu aller avec cette... cette... cette voleuse de demi-frère! Et pourquoi Alice avait-elle été cherché Tanya?! De quoi avaient-elles parlés?

J'entendis un crissement de freins et sortis de mes pensées. J'eu à peine le temps de freiner et de changer de trajectoire avant qu'elle ne me percute. J'entendis derrière moi le bruit de plusieurs crissements de roues, pour finir avec celui d'une collision. J'immobilisais rapidement la voiture et en sortis. Une des voitures était bleue et l'autre jaune. Le côté de la voiture bleu était accoté contre le devant de la jaune. Le conducteur de la jaune semblait inconscient et couvert de sang, celui de la bleu, qui avait percuté la jaune, en sortit avec quelques égratignures. Il se dirigea en boitant vers le conducteur inconscient et le sortit de sa voiture. Quelques voitures passagères s'arrêtèrent et regardaient ce qui venait de se passer. Le deux conducteurs eurent à peine le temps de s'éloigné que la voiture jaune explosa. Je me mis en boule, comme la plupart des autres personnes qui regardaient la scène et portait mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger. Je sortis de mon état léthargique et sortis mon portable qui était dans mon sac, dans la voiture. Je composais rapidement le numéro des urgences et rapportais ce que venait de ce passer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Les flammes consommaient la voiture jaune. Je ne savais pas si je devais partir, ou rester pour aller aider les conducteurs. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais même pas ce qui venait exactement de ce passé. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, j'avais cette dernière qui tournait. Dans mon état léthargique, je composais le numéro d'Emmett qui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

-AAAAAlllô, dit-il en faisant durer le "a".

Le feu de la voiture me chauffant le corps tellement j'étais proche de l'accident. Je répondis la voix tremblante.

-Emmett...

-Bella! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'alarma-t-il.

-L'accident... et la voiture... ensuite, le feu.

-Et toi, tu vas bien? S'inquiéta-t-il en montant la voix d'un cran, montrant sa détresse.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, puis, me rendis compte qu'il ne me voyait pas.

-Oui, croassais-je.

-Où es-tu, j'arrive tout de suite!

Je lui donnais les coordonnées de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

-D'accord, ne bouge pas j'arrive. Jasper, Edward! Cria-t-il avant de raccrocher.

J'attendis un moment, restant à l'endroit ou j'étais, étant incapable de bouger, avant d'entendre le bruit des sirènes de police et celles des ambulances. Je les regardais s'activés, ma voiture et moi-même au milieu de la route. Un bruit de porte se claquant derrière moi me tira de mon immobilité, je me retournais juste attends pour voir Edward, Emmett et Jasper courir vers moi, avant d'être coincée entre leurs bras et contre leurs torses. Les trois étaient à côtés de moi, me soutenant parce que sinon, j'allais tomber tellement j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient gélatineuse. Emmett raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille, sentant que j'allais défaillir.

-Ça va, Bella, on est là, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-T'inquiètes pas, ajouta Edward, collant sa joue contre la mienne.

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau crissement de pneu se fasse entendre. Je me collais encore plus à eux, voulant me protéger et eux aussi, par la même occasion. Je croyais qu'il y aurait une nouvelle collision, mais à la place, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je me retournais et Charlie courrait dans notre direction. Je me décollais juste un peu des trois garçons de ma vie pour que mon père puisse voir que j'allais bien physiquement. Il me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler.

-J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai reconnu la Mercedes, commença-t-il. J'ai cru que j'avais perdu l'un d'entre vous...

Nous restâmes encore quelques temps comme ça, malgré la chaleur que me procurait ce cocon humain, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Edward embrassais chaque parcelles de mon cou et mes lèvres pendant que Jasper et Emmett me caressaient les cheveux et le dos. Quelqu'un qui devait être un collègue de travail de Charlie s'approcha de nous et se racla la gorge. Nous nous retournâmes, et le regardèrent.

-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, vous devez être retournée, mais j'aurais besoin de vous posez quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé, commença-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle vient de vivre une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de sa vie? L'agressa Edward.

Si seulement il savait à propos de James.... J'embrassais Edward sur les lèvres, et Emmett et Jasper sur la joue. Voyant que je tremblais, Edward enleva sa veste et me la tendis. Je le remerciais d'un petit sourire.

J'hochais la tête au policier, lui signalant que j'étais d'accord et le suivi docilement. J'avais toujours les jambes tremblantes quand il commença son interrogatoire.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé?

-Euh... je n'en suis pas sûre, tout s'est passé très vite... tout ce dont je me rappelle était le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte, j'ai évité la voiture de peu et j'ai ensuite entendu le bruit de la collision entre les deux voitures. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je suis sortis et quelques instants plus tard, la voiture brûlait.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vue la voiture qui a causé la collision avant?

-Je... je ne l'ai pas vue, je n'y ai pas porter d'importance! M'écriais-je. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que cette voiture allait provoquer un accident?!

-Connaissiez-vous l'un des deux conducteurs?

-Non, soupirais-je d'agacement.

-Bien... je n'ai pas d'autres questions... pour l'instant...

Je trouvais son interrogatoire stupide et exagéré. C'est vrai quoi, il n'y avait pas eu de mort... enfin, je crois. Les conducteurs étaient plutôt amochés... Je rendis sa couverture au policier et partis en direction d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper, mais Charlie n'était plus là. Je les interrogeais du regard.

-Il est partit... il devait aller faire son travail de policier, m'expliqua Emmett. Tu vas bien?

J'hochais la tête.

-On peut rentrer maintenant... je suis fatiguée...

-Oui, bien sûr! S'exclama Jasper. Emmett, amène Bella avec toi dans la Jeep, elle ne peut pas conduire dans cet état, je vais rentrer avec la Mercedes, je vais déposer Edward chez lui.

Emmett, Edward et moi hochâmes la tête en même temps. Edward m'embrassa langoureusement avant d'entrer dans la Mercedes avec Jasper. Emmett me prit par la taille et me guida vers sa Jeep. Il m'y plaça et m'attacha. Je restais silencieuse, ne lui donnant qu'un petit sourire de remerciement. Je vis, dans le rétroviseur, Jasper démarrer et partir avec Emmett et moi. Pendant le chemin pour se rendre à la maison, Emmett me tint la main. Je suppose qu'il voyait que je ne me sentais pas bien...

Nous y arrivâmes enfin et quand nous y entrâmes, je ressentis une grande fatigue me gagner. Je regardais par la fenêtre et remarquais que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je n'avais pas faim et avertis donc Emmett et Jasper que j'allais me coucher.

-Bella, commença Jasper, tu n'as rien mangé... tu devrais peut-être prendre un petit quelque chose avant.

Je lui souris, mais sa devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim...

Je montais et me changeais rapidement. Je me rendis par exemple dans la chambre d'Emmett. C'était la personne sur qui je comptais le plus en ce moment... Je me couchais dans son lit et m'emmitouflais dans ses couvertures. Je m'endormis avec l'odeur qu'il avait laisser sur les draps.

*****

POV Emmett

J'entendais Bella crier et gémir dans son sommeil. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque cri qu'elle poussait, quelqu'un me plantait un couteau dans le coeur. Je n'aimais pas entendre ma petite soeur souffrir. Un nouveau cri retentit.

-Ça suffit, j'en ai assez, m'exclamais-je. Viens avec moi, Jazz, on va aller dormir avec elle...

Il acquiesça et nous montâmes vers sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte mais elle n'y était pas. Je fronçais les sourcils et allais voir dans la chambre de Jasper. Rien. J'allais finalement voir dans la mienne et elle y était. Je retirais mon chandail, Jasper fit de même et nous nous étendîmes de chaque côté d'elle. Elle tremblait de toutes les parties de son corps. Je me levais et allais monter le chauffage. Je revins vers elle et la collais plus à moi. Je sentis que Jasper lui caressait les cheveux. Ce dernier s'endormit et ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, que je m'autorisais enfin à trouver le sommeil.


	38. Magasinage en famille!

Chapitre 36: Magasinage en famille!

POV Bella.

Je m'étais réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit, imaginant Edward, Emmett ou Jasper à la place du chauffeur qui, je croyais, était mort ou presque vue le sang qui s'était écoulé. Avoir cette pensée me fit frissonner. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie quand j'avais vue Jasper au côté passager, Edward à l'arrière et Emmett au volant, perdant le contrôle quand un autre chauffeur le coupait.

Puis, soudain, les cauchemars s'étaient arrêtés. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'accueillis cette délivrance avec plaisir.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, il faisait soleil, étrange... Je regardais autour de moi. C'était la chambre d'Emmett. Et Emmett s'y trouvait... avec Jasper... Ils dormaient toujours. Ils avaient dû vouloir m'aider à dormir comme il faut. Comme je ne voulais pas les réveillés, je ne bougeais pas, mais pensais que je devais contacter Edward... et ensuite, aller m'acheter une robe de bal... même si je n'avais plus envie d'y aller...

2 heures d'attente et d'ennuis plus tard, Jasper s'était réveillé, mais Emmett dormait toujours. Il avait justement une main posé sur ma hanche. Je l'avais enlevé quelques secondes pour me tourner vers Jasper et lui parler puis, avait remis sa main à sa place, la serrant légèrement.

-Tu ne saurais pas quand il va se réveiller, par hasard, demandais-je.

Il rigola un peu.

-Non... (Il retrouva son sérieux) Mais je crois qu'il est resté éveillé pour te surveiller... voir si tu ferais encore des cauchemars.

Je soupirais.

-Il est si gentil...

-Il s'inquiète pour toi... tout comme moi...

-Non, toi, tu fricotes avec Alice... c'était quand la dernière fois que l'on s'est fait une sortie tout les deux? Je ne m'en rappelle même plus. Et quand Alice est autour de toi, tu oublis ma présence... je comprends que tu ais une copine, mais... j'existe toujours... et je sais que je dois avoir l'air égoïste, mais... je... je m'ennuie de toi... je ne veux pas être amie avec Alice, mais je veux être avec toi.

Il sourit gentiment et leva doucement sa main pour caresser ma joue. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. À ce moment précisément, Emmett grogna et la prise de son bras sur ma taille se raffermit je me cambrais sous la légère douleur, essayant de me dégager. Jasper, ne sachant pas pourquoi je m'étais cambré me regarda malicieusement.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais cet effet sur toi, sourit-il.

-Arrête! C'est Emmett...

Il fronça les sourcils. J'ouvris les yeux d'horreur, comprenant ce qu'il devait en déduire.

-Euh... NON! Ce n'est pas à ÇA que je faisais référence... oh... laisse tomber, rigolais-je.

J'essayais de rire silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Emmett, mais quand Jasper rit silencieusement avec moi, le lit bougeait autant que s'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre! Comme supposé, Emmett bougea et se réveilla. Quand il nous vit qui riaient, il rit avec nous sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

-Eh bien, ria Emmett tu parles d'un réveil! Je suis content que tu sourisses à nouveau, Bell's!

Je lui souris et me calais ma tête dans son torse, ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et il m'entraîna dans une de ses câlins façon "ours"... si j'avais été debout, il m'aurait déjà soulevé à au moins un mètre du sol. Il me relâcha finalement et j'entendis Jasper rire, alors, je me jetais dans ses bras aussi. J'étais loin d'être aussi forte qu'Emmett, mais mon câlin d'ours à moi lui montrait combien je l'aimais et qu'il m'avait manqué.

Je le relâchais et me replaçais entre les deux. Je sentis le regard d'Emmett sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett?

-Comment tu sais que je veux quelque chose? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je déteste quand tu réponds à une question par une autre question... Quand tu me jettes un coup d'œil en coin, ça veut dire que tu veux me demander quelque chose, mais tu ne sais pas si tu devrais...

Je n'étais pas à cent pour cent sûre alors je le regardais intensément dans les yeux, essayant de deviner quel était l'élément manquant. Je souris quand je le trouvais et me repris.

-Non, ce n'est pas que tu te demandes si tu devrais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver à toi si tu me questionnais... Allez, crache le morceau!

À voir son visage, j'avais tapé dans le mile. Mon sourire s'accentua et il finit par cracher le morceau.

-D'accord... est-ce que tu as trouvé ta robe de bal? Demanda-t-il en pesant ses mots.

-Euh... non... alors, pourquoi tu t'inquiétais?

Mon souffle se coupa et j'ouvris grand la bouche, les yeux sûrement étincelants quand j'eu une idée. Emmett grimaça.

-Je le savais, souffla-t-il.

-Vous pourriez venir l'acheter avec moi! Ça serait une sortie amusante!! Non?

-Et voilà, je le savais, grommela Emmett.

Jasper éclata de rire quand Emmett lâcha un gémissement plaintif.

-Quoi?

Soudain, je compris qu'Emmett avait deviné que si je n'avais pas trouvé de robe, je leur proposerais (ou obligerais) de venir avec moi... J'éclatais de rire à mon tour.

-Alors? Vous allez m'accompagner? Demandais-je en leurs faisant mes yeux d'épagneul triste. S'il vous plait!

-Moi, je t'accompagnerais, lâcha Jasper au bout d'un moment. Toi, Em'?

J'accentuais mes yeux suppliants et il grogna.

-D'accord... Mais on ne passe pas la journée là-bas!

Je lui sautais littéralement dans les bras, y mettant tellement de force qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Il me rendit mon accolade au centuple.

-Je vais me préparer! Annonçais-je.

Je couru dans ma chambre et enfilais un jogging blanc ainsi qu'une camisole blanche plutôt moulante. Je retournais dans la chambre d'Emmett en sautillant, mais quand j'entrais, il s'était rendormit. Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier avant d'embarquer sur lui et d'aller lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

-RÉVEILLE-TOI EMMETT!! Criais-je.

Il fit un bond et je me retrouvais projeter par terre.

-Aïe!

-Bella! T'es malade ou quoi? Oh... euh... tu vas bien?

-Ouais, ouais... bon, tu viens ou pas? JASPER!

-J'arrive! Cria-t-il de sa chambre.

-Bien. Allez Emmett! Le pressais-je.

-Oui, oui, ca va!

Je sortis de sa chambre et me rendis vers la porte d'entré. Charlie se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il leva un sourcil quand il me vit taper du pied d'impatience, jetant des coups d'œil meurtriers vers les escaliers.

-Tu va bien, Bella? Rigola-t-il.

-Oui... Emmett, Jasper et moi allons m'acheter une robe de bal.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais hier?

-Oui... mais je n'ai pas fait tout les magasins de robes... Tanya était fatiguée.

-D'accord... vous avez trouvez la robe que Tanya portera?

-Ouais, grognais-je. Bon, Emmett, Jasper, vous arrivez ou non??! Criais-je de plus en plus impatiente.

-Calme-toi, Bell's! On arrive, s'énerva Emmett.

Je soupirais de frustration. Ce qu'il pouvait être lent!

Quand ils descendirent enfin, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement et couru dehors, près de la jeep d'Emmett. Ils sortirent de la maison et je jubilais sur place. Emmett conduit d'une lenteur exaspérante. Quand enfin, nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles, dans le premier magasin de robes. Emmett me désigna une robe grise qui avait pleins de froufrous. Je grimaçais.

-Il n'en est pas question! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être déguisée en patate au four!

-Ça serait quand même mieux que celle-ci, grimaça-t-il.

C'était une robe, bleu cette fois-ci, mais avec de la dentelle presque partout, des manches longues et un collet. Jasper rigola derrière moi et Emmett aussi quand j'ouvris les yeux de terreur et grimaçais. Je me joignis ensuite à leur hilarité. Jasper s'arrêta brusquement de rire.

-Bella? Regarde celle-là! Elle t'irait vraiment bien.

Je regardais dans sa direction et tombais sur une robe magnifique. C'était une robe qui épouserait mes formes. Les couleurs était plutôt mélangés, mais on y retrouvait du gris, du blanc et beaucoup de bleu foncé. (ICI)

-Je dois l'essayer!! M'excitais-je.

-Alors vas-y, sourit Jasper en décrochant la robe et me la tendant. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers les cabines d'essayages et enfilais la robe. J'allais sortir quand mon portable sonna. Je regardais le numéro inscrit et sautais pratiquement de joie: C'était Edward!

-Salut, Edward!

-Salut ma belle... tu vas bien?

Sa voix était inquiète. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Euh... oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien... l'accident... tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Tu ne te serais pas cogner la tête.

-Oh, ça, oui, je vais bien... c'était juste... un choc...

-D'accord... tu fais quoi?

-Je magasine pour ma robe de bal en compagnie de mes frères qui ont "gentiment" acceptés de m'accompagner.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas juste! Ils vont voir ta robe avant ton cavalier!!

Je rigolais.

-Alors, attends une minute. Jasper et Emmett ne l'on pas encore vue sur moi... je t'envoie une photo...

Je pris une photo dans le miroir et la lui envoyais. Il ne parlait plus. Je m'inquiétais.

-Edward? Ça va? Tu ne l'aimes pas?

-NON, non... je... l'adore, au contraire... excuse moi... j'étais occuper à penser à quand je pourrais te l'enlever...

Je rigolais et l'entendis rire aussi.

-Tu auras tout le temps le jour du bal! Dis-je.

Une voix coupa court à nos échanges.

-Bell's? T'as fini?

-Oui! J'arrive, une minute, dis-je en couvrant mon portable. Je dois te laisser Edward... maintenant que tu m'as vue avec la robe, c'est autour de mes frères... Je t'aime, finissais-je incertaine.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je sentis le sourire dans sa voix, je souris à mon tour et fermais mon portable. Je le tins sur mon cœur un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup retentisse dans ma porte. Je laissais tomber mon portable sur la pile de vêtements qui était par terre et sortis de la cabine. Emmett et Jasper avait tout les deux la bouche ouverte, ce qui me fit rougir un peu.

-Wow, lâcha finalement Jasper. Bella, tu es... splendide!

-Merci, souriais-je. Tu penses que je devrais la prendre?

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Emmett. C'est la robe idéale pour toi, Miss Catastrophe!

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps celle-là, c'est pourquoi je ne relevais pas et décidais donc de prendre la robe. Quand nous sortîmes, Emmett et Jasper allèrent vers la voiture. J'allais me planter devant eux, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent entre eux un instant sans comprendre et reposèrent leurs regards sur moi. Je souris diaboliquement ce qui fit reculer Emmett d'un pas.

-Vous avez besoin d'un toxedo... Chacun!! M'écriais-je enfin.

Je recommençais à sautiller sur place, surexcitée. Emmett soupira et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, clouant pratiquement mes pieds au sol.

-Calme toi... je ne rentrerais dans aucun magasin si tu sautille comme ça! Me prévint-il.

Je soupirais et me calmais un peu. J'attrapais une de leur main chacun et nous dirigeais vers un magasin de vêtements chic pour hommes. Encore deux heures plus tard, nous avions ma robe et deux toxedo. Emmett avait voulu un toxedo couleur crème, mais je lui avais dit qu'il était mieux en noir. Ça lui a prit du temps à comprendre, mais il a finit par prendre le noir. Jasper aussi...

Il ne restait maintenant quelques jours avant le bal...

* * *

Voilà, deux beaux chapitres pour la nouvelle année qui commence, profitez-en!

Bisouxxx Amé


	39. Un autre orage

Chapitre 37: Un autre orage

Edward, voulant me montrer son toxedo, m'avait invité chez lui. J'avais dans l'idée que ce n'était pas que son toxedo qu'il voulait me montrer...

Je m'y étais rendue avec la Mercedes de Jasper. Ce que j'avais hâte de pouvoir m'acheter ma propre voiture! Quand j'arrivais chez Edward, il m'attendait sur le seuil de sa porte, et semblait excité comme une puce. Je sortis de la Mercedes et courus dans ses bras. J'étais tellement contente de le voir que, en lui sautant dans les bras, j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille et calé ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Il pivota et m'adossa contre le mur extérieur pour ne pas me laisser tomber. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.

-Oh, Edward! Pas ici! Gronda Esmé. Je sais qu'à votre âge, vous pouvez avoir des pulsions, mais s'il vous plait, aller faire ça dans ta chambre, Edward!

Je devins rouge écarlate et cachais mon visage dans le cou d'Edward. Il rigola un peu et me caressa les cheveux. Il me reposa doucement sur mes pieds et prit ma main pour m'amener dans sa chambre.

-Salut, Bella, chantonna Esmé avec un sourire moqueur quand nous passâmes à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour, murmurais-je d'une petite voix, continuant mon chemin.

Edward me tira jusque dans sa chambre et m'embrassa férocement. Ses mains se logeant sous mon chandail pour trouver mes seins et les tripotés un peu pendant qu'il me guidait sur son lit. Je mis couchais et l'agrippais par le cou pour qu'il y vienne avec moi. Il se coucha de tout son long à mes côtés, tenant sa tête dans sa main. Son autre main prit mon visage en croupe et l'inclina de façon à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Peu à peu, le baiser s'intensifia. Sa langue batailla avec la mienne pour la domination. Son genou vint se loger entre mes jambes pour les écartés. Il s'y logea rapidement et détacha mon pantalon. Je gémis quand il embrassa mon intimité recouvert par mon jeans. Il fit descendre mon pantalon et ma culotte et se replaça entre mes jambes. Il enleva son pantalon à son tour, suivit de son chandail. Il me pénétra sans douceur, mais j'étais déjà prête pour lui et j'aimais la rudesse, maintenant.

Il commença un rapide va et vient et appuya sa tête contre ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon chandail. Il grogna et le déchira avec ses dents et sa main qui ne soutenait pas son poids. Je prenais bien trop de plaisir pour m'en faire avec ce chandail. Il donna un coup de rein puissant et un orgasme magistral me traversa le corps. Mes parois intérieures se resserrèrent de tour de lui et il grogna de plaisir. Il vint également, poussant de plus en plus fort en moi. Je restais, haletante et en sueur sous lui. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ma poitrine, haletant lui aussi. Je rigolai et il leva sa tête pour me regarder.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Je savais que je ne verrais pas que ton toxedo dans ta chambre.

Il rigola aussi et se releva, enfila des boxers et alla chercher quelque chose dans son placard. Une housse qu'il ouvrit, découvrant un magnifique toxedo noir.

Je me levais et enfilais mon jeans, ne faisant pas attention à mes culottes toujours par terre et prit un de ses chandail pour l'enfiler. J'allais prendre le toxedo hors de sa housse protectrice.

-Edward, il est magnifique! M'exclamais-je. Toi au moins, tu comprends que le noir fait toujours mieux que le crème!

Il fronça les sourcils mais je secouais la main pour qu'il oubli ce que je venais de dire. Je le regardais.

-Tu l'as choisi tout seul? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

-Oui! Bien sûr!

Je lui fis des gros yeux.

-Bon, d'accord... en fait, j'y suis allé avec Alice...

Juste son prénom me fit hérisser de colère. Je retournais dans son placard pour remettre brusquement son toxedo sur le support. Je retournais vers lui.

-Finalement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te fasse bien, m'exclamais-je.

-Oh oui, il le sera, croit moi! Argumenta Alice en apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda quelques instants, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce regard plus longtemps. J'embrassais Edward sur les lèvres.

-Je te revois demain! M'exclamais-je avant de sortir en bousculant Alice pour me rendre à ma voiture le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

POV Edward

Bella venait de partir. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claqué avant d'entendre le bruit de sa voiture démarré, suivit finalement du bruit de crissement de pneus quand elle tourna le coin. Je vis Alice décroisé les bras et soupirer de lassitude en s'accoudant sur le cadre de porte.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle me déteste autant...

Je la regardais abasourdis.

-Tu as eu le culot de la traiter de pute, Alice, m'exclamais-je finalement. Elle a de bonnes raisons de te détester!

-Ouais, mais ça fait plus d'un mois! Pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à passer au travers?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un te traitait de pute?

-Je m'en ficherais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, argumenta-t-elle.

-Toi, peut-être, mais Bella a dût penser qu'elle était vraiment une pute... Et elle agit de façon bizarre ces temps-ci. Elle cri dans son sommeil. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte que je le pensais... Alors, tu devrais commencer par ne pas l'approcher, en attendant qu'elle puisse gérer la situation...

-Ouais, mais j'ai déjà essayé de me rapprocher de Tanya, espérant qu'elle me conduise jusqu'à Bella. Mais à chaque fois que je parlais d'elle, Tanya changeait de sujet.

-Tu t'es servis de Tanya pour approcher de Bella! Mais... mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait?!?

-Je l'ai amené magasiner...

-Est-ce que Bella est au courant? Grognais-je la colère montant en moi.

-Je ne crois pas, non. C'est quoi le problème? Demanda-t-elle, innocente.

-Tu fais l'idiote ou quoi? Dès que tu as commencé à sortir avec Jasper, il s'est éloigné de Bella pour être avec toi. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pensera si elle découvre que tu te rapproches de Tanya?

-Elle pensera... que je veux qu'elle finisse seule, dit-elle en bougeant nerveusement.

-Exactement! Maintenant, je vais aller chez Bella pour... enfin, être avec elle... et peut-être réparer ce que tu as fais.

Sur ce, je sortis de ma chambre et allais dans ma voiture. Je roulais lentement jusque chez Bella et vis sa voiture. Je sortis de la mienne et allais cogner à sa porte. Elle poussa un cri, ce qui m'inquiéta quelques secondes, mais elle vint m'ouvrir la porte, les cheveux en bataille. Je levais un sourcil. La seule fois que je la voyais les cheveux autant en bataille, c'était quand on venait de faire l'amour...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Demandais-je suspicieusement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-J'écoutais... un film...

-Quel genre de film? Demandais-je malicieusement.

-Horreur...

-...Eh, ben, alors, pourquoi tes cheveux sont ébouriffés?

-J'ai eu peur, alors, j'ai caché ma tête dans les couvertures... souvent...

Je rigolais et la pris par la taille pour l'amener à l'intérieur de chez elle. Je l'assis sur le divan et appuyais sur "Play", je me plaçais derrière elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle frissonna.

-Maintenant que je suis avec toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre... je ne te quitterais jamais, chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

Elle frissonna une seconde fois, se retourna complètement sur moi, à califourchon et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, un de ses bras se resserra autour de ma taille tandis que son autre main s'agrippa à mon cou. Elle finit par s'étendre entièrement sur moi et arrêta totalement de bouger. Sauf ses doigts qui serraient mon t-shirt. Elle ressemblait à un petit chaton qui cherchait dans quelle position se placer pour être confortable. Elle gémit de contentement en resserrant sa prise autour de moi pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux. Quelques fois, je sentais ses douces lèvres se coller contre la peau exposé de mon cou. Au bout de compte, je n'écoutais pas du tout le film. Je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur que je pouvais sentir battre contre mon torse tellement nous étions collés, ainsi que sa respiration.

-Edward...

-Oui, Bella, demandais-je en la regardant pour remarquer qu'elle dormait.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, après tout le temps que l'on dormait ensemble, je devrais le savoir!

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

Je caressais toujours ses cheveux, et même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ou du moins, le comprendre dans cet état, je lui répondis.

-Je t'aime aussi, Bella...

-Ne me quitte pas... je t'en pris

-Jamais.

Elle gémit une seconde fois et sa prise se resserra une fois encore. Le soleil était encore visible, mais allait bientôt se coucher. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et la peau dénudé de son bras de l'autre.

Je fus réveillé par le bruit de la serrure de la porte que l'on déverrouille. J'ouvris un œil pour voir que Bella dormait toujours sur moi, puis, le deuxième et fixa la porte. Emmett entra, suivit de Jasper. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils me virent mais ils ne voyaient pas Bella qui était caché par le dossier du divan.

-Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Emmett en déposant ses clés sur une table basse.

-C'est une longue histoire... Bella s'est endormi, les informais-je en la pointant, étalé sur mon torse.

Quand ils la virent, Emmett pouffa et un sourire s'étendait peu à peu sur les lèvres de Jasper. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire de s'étendre sur mon visage quand je la regardais aussi. Elle s'était complètement affalée sur mon torse, sa tête maintenant sur mon ventre, les bras serrant fortement ma taille. Je caressais ses cheveux pour qu'elle se réveille quand Emmett et Jasper partirent dans la cuisine.

-Bella, chérie... il faudrait que tu te lèves...

Elle serait mieux dans sa chambre. Elle ne bougeait pas... elle dormait profondément. Je soupirais et me relevais un peu. Je dus faire appel à toutes mes capacités d'acrobate – C'est-à-dire, très peu - pour me sortir de sous elle, la prendre dans mes bras sans la réveiller et l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant que je montais les escaliers, ses mains s'accrochèrent à mon cou. J'arrivais à sa chambre et ouvris la porte. Je voulus la déposer sur son lit et partir, mais quand j'allais enlever ses mains de sur mon cou, sa prise se resserra et je tombais sur elle, retenant de justesse mon poids avec mes avant-bras de chaque côtés de sa tête. Je restais dans cette position quelques instants, la regardant dormir, je levais une main et allais enlever la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Je ne pus résister et me suis penché vers elle. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Elle ne répondit bien sûr pas à mon baiser puisqu'elle dormait. Je basculais donc sur le côté, essayant de me pas la réveiller et me coucha près d'elle, le serrant contre moi. Elle bougea et se retrouva affalé contre mon torse. Je plaçais mes mains dans le bas de son dos et sous son T-shirt (le mien en fait) pour y dessiner des cercles du bout des doigts. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, mais ne bougea pas plus. Je calquais ma respiration sur la sienne et m'endormis rapidement à ses côtés.


	40. Le bal

Chapitre 38: Le bal

La journée du bal...

POV Bella

Je me réveillais, chez Edward avec lui à mes côtés, toujours endormis. Aujourd'hui, c'était le bal. J'avais laissé tomber la discussion sur son toxedo qu'il avait acheté avec Alice. Edward m'avait convaincu que ce serait stupide pour lui de devoir aller prendre un autre toxedo puisque nous n'aurions pas le temps pour "être ensemble"... Voyez le sous-entendu...

Je restais dans le lit d'Edward qui dormait toujours à mes côtés, ne voulant pas me lever... mais Rosalie changea mes plans en débarquant dans la chambre à la volée.

-Bella! Edward! Dépêchez-vous! On va être en retard!

Edward sursauta et grogna.

-Rosalie, je peux savoir on va être en retard pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

-Les préparatifs pour le bal, en voilà une question stupide! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?!! Demanda-t-elle incrédule, une main sur sa hanche.

Je soupirais et essayais de prendre les choses en mains.

-Rose, le bal est ce soir, ce qui veut dire dans... ce soir! Je ne pourrais pas au moins... me réveiller?

-Oh, Bella, je t'en pris, il faut se préparer!

-Se préparer comment?! Mettre les robes et le maquillage?! On peut le faire dans... ce soir moins environ deux heures, dis-je en faisant des calculs mentaux débiles, trop fatigué pour faire marcher mes méninges, ce qui fit rire Edward.

-Non! Bella, il faut commencer par aller avec Alice au lycée pour voir si la salle est prête, ensuite, chez le coiffeur, puis, manucure, peut-être une pause magasinage en passant, le maquillage, l'habillement... Bref, tout et il faut commencer maintenant!

-Rosalie, dis-je d'une voix dure. On a le temps... je suis sûre que si tu va voir Emmett, il te trouvera une occupation des plus intéressantes...

Elle geignit et vint s'asseoir sur le côté du lit, la tête baissé. Je tirais les couvertures sur moi pour couvrir mon corps nue, dut aux activités d'hier avec Edward. Ce dernier releva un peu les couvertures sur lui aussi. Je jetais un regard en coin à Rose pour voir qu'elle semblait triste. Je soupirais, sachant que j'allais probablement regretter ce que j'allais faire.

-D'accord! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui... j'espérais que, étant amies, nous pourrions allez faire un peu de magasinage... entre amies...

Je soupirais et me laissais retomber sur le lit.

-D'accord, grognais-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'accepter d'aller magasiner avec toi à la place de rester ici avec Edward...

Ce dernier rigola et attrapa ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser avant de rouler sur le côté, enfiler des boxers pour sortir et nous laisser entre filles. Rose se leva et sautilla à genoux sur le lit, le faisant plus bouger qu'Edward et moi hier (très étonnant!). Elle chercha quelque chose dans la pièce, se releva, se pencha et me tendit mes sous-vêtements.

-Que de gentillesse, grognais-je

-Mais ça me fait plaisir! Allez! Dépêche-toi!

Elle resta sur place, ne faisant que sautiller sur place. Je levais un sourcil.

-Tu pourrais me laisser... s'il-te-plait?

-Oh, bien sûr!

Elle soupira et quitta la pièce non sans m'avoir lancé un "Ne prends pas trop de temps". Je soupirais à mon tour et me préparais. En à peine une heure, j'étais douché, habillé, coiffé et maquillé. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres de Rosalie.

***

Après avoir fait un tour à la salle où le bal aurait lieu, déposer Alice chez je-ne-sais-qui et retourner en route pour faire les magasins, quand Rose et moi arrivâmes devant un énième magasin, nous avions déjà les bras pleins.

-Allons à la voiture, proposa Rosalie. Comme ça, on aura moins de bagages quand on reviendra faire l'autre moitié du magasin...

Et oui, c'est bien compris, la moitié du magasin en un avant-midi et un peu de l'après-midi.

-D'accord, seulement, nous devrions plutôt aller manger et se préparer ensuite. Je commence à mourir de faim!

-D'accord! Je commence à avoir faim aussi...

Nous allâmes à la voiture et nous rendîmes ensuite à un restaurant rapide. Quand nous en sortîmes, nous allâmes à la maison, passant, bien sûr par tous les petits magasins que nous croisions. Quand nous arrivâmes chez elle, le soleil commençait à décliner. Nous restâmes à la maison des Cullen pour nous coiffés, maquillés et habillés. Alice nous avait rejointes et je n'avais pas cillé, mais je ne lui avais pas non plus vraiment parlé que pour lui dire "Salut" et "ca va?". La robe de Rosalie était un peu trop extravagante et beaucoup trop de froufrous et broderies pour moi, mais elle était tout de même jolie. Alice aussi, je devais l'avouer, avait beaucoup de goût.

Quand nous fûmes complètement prêtes, il était l'heure de partir. Nous primes nos sacs qui allait bien avec nos robes et descendîmes pour rencontrer les garçons qui nous attendait en bas depuis je ne sais combien de temps. J'eu un peu de difficulté à descendre les escaliers, mais je crois que j'étais la seule à le savoir. Emmett, Jasper et Edward nous attendaient en bas. Je trouvais cela bizarre que mes deux frères attendent en bas en même temps que mon petit ami... J'adorais dire ce mot : Petit ami. Rarement dans ma vie j'avais eu le loisir de le dire... très rarement, et j'étais heureuse que ce soit Edward qui porte ce surnom.

Edward vint à ma rencontre, tout comme Emmett et Jasper qui allèrent rencontrer Rose et Alice. Edward me prit par la taille et m'embrassa rapidement.

-Tu viens, la limousine nous attend.

-Vous avez vraiment commandé une limousine? M'exclamais-je. Edward, je n'aime pas les bals et tout leur tralala, ce qui inclut les limousines.

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on restera longtemps... nous quitterons tous avant la fin du bal... j'ai une surprise qui t'attends.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ferais de mon mieux.

-Beaucoup mieux!

Nous quittâmes tous pour aller au bal. J'avais vue la salle avant, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur et elle n'était pas illuminée comme ce soir. J'avais entendu dire que pour ce soir, le thème du bal était Monté Carlo. Donc, quelques jeux par-ci, par-là avaient été disposés dans la salle, laissant tout de même la place sur la piste de dance sur laquelle Jasper et Emmett furent rapidement tirés par Alice et Rosalie. Je restais clouée sur place, frigorifiée. Edward posa sa main sur ma hanche et me rapprocha de lui. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu grogner, mais avant que je ne me tourne vers lui pour lui demander, il parla.

-Tu veux quelques choses à boire?

-Eum, oui, d'accord.

-Je vais te les chercher.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était partit pour aller chercher un breuvage quelconque. Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournais. Jake.

-Hey, souriais-je. Tu es très classe! Ajoutais-je en le détaillant du regard.

Il portait qu'une chemise blanche avec une cravate et avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes.

-Tu as invité quelqu'un à t'accompagner? Continuais-je.

-Non, en fait, j'étais venue voir si tu étais présente. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air du genre collant, mais je me suis dit que si je ne t'y trouvais pas, j'irais te chercher chez toi. Tu es venue avec Edward?

-Ouais... il m'a invité... Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment les bals, mais il m'a promit une surprise si je venais, et ma curiosité l'a emporté!

-Tu es magnifique, Bella! Dit-il, soudainement.

-Euh... Merci...

Edward arriva avec nos verres et me tendis le mien. Jake, jugeant qu'il était de trop, s'en alla sans dire un mot. Je plongeais mon regard dans le vert des yeux d'Edward.

-Tu veux aller danser? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Hum, tu es sûr?

-Totalement. Je t'ai déjà vue danser et tu étais magnifique...

-Peut-être, mais la dernière fois, j'étais dans mon environnement, lui rappelais-je.

Il ne dit rien et me tira par la hanche sur la piste de dance. Je n'avais jamais vraiment dansé sur ce genre de musique et n'avait donc pas d'expérience en la matière. J'observais les personnes autour de moi et essayais de copier leurs mouvements. Ce fut une dure épreuve mais j'y arrivais tout de même. Edward avait passé ses mains sur mes hanches et me gardait collé contre lui. Après quelques chansons, je m'en sortais toute seule. Enfin, sans avoir à regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux d'Edward. Après plusieurs chansons, nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table dans le fond de la pièce. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett vinrent nous rejoindre. Emmett se frappa dans les mains.

-Alors, Ed, on y va, ou quoi, la limousine attend dehors!

Je me retournais vers lui en quête d'une réponse, mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est sourire, amusé.

-On y va, dit-il finalement en se levant et me tendant sa main.

Je la pris et tous ensemble, nous nous rendîmes à la limousine. Une fois que nous fûmes tous installés, Edward ouvrit un petit tiroir et en sortit un bandeau noir. Il sourit.

-Tourne-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je le regardais suspicieusement. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir faire ça. Il insista et je dus m'y soumettre sans rechigner. Je soupirais et me tournais finalement.

-Et pourquoi les autres ne doivent pas être dépourvus de leur capacité visuelle?

-Parce qu'ils savent où nous allons, contrairement à toi, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, ce qui envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'attendis passivement jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. J'entendis les portes claquées et la voiture redémarré. Je n'entendais plus qu'Edward. Je me demandais où étaient les autres. Au risque de paraître stupide, je tâtonnais doucement la place à mes côté où Jasper aurait du se trouver mais il n'y était pas... Edward rigola derrière moi et me colla contre son torse. Au bout d'un moment, la voiture s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit et je sentis une main me tirer doucement par derrière, me faisant sortir de la voiture. Edward m'enleva mon bandeau.

Je me dépêchais de trouver un point de repère. La première chose que je remarquais est qu'il faisait noir et que nous étions maintenant seuls. Nous étions devant un quai. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un petit bateau -Un rabaska- qui bougeait au rythme des vagues qui frappaient sur la coque. Je me tournais vers Edward.

-Je peux savoir ce que nous ferons dans un si petit bateau au milieu de l'océan?

-Nous nous rendons dans un plus gros bateau... Celui-là.

Il pointa dans une direction et je suivis ses indications du regard. J'aperçus finalement quelques lumières blanches au loin. Je sautais littéralement sur place. Edward me prit par les hanches d'une main et par le poignet de l'autre afin de me faire monter dans la rabaska. Il insista pour ramer, malgré ma proposition de l'aider, il refusa et se munit d'une rame. Il commença son travail après avoir enlevé son veston et relevé ses manches. Il avait également déboutonné quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche, ce qui me permettait d'apercevoir ses muscles qui se contractaient quand il donnait un coup de rame pour faire avancer le bateau.

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. J'avançais doucement dans sa direction et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Ne quittant pas mes lèvres, il remonta les rames, les déposa dans le bateau et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, ne faisant que le contour de celle-ci quand je lui ouvris. Il me taquina en mordillant sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure. Sa langue finit quand même par trouver la mienne et s'entrainèrent dans une lutte pour la dominance. Edward me poussa doucement pour me coucher sur le dos. Il se plaça au dessus de moi après s'être débarrassé de sa chemise. D'une main sur ma taille, il me releva un peu, et son autre main alla dans mon dos, à la recherche de la fermeture Éclair de ma robe pour la descendre, dévoilant mon corps. La rabaska se balançait légèrement sous les mouvements que nous faisions, mais je doutais qu'il chavire alors je continuais le mouvement de ma main qui descendait de plus en plus bas vers son pantalon que je descendis rapidement avec son caleçon. Je frottais quelque instants son sexe tendu et son souffle se coupa. Je l'embrassais passionnément pendant que ma main continuait à faire des va-et-vient le long de son sexe.

Il arrêta soudainement mon mouvement et me déshabilla complètement. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses.

-Allez, Edward, je déteste qu'on me fasse attendre, le taquinais-je, même si c'était vrai...

Mon souffle était saccadé et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Edward suça un de mes seins avant d'entrer finalement en moi et je criais mon plaisir. Il commença ses va-et-vient en grognant légèrement, à mon plus grand bonheur. La rabaska se balançait tellement au point qu'au bout d'un moment, j'en suis venue à me demander s'il allait finalement chavirer. J'avais toutefois oublié cette idée quand le rythme des va-et-vient d'Edward se fit plus fort et plus rapides. Bientôt, je criais ma jouissance et Edward se relâchait en moi. Il s'affala lourdement à mes côtés, sur le sol de la rabaska. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se releva doucement et m'embrassa avant de remettre ses vêtements en place et d'attraper les rames pour continuer le travail. Je replaçais rapidement ma robe, mes cheveux et mon maquillage à l'aveuglette quand nous approchâmes d'un autre bateau qui était immense! J'ouvris les yeux sous la surprise.

-Edward, il est magnifique! C'est là que nous allons?

Pour toutes réponses, il hocha la tête en souriant. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas remarquer ce bateau avant que nous arrivions si près. Il y avait toutes sortes de lumières blanches qui recouvraient chaque centimètre du bateau (À l'extérieur du moins). Edward amena la rabaska près d'une petite passerelle attaché à l'immense bateau et m'aida à y monter. Rosalie, qui se tenait sur le bateau accompagnée d'Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esmé et Carlisle vint à ma rencontre.

-Mais vous en avez mis du temps, ricana Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui a été si long?

Je lui jetais un regard d'avertissement et allais rejoindre Edward qui était resté en retrait.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Demandais-je à personne en particulier.

-Comme nous savons que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement les bals à cause de tout les gens qui se marchent sur les pieds, commença Carlisle, Edward m'a demandé si il pouvait emprunter le bateau pour la soirée pour créer son propre bal privé... Seulement famille et amis... et cavalières..., finit-il en s'écartant un peu pour laisser entrapercevoir Angela qui tenait la main de Ben, Mike accompagné de Tanya.

Tyler s'y trouvait aussi... en compagnie de Lauren... mais j'étais bien trop heureuse pour faire une remarque. Je me dirigeais vers eux et Angela m'enlaça amicalement. Je la serrais fortement dans mes bras.

-Merci d'être venue, glissais-je dans son oreille, et d'être toujours mon amie.

-Non mais tu rigoles, cracha-t-elle en me faisant de l'attitude, je ne suis pas venue pour toi mais pour ce magnifique bateau!

Je fronçais un sourcil en l'observant attentivement. Le coin de sa bouche se leva lentement pendant qu'elle réprimait un large sourire amusé. Je souris à mon tour et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Ah, Angela, j'ai bien failli te croire!

-Désolée, rit-elle.

Dès qu'elle m'eut relâché, Mike se précipita vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras lui aussi.

-Je suis content de te voir, Bella! Lâcha-t-il.

-Moi aussi, Mike.

Ben s'approcha et m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue puis, alla rejoindre Angela. Tyler fit de même mais rejoignit Lauren. Tanya se jeta ensuite dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée, Bella. Je t'en pris, pardonnes-moi, geignit-elle.

Je la serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elle avait été ma bouée de sauvetage, ma confidente, la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue.

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Tanya. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser! C'est moi qui t'ai planté là!

-Merci! J'ai appris aussi qu'il y avait eut un accident juste devant tes yeux! Tu vas bien j'espère?!

-Oui, merci de t'inquiétée... je vais merveilleusement bien.

Quand Tanya m'a relâché, la famille Cullen et mes frères s'avancèrent vers moi. Je les embrassais tous un après l'autre. Quand j'arrivais à Alice, elle avait un sourire gêné. Je le lui rendis.

-Merci aussi, Alice, dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

La fête durait pendant je ne sais combien de temps quand Alice est venue me voir, me demandant la permission de me parler en privé. M'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Edward, je suivis Alice jusqu'à un petit couloir qui menait jusqu'aux chambres. Cinq d'après ce que j'avais compté. Elle me fit entrer dans une de celles-ci et m'assit sur le lit, elle, s'assoyant sur une chaise face à moi. Elle me regarda dans les yeux un moment. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me gâche le reste de ma soirée avec tout le monde. Je soupirais.

-Crache le morceau qu'on retourne à nos occupations, dis-je d'une voix étonnement neutre.

-D'accord, je me lance.

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas.

-Je sais que tu me détestes, et pendant un moment, je t'ai détesté aussi. Pour la place que tu occupais dans la vie de Jasper, la place que tu commençais à prendre dans celle de mon frère, je n'aimais pas du tout ça, commença-t-elle, mais c'est finit, maintenant, ce que j'aimerais, c'est que l'on redevienne amies. On était bien, avant les garçons... Je suis désolée d'avoir dit du mal de toi, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère. À cette soirée, tu étais complètement ivre et tu faisais un énième caprice.

Je levais un sourcil. Si elle tenait à avoir mon amitié, c'était mal partie, me dis-je intérieurement. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle recommença à parler.

-J'étais jalouse, je voulais que Jasper me donne la même attention qu'il te donnait à toi. Tu ne le sais pas, mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, il me disait à qu'elle point tu étais géniale et comment il aimerait que nous soyons amies. Qu'il sait que nous ferions de bonnes amies. À chaque fois que j'ai voulue te parler ou me rapprocher de toi, tu étais méfiante et m'évitais comme la peste. Maintenant, je te le demanderais qu'une seule fois et une seule. Veux-tu être mon amie? Ou du moins, ne plus être mon ennemie?

Je réfléchissais à tous ce qu'elle venait de me déballer. J'avais eu tord sur toute la ligne. Jasper ne m'avait pas vraiment oublié, il passait son temps à parler de moi. Cependant, une ombre est venue s'installer sur le tableau de ma vie.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu traînes avec Tanya? Demandais-je.

-C'était pour me rapprocher de toi. J'espérais soutirer quelques informations sur toi à Tanya, mais à chaque fois que j'amenais le sujet, elle le changeait. C'est une très bonne amie, tu sais très bien les choisir, et j'espère qu'un jour, je ferais aussi partit du cercle d'amis qui t'appartient.

Elle repartit la tête basse. Quand elle atteignit la porte, je l'arrêtais.

-Il se pourrait qu'un jour, tu en fasses partie... mais pas ce soir... laisse moi le temps de digérer ces informations. La seule chose que je peux de dire maintenant, c'est que tu viens de perdre... une ennemie...

Elle soupira de soulagement, me sourit...

-Merci, Bella.

Et sortit.

* * *

Voilà, nous y sommes, avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire... mais il y aura un tôme 2... bien sûr... j'espère que celui-ci vous a plût...

Maintenant, comme il est 3h15 du matin et que j'Ai une présentation orale demain, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher...

Bisouxxx à tous, Amé!


	41. Une autre mésaventure

La fête se poursuivit sur le bateau pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais nous nous amusions tous comme des fous. Lauren n'avait rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu gâcher la soirée et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Au début, j'avoue avoir crue qu'Esmé et Carlisle était des parents du style à ne pas faire la fête. Mais je m'étais royalement trompé! Ils se joignaient à la fête comme s'ils avaient toujours 18 ans... Ils s'amusaient avec nous, se joignant à nos blagues et riaient de nos... comment dire... commentaires parfois... déplacés. Surtout avec Emmett, qui n'avait jamais été d'un discret exemplaire, ne faisait que des... propositions pas très catholiques... à chacun d'entre nous.

La fête se poursuivait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand Rosalie proposa de jouer à vérité ou conséquence, je refusais.

-Rosalie... j'y jouais quand j'avais 8 ans... Bon, peut-être à 14 ans aussi, mais disons que les règlements avaient... changés...

-Eh bien justement, s'écria Rosalie, nous allons encore monter le niveau de difficulté. Alors, tu es de la partie?

Edward m'encouragea en me souriant. Je regardais les autres autour de moi. Tous me souriaient. Je soupirais et finis par accepter.

-Bien, s'exclama Alice en se tournant vers moi, tu peux commencer si tu veux!

-Eum... ok...

Tout le monde, sauf Carlisle et Esmée qui ne firent que regarder, prirent des chaises et s'assirent en rond. Je commençais comme l'avait proposé Alice.

-Bon... euh... Emmett! Vérité ou conséquence?

Celui-ci me regarda méfiant, me connaissant. Rosalie, elle, me regardait malicieusement. Je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à la relation de mon frère... Enfin... rien de grave.

-Je vais prendre... (Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie) Conséquence, articula-t-il en lâchant un long souffle à la fin de son choix.

-Bien! Ta conséquence sera... d'embrasser... Mike!

Tout les deux eurent une expression de choc total. Je souris diaboliquement. Rosalie éclata de rire en lançant un regard qui obligeait Emmett à y aller. Je sentais la terreur de Mike quand Emmett s'avança vers lui d'un pas indécis. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard noir auquel je répondis par un avertissement.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, ton... "Gage" sera bien pire... qui sait... peut-être que tu devras le branler... on sait jamais... je dis ça comme ça moi!

Son regard se figea dans la terreur et il se tourna rapidement vers Mike, lui collant un baiser sur la bouche, se retourna rapidement et, d'après les bruits qu'il faisait, il crachait dans l'eau. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de Mike et la réaction d'Emmett. Quand il se retourna, il me jeta un regard que je qualifierais d'assassin.

-C'est ton tour! Lui lançais-je.

-"Watch your back" (surveille tes arrières) Lança-t-il menaçant.

-Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions.

-Ouais, toujours ouverte pour Edward tu veux dire, murmura-t-il.

Rose lui donna une gentille claque derrière la tête mais souriait de la bêtise que je n'appellerais plus mon frère! Je ne relevais pas quand il demanda son choix à Tanya. Je fronçais les sourcils. Tu parles d'une menace!

-Conséquence...

-Bien, acquiesça-t-il. Tu embrasseras Edward...

Je me figeais et serra la main d'Edward, lui enfonçant pratiquement mes ongles dans sa peau. Lauren avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Tanya me regardait, demandant la permission. Je levais les yeux au ciel et la lui donnais d'un signe de main vers lui. Elle se leva alors et s'avança vers Edward et moi, encore plus indécise qu'Emmett. Je devais avouer qu'il y avait de quoi. Elle allait embrasser le copain de sa meilleure amie avec qui elle venait juste de se réconciliée.

-Avec la langue, précisa Emmett.

Tanya se tourna vers lui, un regard meurtrier sur le visage.

-Donne-moi un gage... Je ne ferais pas ça!

-Non, Tanya, intervins-je. Ça va, fais-le... c'est juste un baiser...

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui... Vas-y avant que je ne change d'idée.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'avança vers Edward. Elle se descendit à son niveau et l'embrassa. Je préférais détourner les yeux d'eux et les tournais vers Emmett qui souriait comme un idiot. Je serrais les mâchoires pour ne pas aller lui donner une bonne leçon. Tanya se releva enfin et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, croisant ses jambes.

-À ton tour, Edward!

-Conséquence, sourit fièrement celui-ci.

-Bien... ta conséquence sera de... t'abstenir du sexe avec Bella pendant une semaine...

La bouche d'Edward en tomba. La mienne également. Lauren éclata de rire.

-Impossible. De toute façon, tu ne pourras même pas être certaine que je ferais ce que tu demandes.

-Oh oui, crois-moi. Je le saurais, ou du moins Alice et Rosalie le sauront... Et si jamais tu ne t'y tiens pas, tu devras... euh...

Alice s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Tanya sourit.

-Tu devras faire le ménage de la maison pendant deux semaines. Y compris la vaisselle.

-Bien, grogna-t-il. Une semaine d'abstinence alors... désolé, Bella.

Je lui souris en grimaçant.

-Ça ne fait rien... je prendrais le remplaçant qui se trouve dans mon tiroir...

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent noirs de désir et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Je crois que ça ne sera pas si facile que ça finalement, sourit Tanya.

-Ouais, marmonna Edward les dents serrés. J'arrête de jouer moi. Bella, tu viens avec moi? J'ai quelque chose à te donner...

Ma curiosité prit le contrôle et je le suivis docilement dans une des chambres du bateau. Avant de quitter tout le monde, j'eue le temps d'apercevoir Lauren, les sourcils froncés, une question trottant dans son esprit maléfique. Il me demanda de m'asseoir sur le lit, je pris appuie sur mes mains et encrais mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit un magnifique collier argenté, avec un petit pendentif en forme de cœur, argenté aussi, avec inscrit dessus, le nom d'Edward. Il alla se placer derrière moi et je soulevais mes cheveux pour qu'il me le mette. J'étais à cours de mots.

-Je l'ai acheté pour prouver que nous sommes vraiment ensemble. Sans personne d'autre dans notre relation. J'aimerais que tu l'acceptes, pour prouver mon amour et ma fidélité envers toi, dit-il en embrassant légèrement mon cou. Je t'en pris, accepte-le.

Je passais mes doigts sur le pendentif argenté et levais finalement les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas... c'est trop beau...

-Bella... ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ou rien, c'est juste un collier...

-D'accord. Je l'accepte... seulement si je peux t'en offrir un aussi...

-Bella... Tu n'es pas-

-Je veux le faire. Laisse-moi t'en offrir un aussi.

-Bien...

-Génial.

Je me levais et l'embrassais passionnément. Un léger coup fut porté à la porte et nous nous séparâmes haletants.

-Nous sommes prêt à partir, cria Alice de l'autre côté de la porte. Vous venez?

-Oui, criais-je à mon tour, une petite minute!

Je me tournais vers Edward, une question me chicotant.

-Comment est-ce que tout le monde est venu ici? Ils étaient pourtant avec nous dans la limousine...

-Eh bien... Esmée et Carlisle sont partis en même temps que le bateau, ils voulaient tout organiser. Mais les autres sont venu avec un des bateau gonflables qu'on devait remettre sur ce bateau, alors, nous retournerons dans la rabaska avec tout le monde.

-Oh, fis-je déçue que nous ne puissions pas être seuls. Bien... allons-y alors.

Il me prit la main et me guida à la passerelle d'où nous étions montés au début. La rabaska se mouvait légèrement avec les quelques vagues qui s'y trouvait. Je montais lentement et m'assis entre Emmett et Edward. Alice était devant moi avec Rosalie et Jasper et Carlisle feraient avancer le bateau, voulant donner un répit à Edward. Esmée, elle, se tenait proche de Carlisle. J'appuyais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, lui serrant la main et prenant celle d'Emmett, n'appréciant pas le fait que nous étions plusieurs sur un si petit bateau et qu'il pourrait finir par chavirer... Quand nous arrivâmes, Carlisle débarqua, aida Esmée à le faire à son tour, puis, Lauren, Tanya, Mike, Jasper et Alice, Edward, et quand celui-ci me tendit sa main et que j'avançais pour sortir du bateau, une grosse araignée surgit de nulle part et embarqua sur mon pied. Je criais à pleins poumons, et allais me jeter dans les bras d'Emmett qui se trouvait toujours dans le bateau, se dernier riant, ayant vue l'araignée. Edward et les autres ne savaient pas ce qui me prenait, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Cette araignée était sûrement entrain de me monter dessus. Je m'agrippais comme une folle à lui.

-Bella! Criait Emmett quand je le sentis tomber par-derrière.

Nous tombâmes tout les deux dans l'eau froide et je m'agrippais toujours à lui quand nous avions tout les deux la tête sous l'eau. Il nous fit remonter à la surface et je respirais enfin, gardant mes bras autour de son cou. J'entendis des rires hystériques derrière moi et nous nous retournâmes pour voir tous le monde mort de rire. Emmett nagea jusqu'au quai et me fit m'asseoir sur le bord. Il se hissa sans aide à son tour sur le quai.

-Désolé, soufflais-je. Je déteste les araignées.

Tous ce qui fit fut de rire et me prendre dans ses bras. Edward m'aida ensuite à me lever et me tendit son veston. Je le pris et l'enfilais par-dessus mes vêtements maintenant trempés.

-Merci, grommelais-je.

Il sourit et m'amena ensuite vers la limousine qui nous attendaient une fois de plus. Tout le monde y entrèrent et Emmett et moi étions ceux qui gelait le plus, tout le monde s'était rapprochés de nous pour nous réchauffés comme ils le pouvaient. Edward était celui qui me réchauffait le plus (comme il était plus proche de moi, bien sûr).

La limousine s'arrêta devant la maison de tout le monde pour les déposés chez eux et nous arrêtâmes finalement devant la maison des Cullen. Je ne sortais pas, même quand tout le monde, y compris Emmett et Jasper, débarquèrent. Edward me prit par la main.

-Tu peux entré tu sais... Rose à tout arrangé avec Charlie, vous pouvez tous dormir ici cette nuit, m'informa-t-il en souriant.

-À quoi ça sert? On ne pourra même pas avoir de sexe, dis-je bougonneuse.

-Je me fiche de cette stupide conséquence. J'ai envie de toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. De plus, tu dois enlever ses fringues toute mouillés.

Sur ce, il me tira hors de la voiture et me traîna jusqu'à sa maison. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et nous ne vîmes personne, tout le monde devait être dans leurs chambres. Edward me guida d'ailleurs rapidement à la sienne. Refermant la porte, il se jeta sur mes lèvres, posant ses mains sur ma taille, collant son corps contre le mien et me collant, avec la force de son poids sur le mien, contre la porte. Je sentis son désir et gémis, ce qui permit à Edward d'explorer ma bouche avec sa langue. Il fit des va-et-vient avec cette-dernière et la façon suggestive qu'il me proposait me fit gémir une seconde fois. Une de ses mains voyagea sur ma cuisse, la soulevant un peu pour me permettre d'enrouler cette jambe sur sa taille. Il bougea son sexe contre le mien, créant une friction des plus divines. Il relâcha ma bouche, descendant ses lèvres vers mon cou. Malgré mes vêtements gelés, j'étais maintenant une boule de feu gémissante et haletante sous les caresses d'Edward.

Il se rendit, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, au zipper de ma robe et le défit lentement, très lentement, trop lentement! Quand enfin, il l'eut défait au complet, il la fit glisser le long de mes bras, ma poitrine, ma taille, mes jambes, et enfin, par terre. Je lui enlevais rapidement son veston et défis lentement les boutons de sa chemise, la faisant ensuite tomber au sol. Je me collais contre son torse et le poussais vers le lit. Se laissant retomber, il m'entraîna avec lui. Je me mis à la hauteur de sa ceinture et la défis lentement. Détachant le bouton, je lui demandais de relever ses fesses pour que je puisse faire glisser son pantalon par terre. Il le fit et j'en profitais pour me débarrasser de mon soutien-gorge. Je pris son membre érigé pour moi et commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma paume, serrant légèrement et desserrant ma main autour de son membre. Il grogna et je relevais la tête pour regarder son expression. La tête rejetée derrière, dans une expression de totale extasie. J'avançais mon visage près de son sexe et donnais un coup de langue sur son gland. Sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus haletante et j'arrêtais soudainement tous mouvements. Il releva la tête, surpris et je lui souris. Je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui et m'empalais sur son membre. Nous échappâmes tout les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Je bougeais les hanches d'un mouvement rapide et il copiait mes mouvements.

Après plusieurs grognements et gémissements de plaisir, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble. Je m'affalais lourdement sur son torse, reprenant ma respiration. Après un moment, quand ma respiration fut normale et la sienne aussi, je roulais sur le côté et posais ma tête sur son torse. Je n'étais pas du genre à planifier une vie sentimentale (et encore moins de le dire), mais à ce moment là, je sentais qu'Edward et moi allions vivre une belle histoire. Je ne savais pas comment, ni combien de temps, mais depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais sentis une minuscule connexion qui n'a fait que grandir jusqu'à maintenant... Je m'endormis avec cette pensée en tête.

***

Le lendemain matin, Edward se tenait au dessus du lavabo, faisant la vaisselle...

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ''mon corps sans mon coeur''. Vous allez pouvoir trouver le tôme 2 sur mon profil sous le nom de ''Chamboulements''. J'espère que vous avez aimé le tôme 1 et au plaisir de vous retrouver au tôme 2!

Laissez vos commentaires!

Bisouxxx Amé


End file.
